


Mixed Blood

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Forced Bonding, Lemon, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 179,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: An accident in the night causes Bulma to stumble into Vegeta, the saiyan prince reaches out for her but is Bulma willing to let him freely take from her without asking as his saiyan nature marks her for himself. Will she forgive and will he forgive himself for what he does? (B/V 3 year period)





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

**Slip In the Night**

**A/N: A different twist and interpretation of the beginnings of the B/V relationship might have begun.**

It was already late into the evening at Capsule Corp, as the sky had become a blanket of twinkling stars covering over the world. It was still pleasant for the summer months, the air wasn't warm but a gentle breeze kept the world cooled. It was a great time to gaze upwards into the stars and make a wish for what one would desire on a night like this.

A tired young woman was still sitting at her desk, the vast escape of the world lay beyond her one way glass. Wishing that her last cup of coffee would start working its way into her system. Her drained energy coming as a result of housing a certain saiyan that demanded anything and everything for his training without so much as a thank you. It had turned her more irritable, but with the knowledge of everyone dying in the future because of these androids she had to push aside her own thoughts.

The closer that day came the more she began to wonder if they were all doing enough, the progress of her friends when presented with a challenge was always met. Time though wasn't on their sides and it was a countdown until the world would be turned upside down. On top of that she was working for her father at Capsule Corp full time. The royal pain in her ass didn't understand that she still had other responsbilities and people that needed her more than him, not that he cared in the slightest.

As if managing both things could be simple, the prince would have none of her excuses and she didn't want him causing any unnecessary stress for her father.

She wished she was still 16 again, carefree and looking all over the world for the dragonballs to wish for a field of strawberries or the perfect boyfriend.

She sighed, nonetheless, there was something that required more of her attention, she just needed a day to herself and soon. A little me time, a spa treatment with the works would do her wonders and maybe more than four hours of sleep a day. Keeping up with Vegeta's demanding upgrades and the company was driving her stress levels through the rough.

Shaking her head she looked back to her latest 'repair' or destroyed bot thanks to said saiyan.

"Just another hour…" She told herself.

If she was at least appreciated for all the hard work she did she could at least forgive some of the shit she was going through with her house guest. Not because she desperately wanted to sleep more, but because she hadn't been able to spend any time with her family and hell her boyfriend. Each day it was more of this and that and she hoping that somehow another explosion in that gravity chamber might just knock Vegeta out cold for a week.

Of course, she couldn't harm him knowingly, he'd do on his own but she did care about his safety. She didn't want anyone to die because of her inventions she wasn't out looking to kill him but a thank you would be nice to hear at least once.

Bulma shok her head softly, before deciding to shake her unecessary thoughts. She had been mulling far too long over the saiyan prince's lack of appreciation; he'd come around one day. Propping up her soldering iron she went back to making her final adjustments as the feeling of her coffee began to kick in. She had a time crunch as always and the smell of her mother's cooking was still lingering in the air.

Coming back to the main kitchen a smile on her lips as she could still smell that fresh aroma from her mother. There wasn't another Bunny Briefs in the world as her mother had set out her favorite salad, pasta, and dessert. It all smelled wonderful and she clearly was trying to brighten her spirits in addition to the other small mountain of food for a hungry saiyan.

"You're the best mom," She said with a smile as she sat down to take a small bite before heading off to shower and sleep. She'd finished earlier than she thought and might break five hours of sleep tonight.

Bulma felt a slight pinch as she thought about her mom, she understood why. Her mother had been pressuring her to start a family, to enjoy and share your life with someone. Originally it had been Yamcha as she always said how handsome he was but up until a few months ago she'd been suggesting someone else as if a joke. But somehow Bulma thought that couldn't be it.

"Me and Vegeta… yeah right that guy wouldn't give her two seconds to thank her for working for him tirelessly. As if he'd be husband material

Yet her mother always said he was just a lonely boy, and he needed someone. Forgetting entirely that she had Yamcha, even if they weren't the most stable relationship they still made it work somehow. But seriously why would her mom ever picture her and Vegeta?

She shook her head as she looked to the window and the glow of the full moon shining just outside. It looked amazing as she wrapped up her meal heading over to the sink and set her dishes down save her dessert. That was coming with her to her room for a treat.

Smiling to herself as she had a small fork and a bite of her mother's triple, devil's chocolate cake. Moaning with delight at the taste rolling over her tongue. She was ready to enjoy her extra hour of sleep.

Walking up the stairs her fork and treat in hand she was happily humming to herself as she slowly reached the top, however she was so lost in her haze her foot slipped on the stop of the steps. The impact came quickly and several painful moments later before Bulma could protect her head, it was hit several times on the steps. The hit had come as a complete surprise she almost didn't realize it had happened. She blinked realizing she was now looking up at the steps until the pain finally kicked into her head. It hit her like a ton of bricks making Bulma's head throb and pound, before she managed to roll onto her hands on knees. Her treat splattered all over the carpet and her dress but she couldn't see from her blurred vision.

She raised her head slowly, her body shaking slightly as she brought a hand to her poor temple as if feeling the headache coming. Her vision returned to normal, but the pounding between her ears did not cease.

As she removed her hand from her temple, she felt something running down her neck. She wiped away the moisture only to be greeted by a splotch of red and her panic kicked in for a moment.  _Calm down Bulma, it's a little blood. Your conscious, you can think coherently you just had a fall no big deal you can patch yourself up._ It was then she felt the liquid running down her arm and into her hand.

Sure she'd had injuries before, and her rational brain told her panicking would only cause more trouble. Bulma knew not to panic but the pain in her head and as she felt blood run along her cheek and along her lips began to run that rationale part away.

_Damnit just how stupid am I?_

Obviously, she was being hard on herself and skittish at the head injury. Never the less she just needed to find her parents and get this looked at. Her mom might freak but she needed medical attention right now and it was a priority. Her evening's plans were all completely ruined now as she tried to contemplate everything she'd have to get checked out for.

She managed to grab the railing and slowly make her way back up the steps towards her parent's room. Even if she felt dizzy and wobbly she was still able to keep her focus and balance. She had to be careful this time as she slowly reached the top step that had nearly killed her.

Maybe she was beign slightly dramatic but she could imagine the papers, ' _Bulma Briefs death by chocolate'_

As she stepped away from the railing her ankle sparked in pain making Bulma glance down at the swelling she had missed. Clearly she hadn't realized she'd twisted her poor leg in the fall, could anything go right for her? Seriously?

 _Just keep calm Bulma. A little pain and we'll reach mom's room and everything will be okay. Maybe I can take that break I need-!_ Yeah that was some motivation she needed.

Feeling relived as she knew this could be an excuse for her and as she slowly pushed herself around the first set of doors she knew it would be just another fifty feet till she reached their room.

Of course, she wasn't expecting to run into a wall that appeared from nowhere.

She slipped backwards her poor bottom eating another fall for a second time in five minutes, of course Bulma knew that no wall could move and would be in a rounded hallway, which meant it was only one person.

Her lips pressed together, Bulma looked up slightly surprised or maybe relieved to see the only person who could be there at this time of night- Vegeta.

She blinked for a moment, just trying to register this was actually Vegeta and not some trick of her possible concussion. Why would Vegeta even be there, he wasn't due to end his training for another three hours at least. So just why was he here?

Also, for her mind, he looked very rough. Almost as bad when the gravity machine had exploded. His eyes were strained and bloodshot, his body was covered in bruises and small cuts, she could see the open wounds and burned skin where he'd been obviously hit by something.

His teeth were barred and he looked non to pleased to see her, his pupils were also dilated as if his eyes had grown. It didn't look anything like Vegeta she was used to seeing.

It didn't help that as she lay on her bottom she could see him looking down at her like she was his evening meal. "Veg-Vegeta?" She squeaked out, not trying to sound meek but she couldn't help herself damit.

She wondered if maybe he had heard her fall and had to come and check up on her. She scratched that thought off quickly.

Unfortunately for Bulma, Vegeta just remained there and stared at her, which completely crept her out. Vegeta barely spoke his allotted ten words for the day, but this was still unusual for the saiyan prince, which was why she was at lesat hoping for a grunt, cough, anything.

_Any day Vegeta, you can say something._

This moment became almost unbearable and weird; Vegeta did normally scare the hell out of people but it was with a cocky smirk or grin on his face. Almost like he enjoyed seeing people jump, even it was threatening her life, Yamcha's or Goku's at any point in time.

Then she heard him, he began to growl that sounded not like his usual threatening tone, but one of a savage animal.

Surely he wasn't that upset that she had run into him, or that he had gotten hurt, right? They weren't enemies- or even friends- but why was he doing this? He had to just be pissed off and she was in the wrong place and wrong time.

Maybe he was in pain and she just made it worse? That must be it and his behavior; this had to be the only reason she'd seen him that pissed off.

Vegeta growled again, even louder she could feel it echo off the walls.

After another few seconds, where he didn't even move but continue to stare at her, Bulma felt her mind click into a flight mode. She backed away slowly on her bottom before moving to stand, hopefully he'd just let her walk away.

Sadly, Vegeta wasn't letting her go. Bulma's gasp was caught from escaping her lips as Vegeta grabbed her by the leg and pulled her into his chest.

Maybe she'd really done it somehow and Vegeta was just not in the mood for playing games. She couldn't escape the saiyan prince and she couldn't even draw enough breath to scream. Her headache was causing too many problems.

The world shifted, everything becoming a blur as she couldn't register sights around her.

Everything was just a wash except for the pain as he had grabbed her by the swollen part of her ankle. One moment she was grabbed by the leg the next she was trapped between a wall and Vegeta's chest. It was so tight she could feel her ribs straining to allow enough air into her lungs. Her eyes were closed as she tried to breathe, but he wasn't letting her even do that very much.

Bulma's head was spinning and it was hard to focus on where she was as her eyes were filled with the face of a burning onyx eyes. He could have been looking into her soul for how hard he was staring at her.

Her eyes locked with his, and Bulma realized the position she was in, her breasts were shoved into Vegeta's very warm body, his hips were against her own and his hands were holding her ass and back but not even moving. Sure, she had men and Yamcha in somewhat similar situations like this but the intensity of it was so foreign. Due to Vegeta's proximity and it was so close it made her cheeks flush with embarrassment.

_Bulma! Get a grip, Vegeta is going to murder you!_

What was getting in her head? She was focused more on the feeling of his body against hers than her situation. He looked like he was going to kill her! Hell she wouldn't lie that Vegeta was drop dead sexy, but she never interested in his royal pain in the ass. Maybe if he said thank you, or smiled more but- Wait what? She must have been going crazy to even be thinking this right now of all times.

Shortly, her haze was snapped as she stopped her breathing when Vegeta leaned his face closer to hers and his face was just an inch from her own.  _Please no! I Do. Not. Want. Him. To. Kiss. Me!_  She told herself, but the blow to her head must've told her body otherwise as her lips trembled. He always told her how ugly she was, how she was weak, and stupid she had to be with Yamcha. He loved to mock her affections with others as pointless acts.

Thankfully, Bulma was able to relax as Vegeta moved from her lips. Something else had drawn him and caused his change in reaction in such a feral manner. He brought one hand up from her ass and adjusted her head turning it slightly towards him. Bulma didn't dare to breathe, wondering just what in the hell he was doing until she felt it.

His tongue, warm and wet licked against the side of her head.

Vegeta's other hand moved her hair away as he drew her head closer giving him better access to her injury.

Bulma froze, her entire body including her toes trembled as she wasn't sure if there was any real reaction she could be having at this moment. Thankfully, Vegeta wasn't kissing her, not at the same time a little disappointed by that face she had a few dreams… about how the saiyan would taste. But her dirty thoughts shifted as she wondered just what he doing licking the blood from her head?

Was he sick? Was she for letting him to it?

Vegeta sometimes enjoyed fresh cut meats, and would eat things that weren't properly cooked, the blood would often run from his lips as he bit into flesh as if it were his kill. The action mildly disturbing for her. That reminder made her realize that this couldn't be good at all. Although he probably wouldn't eat her… she was being dramatic.

Vegeta didn't pay her situation any mind, as he lapped at her head, his tongue running along the small cut in her skin slowly before retracting back into his mouth. He pulled back from her and she watched as he brought a finger to her mouth, her eyes watching as the small wounds were all over the finger, a small trickle of blood had come out and bled through over his digits.

Bulma watched as he brought it to her lips, just hovering there as his gaze become harder. More full of emotion that she couldn't place. What was he doing? But he pressed his finger against her unmoving lips and she could already taste his blood.

Bulma wasn't sure if this was some strange gesture on his part, but he wasn't trying to kill her, he had apparently licked her wound maybe he wanted her to do the same? While disgusted at the thought of licking his filthy fingers she was aware that he might get rougher with her if she didn't, leaving her with little options.

She didn't want to anger Vegeta, not like this of course and she wanted to avoid a fight at any cost. Yes, it wasn't a safe option or sanitary but it was her only real choice. Maybe it would distract him or maybe he'd let her go.

She did it, she opened her mouth and brought his bloody finger into his. She was aware that she was doing something either highly erotic, or disgusting but it was her only option as his metallic taste filled her mouth as she licked his gently sucking on his wound until it was clean.

He withdrew his hand making her almost feel that was what he had wanted, but he moved his hands down around her hips and lifted her up so that her knees were touching his chest. Moving past her light skirt he buried his nose against the side of her thigh dragging up and down her leg and breathing in heavily. She felt his voice shift into a purr against her skin as he did the same to her other leg.

Bulma felt herself shaking slightly, but it wasn't because she was afraid. She just didn't know what he was doing but was making her body feel tingly. She was so overwhelmed by all of this that she guessed her hormones were just out of control, or maybe her body was.

Her mind froze again as she felt Vegeta's tongue press against her cool skin and she felt her head roll back against the wall her face becoming red with embarrassment. This had to be a dream.

He licked at her swollen ankle, slowly caressing the skin in a way that brought no pain to her. Except once he drew up from her ankle he continued to go further up to her knee and then along her thigh.

She should do something, anything right now but she couldn't, she was lost in a haze of shock and pleasure.

Bulma's mouth hung agape as she felt his tongue press against her panties. Her face body became so hot it was unbearable. Never had she felt like this with any man as Vegeta was tasting her body. She prayed to kami that somehow Vegeta would come to his senses and stop, but deep inside her dark thoughts were crying for the saiyan prince.

She should be yelling at him, fighting him, she had a boyfriend for Kami's sake! But she couldn't push him away as her hands were in his black upswept mane. She was so powerless as she found her voice locked in her body.

"Vegeta…" She moaned softly, but no response but a low growl.

Then her world changed again as Vegeta buried himself into her panties shoving hit tongue inside of her body as she didn't know if she was pushing his head away or pulling it closer. Her body was so hot right now as she felt her body becoming aroused.

 _Dear God!_ Was all she could think as she didn't believe it herself as Vegeta's tongue slipped past her panties and ran along her womanhood up to her clit. Her body shaking against the growls he gave off rumbling up through her spine the vibrations causing her body to feel the pleasure all over and she rocked her hips against his face.

"Woman."

Bulma knew that wasn't Vegeta playing with her. She should have been scared at least, but she was becoming so turned on that she didn't think about fear as she felt her body attempting to reach its climax.

_Vegeta…Why?_

Her mind tried to focus but she couldn't. Her body was just going off the situation, because there's no way she'd have feelings for him. He was a cold-blooded murderer, she didn't want to be with someone like him.

She gripped his hair tighter, but she didn't act. All her thoughts were draining out of her as she felt his tongue swirling over her clit. Yamcha was never like this with her, he was attentive to her needs but Vegeta was a whole new plateau of sensations.

Then it hit her, and she felt her eyes roll back into her eyes as she uttered a small gasp of pleasure as her climax hit her. His warm breath and tongue broke the dam holding back her release. It was satisfying, and dirty but so wrong as she only imagined the face of her boyfriend and how she was betraying him right now. Tears sprung from her eyes as the high rolled off her body, so ashamed of herself.

Then Vegeta stopped, as if frozen.

Bulma, was panting slightly, looked down at his spiky mane of hair wondering just what was he going to do now, only to watch him turn his black gaze up at her but instead of that gaze that held him like a trance it was replaced with anger. Before her mouth could open to protest, she slid down the wall and landed on the carpet. Her eyes blinking in a moment as she found herself in a guest room blinking at the undisturbed surroundings.

Vegeta had left.

Confused and completely ashamed from the encounter, Bulma felt where Vegeta's tongue been against her head, the blood was still there but the wound wasn't bleeding nearly as bad, most of it had dried out in her hair. Apparently Vegeta hadn't been as thorough as she imagined him to be, but as she remained there completely disturbed by what had gone on.

Now just what in the hell was going on?

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tainted**

* * *

 

"Isn't that swell dear, Bulma?"

She jumped slightly at her name being called out, she was there in the kitchen the next morning facing her mother. Bulma was totally absorbed by everything that she had just forgotten everything she and her mother had been discussing.

Her mother had no idea that she was still recovering from that experience in the hallway the night before, she had merely assumed she had a small accident and since her head was better and ankle was recovering remarkably quickly that she'd be back on her feet in no time. Bunny Brief's had just thought it a slip up unaware that their house guest had forced himself upon her daughter. Not that Bulma had objected at any time.

A small slip and a little blood wouldn't keep a Brief down, or what her mother made others believe. She and many others had the belief that a Brief could overcome anything.

But Bunny had never dealt with a Saiyan like Vegeta.

"I'm sorry momma, I guess that spill is just leaving me drained," She said trying to fake a yawn before her mother nodded and smiled.

Honestly, she needed to stop focusing on it, or else everyone might realize that something else had happened to her.

When Bunny started carrying on about new shopping styles and clothes Bulma feigned more intrest, but she couldn't help it. She felt confused, ashamed, and guilty. All of it was rolling inside of her and she didn't know how to make it stop. She hadn't put up any resistance and getting more than just aroused by her royal pain in the ass. It was Vegeta for fuck's sake! She barely had exchanged a hundred words with the guy and he treated her like shit but just his tongue along had silenced her.

Worst yet he acted as if nothing had happened. He had eaten with her mother before dissapering back into the gravity room. For a guy that would normally threaten to snap her whiny little neck he had thoroughly engorged himself on her, not that she could ever have stopped him; he was beyond far beyond her power.

"I think i'll just lay down for a bit," said Bulma standing up from her chair.

"Don't worry about it, I won't slip again," She added as her mother stood up to help her before smiling at her daughter.

She didn't want anyone worrying about her, she just needed some time to think.

In addition, she was just really tired. _This is supposed to be my day for rest!_ She had been dying for one of these and wasn't going to have it wasted all day mulling over what happened. She could put it behind her.

Except her body betrayed her, as she reached the top of the stairs she rembered that tongue.

She paused remembering how her words had sounds had escaped from her lips when Vegeta had her in his palms, she knew it to be involuntary. Bulma took another breath as she stopped just where Vegeta had 'run' into her, the look on his face.

"You can do this… You can do this," Said Bulma trying to convince herself that this was a challenge she could overcome.

Bulma just needed to lay down, get some rest and refocus on everything important in her life. There were ways of overcoming simple adversity. She was Bulma Briefs she could do anything.

[***]

"Yamcha, if you look at one more skirt, I'll break your stupid neck before you can even smell the next whore walks past me."

Was he honestly trying to piss her off? She hadn't managed a wink of sleep and now Yamcha wasn't helping with her forgetting about a certain person that shall not be named in her house. He had been trying to talk to her and she wished he would just spit it out already. But he was also surrounded by flirty young things and he picked up on them like his pulse.

Yamcha knew he was already in a danger zone, he should've realized that Bulma was in a bad mood. She looked tired and frustrated when he picked her up, and her mood hadn't gotten any better. But he was at least used to dealing with this Bulma, this had become the norm for them, for at least six months.

Yamcha had been meaning to have a serious talk with Bulma about them for awhile, but he was getting so many different signals from her that he wasn't sure that it would the right time. He didn't want to lose Bulma, not with so much time they had already put together in their relationship. One single wrong gesture might end with him having a broken nose.

He'd had a few problems in the past with other girls, and he had no intention of repeating it. Especially with the idea of the world going to hell. He wanted to enjoy these two years and fix everything up with Bulma.

"Bulma, please, I want to talk to you about something serious." He had to build up his confidence when dealing with her, normally something he didn't do.

She set down her drink which was doing little to take the edge off; she was so sick of all of this, or to listen to him mumble on about how sorry he was. She'd heard this all a million times and failed to see how him apologizing for it again was painful enough to have him show boating around with all these younger women like she wasn't good enough.

"I swear to Kami…" Her voice dropping lower as to emphasize her point.

Yamcha took a breath, he had expected this reaction, so he had to just come out and say what was on his mind. "Bulma I want you in my life. I want you to be my only girl."

She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes looking at him more focused.

He wouldn't be lying if he said he was grateful she hadn't tried to choke him.  _She had before._ But he had to do this, he had to show her he was committed for the long haul with her. That he was done being just a boy.

"Look, I know its been rough, I'm not perfect or without blame," He said moving his hand over hers.

SHe didn't react as he touched her hand, her eyes looking at hisfor some hint of a lie. She knew him well enough to get that feeling and right now she wasn't seeing it. She watched as he held her hand softly and it made her expression soften. What was he going to say to her?

She doubted that he'd ever stop chasing skirts, she's been on him about that for years and it was his delightful pastime. But he'd stopped since coming back to life thought she had suspected something she could never prove it. So what was he going to ask her.

"I know I should be better for you. I need to better for us, I promise it here and now Bulma I'm done because…"

He trailed off as he didn't want to remind himself of the few incidents in the past. He'd lied about some of them but he just wanted to spare her feelings. But now, he knew what he wanted from everything in life and he had to take a big step forward.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, even if he was speaking truthfully because he had lied to her often enough when it came to his activities, but then again, she had been with other men during their 'breaks'. Yet they never excited her like she had been with Yamcha in their relationship, it made life more alive even if a bit times hurtful.

Yet she had just had her own  _situation,_ the world she knew had been turned upside down considering what had transpired between her and Vegeta.

Which is something, she was never going to let happen again. Period!

It didn't mean anything. It just… was her injury she told herself. She'd been overwhelmed by Vegeta and caught up in her own dizziness. Kami help her, she still couldn't forget it! Oh how she wished that she'd fallen asleep and forgotten everything.

She was jarred from her thoughts as Yamcha reached into his pocket and pulled out a small case and setting it in her hand. "Bulma, I want to be with you. Forever,"

Bulma was frozen; she hadn't expected this. Did Yamcha just propose to her? It had been discussed they wouldn't talk about it until after the androids, but now, he was stepping forwards tow her. It was him wanting to be with her for the rest of her life.

She was silent and she wasn't even sure there was a right answer. Bulma had been wanting a normal relationships and starting a family for awhile now, but Yamcha had hurt her so many times. If she said yes was it a guarntee that everything would go back to normal? Did she want him to break her heart again?

No.

Maybe.

Maybe, he had been the first real love she had, someone she'd experienced life with for so long. Maybe she could give it a chance, after all it would be silly to just not try and make things work out. She was an inventor and could make things work.

Perhaps she was ready to do some growing up herself, and it made her feel strange.

She nodded her head smiling at his face, he looked so happy and it was genuine, so it was decided she give it a shot. They both wanted each other right? She'd wanted a perfect boyfriend but really she wanted someone there for her.

She was going to make things right, he came closer and embraced her closing any distance between them. She actually found herself blushing as he held her close. Sure, Bulma was a grown woman but she had just been proposed too. What woman wouldn't feel some embaressment and just let herself enjoy the moment?

He'd love her, he'd treat her the way she deserved.

This was how everything should go and no one else mattered. For Yamcha do make this step was a big one and she was grateful for him doing this much for her. She rested her head against his chest and smiled feeling his soft heartbeat. She'd been dreaming of starting a new life and now she might finally get her wish that didn't involve the dragonballs.

They could move forward now right? Yamcha picked her and things would be only between the two of them. No more cheating or skirt chasing. For the first time in a long time she felt as light as a feather.

Once the Androids were gone they could be free of everything. But they couldn't do that just yet, since they had a few years remaining until that time. He needed to train, her friends needed all the time they could to prepare. She shook her thoughts away, no more of that she needed this moment.

"I missed you Bulma." He said in a gentle way.

She smiled and laughed softly. "I did too."

Everything was as it should be. Bulma had a pleased smile on her lips as they stayed together enjoying the moment. There was nothing else on her mind except this, the night before vanished to the corners of her soul. It had been forgotten, but the terrible ramifications were just waiting for her back at home.

[***]

The night was cold and the moon was covered by clouds leaving him encased in darkness. The gravity chamber was off but the only thing one could hear was a soft rustling in the ground. Kata's were going slowly but with not percision but in anger, a burning hatred coursing through each and every single step.

He'd been angry before, pissed off yes, but this had put him in a mood beyond terrible that would probably make the old tyrant he controlled him be pleased to see. He'd reached a new low.

He'd woken up with blood on his mouth, his usual body covered in a musk and scent that should not have been. His cold black eyes had stared long and hard into his own refelction that time itself seemed to pass him by.

He hadn't said a word, not that it was unusal, but even the ditsy blonde had realized when the saiyan prince was in a bad mood. He ate everything with anger before storming off in hopes of training, that never occured.

_You've fucked yourself hard now._

He didn't want to listen to his own mind telling him the painful truth.

_How easily you forget your pride, your people._

Vegeta kept doing his katas in an attempt to refocus his mind in the total dark but it did not help him. He closed his eyes as the wind blew through his upswept flame hair barely making his tip sway. He'd never been so angry in his entire life, Kakarot's ascension was one thing. But this? THIS!?

He couldn't explain what happened, or how anything happen. Never had such a thing occur. His own instincts ruled him, controlled him and he'd been helpless to stop. He was royalty and he controlled the beast inside of himself. The primal mind was nothing compared to his self control, well it was before.

Still, Vegeta didn't even know what was the more humiliating part. The fact that he'd let himself be controlled or what he'd done as a result. He'd managed to flee after gaining a small fraction of control and escaped into the mountains but the damage was done. He couldn't undo what he had seen, tasted, or felt.

The memories were sparse and scattered like a dream, but he knew what had happened even without being there. He could even now taste her blood. It was unbelievable, that the Prince of All saiyans had been with a pathetic weakling.

Human's were fine with their own kind, but he was above that. They were simple and weak creatures, they did not deserve to share saiyan blood. Kakarot's spawn was already an abomination, but his strength was the only reason he let him live. Yet he tasted her lips and her skin repulsed him. His father had raised him to be a prince not some mindless mongrel, for those few short years.

He was the last of a bloodline, it would end with him.

He was the end of the saiyan race, his people died with him.

His tolerance for Kakarot was due to his being a super-saiyan. That and his son had stood toe to toe against Frieza. It was cruel to see beings that shared the saiyan blood to be everything they should not. He wouldn't let himself be corrupted the way Kakarot had. His honor and pride were gone.

Fortunately the woman had kept her mouth shut, he didn't need that blonde idiot giving him any more stupid small talk. She'd avoid him, and he would do the same. He needed her resources, and she needed his strength for the coming fight. He knew the troubles he'd face if he said or wronged her now. His gravity machine was a necessity for becoming a super-saiyan. That must have been how Kakarot had done it before he came to Namek.

He didn't need any other involvement, he wanted to be alone and train.

This was a mistake, a lapse that wouldn't occur.

Again.

[***]

The new day's sun rose just like any other as Bulma woke up in her bed, she was still technically 'sick' so she didn't need to be anywhere. Nevertheless it felt nice as Yamcha lay beside her, her head resting against his shoulder just resting after a fun evening both enjoying the world as if nothing was wrong.

She looked at his sleeping face and smiled, he'd done it and she had said yes. Her hand looked over at the ring she now wore on her finger, it was a nice simple diamond ring but it spoke more than just that.

They might not be perfect together, but they could make it work. She was a work a holic at times and he was training intensely for the androids.

She cast a glance at her room, everything was as it was supposed to be. She was going to be married after all the time the two of them had been together. She could only imagine the way her mother would react. Not that Bulma didn't mind the attention.

Then she felt it.

Before Yamcha realized she was awake, Bulma clutched at her chest, her other digging into the mattress as she gasped.

"Babe...Babe!?" Yamcha snapped to alert attention as he saw Bulma gasping and heaving next to him. He pulled her up into a sitting position as she continued to breathe raggedly.

"Bulma? What's wrong with you? Do you need a doctor?" Asked a very worried Yamcha who rubbed her back concern written across his face for his new fiancee.

Bulma couldn't speak but she couldn't. A sharp pain tore through her chest and embedded straight into her heart. She felt the air in her lungs constrict and begin to choke her. It was burning her from the inside like a pain she had never experienced tremors running over her body even faster.

Confusion and panic came over Yamcha as he tried to console her, as if his presence woudl lessen her panic. He held onto her tightly, trying to reassure he he wasn't going anywhere, but he wanted to run and find help but he was locked where he was.

SHe was shaking so much he wondered if she might break. He kissed her head wishing and praying that she would be okay.

Then, just as it came it ended the trembling stopping as she collapsed but held tightly by her boyfriend trying to soothe away her pain. She then realized she was crying, not just tears but streaks down her face burning her eyes. But she didn't know whether that had come from the pain or something else.

Finally she gasped, Bulma placed a hand on his chest silently asking for some space. Catching her breath filling her lungs with much needed oxygen. She fell back with his gentle hold he let her slide back down to the bed clearly exhausted from her little spell.

"Bulma? Babe are you okay, what happened?" A worried Yamcha asked still holding her hand.

He began to relax himself as he watched her settle back down.

"I...I.. d-don't." She stammered unable to make sense of what happened. She'd never experienced anything like this in her life.

"Do you need to see a doctor Babe?" He asked his genuine concern for her showing on his face. He'd never seen Bulma react like that. The possibility of something serious could be happening, and he didn't want to risk her health.

Bulma closed her eye for a moment, breathing deeply. She didn't know what had happened as her nerves were wired and she felt everything around her. It was a struggle to keep herself from being overwhelmed by all the sensations.

Praying desperately that this feeling would pass from her and never happen again.

As she rolled her head to the side looking towards her balcony she felt something. A presence, one that she knew but couldn't understand why. She could see  _him,_ his shadow of black spiked hair and burning eyes upon her. But the figure faded dissolved into nothingness.

"Bulma do-"

She looked back to him and shook her head. "No, No i'm fine. I just guess my body is overwhelmed."

"Maybe, but I think we should-"

"I said i'm fine." Her tone wasn't to be ignored.

He gave in. "Alright Babe,"

Bulma relaxed her eyes darting back to where the figure was once standing, the pain still lingered slightly as if her heart was hurting. That it had been shattered like glass and broken into fragments.

What had happened ot her?

 

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lost**

 

**A/N:  *Adult warning, Non-Consensual***

Bulma found herself in another dizzy spell. She'd been working hard in the lab and with her mother over the announcement of her engagement to Yamcha. The two had been happy, but her body was not int he best of moods. Her appetite had been smaller and her sleep hours less and yet she was still working. Her parents weren't concerned about it, they just assumed it the jitters of an engaged woman.

She set down her tools and placed her hands on her face. Her heart was beating hard against her chest and she couldn't stop herself from feeling strange as if this situation was deja-vu somehow. Bulma knew it was just her nerves but her mind was still making her feel strange. She'd managed to forget about that saiyan prince not that she'd even caught a glimpse of him. He'd always leave before she arrived, or come in after she left.

Her schedule made it easy to forget about that event, which was a good thing. It made her feel better and she had to be more faithful to Yamcha, though now it appeared those emotions weren't out of her system. It left her on the fence post since she wanted to explain why she felt so strange but telling anyone about what happened would ruin her relationship.

Letting out a breath she rubbed her temples.

Bulma was aware that she'd eventually run into Vegeta again, that was guaranteed. But she wanted to know if her self-induced panic attacks were a result of her not revealing what had happened with him. Her mind told her to just forget it but there was a tiny voice in her head saying that there was something more going on. Ever since she had woken up, her chest would throb in pain at least two or three times a day and it was frequently becoming a routine. However, it wasn't affecting her mind as it was her heart.

She felt like her heart was in pieces, as if her soul was in pain. Bulma didn't know how to explain what she was feeling, but it was almost blinding; with tears, she couldn't shed or stop from shedding. Yamcha had been concerned about her, but she couldn't offer a rational explanation. The only thing it could've been was Vegeta but that couldn't be possible.

He hadn't done anything to her.

Okay that was a lie, Vegeta had touched her, hell he'd made her body climax so hard she almost imagined it was a spell he put on her, but there wasn't anything like that.

It had to be a simple reason, it had to be stress. Bulma knew she wasn't sleeping well already, she was working long hours, and it was just her body telling her to slow down. She nodded to herself, that had to be it. She needed just a long relaxing weekend away from everyone.

She tensed when a hand touched her shoulder. "B?"

She felt relief instantly as she realized it was only Yamcha. Not him. She smiled and turned around to look back at him.

"How you feeling?" He asked, looking to see if she was still sick.

He'd been very concerned with her health since that morning, if they were just panic attacks why were they still happening? He wanted to just pretend that it was just so simple but she looked scared whenever they happened. He felt bad and wanted to comfort her at least.

She yawned. "Just tired."  _And distracted._

Yamcha didn't really believe her, but he wasn't going to make her mad. He offered her a hand and she pulled herself onto her feet. Bulma felt some relief that he wasn't pressuring her for answers.

Plus he knew Bulma was almost at her time of the month, Kami save him if she got PMS and tore his head off. She could do that when not in a stressed-out mood.

Bulma took a deep breath as she felt her thoughts becoming less clouded. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pulled her lose. She smiled, he was always sweet.

"Yamcha? Do you really mean it?" She had been feeling strange because maybe she doubted him?

He looked down at her, why would she sound like she was in distress? But he was going to be there for her.

"I meant it," he said leaning down to kiss her lips. A gentle slow press of their lips was reassuring.. "I love you Bulma." He said it again.

Her heart beat faster as she kissed him back. Her worries and frustrations melting away as she let herself get lost in the moment with him.

She was getting upset over nothing.

[***]

Yes, this is what I need.

Bulma was in her full master bathroom by herself, bubbles, scented candles. The works. It was the following evening and everything was good today. In fact it was great, her mother was already getting the catalogs and designers ready to prepare for the wedding of the century. She was sparing no expense for her littler girl, she was also ready to be a grandmother.

Although she pushed the thoughts aside and just enjoyed her warm bath. The stress from the past few weeks must have driving her mind to its limit. She had been needing this today to just relax. Nothing bad was going to happen, she'd been overthinking everything. It was always a problem of hers.

She had peace and quiet, and she was all alone.

She pulled out her shampoo and took a deep breath before pouring it down atop her head. The deep rich scent of cherries and pineapple made her love the scent. Sometimes she'd Yamcha complain about her smelling too much like fruit, but she didn't care she wanted her moment.

She lid her head under the water, the shampoo melting away into the water. Her blue locks of hair refreshed and revitalized, her hair was a staple part of her person. She was unique, special, and beautiful just like her hair.

Coming back up slowly she kept her eyes closed as the warm steam caressed her face. Her soft ivory skin was just popping through the surface along with her firm breasts. She smiled, how nice it would be to share this world with someone else. To have them taking care of her and enjoying the same simple pleasures that she did.

ALthough, but it didn't all have to be complete romance. A little excitement and adventure was in her blood, but having someone who loved you was just as important.

The presence of someone nearly brought Bulma from her thoughts. She had been feeling exceptionally warm in her lower regions as she wondered if she'd been in the water too long. She let her eyes open only to release a startled gasp.

In front of her was standing was the only person she hadn't wanted to see and the one who had poisoned her mind for the last few weeks.

Vegeta.

Her voice froze as she saw that same look in his eyes just like it had been in the hallway. His posture wasn't angry but it was feral. His canines were over his lips and his eyes were bloodshot. She felt her body go into red alert, as he had appeared without her even knowing.

Last time, she had blamed his presence because of a mistake and her blood being of his focus. But there was no blood on her this time. But she saw him, he looked rough, blood flowed from several cuts along his defined chest and others ran small lines from his arms down his wrists.

"Vegeta?" She said softly, as she slowly moved against the far wall of the tub.

She didn't want Vegeta in her room period and even more so when she knew the way he was looking at her now.

Vegeta said nothing, his head tilted into the air and breathed in. Bulma knew it wasn't him pretending to be lost, the man lived in her damn house. He had come to her, no that wasn't right.

Bulma's heart began to beat faster in her chest as she moved to escape but came to the edge of the small tub. She was trapped, as she tried to climb out.

Vegeta's had snapped towards hers and he took a step over the railing and into the tub. What was he doing? She was naked, and in her bathroom! What reason, no he didn't need a reason and she didn't caare at the details. She backed into her tub, she covered herself not wanting to give the prince of assholes a free show..

Vegeta paused as she covered herself, giving Bulma a moment, a brief one of clarity. She had few options right now, running was out of the question. Screaming for help wasn't another option, her parents would never hear her. She cursed herself for all the soundproofing she did. Plus there was no phone she could reach and call Goku. He'd be there in an instant, she knew he didn't want anything happening to his friend.

Vegeta may have gotten stronger but he wasn't a match yet for Goku, he was no super-saiyan and Vegeta wouldn't risk throwing away his life over her? Would he?

Bulma swallowed as she felt the water running from her body, she imagined the looks she'd be getting if she was in any other company. A totally wet and steamy Bulma Briefs with her hair sticking to her body, this was a fantasy for any human. However, she doubted the whole sexy woman in a bathroom was not on Vegeta's mind.

He got closer, his training shorts were in shreds and his blood and sweat was mixing in the water. She moved to slide away from him but she felt his hand wrap around her wrist. Pulling her hand away from her chest. She was blushing furiously as here she was, standing fully nude in front of Vegeta and to make things worse he was staring at her naked body with a pleased grin.

Bulma tried to pull herself away, but he only yanked her back painfully. Releasing that feral growl at her, his pupils were only growing bigger. Bulma could only swallow as she watched the saiyan just looked down on at her. His face was next to hers, his nose going to the nape of her neck and he smelled her. His teeth nipped at her skin like a warning, making her flinch and her body try to pull away.

She cried out trying to free herself but she was no match for his strength, he snarled and pulled her back into his arms and into the water. He was on his knees like her, one hand moving to pull up water and in his palm and roughly scrub at her sensitive skin. She cried out at his rough treatment but he continued not caring of her cries.

"Please… stop Vegeta." She managed, begging him to not do anything to her. She had done nothing to him, they had avoided one another. Not speaking of anything but she worried that he was coming here out of anger.

Once she had been scrubbed down he pushed her against the smooth walls of the tub pinned against it his one hand pinning her wrist behind her back outside the tub while his other smoothed down her side and along her hip cupping the back of her thigh.

She shook her head as he came closer and breathed in by her neck, but no snarl or angry warning came but an approving purr. Her lips were trembling and her body was shaking as she only imagined what a seminude Vegeta and Bulma would mean in a hot steamy bathroom.

She didn't want this, but she was helpless. She could only pray that someone might sense her distress but who and how? Screaming was pointless but what would her parents do even if they could hear her? He might kill them and she didn't want that.

Vegeta was so powerful it didn't matter to anyone except Goku, but even still that might risk so many more lives. Vegeta didn't desire her death, he would've done that and not do anything like this. The images of her Fiancée, his smiling face and how he would react? Could she tell him this was happening to her… she didn't want to have him die or anyone else because of Vegeta.

The saiyan did not care for her whimpering or tears as he licked along the edges of her lips before forcefully pressing his lips against her own. This woman had to be kissed. He'd pushed himself away from her until he had caught the smell of that spicy scent wafting up into his gravity room. Her fertility called out to him, but he had been repulsed for so long by that filthy weakling and his scent all over her. He'd had to remove any measure of his scent from her which had ruined such luscious cherry red lips.

He released her arm from her neck and moved his head down to her neck while his other hand kept her thigh tightly in place. He'd never imagined anything so damn alluring in this world than her scent and her taste. Her desires had been slowly reaching out to him, her blood which had fallen upon his lips demanded that she become his. She was supposed to come to him and submit but now she had made him come to her. He lapped at her nape while softly sucking and leaving a large exposed hickey against her skin.

 _Please no! Kami, Goku… please help me._ She had to do something, she didn't need to be a genius to understand his intent. She had to make him stop.

"Vegeta, Vegeta!" She yelled, hoping that somehow she might come back to his senses.

Bulma knew that look and realized that Vegeta wasn't all there in his head. She had to snap him out of it. She wanted to see his pissed and scowling face, the one who grinned whenever he got under her skin.

The prince didn't even care, she should know his name. This was important and she had to be patient, he had to undo all of the damage the human had caused to her. He'd need to remove any trace of filth from her neck, from now on she would bare his mark and scent.

Pulling her up from the water his legs still kneeling between her thighs as he pulled her hips along his abs exposing her chest to him. He moved down slowly finding her breast his pulled it into his lips sucking on it like a hungry child. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the feast before him. Bulma's voice started in a gasp as Vegeta's touch made her body react, but her mind screamed at her no! She was engaged, she was not going to let him have her! She slapped at his face with her hand.

"Stop it Vegeta!" She shouted, her voice echoing in the room.

She wasn't going to be raped by the prince in her own home. He couldn't do this to her, not after being so kind to him to have him come and take her body as if he owned it. She slapped him again but it only worsened the situation.

His mouth stopped before raising up his black eyes; how dare she strike him, she was his woman! She'd already accepted that fact and now she dared fight him,  _the little bitch!_ He struck her across the face with the back of his hand, mindful of his strength he still impacted his hand hard across her enough to make her vision go white.

Bulma was stunned, her face was on fire like she had been set on fire and her eyes quickly brimmed with tears. Vegeta had never dared put a hand on her before, he might laugh and threaten but never once had he ever struck her, she could already feel the bruise and swelling coming. He didn't even concern himself before finding her other breast, his fingers rolling her nipple making them harden in response.

"Woman"

So long he'd been patient, waiting. He hadn't wanted it to be today, but her damn scent. Her body had been calling out to him, in longing and need. There was no more time to be patient, he was going mark her, she would be only his.

His words rolled off his voice as she felt fear run up her spine. With that reaction, she knew there was no chance that Vegeta might return. Her actions had only caused her pain, and her tears and cries only aggravated her.

Bulma was snapped back to her situation as she felt something sliding inside of her body. Her head dropping down to see his hand at her hips with a finger sliding inside her womanhood and with a distinct measure of skill.

He was working her into a very rapid pace, but careful with his hand not desiring to harm her further if possible. It was rapid, his ki flicking and shooting through her body with such a sensation that she felt the pain from her face evaporate as her legs began to shake.

_No! Please no!_

This had to be a nightmare, she just had to closer her eyes and wake up from. But when two more fingers joined the first she knew that reality was being to cruel. She thrashed trying to do anything and escape him but nothing happened.

Vegeta watched her thrashing and scowled, he moved to calm her as his tongue brushed alongside the bruise of her face. He was here to please her, to mark her, she should not be afraid, resistance was pointless he would make them whole.

She grabbed at his wrist in vain to stop him from continuing which did make him pause as she turned to see his face just an inch away from hers.

"Please Vegeta, Please don't do this!" She pleaded once again.

He growled before kissing her lips forcefully his fingers shoved back inside of her body and his ki lit up inside of her, the rush of his energy and her building pleasure sent her body tearing into the heights of her orgasm. It made her shake as her scream was swallowed by the mouth of the prince claiming her own.

"Mate," He breathed against her as she slumped into the corner, her body numb from the ki and her own helplessness. "You are mine." She would be a fine female, she would strengthen him and for her sacrifice she would forever be his and under his protection.

Her resistance was the reason for her pain, she had offered, he had offered, and together they had claimed each other. If she had not she wouldn't have given him his approval, if it couldn't be helped now it would later she would realize her place. Bulma wept as she felt her hips be lifted up and press against his cock. Holding her neck and just so she floated above the waterline with her neck.

"NO! STOP!" She screamed, as she felt him pushing inside of her.

Her mind told provided her with images of what she could only wish to not see.

Vegeta was grinning as he slowly shoved himself inside of her. He groaned in satisfaction as his tip reached the tip of her womb. She may not have been a virgin but even with his preparation and the water she was more than tight than he had imagined.

"Stop! Please I'm going to be married I don't want you!" She cried tying to push away from Vegeta.  _Please Kami why?_

He snorted at her plea, "You are mated, you are mine." He said before starting to thrust within her. She was bliss, he'd been a fool to deny himself such a pleasure. Her cries becoming moans and groans even through her tears. She would understand no human, no other man would be better than him.

She closed her eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the world around her as her body was taken, but she could only feel him inside of her. The thick length sliding in and out of her was causing the emotions to escape only from her lips. He didn't love her like Yamcha had, who had been sweet and gentle. No he was fucking her like a beast in the wild.

How could Vegeta be so cruel to her? She had done everything for him, now he had come into her home and raped her.

The anger in her heart began to turn to hatred, how could she not?

She couldn't find the voice or strength to scream anymore, her cries meant nothing to him and she could bit her lips and hope that she would just close her eyes and this would all be over. Every grunt and pant of his mouth as he gained pleasure from her only made her heart break more, the blushing bride to be was being soiled by another man.

Vegeta grew annoyed with her resistance, he wanted to hear her, feel her cries of pleasure. Hear his name on her lips as she had done before. He was her mate, and she would know it. He readjusted himself, pulling up her one leg over his shoulder the other hung below his hip allowing him even greater access to her boy while another hand teased her clit.

He felt her body reacting more and more as his ki shot through her body, his tongue mixing with hers as his ki transferred into her sending her nerves into heightened state where pain did not exist. Only him, and the sensations she gave to him. His pace went faster and faster ignoring the smell of her salty tears as he could feel the sensations of her body that told him what he wanted.

Then it happened. Bulma's mouth hung agape as she felt a surge of Vegeta's ki through her ever nerve that started at her nub and shot through her spine and down her every digit. At the same time, she felt him strain and shoved one final time into her womb before spilling his seed inside of her body. She was too lost in the sensations as Vegeta's mouth found her neck and sunk his teeth into her soft flesh letting her blood fill his mouth.

Bulma whimpered in self pity as she felt his tongue move to lathe over the wound on her neck but another feeling hit her as she felt everything stop. Vegeta's body became rigid and his expression changed. She didn't even want to look as she heard him release a breath.

She heard a word muttered, but it was with anger and bitterness. The tone different from the one before as Vegeta shot up from the water his hands gripping at the sides of his head. Her eye cracked open to see a look of utter shock on his face. He wasn't running away from her as his eyes took in everything he had done, though she wished him to just leave.

She  _loathed him,_ that was it she was getting rid of him forever.

"What… have I done?"

 

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Decision**

* * *

 

Things had indeed gone from bad to worse, and even that was not accurate assessment.

The previous encounter had graced Vegeta with a blank mind of what had happened. This time, he wasn't going to be capable to shrug it off as a lapse. The scent of scent was everywhere: on him, on her, all over her bathroom. Though as he looked at the woman from between his fingers unable to escape his mortified expression he saw true hatred. He had not thought it possible, sure he had seen angry, he'd seen upset but this was a look he had shared with many foes but inside of him all he felt was just shame.

He was supposed to be a Prince, and the pinnacle of his race. So, what had his sub conscious led him too? An annoying female, that was fragile and human. He had more honor and pride than to rape a woman, he'd be more than capable of finding a willing one anywhere that would beg for him to ravage them.

But that wasn't the cause of his shame; he had mated the woman. Vegeta couldn't believe that his feral nature had decided that she was worthy. His race was to die out with him, Kakarot's spawn and his ways were not saiyan by nature. He was the last of his kind, this woman was far beneath him.

Any child from this would be a half-breed. His heir a filthy half-saiyan.

He looked into her glossy blue eyes, the ones that once showed such fire and sprit. They were now emblazoned with hatred for him. He understood that this was it for him, his welcome was gone and certainly Kakarot would be down his throat as soon as he discovered what he'd done. Though obviously, he'd not wanted this to happen he thought himself in control, too have such a screaming bitch as a mate was not in his plans.

She might've been smart, and  _decent_ looking but she was not a saiyan.

But what should he do? He was stuck, he was unable to think straight. Tossing Bulma away when he'd clearly marked her as his mate; that was a matter of his honor and something he'd not forsake. But this was a clear message to all, that no one else could have her, he wouldn't allow anyone to touch her. Killing her was also out, he'd die from Kakarot and she'd be revived by the dragonballs making it a moot point and he'd not throw away his pride killing his mate.

He pinched his nose together as his eyes shut uttering several more choice curses as he was just more than frustrated with the predicament.

Bulma realized that he was back to normal and she should've tried to leave, but she was unable to move. Vegeta's ki had drained her body's natural energies by flooding them with his own powerful energy numbing her completely, but also a distinct forming soreness was also preventing her from making any rapid movements.

The event had drained her, the stress, and strain placed on her mind and body had just drained her completely, right now she just wasn't sure she should laugh, cry, or scream. She'd imagine Vegeta would just leave or kill her acting as if this meant nothing to him.  _How could you do this to me?_

_Yamcha… forgive me._

She felt so disgusting and wanted to be sick with herself, this was going to be one of those 'I told you' moments when Yamcha had begged her to remove Vegeta from her home. But she didn't have the heart to do so, now she was stuck wallowing in her own self-pity. She'd brought this on herself hadn't she?

She was engaged and she'd betrayed everything that they had shared and fought over even if this wasn't her doing. He'd promised to stop his skirt chasing, to grow up and start a real family with her. How could she be happy after this? How could she get married knowing how Vegeta had violated her and defiled her, at the same time she came time and time again because of it.

Her thoughts shifted, Bulma was taken back as she saw Vegeta standing just in front of her his expression looking down at her. She wanted to just close her eyes and let him do it, let him kill her, but she watched his expression looking for any remorse or regret on his features.

"Do it." She said in a soft plea. Why was he just standing there? Wasn't he going to kill her now? Destroy her for some pathetic reason of being a lowly human.

"You don't give me orders, can you stand." His voice as apathetic as normal.

He didn't approve of what had happened, it was wrong and a mistake but he couldn't undo what he had done. But he'd made his claim upon the female. As dictated as his role as a male, he was to now care for his female. She was now his responsibility.

For all the fire he'd seen in the little heiress he'd expected some more fire, some screaming and yelling but she was almost expecting something else. She might not understand that he had no intention of killing her, despite it clear that might be what she wanted.

"No," She responded.

He growled in annoyance before reached down and scooping her up in his arms bridal style. Bulma reacted as she tried to flail and get away from his cruel embrace but he kept her secure.

"Let me go you bastard!" She said, her fire beginning to return as she looked up at him.

She might not be able to stop him, but she'd let him know it.

"I don't take orders from you." He almost repeated his last response.

"Like hell you do, you raped me!" She screamed, her high pitched voice causing a headache to pound in the princes head. "You think I want any part of you touching me? Where do you feel that you can just act as if you didn't just force yourself upon the person whose fed, clothed, and cared for your monkey ass!"

She was heaving in breath as she felt her tears begin to break through. Her anger was justified and her tears were her way to cope, it was how she felt the pain slowly lessen in her chest.

"This isn't want I wanted either," he said sighing and shaking his head. "I never wanted this, but I have accepted what I have done and you will take responsibility for your part as well. Had you not have accepted the offer this never would've happened but it has and there is nothing I can do except claim you. It is beneath me to do this but you are now my queen… the first queen of the saiyan empire in almost twenty years, be grateful for that."

Did that legitimize everything but there was one more important thing. "What did I do? I didn't ask you to do any of this, you're the one who did everything to me!"

"Woman, you accepted when you drank my blood. I started it, that I won't lie about but had you refused me I would have be unable to control myself tonight. If you weren't tempting me with that scent and half covered in blood that night none of this would've happened."

That, was it? That was his excuse? He had just used her and it was just an inconvenience for him. "I don't care, I'm leaving and if you don't leave my house in one god damn minute I swear I'll get Goku to do it personally!" She managed to stand up, not caring for her state or lack of clothing.

Vegeta didn't want any of this, especially with her, but he had made his claim. A sacred saiyan tradition with her, all he had left was his pride in being a saiyan. He couldn't have imagined this outcome, but the fucking woman had foolishly drank his blood and he had done the same to her. Had of known this face he would've left the planet, why hadn't the blasted female told him she had done that to him?

He shook his head, Vegeta was unable to control himself… a lowborn could've done better than him. He had never been controlled by the primal mind, if he didn't do something his bond would destroy him and her. If it required him leaving with the female to still become a super-saiyan than he would. In addition, what man would leave his woman behind on a planet with other men looking to have her?

"You are leaving with me tonight."

Bulma's eyes went wide. She growled shaking her head. "Fuck you Vegeta!" She said voicing her anger.

Was he dumb? She knew he wasn't but why would he even tell her that she was to be leaving with him? She had a life here, with someone who loved her and she wasn't going anywhere with her rapist. He'd already done enough damage to her.

Vegeta snorted he hadn't anticipated cooperation, this woman was a hellcat when it came to getting her way. If she wasn't trying to be happy and feigning her agreement with the human weakling and being rife with fertility, then he might not have been so overcome this night.

He would just use his backup plan, it had worked before and would do so again.

"Woman. Think about what you've done. Twice you've let me have you, would the weakling whose cheat on you time and time again forgive you for that. He's hated me since you let me live here, and now with this little indiscretion he'll hang it over you for the rest of your life and then he'll find a reason to be rid of you. He won't desire you."

Bulma stopped as she felt his words stab at her heart. Yamcha, wouldn't do that… no he couldn't do anything like that! Vegeta had raped her!

She knew their relationship had to be stronger than this… didn't it? All of the times he'd promised to be there for her, to be her man. Didn't that mean he could overcome this?

He would be there for her, he had to be the one to save her right now and prove Vegeta wrong.

"I'm with Yamcha not with you." She said waiting for his reaction but he did nothing.

Deep inside, Bulma knew they had to be right for each other.

Vegeta said nothing his eyes watching her carefully. This damn woman was so insufferable and loud. He didn't want to waste his time with her but if he had to crush her heart than he would. He would show the little woman the truth and then he'd leave with her.

Also, the look on both their faces might make him find some comfort in what happened tonight. "throw this on then." He grunted tossing Bulma an overly large light blue shirt.

She watched his expression as she put on her shirt but Vegeta made no other movements, though once she had slipped it over her top he grabbed her wrist.

Before she noticed it, she was outside his apartment, she wanted to scream for him but Vegeta's hand covered her mouth as he made her look. His grip was firm as she let her eyes look inside. Her vision cleared and then she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her Fiancée. He was there in the room, the lights were low but even she could see he was not alone.

Immediately she wanted to scream, what had happened to her life? Wasn't she supposed to be happy now? All of it was a lie as she saw him with another woman in an exchange of some serious foreplay. What had he promised to her? That he was done being a liar and a cheat. She felt her heart shatter but pressed against her back in the cold night air was her only source of dark comfort in Vegeta's body heat.

"I knew this was happening. He's been with so many women it's laughable that you didn't throw him to the curb." He whispered against her ear as his dark eyes looked inside and he felt disgusted as well.

Yamcha noticed something was off as he felt a shift in the air. Or maybe a feeling of someone watching you, he had ignored it at first but it had grown as his  _date_ had stopped and gasped at the window. Slowly, he looked towards her gaze and he felt his heart grow heavy.

He didn't want to see anything worse than that in his life. There was absolutely no way that Bulma was outside his apartment with Vegeta? Granted he had his hand over her mouth but she could see his shadow in the low light with the unmistakable flame swept hair.

She looked away from him and he saw the hurt in her eyes, Vegeta's mouth still scowling but he turned her face back but she closed her eyes as if unwilling to see the truth.

Why was she here? Why was she with Vegeta?

He wanted to jump up and say something. Never had he seen Bulma's expression so hurt but as he looked at her he saw the massive bruise on her face and small marks on her neck. What the hell happened between her and Vegeta?

"Weakling, she's mine." Vegeta's voice said his eyes focused on his.

His tone was authoritative and not asking. No, he was telling him, that he had claimed his mate and Bulma wanted to cry.

"Enough Vegeta… please." She said into his hand that reduced its grip upon her mouth.

He scoffed, his eyes looking at the pitiful male in front of him. The male moved back in rage as if he would dare strike the prince of all saiyans. But it was gone in a blur again as she was on the floor of the gravity chamber.

Everything was happening to fast, she couldn't process anything going into her right now until Vegeta dumped out a pair of capsules that she had on her desk in case of emergencies.

"Find something useful. I'm leaving this planet, I'm certain that moron will put enough together when he regains consciousness but I will be out of Kakarot's range before that happens."

Vegeta didn't desire to show the poor woman the truth, he'd known of his many infidelities and perhaps because the man was once again going to be playing around tonight he didn't desire to know that he might mar his woman again. Once was bad enough but now that she was marked as his he would not allow it to happen again, he wouldn't be mocked as a cuckold.

He didn't wait for Bulma to react and find herself something. He strode over towards the controls and started it up and before the woman had even managed to stand the ship blasted off into the air, the prince's hands tucked under his chin as he took a moment to finally begin to breathe and think.

Bulma's roller coast of a night had been enough for her, the vertigo of Vegeta's movements and the powering of the ship forcing her against the warm tiled floor broke the last barriers of her resistance. She gave in and her breathing soon became slow and even signaling to Vegeta that she was sleeping.

Vegeta had thought himself better than this, to be overwhelmed by his own inner desires was something he'd never had happen before. Why now? Why her? None of it made any sense, despite it he was at least grateful it had been Bulma. Had it been another female he did not know or- He felt a shiver run down his spine had his side mated with that blonde creature that the woman had called a mother.

He might've killed himself for that one, this was at least less shameful. Though not by much.

Vegeta found most women beneath him, and usually it required a woman having some strength and wit to draw his attention. Not that he cared, if fucked a woman that was of little consequence but to have mated such a woman, of a race of weaklings and laughable power? That was cruel joke played upon him by the gods.

He had a plan, his own haven that would be the most secure location for him and his mate. There he could watch her and keep her from getting into any trouble or cause any trouble for him. He'd keep her until there would be no threat to him or her. No matter her prowess it would take her awhile to escape, not doubting that she wouldn't try.

It had taken some time as he had already cleared the galaxy and was traveling fast towards the edges of Ice-Ling empire that had begun to crumble. Bringing up the ship's communication feed, the annoying projection device the woman had installed to yell at him after he had hurt himself training. He adjusted the frequency and hit in his code.

"Prince Vegeta, my life is in your service how may I aid you?" A grainy robotic voice echoed from the other side as the static quickly gave way to a large robotic face. Bearing a large white helmet almost of that like a medieval knight except a large cut across glowed in orange as the machine registered Vegeta's face.

Vegeta snorted as glanced back at the woman who would probably if this were a different moment would be going mad with what was on the screen. "I'm returning with my," he struggled to say it. "With my mate, have preparations made for her."

The head on screen shifted and scanned the room for a moment with its visor noting the small figure behind his prince. "Confirmed, the annoying blue haired wench correct?" He had heard Vegeta mention that hair color and female on the planet where he had gone to train some months ago. Receiving no other confirmation taking the silence as a yes. "Very well, I shall see to her needs. It will be good to have you home once again." With that the screen went black and Vegeta laid his head back against the chair.

This could only be trouble for him, but this was his only option for both his pride and his sanity.

 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Haven**

* * *

 

Bulma's entire body felt lighter but inside her head felt like shit. She felt as if she was suffering a poor night's choice of all out drinking and partying, nausea and dizziness running through her system. With blurriness of merging colors and shapes she blinked and the sight in front of her made her confusion even grow more so as she looked at what she saw.

Bulma knew she had to have been sleeping awhile, not because she could see the clock pinging the time but in fact because she saw Vegeta partially asleep. Although, seeing Vegeta resting was a rarity, she herself still felt exhausted.

The night's events slowly coming back and the emotions she had felt as well. She sat up from the floor still only wearing a thin baby blue shirt and nothing else in the gravity chamber of the ship, what the hell would she do now?

Vegeta. He had taken more than one thing from her that night, her heart had been broken twice by his callous nature.

She remembered being dropped on the floor and as she looked by her hands she saw some capsules that were familiar to her room. Still groggy she rubbed her head trying to blot out the painful headache.

It was as she had sat up she noticed something dangling around her chest, it wasn't normal for her to have Jewelry but this was something far more than her normal vanity.

A necklace.

She didn't need to put much thought to where it came from, even if she had collapsed. It had come from Vegeta, the markings on it were something he would have, having some recollection of his armor sharing a similar crest. A red seal, clearly a saiyan one danced over a white almost peal substance and encased in a large golden chain with encrusted diamonds. While such a thing would be flattering to her, did he believe this was some sort of apology.

If he did, he'd receive it slammed upside his head, the massive prick! She'd show him a thing or two, grabbing at the necklace she pulled it up from her neck only to find it quickly grow in weight and fall back around her neck. Bulma's eyes went wide with such a feeling, it was weightless before and now trying to take it off it felt as if it weighed a hundred pounds.

She couldn't remove it? Just what had Vegeta placed on her? Did the saiyan prince have something to prove or show her what the hell was the reason for this?

She had to take a moment to breathe, getting flustered wouldn't help her predicament. Vegeta was sleeping at the controls of the ship, not that she couldn't reach them and send an non overridable course change home but not waking him would be the real problem.

She swallowed, right now she was trapped, very literally.

However, this wasn't terrible, she could find a way home she just needed patience.

Vegeta perhaps could feel that she was awake, but he still looked at peace. As he didn't stir still, his head rolled to the other side of the chair she bit her bottom lip.

Despite everything this could be a golden opportunity, and letting it slip past her wasn't exactly what she had in mind. She kept her eyes on her goal, looking at the control panel and very carefully on all fours made her way towards it. The anxiousness in her body building as Vegeta was so close to her asleep. Or as least, she hoped he was alseep.

She knew there was no way to over power him, she couldn't imagine doing that. Bulma felt her heart skipping up to her throat as she reached the small panel just a foot away from the sleeping prince. Her nerves and stress showing as she bit her bottom lip tightly just to keep herself from exhaling to hard.

She slipped up to her feet taking a moment to look over the panel and scan their coordinates. They were really out somewhere in space, how long had Vegeta been traveling with the ships upgrades they were nearly five times faster than the ship Goku had used to get to Namek.

Bulma pressed a small button as she began looking back through all the commands to find the overwrite commands to send her home. She needed to make sure that they couldn't be overwritten once Vegeta realized what she had done.

All she needed was a few more seconds.

Bulma's hands working furiously, her head snapping up to the Prince who still looked exhausted. Yes, only a few more moments and she'd be heading home, the small little detour wouldn't be too bad.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, but she couldn't let her nerves stop her, her priority was to finish this up. With a click of her finger she hit the enter command.

She jumped with joy inside but quickly a screen appeared behind her, "Prince Vegeta. Your ships coordinates have been altered, I am overriding its commands and bringing you in." The voice alerted making Bulma jolt as she watched all of her work erased in just a second. "My apologies my Queen,"

She turned to see a face behind her, except it wasn't a human one. The glowing lights and circuits she could tell she was looking at a machine.

This thing had just undone all of her work.

"I'm going home do not change anything!" She said in a low warning tone.

The orange visor glowed red for a second before flashing black, shaking its head. "No, I'm sorry my Queen, the King's orders are as such. Your arrival is in less than five minutes, I see no need to alter your course."

"Listen, I need to go back to earth-"

"Woman."

Bulma felt her heart skip a beat when she heard his voice. He seemed annoyed, as if he hadn't expected her to start trying to plan an escape. She wondered if he'd been awake this entire time and just seeing what she would do? She didn't turn around or even face him.

"I am going home."

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her ignorance. This woman was so damn annoying. In addition, why did she feel that going home would ever be on his plans. He found himself drained, more so due to her than his own physical condition. He'd managed to eat something but either than that he had done very little.

He'd sensed her moving around but decided to play possum. He knew what she might do but he was curious if she had the gall to try and pull it off. Besides, what would she do at home? Cry in her bed, spend a month in a pissed off mood, there was nothing that back on that mudball for her now.

He wanted nothing more than to not have this be the situation, yet he was powerless to stop it. He'd draped on her the royal crest of his mother, the previous saiyan queen. Bound to the queen until released by the King. A brilliant design no matter what anyone tried it couldn't be removed unless by a hand of royal blood or death. She'd realized quickly that it wouldn't be coming off. She didn't look bad with it on, though he wished he didn't have to partake her with that gift at all. But as she was his mate, it was his custom to bestow her with it.

Vegeta glanced at her back and she still refused to look back at him. She was still being stubborn and he was ready to be in his private secluded little haven that he had for himself.

"Woman, you can stop acting like a child. I don't have any patience for it." He growled in a warning.

Bulma refused to look back at him instead on the screen which held a strange machine watching her and Vegeta.

"Phoenix, disable channel I will speak with you when we arrive."

Vegeta's expression didn't change as the head on the screen bowed and disappeared. "Face me," He ordered.

Bulma gasped when his hands grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. She saw his look of irritation but she glared back at him.

Vegeta shook his head in irritation, the woman didn't want anything to happen he easy way did she? As he looked at her he could only begrudgingly hate the fact that he understood  _some_ attraction to the female. She had a fair enough face, and that strange hair. But she was annoying, refused to accept him as her clearer better. He wanted to blame it on just the moon and blood, because this was just ridiculous.

"Did you believe that I'd let you go back home?"

Bulma clenched her fists. "It's my home, using my ship, my resources, and if you recall you were the one using my body for your own pleasure, so I believe I am entitled to GO HOME!" She shouted, her tone filled with hatred and anger.

Vegeta merely grunted. "hn."

"What would you do when you got home? Run to Kakarot or that weakling that can't keep his dick away from anything with a pulse." Only one of those options was one he didn't desire, he couldn't afford to lose to his rival twice and not because he was unable to control himself.

Bulma ignored his hurtful reminder of her, she had debated telling Goku about what happened but then again, would Goku actually kill him?

"You are too ignorant to realize what sacrifice I've made for you,"

"Hey!" Bulma shouted as Vegeta turned away from her. "What the hell does that even mean! You haven't given me anything, except kidnap and rape me you bastard!"

Vegeta looked back over his shoulder at Bulma, irritated. The woman truly didn't understand a thing did she? Not even a question about the royal necklace she wore. About why he had come for her and marked her. It was truly insane for him to have her understand. "You'll see, did you even hear what Phoenix said to you, and here I thought you weren't as dumb as you looked."

He strode to the room below intent on getting properly dressed, he wasn't going out in black training spandex.

[***]

Bulma had to stop and gawk at what happened, originally she had been only able to see a large destroyed planet but it was a clear smokescreen as a large bay door opened up, the size moon and inside stunned her into silence. She was looking at a space station, that more resembled a castle. For a long time Vegeta had been quietly investing his money and efforts into a small haven for himself to rest, train and recover while working for Frieza. Hiding it was also simple, an 'abandoned' scientific research facility that was anything but. It was the only place he could conceal himself from Kakarot and the likes if they came after him, or any of his old enemies. This was where he could rest until he found a solution to this problem.

Vegeta turned his head to see her reaction and snorted, as he had expected no less. It wasn't just a research facility but an artificial colony. Her eyes were glued to everything it pleased him to have such complete silence.

They were brought in to a landing pad just outside this massive facility that resembled a smaller version of the palace of Vegeta-sei. The door popped open and Vegeta strode down wearing his full training suit, and Bulma in a pair of baggy Jeans and her T-shirt. Immediately two large sentinels activated, their bodies completely machine with a similar orange glow of their eyes as they scanned both arrivals. Each one over eight feet tall, with massive metal blades jutting out from their fists, they were made of a sleek reflective metal but as they registered their presence they dropped to a knee. They looked so dominate and powerful, yet they bowed to Vegeta, that didn't make her feel any better about this.

Bulma bit her lip nervously as they walked a short distance on perfectly pristine ceramic tile, the doors opening as they neared allowing Bulma to glance around. She was amazed how this was all possible from a giant rock. It was beautiful, green grass, flowers, water, a breeze!? Where in the hell had Vegeta taken her?

A hand grabbed her own as she had paused and was pulled inside, the massive doors behind her closed and the lights inside flared to life. A massive great hall lay before her, it was a science fairy tale as large power conductors flared behind the transparent walls radiating a heavy power. A large elegant staircase rose up from both sides towards the top and in the middle of it all was a large table.

It was so amazing, her mouth was hanging agape but the silence of the room was interrupted by a loud screech from down the hall. Bulma turned her head slightly and what she saw shocked her, a small girl no more than nine years old came sprinting down the hallway, a huge smile on her face.

"VEGETA!" She squealed jumping nearly the last forty feet square into his waist.

Bulma gasped as she saw the embrace, but more so as she saw the dark spiky hair, the miniature saiyan armor that he had worn to earth but most shocking of all was a brown tail flailing behind her. Did Vegeta have some kind of estranged daughter? Gods who was she, her thoughts going blank for a moment as she saw the small child so excited to see Vegeta? Was this even real.

"Oh Prince Vegeta I've been waiting for you to come home! How have you been, where were you? Did you-" The girl's voice exploded with a torrent of questions, but Bulma didn't see him strike her or snarl at her had this been her mother or hell herself doing this to him.

"A long story Veneta," He cracked a smile, as his hand came down to touch her head. "Where is Phoenix?"

Bulma's jaw about hit the floor as the little girl giggled at the patting, the smile on his face, who was this Vegeta?

"He's arranging the annoying blue haired bitch's room like you wanted!" She said with such innocence it was almost cute.  _Almost._

"Good, but introductions, here is my mate and Queen Bulma." He smirked stifling a small laugh from happening but he saw the look on her fact when the child called her that.

Veneta blushed as she looked over towards the Bulma but her blush became awe as she bowed before her. She was so happy that their Queen was here! She had been waiting so long for Vegeta to come home, and with a Queen no less this was amazing! She'd missed her Prince but with this union things were going to be amazing.

"I am Veneta, third line of the royal servant family at your service." A huge smile on her lips.

Bulma wasn't even sure of what to make of any of this, she wanted to offer some kind of answer but this was all going way to fast. She was… Vegeta's Queen? Did he also just use her name? This had to be some joke, where was a hidden camera hiding? There had to be one?

"You look amazing! Your hair… oh its beautiful!" Veneta gushed floating up from the ground to look at it.

A growl from Vegeta made the girl squeak. "So sorry," She was still smiling, perhaps she knew Vegeta wasn't serious or maybe wasn't threatened at all by the prince.

Bulma watched as the girl jumped over towards Vegeta standing proudly towards him with an innocent smile on her face. It might have been a cute sight,  _Vegeta Cute with a little girl?_ That must've been not in the proper dictionary of words.

"I'm not sure if our stay will be Temporary," Vegeta's voice breaking her concentration along with the heavy thuds of metal feet approaching from the sides. Two other sentinels much like the two that greeted them as they got off her ship now approached on either side of Bulma. The large machines silent and awaiting Vegeta's command.

"Veneta show my woman to her quarter's and make sure that she is cleaned." He waved her off and the small girl bowed again before skipping over towards Bulma.

"Come on my lady we are going to make you smell great, you kinda smell." She said sniffing at her arm.

Bulma pulled her hand back in offense but glared back at Vegeta who was already strolling away. "Come on, we've a bath prepared for you!" The small girl took her hand and pulled her with surprising strength but not enough to cause Bulma any harm.

The Heiress could've kept fighting but right now a bath sounded amazing, and since her last one. She desperately needed a better one. Though her slow pace seemed to be a mild annoyance to her two guards who pushed her slightly faster. "Hey! I'm a lady and I will walk at my own pace!" She snapped back at them, but they clearly ignored her.

"Be nice you two!" The tiny girl giggled pointing back at the large machines with a scolding finger.

Vegeta watched her leave, his glare intense. He was at least able to breathe for a moment, she would be out of his hair for the moment and then she could get dressed and he could eat. She wouldn't remain in rags in his presence while on his Haven. Earthling clothing was never appropriate for him save his training shorts.

Though as he saw the smile in his servants face he wondered if she could make sure her stay would be more pleasant. The less he had to deal with her the better, although he was due for a long talk with her soon enough. But for now, at least he had some damn privacy.

" Welcome home Vegeta." Phoenix's voice rang out bringing a vein to the prince's forehead.

_Fuck!_

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Boundaries**

* * *

 

A hot steamy sauna bath.

If she wasn't stuck in her current situation she might dare say she was on one her monthly required spa trips, she stood beside a large ceramic tub with her casual clothes still on her. Slowly, she pulled her shirt over her head, feeling a bit of pain as she winced as a few sore spots existed on her body. As she did she felt the warm waves causing her body to shiver, she quickly dropped her pants to the floor in a crumpled heap. She slowly lifted a leg over the rim and let herself dip into the water, her foot first stopped at the hot water but slowly as she pushed in she let her whole body hiss in relief as she let herself slide down into the water up to her neck.

She could finally feel some of the pain from her abused body, inside and outside easy away. Bulma was glad the small scuff marks and lines of blood had left her as she rested her head back against the smooth surface, it wasn't top quality but she could enjoy it as a sigh escaped her lips.

Bulma wasn't expecting this type of reception with where she was, but apparently, her body knew how to take a moment to relax when she needed it. Though her body felt at ease, there was one part of her that didn't give in completely. She felt soiled still, dirty, abused, and betrayed right now and she doubted that this feeling might ever leave her.

Before she had even realized it. She found her eyes closing as she hadn't rested in so long properly, that she might have even fallen asleep had the door not have slid open and the heavy metal footsteps entered the room. Bulma didn't turn her head to know what it was, since there was no who inside of it. The two massive sentinels both were on the side of the bed, their large bladed fists now retracted into four three long fingers and a thumb each of which was the length of her whole hand.

They however weren't alone either as the giggling little girl followed in with them.

Both of them were holding out bathing supplies as they stopped beside her. The orange glowing visor of both stopped with a single smaller glow which seemed to be looking at her.

Bulma felt mildly uncomfortable as she looked at them and started to move but one of the massive machines stopped her with a slight pressure on her shoulder. It wasn't painful but it was enough to stop her from moving.

"Be gentle, she's fragile." Veneta said stripping down herself before hoping in the bath. The small girl with a pleased smile on her face as Bulma looked over the lightly tanned little saiyan girl. "Wow!" She oohed as she touched Bulma's shoulder then looking to the larger sentinel which brought a washcloth to the water.

The earthling felt wholly out of place as the large fingers which were completely smooth but not entirely pleasant or caring as she tensed from its pressure. She didn't enjoy the touch, as tried to wiggle away from the pressure but stopped as the little girl kneeled between her legs looking up at her with a smile.

"Please don't worry my lady, I'm here to make sure nothing goes wrong." She said with her own washcloth and moved to wipe her chest.

"I can do it myself," She said, her voice more like an order with enough volume to get her point across as the large machine stopped it's actions and looked to the small girl.

"It's Vegeta's orders, were to clean you. Is that a problem?" Veneta said, as she gave Bulma a puzzled look before nodding to the sentinel to continue.

Of course, there was!

Bulma knew this would be a losing battle but she jolted as the small hands smoothed a washcloth over her bare chest and around her necklace, Bulma's eyes widened as she looked at the little girl. "Is it not right?" She asked sensing her distress immediately.

"Distress. Pulse elevated, sweat, and increased breathing." The rough mechanical voice spoke for the first time making Bulma even more uncomfortable.

"Is it because i'm touching your lady parts? It's okay i'm one too see?" Veneta realized as she pointed back to her body, which Bulma could easily realize she was a little girl but that still in her mind was wholly innapproaite to be cleaned by a child.

"I know but it's not right." Bulma said trying to let herself calm down, but it was impossible. She had hoped for a nice quiet bath all to herself. But Vegeta apparently didn't even want her to have a single moment to herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The little girl's head dropped as she bowed her head in front of Bulma, as the same moment the large machines stopped as well and took a step back from the tub. "Please don't tell Vegeta, I don't want him to be angry with me. I didn't… I didn't…" The small girl began to weep.

Bulma was stunned, how could this make any sense? She felt a headache coming on as she had never dealt with a situation like this. Taking a moment to breathe. "It's okay, if its just you in here. Okay? We can work together," Bulma said, her voice unsure if she really meant what she said.

The small girl's black eyes looked up at hers, tears on her face as she bubbled a small before launching herself around Bulma's neck. "Thank you! Thank you!" She cried, the small girl's strength making Bulma flinch but she patted her back. The small girl's head turned towards the two large machines which bowed and walked out of the bathroom.

Veneta pulled back her face a mess of tears and a smile. "I promise I'll do my best, I don't want to make Vegeta angry. I don't want him to leave me alone…" Her words soft as she still kneeled before Bulma and it struck with the older woman as the little girl's eyes shined as she looked at her. She felt like a mother consoling her own daughter, how easily she was moved by this girl's tears and emotions.

The little girl took a step back from her and moved to her back, her legs slightly touching Bulma's back as she worked with a washcloth to clean her with precision and care.

Bulma sighed in relief as the little girl despite the situation made her relax slightly allowing her to wash her front. She blushed slightly as she almost had a small girl washing her private area. That was well over her limits of feeling comfortable, but the small girl's fingers made her feel better. It was almost like a proper massage with how softly she was cleaning her back. She couldn't help but feel more relaxed until she cleaned her lower womanhood, her emotions flickering for a moment as she was only reminded of what Vegeta had done to her.

Once she was done, she put the cloth away and moved to the middle of the bath. Slowly she pulled her hair back with one hand and let her head slip under the water. She found the water pleasent, its warm feeling surrounding her and caressing her whole body. It was a surreal feeling that she wished to pull her head up and be back home in her own bath and all of this was a dream.

She pulled herself back to the surface but nothing changed, she knew she had to looking quite sad right now. She wouldn't cry, she was a grown woman and crying right now wouldn't do anything for her.

Figuring she was done, Veneta grabbed a large fluffy white towel from the heating rack and brought it up for her, floating from the ground she held it up for her to walk into. Bulma didn't object and welcomed the warm towel which felt like a warm blanket and she shivered as she was wrapped up in it. "Come let's go to your bedroom."

She let her hand be taken by the small girl who was still without clothes save her tail, noting how her long-spiked hair which touched halfway down the small of her back and around her shoulders. She was covered only by her tail not caring for her own state of dress.

The wall slid open revealing a massive bedroom, nearly three times the size of her own. A bed, with large fluffy pillows all dressed in a light blue color, a perfect match of her hair and adorning white drapes were held from the top of her royal bed in a halo. Several large monitors covered her wall, with images from the outside fading in and out. Desks, writing utensils and other things were all set up in addition to a full nightstand with a ten-foot mirror, all manner of products and objects were set on top of it, some familiar to her, others not.

On the bed, there was a full-length dress set out ready for her to wear. It was a silk, dress with a red symbol on the front, and both short sleeves. It wasn't a tight looking dress but neither was it a free flowing one. The tops were held by golden clasps that held a long black cape.

Bulma touched the fabric between her fingers and she almost gasped, it was smoother than velvet, softer than towel that was wrapped around her. It plunged down enough to expose her cleavage but not in a vulgar way. It was clearly designed for royalty. She didn't think to grab her old clothes, she had no desire to wear this thing but she was without options as the wall she had come through had faded back.

She sighed shaking her head. Although she didn't want to wear it, the woman in her wanted to try it on, it looked completely divine. It wasn't just clothing it was more than that, it was a statement of her standing. Bulma just stared at it not able to feel the small girl behind her which plucked at the towel.

She jumped when Veneta pulled the towel away from her. She moved to cover herself but realized the small girl had already looked away from her, perhaps realizing Bulma's reasons to be covered.

Thank god, this little girl seemed to admire her, or her duties, while she didn't feel ashamed of being nude. This was hardly an appropriate situation for her to be in with a small child, even with Goku as a boy she was courteous of that fact. Though the girl slipped around her and pulled up the dress.

Bulma watched as the side of the dress slipped open with a clever tied knot, Veneta hovering in front of her with the dress opened for her to just step inside. She took a small step into the fabric as one arm through short sleeves before the other came around to her side.

She was wrapped up, the small knots on the on the open side were tied up by the small girl seamlessly. She was dressed up, the front of the dress barely touching the top of her ankles, the back spilled slightly around her feet. The clasps were adjusted and held around her shoulders as a long black cape fell around her back.

"Please sit."

She did so on the foot of the bed as Veneta walked over to the side of the bed and grabbed a blue and white dress, that in any other situation would have been totally adorable. But it felt strange with the small saiyan girl who covered herself before climbing atop the bed and standing on her feet beside her.

A brush fell through her hair, in gentle sweeps and Bulma felt the knots and damp hair split apart and fall down her back. She had her hair still out long enough to let it fall just past her shoulders as a small golden band was wrapped around the base and brought up her hair in a fixed position, a second joining it halfway down her hair.

"Do you like it?"

She turned her head towards the mirror and she had to blink. She could have seen herself in a dress like this before, but the way her hair was neatly brushed behind her head, the long flowing black cape, the necklace all of it said this was not the heiress to capsule corp. This wasn't Bulma Briefs trying to show off her amazing beauty, or flaunt her wealth. This was Bulma the woman taken against her will to be with Vegeta. The woman that she was hidden underneath and within these clothes.

She should've just thrown it to the floor but it wouldn't serve any real purpose. She wasn't going to parade around nude, she didn't have her capsules. Making a mental note to retrieve them from the ship.

She stood up as Veneta hopped down next to her. "Can I see Vegeta now?" She asked, wondering herself if she really wanted to be with him.

The small girl smiled, and motioned for her to follow. "Lord Vegeta is currently in the dining hall, do you want to see him now?"

Color me surprised.

"Yes,"

Bulma followed behind the small girl who walked in front of her, her brown tail swishing side to side happily like a dog. She very much doubted she could find her way in this place, as everything looked the same. The long hallways, that were barren of any familiarity.

The small saiyan girl jumped the last bit of the way, a small black device flickered alongside the wall and she pressed her hand over it. The wall shimmered like a light and phased away revealing another room.

"He's inside my lady!"

Bulma took a breath, calming herself for a moment as she pressed her lips together and stepped inside. Her eyes looking inside to where she saw Vegeta eating, another large machine standing beside him. It's appearance similar to the one she saw on the ship.

"Ah, our queen has arrived," The large machine announced moving with heavy steps towards Bulma. A quadruped body with all white and black machined pieces, a large three fingered hand jutted out from one arm, another arm made out to be some type of large weapon. His height even bigger than the previous sentinels, nearly twelve feet tall with 2 large glowing orange bands spiraled off from his shoulders and up and over to his back all glowing with energy. "Lady Bulma, truly it is an honor to meet the mate of our Lord Vegeta. You truly are a beautiful creature, no doubt it is the reason you garnered his attention." His voice spoke without the rough grainy features of a machine, but with that of an exuberant uncle and sounded more alive than he should.

A fist slammed down on the table along with a growl, "It is not the reason you have chosen her?" Phoenix said turning his head around to look back at Vegeta who had stopped eating his meal to glare at him.

"No more words Phoenix, Woman do you need food?" he asked, his voice cold as normal as he glanced at her.

She hadn't come here with the intention of eating but with the wafting aroma coming up from Vegeta's plate she found her stomach growling.

"Yes," She said firmly, taking a seat on the complete opposite side of him. She needed food, she needed to think, and plan her next action.

Vegeta watched as she sat down, Veneta tending to her chair and Phoenix marching off to go find her sustenance, the large quadruped walking with a slight rumble but exited without another word. His eyes looking to Bulma and found her appearance for at least once respectable. "Woman, you're not so hideous without your earthling clothing. You at least look presentable."

Bulma glared at him. "I don't need a nice dress to look good Vegeta. Once I get my things I will change into something more appropriate I am not some showpiece, and I certainly don't want this rag you gave me." She said crossing her arms over her chest giving a challenging look.

"That  _rag_ is the gown of my mother, a royal dress passed down from three generations of saiyan queens."

Vegeta's cold tone echoed in her mind, she might have spoken a little harsh right there.

"I just want my old clothes." She said, trying to avoid a confrontation right here.

"I think you look amazing my lady! You're soo- pretty," The small girl gushed as she looked up at her queen with envy. Her hands behind her back, feeling proud as she was the one who had helped with everything.

She wanted to spit something back at Vegeta but with such a little child here, and the compliments were at least alleviating her desire to throw a knife at his forehead.

Vegeta groaned in his head, this was already causing him a headache, he stopped eating again to rub the side of his temple. The woman had the nerve to insult a dress worth more than her planet, and his servant was just adding to the woman's already growing vanity.

"We'll discuss it later, once I make sure you have nothing hidden in those capsules I'll return your belongings," He glanced down to Veneta who looked back at him. "Eat with the woman, I need a moment." He said standing up, clearly dismissing any further discussion and walked out.

"Bulma is it okay if I eat with you?"

The heiress glanced down as the small girl played with her fingers, she was hard pressed to say no. She was only trying to help and impress her. "I think you should." Forcing a fake smile.

"Thank you so much! I always eat alone when Vegeta isn't here, I hope you stay here with us forever!" She gushed hoping up in a chair right next to her.

Bulma felt her smile crack a little with the girls words. It wasn't meant to be hurtful, but this wasn't anything that she currently desired, she wanted to go home. Back to her life and family.

Though as the large quadruped returned carrying a hot plate of warm food, all of it recognizable to her strangely she decided to focus on her meal and answering some of the millions of questions the small girl who was scooting closer and closer to her was asking her. From how old she was, to if she could have blue hair like her, what she did, and how smart she was.

Though as she did she felt a slight tear in her heart, it was a sharp pain going through her body. It hurt not because of a physical reason, but because she had been hurt and taken from everything that she knew and loved.

Was this destined to be her fate? Would Goku and the others find her, or maybe locate the dragonballs and wish her home again?

She might have gathered Vegeta had planned on that knowing his calculating nature. He wouldn't be so foolish as to let her escape.

[***]

This was infuriating.

Vegeta walked past the woman's room, and he could feel the anger, sadness, and frustration of her emotions coming from there. Veneta having left her alone for a time being as per his request. He was pissed off at himself for this situation, but he also was going to need the woman's help. He still needed to train, he needed the gravity machine to work. He needed to become a super-saiyan and with their current arrangement this would not be happening.

She wouldn't agree to anything unless it meant sending her home, but that would be an impossibility. Having her cooperation would require sacrifice, he had to figure just how to get her to continue to help him, and at the same time not allow her any chance of escape. If she fled, he would go mad on this place without his mate.

The mating had complications that Vegeta did not fully understand. He couldn't break their bond that they now shared, killing her was out of the question. If anything happened to her, Kakarot would make sure he paid, he might be able to handle a one on one fight with him as a super-saiyan but with his allies he couldn't fully guarantee success.

He had already figured how to deal with the interference of the dragonballs, he had tampered with the device on Earth. She wouldn't be so easily able to slip away from him, it's not that he wanted this but if she left it would only cause a decrease in his training, and probably what remained of his sanity.

It was also annoying that he had to bring her here, to a scientific research facility. Though loathed to give her any type of compliment she was smart, she could find a way to escape and simply locking her in her room wouldn't aid his other problems. Though she might be able to increase his training with the materials here.

The woman was spirited, and cunning if he gave her any moment or leverage she would use it. She could possibly kill him, but his guards wouldn't allow that. But, he couldn't put that past her. Vegeta made it to his own room and sat down on his bed, so many thoughts were running through his mind he couldn't put one in front of the other. He'd left Phoenix outside her room to make sure nothing  _happened_ the old dog would make sure of that. If she wanted to bitch at anyone the machine could take her abuse and not care.

More importantly he needed her scent away from him. She would go into heat again soon.

Vegeta knew that was already a problem, human's were fertile creatures in nature unlike saiyan females who had a heat session once a year for over a week, as opposed to human's which were a few days a month. If he caught wind of her scent it would cause him to lose his control. He'd failed twice to contain himself and a third time was asking for trouble.

What was it about her that drew him to her in the damn first place?

Was it because of what Kakarot had?

The third-class bastard.

He would have to double check that the ki dampening field was still working, he doubted Kakarot could sense Bulma's energy but finding him would be more possible. He wouldn't ask for forgiveness from him if he managed to appear. He doubted the idiot knew just how much Bulma would forever be a part of his life now.

Vegeta looked out his window and spied where Bulma was outside, the artificial environment tailored for her senses, as she merely walked around clearly in a thinking mood. She also couldn't escape as he saw his steward with her.

She might be his mate, but he had no desire to see her.

This situation was entirely her fault, and he hated her for causing it.

 

* * *

**Chapter 7: Slip Up**

* * *

 

***Warning- Adult Content***

_So tired._

Bulma brought her head up from the bed, still a very drained and exhausted even after her rest period. Looking around her surroundings she found herself in the large room though she had no recollection of when she had fallen asleep or how she got back here. The dress she wore was gone replaced with a knee length black robe. She tried to remember what she was talking about, but she could only remember being outside and walking towards the barrier…

_Oh right._

She knew know, she had touched the barrier after Phoenix warned her to not touch it. Granted he said not to, not that it would probably zap her into an unconscious state. She looked towards her window and the vast lush grass and life that was just outside even though the space beyond was a desolate floating chunk of rock.

Bulma sat up from the bed and wrapped the robe around herself tightly before touching the floor, the icy coldness noted to her. She pulled her tender feet back up until noticing a pair of slippers.  _Her_ slippers in fact, the ones with pink fuzzy rabbits that were her favorite. She glared down wondering how he had gotten these but she slipped them anyway.

Walking towards the doorway, she pressed the small button with her finger before watching the entrance to her room fade and she was allowed to pass through. Though the moment she stepped in the hallway, her stomach growled at her. Letting her know it was time for her to eat. Bulma might have enjoyed the meal yesterday but with no notion of time she couldn't be sure how long it had been.

She made a few steps down the hallway remembering where to look for the small device on the wall so that she should go inside the dining area. Curious though that none of the guards that Vegeta had assigned to her following her. It was also curious how easily the only two  _normal_ beings on the entire facility were happy to see anyone with Vegeta despite Vegeta having no desire for it.

She entered the dining hall and moved towards the kitchen or where she assumed anyway, seeing as how the large quadruped had come from there with her plates of food.

She located a knife, a board and a bowl but unfortunately nothing that resembled food.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked around wondering where anything edible was inside of the kitchen, she started trying to look around but she was only able to find something that looked like food.  _Where are, they hiding all of it?_ She tapped the bowl with the knife as she peered around.

"My lady?"

She jumped slightly, not hearing anyone else in here before. Her actions having an effect before she realized it as the knife slipped from her hand and dropped down and cut through her robe and sliced a nice cut along her leg. The pain stabbed her hard square in leg. Veneta gasped and scrambled over to her, her black eyes looking where a trail of blood came down her leg.

"Oh no! You're bleeding!" She said instantly placing her palms on the surface to stop the bleeding as Bulma winced in pain from the tight grip.

The blade hadn't gone too deep but the blood was freely flowing.

"I'll get phoenix, stay there I'll be back! I'll be back!" She repeated her tone almost scared before scrambling away.

Bulma wasn't going to wait for her as she stood up and headed back towards her room certain that she could find something to stop her bleeding. The trail she left behind a trickle of droplets as she spilt more with each step before coming inside her room.

She headed towards a section of white sheets and grabbed one and set about making a quick tourniquet for herself but as she did she noticed the blood already seeping through.  _Maybe it had cut her deeper than I thought._

_Stay focused girl, just stay focused._

She dug around the desk for anything that looked like a medical box, this place had to have something. It was a research facility and any normal place had to have a first aid kit somewhere, damn if only she'd searched her room and located all the essentials first.

A low growl filled the room.

Bulma didn't need to look behind as she felt a warmth behind her, she didn't want it to be him. She took a breath, Vegeta was probably going to yell at her for dirtying up his hallway. The bastard didn't even knock before coming in here.

She didn't get any comments as two hands touched her shoulders and a nose pressing into her hair.

Bulma went rigid, but she knew exactly which Vegeta was with her right now. It wasn't the egotistical jerk that hated her, no this was the other one that  _lusted_ after her. His hands told her enough, his warm breath and tongue against her ear.

"Stop, I don't want you touching me," She demanded, her voice commanding but she only received a healthy laugh.

Vegeta's spun her around, her eyes now looking directly into his distant lust filled gaze. He had smelled her blood, it filled his thoughts and drove away all reason, there was only his mate. He hadn't had her in several days, and he was going mad with desire for her. He moved to kneel down before her legs as his hand pushed aside the robe not looking for her body but for her wound.

"Stop it Vegeta! Damnit for a prince you need some damn self control!" She shouted at him but it made no difference.

She couldn't pull away and Vegeta moved closer. His tongue descended on her wound, and slowly licked the blood away. His actions would clean and care for the wound, she would heal better because of this. He had been wanting to taste her rich blood for so long.

Bulma already knew this reaction and replayed one of several in very short order in her mind. She didn't want to have this happen again since both were adamant about this not becoming a problem. But she couldn't run from him as his strength alone kept her stuck there.

"Vegeta!" She screamed in anger and frustration but the prince was deaf to her protest. "Stop touching my you bastard!"

The jerk had taken enough from her, he had no right to put his hands on her again!

Vegeta paused and his gaze looked up at her and his brows furrowed. She dared call him a bastard? He had come to help her, she needed him and yet she tried to reject him?

Bulma watched him stand up in front of her, the red blood running down his chin and she saw his expression only grow darker. He pushed her back into the wall trapping her, she would merely have to learn her place that was all.

He moved to the mark on her neck where he had bitten her. His lips smoothed over the old injury as his tongue joined in. This was where she became his.

Bulma tried to push him away, her hands planted firmly in his chest but he barely budged. Her resistance only made his anger grow more.

Vegeta lost himself his mate was denying him, she had offered her blood to him. Bulma had drank his blood, they were one, why was she being so resistant to him?

Bulma was pressed against the wall, and had lost the little patience she had. She slapped him, her hand stung across his face. Doing more damage to her than him.

"Do you want me to hurt you?"

She felt her blood run cold as his hand slipped up and around her throat. The implications evident, knowing that she might cause herself more harm with the open threat to her.

"Answer."

She didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to hurt her, but he was going to either way. Physically and emotionally were going to become apparent. "You won't hurt me." She gauged his expression and how his eyes flickered for a moment as if reason flashed through him but nothing changed.

"I don't want to hurt you mate," He brought his face just an inch from her, his hand not leaving her throat. "Do not strike me, I am yours and you are mine."

She shook her head. "You don't give a damn about me!" She growled back at him.

"Lies." He said before shoving his tongue inside of her mouth, his lips pressing tightly against her as he dragged her from the wall and towards the bed. Bulma was unable to form a cognizant plan, as she was slammed back onto the mattress, Vegeta's lips never leave her own. The blow disorientated her as she felt the room spinning.

He pulled away the robe exposing her body to him, his own chest bare he pressed his own skin against her own enjoying the heated contact. Her skin was so soft and smooth he had desired to run his fingers along it for so long. He'd not had the chance in the bath to enjoy it without interference.

He pulled away to move to her chest, his mouth finding her nipple with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth suckling it softly while his other hand massaged her other breast, she needed to know this was for her pleasure as well. That he was not there to hurt her, but to show her pleasure. Anger and fear were not needed when around him.

He would show his mate pleasure. He would let her bask in the heaven he gave to her, and no matter her screams she  _would want it._ Bulma felt herself wanting to cry as she felt Vegeta touching her, old feelings stirred within her as his mouth moved to her other nipple giving it the same attention.

Her body warmed to his touch, against her wishes of course. She didn't want to feel pleasure from Vegeta, but as she did a sensation spread from her neck. It felt as if she was warming from there, the two marks by Vegeta's fangs were almost electrifying her against all reason.

Vegeta dipped his tongue between the valley of her breasts tasting her salty skin still mixed with her sweet breasts. He'd seen many females, some having a larger bust than her, others a firmer and shapelier bottom. All of them attractive, but none held a candle to her figure. It was natural and flawless. She fit with him, her body had been made for him. He moved back to assail the burning need within him, he felt it too. His neck burned with anticipation as she had not bitten him he could not feel her emotions but her bodies reaction. He nibbled along the wound exposing his neck to her. She could bite him and complete their bonding, drinking his blood would set everything right once again.

He could feel his cock pressing through his training shorts against her stomach feeling the wetness leaking from her thighs staining his clothes with its rich scent.

"Please!" Bulma begged, her hands trying to grab and shove Vegeta away but they were like noodles. "Why? Why are you making me feel this way? You do not care about me!"

Was this a sick joke, he was trying to make her feel good as an excuse for doing this to her? What was wrong with him, all the time Vegeta louted how much humans disgusted him. His arrogance in being above carnal desires when she had given Vegeta a small eye-!

"Mate you have always desired me,"

Bulma felt her mind realizing very quickly she that she had shown interest in Vegeta if only purely sexually. A batting of her eyes, a sway of her hips, a brush or touch against him. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she felt his finger sliding down against her smooth entrance, two more fingers splayed open the sex of her womanhood one sliding inside slowly teasing her.

He could feel the wetness there, she couldn't resist the bond so long as his lips pressed against her mark assailing her with his tongue and his ki.

Bulma's body bucked upwards as he sent a spark straight through her, her breathing turned heavy as the sensation sucked the air from her. What was happening to her! She wanted  _nothing_ from Vegeta. Her traitorous body thrummed up with life, a less than adequate sex life spurred by long hours, and less attention from her own hands and toys drove her reaction against her wishes.

"Stop."

Her blue eyes were soon enveloped by obsidian. Darkness, lust, and desire all screamed from within his gaze. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be dominated by Vegeta who looked to force her against his will. She wanted to be back in her own home, with her mother and father. The tears began to burn at the rims of her eyes.

"Drink,"

She needed to renew their bond, he could feel her emotions and they were sickening him. Salty tears were not what he desired, no he wanted sweat, blood, panting and musky filled sex. He brought a finger to his mouth and bit into his flesh drawing blood. The pain nothing to him.

Bulma gasped as his finger was pressed against her lips, but she didn't know what she should do. She had no desire to be a part of any of this, but pissing  _this_ Vegeta off wasn't on her priorities. His finger pushed past her pressed lips against the ridges of her teeth.

"No!" She said through her teeth; she refused to give into him. She had her pride too!

Vegeta snorted pulling back his mouth before finding the mark made upon her neck and sunk his teeth into their mating mark. Her mouth opened as pain enveloped her and his finger pressed inside, the cool metallic taste of his blood was soon in upon her lips.

The two shared a common thought, a common feeling for the briefest of moments. She saw herself through his eyes, he desired only to please her and no longer fight him. He would please her, care for her and hold her until the morning came.

Vegeta saw himself, she saw him as wild animal using her body to betray what she desired. She did not desire him anymore, that was replaced with loathing and hatred.

The moment ended and Bulma found herself looking back up at Vegeta unable to make sense of what he had done. His mouth was curled into a sneer. He did not like what he saw.

"You detest your mate, I give you  _EVERYTHING!_ "

She saw the hurt and anger in his expression that once was desire. She much rather sees Vegeta lying in a pool of his own blood than giving her pleasure. If that experience wasn't only so brief she wanted Vegeta to see more than just the surface of her right now.

His finger still stroking and piercing her core lit her up with ki energy from her clit and through her body. Her mouth flashed open in a scream as she came, it was quick and overwhelming. Her legs trying to close but grazed along Vegeta's hips.

"I will be your mate, you are going to  **love me.** " He ordered. She might not understand truly, but he would give her body all her desires until she could only cling to him. She would only be able to find relief in him. She would crave his touch and embrace, all of him she would enjoy.

Bulma was lost with those words. Vegeta wanted her to 'love him?' Had she heard him right? Was all of this because he desired her affection, in some twisted way. It was cruel twist of fate. She didn't want to give him her love.

Unfortunately, Vegeta  _needed_ to hear her voice her love. Her acceptance of him being the only mate for her. He stroked her body back into a frenzy his lips assailing her neck biting and nipping at her flesh in small gestures. His other hand stroked through her blue locks in a longing caress.

She could feel her hips moving to his rhythm of his fingers, and she wanted to yell or say something. She didn't want to be under his touch, she may have had fantasies about the prince at one time but she didn't want him like this. Why couldn't he just let her go?

His fingers working faster, found a spot that gave him a reaction. Bulma's hips bucked with every pressure. He growled against her throat as his ki shot through her right there.

"Noo-God-!"

Vegeta's smirk returned as he moved back to her face. "That's my mate, let me give you more. Then you will know only me."

She would give him everything, she would no longer resist him, and then they could bond together fully and share everything.

Bulma shook her head, but the pleasure was coming so hard. She was in a raging river trying to keep her head above the waters but the pleasure sucked her down. Her body clenched around his fingers before finally they relaxed spent. She felt him slide his finger from her body and draw it up to his mouth, his tongue escaped to clean it with his tongue his eyes never leaving hers. The act purely sexual and she couldn't look away.

His hand left from his face and Bulma felt his both of his hands pulling up her legs and over his shoulders his hard cock already pushing into her body.

She opened her mouth to protest but she soon lost that ability as Vegeta's mouth covered hers. He slowly pushed inside filling her up to her womb as his tongue swirled along the ridges of her mouth.

He was dominating her completely, she didn't fight as she was bent by such an angle that only gave him the ability to have sharp angled thrusts inside of her body along her inner walls and giving her and him the maximum amount of sensation.

Bulma tried to lift his lips from hers but she couldn't make him flinch.

A moan escaped her as Vegeta withdrew almost out of her before sliding back inside of her. Her actions only made her constrict tighter around Vegeta making him growl as his pace began to go faster. His tongue found hers unmoving and tasted her making her push against his own.

He brought his hands from holding her legs letting them fall to his sides as he wrapped his fingers alongside her face. Each one of his fingers finding the digits of her soft skin and memorizing them as the while he continued to swirl his tongue in her mouth his hips finding a fast rhythm against her own.

"Noo-" She moaned into his mouth as his sensations were causing her body to go against her wishes her hips rising up too meet his thrusts. Her fingers digging into the back of his neck.

"Oh yes-" He growled, smirking as he continued to lavish her lips with his own attention. The soft supple red pouting lips he'd longed to kiss and press himself against.

He sparked his aura around him, the flash of light enveloping both of them. His pace increased significantly, each thrust and push making her body feel electrified. His thrusts were not enough to hurt her delicate body. He brought her up against him, her legs around his hips as he wrapped one arm around her back, the other still holding those delicate silken aqua curls.

She felt her body rocked by each one of his thrusts, everyone shooting up her body as she shut her eyes trying to shut out the world around her. Hoping that somehow someone would come and save her from this nightmare she was in. Even then, a part of her knew that no one would be coming for her.

She felt it happen again as Vegeta's mouth broke away to lavish her neck more letting her hand fall backwards, the soft mewling gasps and moans escaping only through her lips as he knew she was getting closer. Her nails dug into his tan skin as she wanted to will away the pleasure of her orgasm but it was hopeless. Vegeta roared in approval as she came, her body squeezing everything it could as she felt a new type of pleasure fill her.

"Yes-!" He exclaimed as he she shook from pleasure his final thrusts pushed to himself to the limit as his final thrust pulled back Bulma screamed.

His eyes reverted but his body was on auto pilot for that last push and Vegeta felt himself pour his seed inside of her womb. The heavy musk of sweat and sex filling Vegeta's nose along with blood, Bulma's blood.

Vegeta jerked, his hands loosening around her and let her fall backwards onto the mattress. He was stunned, he was torn at the moment as he felt himself buried within her warm tight cunt but repulsed by it. This was not supposed to happen, he could not keep losing control of himself like this!

Finally, he managed to control himself and pulled him free of her body, though he watched as his seed leaked out of her body, saiyans were known for their virility and as a prince he was the best of many things. He stood back from the bed watching her eyes which glared back at him.

She waited for an explanation, looking at him for a reason he had done this again. But he couldn't remember what had happened all he knew was walking down the hallway as he saw Veneta shrieking about something and calling out for Phoenix.

He slapped his forehead,  _of course the dumb woman cut herself._ Could she do anything right? Her blood was a potent aphrodisiac for him, more so since he had bitten her he knew her taste and in saiyan culture a woman bleeding meant one who was ready to fight and was fertile.

It didn't help the woman was still fertile and her blood had triggered his reaction. He sighed shaking his head. "You need to be more careful woman." He said coldly as he put himself back in his training shorts.

Bulma's eyes flared with anger, "Fuck you Vegeta, you're the reason for this!" She shouted venomously at the man who had once again taken her body without consent even if she could clearly tell that wasn't really Vegeta in complete control. The arrogant prick standing in front of her now was not that man who had kissed her and fucked her.

"I'll send for Phoenix he will fix your injury, once that is done you will do maintenance on the gravity machine. It is malfunctioning." He turned to leave but a pillow slammed into the back of his head.

Bulma was fuming as she sat up, he legs still slightly sore from the abuse but she was absolutely living. "You are one piece of fucking work you know that! You rape me and then tell me to go fix the gravity room as if nothing was wrong. I will never do a single damn thing for you ever again, do you hear me!" She shrieked her voice painful to his ears.

"If you don't keep the machine maintained I will have nothing to occupy myself woman. You are still in heat and if I smell you I can't control myself. I don't desire to bed a worthless human like you, but if you don't allow me to train until I collapse then you will have my desires running through you."

He gauged her reaction setting down a clear line in the sand, she could refuse his orders but the threat that came with it. If she did not do it he would come for her again and again, her concerns and desires meant nothing to his primal nature. She was only his female and he would satisfy her, make her cum and fill her with his seed until they collapsed. The sickening part was Vegeta had regained control at the last moment to feel his own peak buried deep inside of her. Though he was loathed to admit it, she felt amazing but she was still just a human. A strange colored human with a brain she was unworthy of being his mate yet here he was.

He felt her juices running down his cock still and he knew he was going to need a long shower to cleanse himself of her scent so that he might get her off his mind.

Bulma fell backwards on the bed not offering another word of retort. Vegeta took it as her acceptance and he walked away from her, the door fading from sight but the sound of Vegeta's booming voice still echoed from the other side as he shouted for something.

Bulma's legs hung from the bed, her body soiled and dirty. The stinging realization that she was going to have to help the royal asshole or be subject to his carnal desires.

She closed her eyes for a moment wishing to just fall to sleep but a light vibration of rapid movments came along with the opening of a door. She didn't need to guess who it was as she heard the whir of his joints, the quadruped had come for her.

"Rest my Queen, I shall take care of you. Everything will be well do not worry."

If only she could believe his words, that everything would be well, but that was a lie.

Right now, her spirit was still burning inside of her. She'd find a way from this hell, she wouldn't let Vegeta beat her.

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: Failure**

* * *

 

 

She felt herself being lifted, yet she just kept her eyes closed, and her body remained limp and unmoving. Bulma felt weightless, perhaps she was just dreaming all of it was a horrible dream; but she could feel the shifting pressure around her, the air moving over her face along with the unmistakable whir of robotic joints and spinning gears. The quadruped Phoenix was with her, she knew it was him and he had to know what he had done to her, Phoenix was there to serve Vegeta that wasn't without a question, he was a machine he probably couldn't feel what she was going through or just did not care. What reason would a massive machine like him care about her physical body being defiled by his lord? Bulma felt a slight pressure along her leg where she had cut herself it was not painful but forceful as soon a rotation occurred around her leg with intense speed you felt a wrap tightly against her wound.

"Would you like a bath my lady? Your physiology would suggest a way to calm yourself is through a long rest."

His voice sounded concerned but he was just a cold machine, she didn't offer any words but a slight nod of her head. Everything about her felt like lead, and she didn't even want to move, but even that didn't fix the way her heart was being battered. She refused to cry, she wasn't a teenager, she was a woman she had her dignity and her pride. A door opened, and the steam immediately hit her, she was in her own bath and soon she felt herself lowered as the water quickly encompassed her body save around her neck. It burned slightly but the heat of the water was a welcome relief to her.

She knew she had been bleeding somewhat from her neck, Vegeta had bit her there as well, but nothing else was coming to her memory. It seemed that even with how rough he had treated her he didn't leave any other marks or bruises on her, except for the ones she couldn't reach; inside of her. He wanted her to experience pleasure every time he claimed her, but at the time same wanted to dominate her. Of course, that wasn't the Vegeta she was used to, the one that took her over and over was Vegeta's primal side, where he was unrestrained by logic or reason. Vegeta refused to acknowledge her most of the time, calling her worthless, or lowly human but he had brought her here and called her his mate. On the complete opposite his other persona only wanted her, wanted her body, wanted her love.

Bulma felt water rush over her shoulders, and she felt the calming spray as Phoenix washed her. He paid attention to all of her features, with a feather like caress providing her with no pain. She felt tired already, the activity with Vegeta having drained her, but she knew rest wouldn't come fully until she fixed his almighty's gravity machine. He hair was covered in water with a gentle stream with soft spray of water. It felt good, as just this soft pressure felt against her face, not Vegeta's lips shoved into her. The soft cool metallic fingers spread through her hair like a brush she felt that his three fingers were holding her head but almost a thousand smaller tendrils would split apart her hair washing each one individually. She didn't open her eyes as her hair floated suspended by marvel of engineering. A girl couldn't get split ends this way as each one was smoothed back in a perfect brush.

"Do you require more attention?"

His voice ruining the short lived peace of the moment. She parted her eyes to star into his orange visor which seemed fixated other. "My lord has requested that I aid you in fixing the gravity machine. I am unfamiliar with its technology but once I memorize its interior I shall fix any complications like this. I also have found clothing suited more towards your earthly tastes, as you did not desire the Queen's dress." Phoenix's massive body shifted to the side revealing a small wardrobe hanging from her bathroom stall. "I have analyzed all of your tastes, and fashion from your capsule's I do hope these are suited for what you would enjoy my Queen." He gestured to a wall of proper casual attire she wore on earth.

Bulma could see her clothes. These were just like her everyday works clothes and lounging clothes. Tank tops, short jeans, short sleeved shirts, and overalls. Some were embroidered with her name, others with Princess- her once favorite pet name- in an array of studded jewels that all seemed hand tailored for her.

She moved to sit up but Phoenix moved faster than she imagined and his hands slipped behind her back and without even a word hefted her from the tub as if she were a newborn babe and set her on her feet. "You merely have to ask my Queen, I am here to make sure you are taken care of," She did not respond and he pressed a further questions. "Do you wish to dry yourself?"

"Yes… can I just be alone for a moment, please." She said her tone soft and without another word a massive fluffy towel was brought forth from nowhere and set in her hands. The large white machined humanoid bowed though even doing so he was taller than her. She pulled the towel around herself and felt like sleeping, she was going to need something-!

"Two sugars, two creams, and a shot of expresso, Veneta made sure it was brewed to your exact tastes." The large machine holding a small white cup of coffee on a serving plate for her. It had a small spoon to the side as it was still hot with waves of steam that weren't from the bathroom.

"How did-? I've never had coffee here." She'd not a clue about it as she took the cup form him.

"Of course, not, our lord gave us all of your favorites and acquired tastes. Veneta has them memorized and she knew that you take your coffee when you are tired, she had it prepared using our stored ingredients. If there are any corrections let me know," Bulma took a sip and it punched her square in the taste buds. It was perfect, just they way she liked it, though her enjoyment was sullied by the fact that he was the one to know that. When had he ever shown interest in her, how would he know anything about her. She finished it off handing it back to her mechanical butler who took it with one hand before spinning about with his body and walking outside of her bath and towards her exit without another word edgewise leaving her exactly as she desired, all alone. Except Vegeta was just outside her door silently waiting for his mechanical servant to leave her quarters.

"She is stressed, mental and physical trauma is suspected," Phoenix said bowing his head to her. He had shown not a great deal of concern but merely reported what he had seen he was not to question why or how.

"She is changing, your suggestion of coffee was pleasing to her, though she is surprised. Her emotions showed confusion and alarm." He indicated as well as Vegeta said nothing.

Vegeta nodded, and turned to leave. He had never intended to memorize the woman's eating habits but he had heard them screamed enough or shouted enough to know without ever asking. It was of no concern if she enjoyed his initial expectations, his servants would take care of her needs. That was the very least they could do, but, as much as he hated to admit it she was his responsibility, and her happiness was a reflection of his own abilities as a mate and as a proud male. She may never be happy again, but she wouldn't suffer, she was bonded to him alone. Though, once more, he'd slipped up, though he could berate the woman till the universe was gone it was his Oozaru that was winning out. The beast inside of him drove away his normal mind and filled it with desires that were unbecoming of him.

It wasn't helping that he had to push himself away from her, only to come back and take her body the next, but he could feel the stress coming from her. Vegeta would have to have another proper discussion with the blue haired woman. Obviously, she would demand answers or make his life worse, but they would only end up arguing and nothing would be resolved.

He turned to glance back towards where he felt the woman's energy, he then turned aorund and walked away in the direction of the kitchen. Abruptly, a body fired out from nowhere and had it been anything else he might have blasted it from this dimension. "My lord! Vegeta! VEGETA!"

He knew who it was immediately the voice belonged to Veneta. He looked down at the small girl looking up at him, her eyes were shaking as if she were about to cry, the worried expression told him everything. She gripped his sides with her small fingers, her tail hung around the floor like she was in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's my-" She bumbled through her words almost shaking Vegeta's legs.

The prince exhaled through his nose; he didn't need this nor did he wish her to be worried over an injury that wasn't her fault. "She's fine," Her shaking stopped but the expression in her eyes did not change. "She will be moving around in a bit, if you wish to see her join her and Phoenix when they repair the gravity machine."

Veneta nodded, a sad smile on her face. She was so worried over what happened to Bulma and she had heard the yelling and screaming from earlier but dared not intrude on Vegeta and his mate. Reassured by his words, she felt her guilt lessen. "It won't happen again, Vegeta," She bowed politely, before turning and walking away.

Vegeta watched her leave before heading to his own room. He had lost his appetite and wanted some space for himself to breathe. He could still smell her blood, her sweat, and damn all her juices running down his semi erect state. Fuck!

He passed by the two large sentinels who didn't even glance his way, they had no minds in their hollow shells. Only Phoenix and Veneta had a capacity to think for themselves, but they never questioned him. He growled as he walked inside and headed right for the shower.

As he stripped down and walked inside, the pearly white surroundings and lone spicket that would drench him in water was all he had inside. He didn't require anything more than his necessities at the moment. He wouldn't receive his just rewards until he had earned them.

Nothing was going right as he turned on the water, there was a glaring problem that had been staring him in the face as he had left the woman on her bed. The image of her his seed splattering her thighs and leaking out of her body. Offspring, it was a something he'd imagined avoiding by not touching her, but that clearly had happened anyway. He knew that human's and saiyans were compatible to produce children. Kakarot had sired a bastard with his black haired harpy, but only one which meant that the chances of him having children were slim. Or so he could assume. But he would have to monitor her closely.

As the water sprayed down, over his head he felt his eyes shut trying to push down and away all the images that now assailed him. He had felt her, he had felt every single detail of her body all around him. He'd never given in to his lust as a man, he had desires and needs to be taken care of but never had he lost control of himself. He was furious with himself, he thought that the primal mind that existed within him was no match for his battle hardened will. He'd endured torture, beatings, near death, and death at the hands of Frieza. There was nothing that life should've been able to throw at him that he could not handle.

He had to focus, there was another part of him that existed, it wasn't another being but another piece that had been buried since he was seven years old when he was taken away from his home and family.

Growling Vegeta strained to think and reason as to why a part of himself had reacted to the damn woman so aggressively. She was beneath him, she may have had decent traits but she was not a saiyan.

_He could only blink as he saw flashes of his mind, where his Oozaru was. He saw her, that insufferable blue haired woman with that weakling she called a boyfriend. He knew the laughing and happy words of her bubbling mother talking about marriage, about children, and how they were such a cute couple._

Vegeta felt his anger rising as he slammed his forehead into the wall, what the fuck did any of that mean to him? There was absolutely nothing for him to give a shit about.

_More images and sounds assailed his mind, how he wanted to shove aside and grab her, Bulma. She didn't deserve that human, that bastard who betrayed and made her weep at night. He wanted her, but he pushed himself away from her, refusing to allow himself to feel anything for her._

He felt himself hissing through his teeth as he slid down the wall his fingers holding onto the smooth surface as he shook, "No, this isn't what I want. I am Vegeta! The Prince of All Saiyans!"

_He didn't want her body sullied by that male, who walked into his territory, even if she wasn't his yet she was in his area. She had a scent that mixed with his own at times when they were near, even if he did not touch her she was claimed by him. She would be 'married' to scarface, she would soon bear that man's children. She wouldn't! Too be defiled by a lowly man who barely deserved to be near her would not take what should be his! She would carry his offspring; his heir would be from her._

Vegeta shot backwards, the thought of it almost as strong as a punch to his face. That was a repulsive thought, he wouldn't ever soil his bloodline with a human.

He brought his hands to his face and tried to understand just what his inner desires, his primal mind saw.

_It did not only desire her body, no it wanted her to carry his children. Knowing that she was in heat and would seek her out time and time again until it happened._

Could he control himself again? He'd already failed twice because he stayed so far away from her. Maybe, the woman might have solution because this wasn't anything he'd ever felt in his life. At one point in his life he'd felt the desire for blood and vengeance to see his enemies smeared across a wall into a thin paste but nothing more. Nothing as real as that.

He stood up and shut off the water, he may have brought her with him to this place because he thought the quiet isolation would be better for him. He hated placed a mark upon her even if it meant nothing to him, it was his pride and honor that demanded he honor it. She might be his queen but only because he had lost control. Not because he accepted her as his worthy equal.

He let the water slide down his body so annoyed with himself that everything in his life was going completely the wrong way. He resolved to at least talk with Bulma, there would be only a chance and explain the situation to her. Maybe she could be more careful or find an alternative for this. He couldn't send her home, he had felt a bond growing between them to lose it could possibly kill him. Going home would cause her to sick the 3rd class dog on him, a further insult to himself as a prince of his people.

Vegeta shook his head, this was too much for him to deal with. He needed to think things over and talk with the woman after she finished her repairs. He walked outside of his room where the sentinel was standing and without wasting a second smashed it with his fist, the bits and pieces of its massive body scattered all over. The satisfaction of destroying it only momentary as its body glowed and in mere seconds the pieces reconnected to its original body. Each piece as if the blow had not happened at all,

"Apologies." It voiced as if it had offended him.

Vegeta snorted and went to go eat, this world did bother him sometimes.

It was several hours later as Bulma made her way back to her room, the repairs were nothing serious. The usual maintenance, it went by much faster as the massive quadruped was in fact quite knowledgeable with engineering and science and worked well with her. She merely explained what needed to be done and he could almost replicate word for word her instructions.

Veneta was a little less so but she did bring her anything she wanted, another cup of coffee was for one and she did so with almost blinding speed and it tasted even better than the first one. She smiled like a little girl and was looking for every opportunity to earn her approval. Which made her forget for a few brief moments where she was. Now as she walked inside she was greeted with a very unfortunate sight.

Vegeta's back was turned to her as he stood in the center of the room his arms crossed. Her mind quickly flaring that she was in danger, that he might have come back again for her and just waited for the opportunity. She didn't get a chance to voice concern as the door behind her sealed itself.

"Woman, we need to talk." He said his tone clearly showing how much  _he_ wanted to do just that.

Bulma scoffed. "Right, talk with you Vegeta?" She spat back at him.

"Despite what your stupid brain believes yes, I have not come to mate with you," He turned his head back towards hers, his eyes showing her that he was not lying.

She growled slightly, and flipped her hair back. "Yeah of course, you only said that wouldn't happen again twice now. Yet here I was this morning with you raping me." She had no problems throwing back Vegeta's own words into his face.

Vegeta turned around fully his arms crossed, "You should realize that it wasn't me. I have standards and never once I willingly forced myself upon a woman."

"You still did it to me," She said wondering just how full of himself Vegeta was. He was there every time, even if he acted strange or different it was still Vegeta at the end of each action.

"I don't deny that something happened, but I didn't choose this. My instincts, my primal saiyan nature wanted you." He expected her to have some questions for this. He wasn't sure how much control he had and discussing what was wrong with him might come to a solution if he didn't have an answer himself.

"I don't get it, you're what?" Bulma raised a questioning brow at him, she didn't know too much about saiyans since the only one she was familiar with was Goku and well he was nothing like Vegeta.

He exhaled in frustration from his nose, "I have instincts, impulses that I can't control anymore. I used to think myself above such things but clearly, it's just another thing I must accept that I have failed at. Much like with Kakarot and his off-spring who would lose themselves in their transformed state during the full moon, I have the same problem except it's not about the moon, it's about you woman."

Bulma felt her breathing go sharper, as her mind processed what he was saying. She had thought Vegeta just lost control and didn't think straight but much like when Goku became a giant ape he had no idea who he was or what he was doing. This although wasn't happening during a full moon and Vegeta had no tail, his body without thought or reason had come and chosen her?

"So, your saiyan whatever wants me? Can't you just stop it?" She asked although probably she shouldn't have.

Vegeta growled annoyed by that question. "I tried that already, I didn't want any of this. I never wanted you to be my mate, you're no saiyan."

But then there was another question. "Why me then if you don't?"

He never once showed interest in her, insulted and berated her. Ordered her around like a slave and mocked everything that she held dear as if it were nothing but a joke to him. Yet here they were stuck together because he couldn't keep his saiyan  _ego_  in check.

"I don't have that answer."

She nodded, "If you let me leave I-"

"Not an option, if you left now it would more than likely kill me. I have begun to bond with you woman. If you leave me and I could not follow I would go mad. If I could follow I would simply come again, you are my female and I won't let anyone take you from me."

She bit her bottom lip, "Well couldn't we just use the dragonballs and undo all of this then? As much as I hate you, I'm willing to let you go, if you let me go back to Earth."

Vegeta's eyes furrowed as he thought about it. "That's a gamble woman, I've already had your emotions and thoughts filtered into my head and even if we undid what happened do you think it would remove the problem. It will happen again, my side desires…" He grit his teeth as he shook the image from his head. "It wants you carry my children."

Bulma's mouth fell open, that wasn't anything she expected. Quickly her eyes looked down at her stomach. She hadn't put that thought into her options and she hadn't once contemplated preganancy. She brought a hand over her stomach, then her eyes drew up to look at Vegeta, her anger burning in her blue eyes.

"Am I then?" She asked, the wavering in her tone not missed by Vegeta.

"No, I would sense it. Any child of my blood would have a strong ki."

She exhaled, "Vegeta, I'm willing to forget this happened. So, I will ask you one more time, let me go."

"No…"

 

* * *

**Chapter 9: Connected**

* * *

 

 

"Lady Bulma!"

Veneta had a huge smile on her face as she came into Bulma's room. The emotionally drained and exhausted Bulma Briefs. It had been a whole day since she got to see her, after Vegeta and her had a long screaming and arguing match. She also had Vegeta's permission to join her and make her feel better. Guilt still ebbed away at her as she ran inside the room where she was laying on her side. Bulma was a little surprised to see her and offered a fake smile as she saw the little girl practically clear the room in a single jump. She landed right beside the bed grinning at her with anticipation. Her tail flicked spun around her excitedly.

Bulma was wearing the earth style clothes Phoenix had brought for her, she was loathed to use anything but her real things but these fit her mood right now, as nothing else she would rather be home than dealing with Vegeta. At least with this little girl there wasn't anything sinister about her, she acted like a little sister and eager to earn her 'big sis's' approval.

"I wanna show you something! I know you'll like it, please-! Please let me show you-!" Said Veneta grabbing her hand and pointed towards the door.

While Bulma felt like crap she'd much rather be doing anything right now than sitting in here wallowing in her own misery. Exhaling she nodded and sat up, immediately she was assailed by squeals and a small saiyan girl jumping up to hug her neck. The young girl's exuberance was a welcome relief as she returned the small gesture.

Bulma forced a smile on her face as Veneta pulled her too her feet and led her to exactly what she wanted to show her.

It wasn't very far as soon as Veneta opened the next door Bulma's heart cracked just a bit. There right in front of her was a perfect replica of her backyard. The small domed patio room with its vibrant yellow coloring and capsule corp logo. Her mother's flower garden, the grass and as she looked up the air around her became a vision of earth's clear blue sky and low rolling clouds.

"I made this for you! I know you seemed lonely, so I wanted to make you feel just like you were back at home! I spent a long time making sure everything looked exactly right," Her tone sounding too excited as she ran into the open area that all but glittered just like her home. She could even see the old scratch markings in a tree that was in the corner of her yard when she tried one of her first experiments.

Bulma watched the young girl's beaming smile as she came back around her and pushed her almost into everything. She thought it was just an illusion but no, it felt real. The grass beneath her toes. Her hand touching the side of hte building. It all felt real. Veneta watched her blushing as she saw just how awestruck Bulma was with everything. She wanted to see how good she had done, she didn't want to see lady Bulma unhappy. She was so pretty when she was happy!

Bulma knew she had her eyes on her, but she wasn't sure just why she had done all of this. She took a moment to breathe as she tried to think for a moment that this wasn't her home, this wasn't earth. "Why did you do this for me?"

"I want you to be happy! I-I, well I…" The little girl turned her head away. She was so nervous that Bulma didn't like her work. She did want something, she wanted her to be pleased with her. She didn't want to be alone anymore. "B-Bulma," She stammered, "Are you… and Vegeta… well I mean you can be, but I d-don't want t-to..." She shook her head, she was making a royal fool out of herself. "Are you two like a mommy and a daddy?"

Bulma felt her heart stop beating for a split second, her mask of emotions shattered. She was stunned silent, she felt her body be filled with sadness. Veneta was looking at her, eyes filled with something akin to hope and desire. Buma didn't see her and Vegeta as anything, but Vegeta claimed they were mated, and he had zero desire to let her leave him. As if his male pride believed that letting her go made him somehow less of a man. "I guess we're something like that," Bulma answered, trying not to say yes but not crush this little girl's heart. She could feign some happiness as that's all this girl wanted her to be.

Veneta's face shot up at her, the small black eyes filled with such life and emotion is was hard to turn away. She'd never seen anyone with Vegeta before, and she didn't know any other women but Bulma was such an amazing person! She'd never known her own parents, and then, she had met Vegeta who even though she was his servant she had gained a father, but now with Bulma here, she could have a mother too! She looked at Bulma's stomach walking up towards her as wishful dreams passed through her mind, she could see her belly growing big, and maybe she could a little brother or sister!

Her hand reached up and touched her stomach, the action making Bulma tense slightly as the little girl looked up into her blue eyes. "Lady Bulma? Do you think you'll have a baby?"

Veneta's innocence created a terrible streak of pain in Bulma's mind. Her being pregnant with Vegeta? She had no desire for any of that, since clearly, he had no real desire to have her here, but he wouldn't let her leave because she was his mate. It was conflicting. She sighed heavily before moving to kneel down in the grass as she was surrounded by everything she missed, her hand moved up to cup her stomach slightly.

She closed her eyes and prayed slightly, wishing against all odds that it would never happen before looking into black eyes that shined with hopes and dreams. "Maybe."

[***]

Pain, it means nothing, she means nothing, she is a mistake!

Vegeta lost track of everything, he was beating the hell out of himself inside the gravity machine. He had a great deal of frustration, tension, and stress that needed to be dealt with, and this was the only way he knew how to solve it. There was nothing that could help him control his saiyan nature, this was all him and no one could help him. He was surrounded in a dark red glow, panting from exhaustion as sweat rolled down his face.

On his left bots moved into an aggressive formation, they were a recent addition, the woman had at least kept to his demands and built him equipment, she only needed a prototype and then Phoenix would be able to replicate it and build any replacements making her hours very short. She wasn't totally worthless, and yet she still did not understand any of his reasons for keeping her here! He unleashed a torrent of energy towards the bots, they weren't strong enough and they slammed into the wall with a loud bang, shaking the gravity chamber.

This was a positive for her and yet she thought he was keeping her captive? How ignorant was this damn female? She felt as if he had brought her here solely to keep her in his company. He had only brought her here because she was his damn Queen and mate. He had marked her and brought her here because his honor demanded it.

He exhaled as he finally shut down the gravity room. He never wanted an emotional, loud, stubborn, and bitching female. Not all earthling women were exactly the same but they all shared these common traits. She was nothing like Veneta, a saiyan female… he growled in anger. "Damit!"

Vegeta stormed out of the gravity chamber pissed off, his spirit may have been willing to fight but himself was not. His body required some rest, and it required food.

"My lord," came Phoenix's voice as he entered the main hallway.

He'd always greet Vegeta when he came back, it was his duty to welcome him, he did not worry for Vegeta because his strength would not allow him to fail. They were safe here from prying eyes and no one would dare disrupt their lives.

Vegeta didn't return the greeting as seeing as how Veneta didn't come flying down the corner to smother him she was probably with the heiress. If anything happened to his mate she would be the first to tell him, so long as that didn't happen he had no reason to be concerned about her state as he walked to his room.

"V-Vegeta?"

She poked her head around the hall knowing that he was there. She had been away from Vegeta for a while and she was getting worried. Phoenix reminded her that he was well, nothing would happen while they were on Haven. She was a little distraught, no exuberance or joy was to be seen.

Vegeta stopped, his eyes looking at her, he was disturbed by her attitude. Veneta stopped just a foot away, her tail being squeezed between her fingers. "She's sick."

Vegeta almost recoiled at those words. No, she couldn't be sick. There were no diseases that could affect her here. "She's not eating, she just screams at the guards and stays in bed."

He looked down at his worried servant, he growled audibly. She should know that nothing bad would happen to her, he was restraining himself, trying to become stronger and become a super-saiyan. Once then, he might consider returning to earth. Her actions were not making him come to any decision about it any quicker.

The girl looked up at him, "Its-"

"No, I will handle it." She wouldn't blame herself for this, it was his responsibility. Veneta smiled as she looked back up her lord. He didn't let anything happen to her, he surely wouldn't let anything happen to Bulma.

"Thank you," She said softly before bowing and moving away, she felt so happy watching Vegeta head towards her room.

[***]

She had closed the blinds and shut off the light, she was in her own darkness right now. After she had come back from her time with Veneta in her fake backyard she had come back here and locked herself in the room. Veneta hadn't stopped talking the entire time and was so happy about her and Vegeta. Bulma didn't say much after that as she tried to process a lot of thoughts. She hated everything about her 'relationship' with Vegeta but she never disclosed it in front of the little girl. She was so happy, and destroying her happiness was cruel even for Bulma. She wasn't abused or mistreated by Vegeta and was only happy when she saw him. Taking away the veil of this would be wrong.

Bulma refused to change her own opinion of Vegeta, no matter what she was doing. He was a cold-hearted murderer, one that she had welcomed into her home with a serious consequence. He hated her, he didn't want to be with her, mocked her in every way and yet took so much from her without even so much as a thank you.

She'd been alone for two days, she didn't come out to eat as she had an even more pressing worry right now. She broke down into tears as she counted back the days, thinking about her biological clock. She was distraught, because she knew that it had happened. Bulma Brief's just wanted to be buried in her blankets and just wake up from this terrible nightmare.

Believing that she was pregnant, with Vegeta's child had made her stress levels spike. She knew that perhaps her period was delayed because of everything, but she knew just how much 'fluid' Vegeta had left in her. He had soaked into the sheets and stained her body with it. Trying to lie to herself and pretend that the royal asshole hadn't filled her with his seed during her period wasn't happening. The possibility that there was a child, her child, now growing inside of her, became more and more real.

Even if the child was going to have a monster as its father, she would still love it with all her heart, and protect it as best she could. She didn't dream this would be the way to motherhood, but if this was what was going to happen then she would still love and cherish her baby. She wouldn't get rid of it, that wasn't even on her mind of options. This life wasn't at fault for her mistake and it wasn't to blame.

Bulma jumped when she heard the door open and she didn't need a scouter or powers to tell immediately who it was. She remained calm as he walked inside, the man had an aura and a presence, not to mention a very distinct smell on a planet where smells were almost a luxury. She remained in bed not moving, until finally the blankets were lifted off her and tossed to the side as she now stared directly into Vegeta's face, his cold obsidian eyes looking down at her with disdain.

"Are you trying kill yourself by starvation woman?" Why do you have to make this difficult?

Bulma turned her face away from him. Like he gave two shits about her, this was her choice, if she didn't feel like eating then she wouldn't eat. "I'm not hungry," She said angrily, a slight raspy ness was in her voice as she had shouted pretty loud at the large behemoths that walked in her room with food. Not that they would even care.

"You are going to eat woman." She was acting a like child, she was stubborn and prideful. Both admirable qualities but right now they pissing him off. He reached down and pulled her up, she couldn't even struggle as he did so pulling her up on her feet from the bed. "If I have to force-feed you I will."

Bulma growled and slapped at his hand. "Fine! You bastard I'll eat." She said as he stood up on her own two feet. She wasn't going to be manhandled by Vegeta to go and eat, she'd do it herself.

"Do not upset her," He said before turning around leaving her only to glare at the back of his head. There was no question as to who the her was. Clearly, she had run to Vegeta out of concern for her. She sighed, what was she going to do?

[***]

Vegeta made it back to his quarters ready for a shower, he needed to remove any trace of the damn woman from him. He was aware of what Veneta had done, he wasn't blind or ignorant to not know she had found Bulma's house and copied everything flawlessly. As if she could do anything less, she wanted to make her happy and he considered having her share a room with Bulma. She obviously had taken a liking to his servant, and if the two were in closer proximity it might keep her quarreling to a minimum.

_He felt discomfort, he felt pain. She needed him._

He stopped, what had just happened? He didn't know where that feeling had come from. He shook his head, maybe a lapse?

_He had to comfort her, he needed to be by her side._

He stopped again, he brought a hand to his forehead. That was a clear thought, was his body telling him to be with her? It was absurd, he wasn't controlled nor had he felt anything like this before. She didn't need him and he didn't need her, she was a disgusting human.

_She was carrying his child, she merely needed him to love her. It was because of what he had taken from her and he had not filled the gap._

He roared in agitation as he grabbed his head again, what was happening to him? Why now? Why did his body betray him, she wasn't his real mate! She wasn't even a saiyan!

_Comfort her and hold her, that's what she needed. She was more important than him._

He dropped to his knees holding his head tightly as everything was pounding. He was a saiyan of royal blood, she was just a lowly human, this was wasting his time. With a snarl, he pushed himself to his feet ignoring all the foreign thoughts and images that assailed him.

[***]

She blinked, as she felt something climbing over top of her.

Freezing she worried for a moment thinking that Vegeta had come again for her, but a small contented sigh and small soft voice set her stress and anxiety back to zero.

She'd been sleeping with her again, she'd forgotten of course, the small girl like a small bundle of thermal warmth, she slept atop the covers curled up beside her. A small contented cat purr came out as she slept and only increased when Bulma touched her head.

It had been like this for two days. She felt Veneta snuggle up against her through the blanket, her tail draped over her hip. The girl was craving for attention, she wanted it from Bulma and trying to keep her happy.

Now that she was awake Bulma decided to get up and take a bath, she hadn't had one since Phoenix had washed her. With a sigh Bulma pulled the thick blanket and laid it over Veneta, not wanting the poor girl to wake up. She looked so precious, Bulma couldn't stop herself from smiling, she brushed her hair from her face gently trailing her fingers over her soft face. Would it be wrong? She thought as she saw her sleeping face, she leaned her face down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead, the smile on Veneta's face was worth it. Bulma somehow wishing that she'd have a girl like this back on earth.

Pulling herself away and dressed only in a nightgown she slipped into her bath, the small saiyan girl not stirring once except for her contented purring. She removed her clothes letting them fall to a clump at her feet before stepping over the side and into the bath. It was so warm it made her wonder if she might fall asleep inside the bath since she was still tired. Sleep hadn't come easy to her the past few days, she mostly stayed awake listening to what could be her adoptive daughter. That thought made her heart skip, why did this have to be happening? She didn't want to be away from her family and friends, she wanted to be with her mother and father again. She wanted to feel Goku's clumsy hugs, Scratch the cat, and the happy mother that would spoil her rotten with sweets.

She prayed they weren't worried about her; her mother was okay with her leaving but she had all but been abducted from her own home. Were her friends scouring the universe for her, or training and perparing for the androids like they should be? Too have the future destroyed because her friends were trying to find her would only make her feel worst. To have their lives forfeited because of someone else.

Bulma was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden feeling of nausea overwhelming her body. She managed to turn her head towards the side before she threw up. Her head fell forwards as she vomited again, this mixing into her hair as she tried to control her breathing. She hadn't been sick, she might not have eaten that much but she shouldn't be sick!

There was another voice in her head that wasn't screaming but it was insistently saying pregnant, but she ignored it. Her logical brain though told her, very late period, vomiting were all clear indicators of morning sickness.

It came once again.

Bulma grabbed onto the sides, her chest heaving as she threw up. The sound and intensity of her throat heaving made her even more miserable. She held tight as her body trembled wracked with dry heaves of her stomach. Her head was spinning, and she found everything becoming blurry.

A headache began to pound in her head as she felt her world slipping. Her legs didn't listen her arms flopped and she dangled over the side of the tub. She heard a scream, someone was there. They were there, she opened her mouth to call out but nothing could even come out.

The darkness around her washed over her, Bulma's body demanding rest.

Vegeta wasn't sleeping that deeply, but his door almost exploded. "Lord! Vegeta!" He jerked awake out of his bed as someone jumped on his stomach.

"Sick! She's Sick!" She said in a frantic pace trying to grab his shoulders and pull him up.

He growled, "Explain, and restrain yourself," he said more demanding as he felt Veneta's fingers slip away from his shoulder.

"S-Sh-She's throwing up all over the place! I saw her passed out. Please help her, please help m-my-" She stammered and Vegeta's eyes went wide as she began to cry, she pressed her head against his chest.

'Mom?'

 

* * *

**Chapter 10: Grief**

* * *

 

Vegeta was boiling over with anger, not over the grief the woman was bringing upon him but the notion of what Veneta had said, she had said 'Mom' that Bulma was her mother? He was furious about the fact that she dared identify herself as a child of Bulma, she was his servant. Not that it demeaned her, she was from a noble bloodline that served his family for years. She had been happy just to be with Vegeta and do her duties, he hit the wall denting it forcefully as he stopped. This was another reason to just hate the woman, she had to screw up everything, Veneta should be happy being his servant.

He growled in agitation, he treated Veneta well. She was the last of his kind, his true kind, the only saiyan female left in existence, he had no intention of ever mating her.  _That would kill her,_ he hated that fact even more. Bulma while human would share some of his power, a bit of saiyan blood would now flow in her veins making her stronger, but of course, she wasn't going to let that stop her from causing him trouble.

Annoying bitch.

He composed himself before opening the door to her bedroom, clearly Veneta's cries were not just left to him. The sentinels had come in here and taken care of her, not as delicately as they should but they had done something at least. She was buried under blankets. The stench of her bathroom fiasco.  _Filthy._ He approached the bed and looked for anything that told him of illness or disease. Her stench wasn't one that she normally she smelled horrific to his sensitive nose.

He discovered why she was sick, the obvious and painful truth, one he couldn't deny any longer. Vegeta pulled her blankets away from her body, revealing her naked body. They had dried her and placed her back in the bed per protocol,  _Fuck,_ he should've known this as he didn't need to be seeing this, he'd pushed the woman from his mind and he was being assaulted with a great deal of thoughts that were only going to cause him more trouble.

He bent down and pressed his nose against her stomach, her warm skin was so soft. Did she have to feel this damn  _good,_ he continued regardless as he smelled her. It hadn't been to long ago he had lost control and screwed her senseless but his nose never lied to him. He thought she was fine until it caught him, he pressed his nose against her belly button and breathed in, he was not mistaken. His forehead rested against her stomach, he could feel it. After remaining longer than necessary he pulled away, and straightened his posture looking down at her.

"I'm pregnant…. Aren't i?"

Vegeta held back his surprise though his eyes of his make showed surprise. His eyes moved to look at hers, he was still acting cold, as if unfeeling at the moment. Bulma's gaze was much less painful but more concerned. She had woken up when Vegeta first touched her, his touch wasn't welcome, it made her body go alert.

Vegeta merely glanced her over and exhaled,  _things just get worse._ "My son,"

Bulma's world stopped, and she felt her breathing become a sharp intake. He had confirmed her worst fears. She looked at Vegeta, the cold-hearted bastard; no doubt he wouldn't even care about his  _child._ He would probably just dump her with that burden as something beneath him. She rolled her back away from him, not willing to look at the object of her torture.

A low grunt escaped him, his fingers pulled into fists. His breathing became short rasping snorts. She grew worried that he might be angry, that he might be willing to take his frustrations out on her. Bulma didn't want any of this. She wasn't about to be bullied by him.

But then, Vegeta wasn't going to do anything to her.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, his teeth were clenched together as he shook. "Woman...run… get away from me."

Bulma was stunned, he was seriously asking him to leave, the nerve! She boiled over at him. "If you're going to hit then hit me you asshole!" She shrieked the piercing noise making Vegeta almost stumble. She wasn't going to be bullied by him, she absolutely refused to lay down and do as he told her.

Vegeta's eyes then went wide before a deep rumble escaped his lips. He almost relaxed until his hands reached for her and with such gentleness cupped her face. "My mate and my child…" His voice wasn't gruff it was almost proud.

Bulma was shocked, she looked into the other Vegeta, his pupils were fully wide and his actions were gentle. He couldn't do this too her again! She hit her breaking point, she reared her arm back knowing this was going to be her biggest mistake of her life. She smacked him full force with her hand. "Don't you touch me! I hate you!"

It was too much, this wasn't her fault, and she had done nothing to deserve any of this being forced upon her. He was not only ruining her life, but that of her unborn child. What life would they have? She was at a loss for logic or reason, she smacked him again on the other side of his face. "You! YOU! YOU should've fucking died on Namek!" Tears rolled down her face as she let everything out, all of her pent-up stress and frustration had to come out and it was.

Bulma knew her actions right now, she was terribly overstepping any sort of safe boundaries. Vegeta was too fucking cruel, he hated her and cared for her. He spat upon her and praised her the next. She was so sick of feeling helpless, because no one would come for her, nobody could save her right now.

His hands didn't leave her face, his face had moved only slightly from her blows but he didn't even appear to even be breathing. His eyes remained wholly locked on her. He took a step forward his knees brushing the bed making Bulma fall backwards as she jumped back.

Vegeta did not understand her fear, he grasped her waist and knelt upon the bed. His head went lower and he pressed his nose against her stomach, his arm breath and skin tickling her soft flesh. He didn't even get mad at her outburst, which caused a wave of confusion in Bulma's features. Vegeta's tongue licked over her stomach making her flinch slightly, then she balked, the almighty prince of saiyans and asshole kissed her stomach. Not a peck or small brush of the lips but a full pressured kiss. "Son will be strong, you will be happy."

Bulma's mouth gaped before shutting it. This was just freaking ridiculous how could Vegeta keep doing 180's the entire freaking time. The man was a freaking enigma, with a load of male alpha syndrome. "You think… You think I'm happy?" She growled.

Vegeta stopped and looked up at her a look of confusion in his eyes. He looked almost hurt, her response was all wrong. She was his mate, why would she not desire offspring. They would be powerful why would she be angry? "You do not love our son?"

She pushed away from him, shocking him as she put a foot between them. How dare he; where did he get the nerve to begin doing this to her again. "I hate you." She seethed as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. No matter what she endured the only thing she would feel from him would be her child. "I will love my child, I just don't want you to be the father."

Bulma realized the power of her words as she sat on her legs.  _My Child._ She was still a young woman, it didn't matter that she was a genius, a rich heiress, and a bombshell for a body. Yet motherhood? She hadn't even been able to imagine it, she was sure she could manage she practically raised Goku as a sibling… but her baby would need her in every single way. But the child was also a half-saiyan meaning anything about the books about child rearing would be throw the book out the window.

"I have marked you, given you my son, and made you my mate." He scoffed, how dare she still refuse him? She would be his only one, there would be no others and he would do everything in his power to make sure that she and his offspring would be safe. Yet, she refused to even finish the mating. How he felt her emotions even know was already testing his patience. "Do you seek that weakling yet? Do you feel he would be right for you, that somehow he would be there as I am for you?"

Bulma spat at his words. "You justify your own selfish dual agenda however you want. Three things are only happening because of you! You raped me, kidnapped me, and forced a new life upon me all without a single thought or concern about me." She was holding back striking him again, one because it wouldn't do much and second her hands would be hurting like hell.

Vegeta gave her a scowl. "I do what I have too, it is my saiyan way. If you just accepted your role in all of this, you wouldn't be miserable. You invited me into your home and gave me signals of desire, it is not my fault if I acted. I would not let that fool have you." Did she really not understand she had given him all the access to her, was that not an open invitation for courtship, he knew the female had become inflamed in his presence many times.

She was speechless. Accept her responsibility for what, being a nice person, doing what she felt would be the proper thing to do? "I never asked for this Vegeta, and you stole everything from me, you've only taken from me and now you want me to accept this. I will  _never forgive this!"_ her eyes were slowly becoming redder with anger. Would he for once in his entire life make sense of things.

"In time, you will see that I am the only one who is your equal. It is why I chose you, and you will belong to me." He pulled back, why did she still refuse him. Her words only caused him more pain. She refused to accept this, their mating and bond were only one way. It was hurting him in two ways and until she finally accepted this union they would both suffer needlessly.

Bulma held her eyes and forehead and screamed in frustration. She only had one way truly out from this hell and that was fleeing this planet. She would find a way, Phoenix or even Veneta would help her in some way. "I will not remain your prisoner forever Vegeta. I will leave this place and there will be nothing you can do to stop me."

Vegeta roared in a combination of fury and aggravation. He fired a blast of ki towards the wall it exploded leaving a trail of cracks through it. "You will  _never_ leave me-!" He snarled and moved to grab her but stopped. A vein pulsed on his forehead as a struggle appeared over his features. "I… I am not ruled… by instinct." He pulled his fist back to his face as he looked down at it with his grit teeth. "I am the prince of all saiyans!" He yelled his voice echoing off the walls before storming away in a fit of rage.

Bulma watched in utter confused state as he stormed away, he left her again clearly the power struggle wasn't over inside his head. Relief came as she fell back to the bed her hands wrapping around her stomach.  _I have a life inside me now._ Sighing, no matter what happened she would still love her child; it was innocent in all of this. Vegeta wouldn't love his own child perhaps he would even despise it, which meant she would be its only source of comfort, and its only protector.

Bulma was still exhausted as she closed her eyes. Arguing with an imbalanced saiyan prince took a toll on her. She pulled the blankets back overtop of her as she tried to stay warm. She wasn't going to suffer and punish herself, in doing so she would only cause more pain on her unborn life.

Time dragged on, and yet the sickness she felt did not leave her, her misery only increased. She'd been sick a few times in her life; this was worse than that as it felt as if she was suffering from an illness. Drained and filled with nausea Bulma just wanted to have her body back to normal.

_Damn you Vegeta… Damn you!_

[***]

_A burden… that's all it was._

Vegeta had no desire to spread the saiyan legacy after him, his bloodline had been I, and it wasn't because he didn't want to. He didn't believe the saiyan race had any more importance after him. There would be no restarting of his proud people, their souls and values would end with him. It was a fitting end, Kakarot had ruined everything and he wanted no part of his blood to continue producing a line of further diluted saiyans mixed with weak human blood. Of course, any outside observer would say wait for Veneta but that wouldn't ever happen. He wouldn't lay a hand upon her, she was the last of his people and he had already caused enough problems with his servant in the past.

Now he was going to have a son, he knew by its distinct ki already even at a young age. A half-breed with his blood, it disgusted him so.

He had no desire to harm or kill his son, that was beneath him. He wouldn't be so cruel as to murder an infant that came from his line. In some 8-11 months his first and only Heir would be born, or so he would hope. His bond with the female would prevent him from harming her, though he would not hurt his son he would neither care for it either. That would be the woman's job, it was not his responsibility as a warrior.

Fortunately, he had managed to control himself once he discovered the truth. He had lost himself again, the haze of emotions, her scent that now carried a piece of him was too hard to ignore. The weak emotions she played upon his subconscious were causing him a great deal of grief. It felt as if he was in a trance at times, he was only there in presence not of mind, it took only sheer force of will to force himself back into control. It was humiliating for this to be happening to him.

_Pain, misery, loneliness._

Vegeta rubbed the side of his temple, she was doing it again. Where he could always find solace alone he was now having her thoughts scattered in his own.

"I don't care."

_Bulma is hurting, she needs our bond._

Growling again he grabbed both sides of his head, he was back in control he wasn't going to be pushed back in his own mind by her thoughts overriding his own. Her suffering was her own fault, he had nothing to do with it!

"It's just a woman-! She is not a saiyan."

_She needs care, she wants someone close._

Snorting, fuck every single hell that existed. Frieza couldn't have made a worse trap than to be a slave of his own bond. There was only a single major problem, he was fighting a bond, one that was only one way. She would eventually overrule his thoughts. She had done it before, he had to do something with her to alleviate this pain.

"I'll do… something."

Vegeta shoved the door of his room open the force sending the two large guards to the floor with a thud. They asked no questions and righted themselves and waited for his return.

He reached her room in short time, noticing the cracks in the wall were being repaired already but they had been put on pause. He saw a problem immediately upon entering, Bulma was on the floor, clearly she had tried to reach the bathroom but collapsed in the process. He could smell the stench of sweat on her body which was already a bad sign. She was unconscious, and he leaned down and without his knowledge scooped up Bulma in his arms and brought her close to his chest. His body heat while normally above hers was not much different as Bulma whined and rested her forehead against his chest.  _Fever,_ he knew it from his time on earth.

"she is so weak."

_My mate._

He was holding, cradling her against him, her long blue hair a mess around his forearm, she shifted shivering as she desperately tried to get closer to Vegeta's heat. There was an easy way to remove sickness through heat.

He opened up the bath and turned it settings to a nice warm hundred degrees. Bulma didn't stir at all as she was still in a deep state of slumber. Her whimpers and panting having died down since he held her.

_Needs care, needs help_

Growling Vegeta set her down in the water, with her skin able to breath and sweat she would let the sickness leave her faster but still his mind rumbled with thoughts that were not his own. He refused to be a caretaker, he would-! His mind blanked, "Mine…" He said reaching down with his hands to brush her face free of her hair, his other pressed to chest to keep her from sinking into the water, with a flare of his ki his pants became a shredded heap at his feet. She would be better cared for if he was there with her.

He pushed her forward enough so that he could sit behind her body, she was stuck between his legs, one of his powerful arms wrapped around her waist as her back leaned against his well built chest. She was still asleep, even with everything he was doing, she was weak, very weak. Though her heartbeat was the same he felt concern for her.

He grasped at a white cloth, which hung along the edge of the tub, and let it soak with water before wiping away her hot forehead, trying to bring out her sickness. His eyes were not cold, or emotionless, they were hurt as he looked down at her unconscious form, she was safe yet she was sick. He pressed his nose against her neck and nuzzled her as sounds of pain and aching escaped his heart. It wasn't because she was hurting, not that was not it, it was because she was not responding, meaning her life and his unborn son's life were at risk. He pressed his lips against her mark against her neck, trying to assure her sleeping form that he was there. Yet he couldn't reach her, she was not linked to him, he was only linked to her. His emotions couldn't reach her.

He couldn't even feel arousal as he felt her soft curves pressed against him. She wasn't supposed to feel suffering, she was his only mate and it made him suffer. He cared about his human female, and he needed to protect her.

She refused to accept him and his affections. Her thoughts were plagued with images of home, and a world that was nothing like Haven. Here she could have almost anything she wanted, protected, cared for, and without worry and yet she did not want it. She desired other people, she did not want him. She was so hurt when they left the planet she needed him, yet now she did not want him. He had shown her the truth and marked her as his, so why could she not accept him… could she not  _love_ him?

He let his head rest back against the tub, his proud mane of hair falling damp with the steam slightly and moisture. He re-drenched the washcloth and wiped her face again. She was doing better but nothing was rousing her, it wasn't doing enough. Vegeta softly pressed his lips against her cheek, and kissed her. She did not struggle and the action calmed him, why could she not behave like this? His fingers around her waist trailed small circles in her skin making her shiver slightly. It brought a small grin to his face, even if she hated him she still reacted to him.

Vegeta relaxed for many minutes, as he found himself dare he say relaxed with Bulma resting in his arms. Although she was still warm, her face lost its redness and returned to its normal color. She was recovering and with that knowledge he decided to remove her from the water. His other hand slipped underneath her knees as he picked her up. Moving with her as though she were a thin piece of glass, he carefully carried her from the bath.

With her unconscious, she was much more manageable, able to touch her, it was good to be so close to her, though the worry that ran through his veins made the moment less than what it should be. He gazed at her room and assumed that the sickness was still in here, she had not been in his quarters and it would be free of her illness. He decided to take her to his quarters, she was his mate she should be sharing his bed either way.

Phoenix offered no response to his lord as he came down the hallway, the large machine bowed making room already understanding many things that would be needed without a word. The door to Vegeta's room opened allowing him to enter without having to move Bulma in his arms.

Vegeta brought Bulma down to his bed setting her down in a sea of soft silk sheets, the coolness made her body shiver slightly but it was a welcome relief to her expression. He laid a small blanket over her while he pulled a sheet with him over his shoulder and brought her closer. His arm wrapped around her waist, his other a pillow for Bulma's head as he was able to breathe in the sweet scent of her hair. She was so warm and soft it was a joy that he'd not experienced and perhaps might never have again.

She and him were right where they belonged, this was how everything was supposed to  _be_.

**R &R**


	2. 11-20

**Chapter 11: A Spark**

* * *

 

Agony, that's the feeling her head was giving her.

Bulma opened her eyes with extreme difficulty, the splitting headache was driving her mad. She blinked her eyes as the world turned from black to different colors. Then it slowly cleared up allowing her eyes to focus on her unknown location. She tried to move herself, except she was locked in position as something was holding her waist, a massive bronze tanned forearm. Panic set in and she tried to pull herself free; what had happened to her why was she here?

Without warning, the arm pulled away from her and she felt relief. "Woman, stop squirming. I'm letting go of you already."

Bulma sucked up her courage and turned to face him, and she knew she made a mistake, when the saiyan prince was already rolling out of bed giving her a full view of his nude figure. He didn't seem appalled by his own nudity, as he stood up, his back looking towards her as he stretched his muscles, the ripple of steel underneath showed evidently. Bulma looked away, fearing that somehow he had done more to her, without her knowledge and it made her sick. She also realized that she was also naked and grabbed the sheet to cover her front.

She had no idea what had happened last night, and it was disturbing to her. Had Vegeta forced himself upon her again? She bit her bottom lip as she tried to focus as her body wasn't in any real pain aside from a splitting headache and weakness. Vegeta, who had grabbed his training clothes, turned to look back at her in annoyance. He knew everything that had happened, and it was beyond frustrating. His mind was being overwhelmed by hers, she was demanding aid, and his bond would not let him leave her, he had feelings and a compulsion to do thinks that were wholly beyond his control. The end result was he had brought the woman here to just ruin his sheets and bed with her scent.

"Cover yourself and find something to wear, I am going training." He said giving her a direct order as he pulled up his training shorts.

Brought out of her haze by his voice she looked to him. She couldn't remember anything, "What happened?" She couldn't put down her unease that even unconscious Vegeta might have raped her again, but she didn't want to put it that way.

"Your weak human body got a fever, my instincts and my bond to you made me take care of you," Vegeta didn't even look back at her. He clearly did not say he had taken care of her, that wasn't his duty. He would've left her in the damn bed, he had only been a passive observer throughout the whole experience as one were watching a dream. Yet he could feel it as real as he was now.

When the woman finally stirred, he had woken himself up from his deep slumber, he was angered by their positions. He had slept for many hours, and had wasted valuable training time. Why could he not control himself? He had no desire to care for her, that was not the job of a warrior!

Bulma felt sickened, Vegeta's whatever wanted her to be taken care of. He couldn't keep himself in check, and whatever this bond was. She had been miserable and had thought of someone helping her, she wanted her mother, her father, any of her friends or family to come and help her. Then everything went dark. She wrapped herself in a sheet before standing up, the long flowing sheets trailed several feet behind her. Giving a lingering glance back at Vegeta she left, while still weak, she didn't feel nearly as sick as she was yesterday.

"My Lady, please allow me to carry you to your quarters." The large quadruped rumbled as he appeared around a corner. His orange visor glowing brightly as he was clearly noticing all the subtle differences in her.

"It's- I can handle-" She shouldn't have tried to argue as his large three fingered hand grasped her waist and pulled her up cradled her with gentleness as his other arm spun and moved her with her head resting against his smooth metallic arm.

Phoenix would hear none of that, she was supposed to be cared for, and she would be. He had already set about disinfecting her room, it was steamed and fresh linens set in place. It was completely sanitized as he rounded a corner, his eyes glancing towards a small saiyan girl who wanted to rush over but was stayed by a large free hand. A slight shake of his head speaking volumes to a little girl with watery eyes.

She could feel the slight vibrations in her body as she was carried back to her bedroom. She brought a hand to her stomach as she wondered just how her child would be doing. Her worry now two-fold, as someone else was dependent upon her as well. Everything was back in odor as the door opened up, and she could smell lilacs it was a unique odor and a soothing one as she was set down upon her bed. "Rest, I shall have soup brought to you, along with some fine herbs and tea. Coffee is unadvisable as rest is more important, Veneta shall make sure they meet any of your requests." He said pulling back the sheets and dressed her as if she was her nanny. Tucked in with the sheets he softened her pillow and laid her down all without her raising a finger.

"Rest… Rest…" Was all she heard as her eyelids became heavier, even after just waking up she found herself fighting any urge to stay awake until darkness rolled over and claimed her.

[***]

It was sore, everything felt sore as she managed to open her eyes. She was still sweating as her hair stuck to her face as she tried to untangle herself through the mess of sheets. She gave up as she sucked in a breath, the world was making her head spin, and she felt nausea run through her. She pressed her forehead against her pillow and groaned.

"Bulma! Thank goodness you're awake!"

Bulma flinched from the voice, slowly she turned her head to the direction of the voice, seeing the person or in this case child sitting next to her. Veneta had a worried look on her face as she looked at her face. For the last two days, she had watched Bulma sleep, and ever since then her fears had intensified. Veneta pushed Phoenix out of his duties and cared for her, herself, not once leaving her side. Even with Vegeta barking at her, that the woman would be alright, she would return, she was concerned about her… her… mother.

"Ve...V-nneta?" Bulma said her voice slightly hoarse from her burning. SHe couldn't even focus on her face as her head was just pounding.

She crawled closer and pressed her warm cheek against Bulma's own and nuzzled her. It was pure affection, "I was worried, I couldn't bare leaving you alone. You've been asleep for two whole days."

Bulma was wary of such a statement; she'd been out cold for two straight days? She remembered Phoenix carrying her back to her room after her brief talk with Vegeta then darkness. How could her body just fall to pieces like this, was there something seriously wrong with her? She mewled slightly as Veneta wrapped her hands around her head offering her body much needed comfort.

Veneta didn't like it when Bulma slept so long, she needed to be better. "Bulma? Are you okay? I can bring you anything you want." Her soft voice just audible for Bulma's ear. Loud noises might make her situation worse. Bulma was her family, she wasn't going to let her leave her!

Bulma nodded and gave a weak "uh huh". She had no idea what was going on, she should be getting better but apparently, she was only getting worse. Veneta pulled her up slowly, resting Bulma against the headboard where pillows were stacked to allow her no discomfort. It was all quiet until a faint gurgle from Bulma's stomach was heard. It made Veneta laugh before pulling back. "I know what you need, some good food!" She pointed back behind her to the bed were several large trays were situated. "I made them all myself."

The smells while pleasant only made her stomach roll, she didn't want to say no but she would politely refuse for now. "Later," She said, not wanting to upset her, she couldn't imagine putting anything in her stomach. She shifted her position to get comfortable until she realized that she was still dressed in the sheet from Vegeta's room. She tried to pull it up and fix her situation, it was still wrong she felt to be flashing her body in front of another girl.

Veneta felt no such qualms about nudity and Bulma had yet to realize that she was completely unclothed. Physical contact was reassurance, feelings and words didn't need to be spoken. She pulled away the sheet and leaned herself against Bulma's bare chest, her arms wrapped around her back in a soft hug. "I'm here for you…" She said softly, Bulma's mind unable to catch the soft words she spoke. "Mom" The action made Bulma stiffen but she didn't protest as the closeness was soothing. The moment didn't last as Veneta realized something, "Bulma I think we need a bath." She didn't offer another word of explanation as she pulled away and jumped down to the floor. Her mom was just hot and sweaty she needed to wash and clean herself; a nice cool bath would be perfect for her.

Bulma wanted to protest but as she felt the wet stickiness and warmth coming from her body she lost that argument. It would be good to clean herself and bring down her temperature. She sighed and nodded. Veneta slipped her arm around her and helped her to the edge of the bed. Her tail coiled around Bulma's waist. She saw how weak Bulma was, her sickness and sleeping probably had made her weak; she was going to be sore after all of that. Veneta held her as she managed to get on her wobbly two feet, of course Veneta was an eager child and without a thought otherwise picked up Bulma with her tail and floated in the air. "Don't worry I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." She exhaled as she wasn't sure she could even make it to the bathroom on her own two feet.

She let Veneta do the work load as she brought her inside the bathroom which had alreayd been cooled to a proper human temperature. She was holding back her growing excitement as she was not going to be washing Bulma but bathing with her mother! She was just so excited, as she let Bulma's feet touch the water and then slide down and it was bliss for her body. A sigh escaped her lips as she slipped against the tub's walls. Veneta slipped down in front of her, watching as Bulma closed her eyes. "Do you need help?"

The blue haired woman softly shook her head, she wasn't going to be looked after by a child. She was just happy to be not covered in sweat as the cool waters made her feel slightly better. Bulma realized the excitement coming from Veneta, she was happy to be with her, as she had been, Veneta wasn't upset either. She knew Bulma wasn't feel well, and she wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want, she just wanted to be close to her her, she wanted her to be near her and feel her touching her again.

As Bulma let herself just calm down, she was still warm but she was feeling slightly better, though the idea of her fever was at the forefront of her thoughts as she wondered if she had a new one or the same one from a few days ago,. As she was lost in thought, Veneta slipped closer to her, happily humming a song; it was one she had heard Bulma humming while she had been working on the gravity machine and had already committed it to her memory.

There were many reasons her fondness of Bulma had become much more than just that of a servant. She did not remember her own parents, the only female that had ever treated her with kindness had been her, she'd suffered so much, when Frieza had found her when she was young. Vegeta had come years ago, and saved her, he had ripped her free from the confines of her dog cage like cell and brought her here. Everything after that had been a memory she owed her prince her life, she remembered someone telling her when she was young. 'I'm sorry I failed you, my loyal subject. Forgive me, for failing you as I have so many others!' She couldn't remember who had said that, if it was Vegeta or someone of the royal family. She had been a sick child, Fireza gave her all sorts of things, they only made it worse. She was so thin, so pale, she was just a bag of bones when Vegeta had found her. He cradled her in his arms, her legs no thicker than his fingers as he rushed her out of that facility. The next thing she knew she woke up with Phoenix. Her personal caretaker, sparingly seeing Vegeta for maybe a few days at a time over the past several years. He came and went just as fast, the man who saved her life, she owed him everything, but she didn't know a sister or a mother. She did not know kindness or affection, she was told to bring Bulma happiness but Bulma gave it back to her without trying. Veneta would not complain she had Vegeta back, and Bulma was here too, they were the mommy and daddy she never had.

Bulma was almost dozing until sher felt something press herself against her breasts, it was a soft head of hair, a pair of small arms wrapped around her back not long enough to hold her waist just yet unlike the tail, she softly purred like a kitten against her. "Hmm… Momma."

Bulma's mind was stunned, she wanted to open her mouth, but she was almost farid. She couldn't be anything but shocked. Could this little girl really, desire her, and see her as a mother? It wasn't that she wasn't happy, it was a feeling that she hadn't felt before, Veneta admired her but she didn't see it to be more than that. She couldn't have this happening, but would it be wrong to reject her. She breathed out heavily, she wouldn't make this little girl feel misery, or rejection. She had adopted Goku as a semi little brother, but a daughter? "Veneta…" She said softly, her hand reaching up to place a soft brushing fingers over her damp head. "Do, you," Bulma took a small pause, trying to calm her own feelings of turmoil, "want me as your mother?"

The black hair was clinging to her face, it wrapped around her neck in short spikes, mixing with Bulma's soft aqua curls as they floated in the water. Her mouth parted slightly. "Only… Only if you want to be, I want. I know you and Vegeta are angry with each other, but I-"

Bulma wasn't able to keep herself from giving her a small smile. What harm could there be? She saw the emotional filled eyes that looked up into her own. She was happy but also nervous as she absent mindedly began to wiggle her toes.

"I'd be happy to be." She said softly.

Veneta's face went white, she tilted her soft black eyes up looking into ocean blue ones. Her bottom lip quivered as Bulma pulled her hand up her back and another against the back of her head and pressed the small girl's head against her own. Bulma's chin settled atop the small girl's head before a bursting fit of tearful crying rang out.

Veneta had never cried in joy, she had never been held like this, not once in her entire life had she been shown love and compassion and it broke her. Abuse was all she had known, Vegeta had never been around her long enough for her to feel anything, the prince was always gone doing his duty as their races royal family. Loneliness had consumed her and for once in her life she wasn't alone, she had someone, a mother with beautiful blue ocean hair and eyes that took away all her past miseries.

She cried and Bulma felt her own eyes grow wet with tears but did not shed them. Never in her life had she seen such a reaction that was so genuine, even as Veneta mumbled and rambled incoherently about how happy she was it made her mind forget for the briefest of moments about everything else.

Several minutes later Veneta had felt more joy than she had in her entire life, but a question that she had been wanting to ask. She couldn't have asked Vegeta, he was entirely too mad about something and hadn't calmed down. "T-the other day I heard you and Vegeta talking. I didn't mean to eavesdrop I didn't, but I wanted... to know if you were p-p-preg-pregnant?" The news had made her nothing but excited, she knew listening in on a private conversation was wrong, but she wanted to know if she could be a big sister?

A feeling of saddness slowly went through her body, as she held Veneta still close. The little girl's joy and ignorance was something she wouldn't take away. Hurting someone who meant nothing but joy with their words would e wrong. She nodded her head slightly as Veneta's smile went wide and squeezed Bulma tightly, but sensitive of her plight kept herself restrained. The joy though of having a sibling and with Vegeta and Bulma being a mommy and daddy it was too much.

"Can he have a tail like me? Will their hair be blue like yours?" asked an excited Veneta, her giggling at the idea of seeing another saiyan boy with blue hair and tail since Vegeta no longer had his own.

"We'll have to see." She said in a soft voice not wanting to let her emotions overwhelm her.

The little girl smiled, she smoothed her hand down over Bulma's stomach as she softly rubbed it. She was so eager she couldn't stop the squealing delight within her. She wondered how big Bulma would get when her belly would be swollen. Bulma saw her fascination and allowed herself to embrace the joy and small bit of light in her heart and soul, as one girl's love and hopes became a part of her own.

[***]

Peace, four uninterrupted days of peace and training had been able to occur allowing his focus to be restored and his gains in strength began to show. Vegeta had been burning himself harder and throwing everything that the gravity chamber and additions provided by Haven could at him.

Phoenix had stopped him with issues of concern for Bulma's health as Veneta refused to leave her side, which wasn't surprising but annoying. He didn't have time to focus upon whatever she wanted, if she desired a mother then so be it, she had the right to choose. Removing that gift from his servant was low, though he may not like it, it was her decision. She wanted to protect her and gain her affections then she could, Vegeta knew where her loyalties were and she wouldn't betray him.

Phoenix had scanned her body many times and could not explain her sickness, it wasn't a conventual disease that he was familiar with. She'd remained within her room not very willing to venture to far from it and a regeneration tank would not help her since it wasn't a physical issue. Vegeta would have to bring an actual doctor here, so he had sent Phoenix off world with nearly twenty sentinels to locate and adequate physician and bring them back here, willing or not.

They would be returning any moment now as Phoenix was anything but punctual, as he now waited by the launch area he pondered the situation. Kakarot's wench apparently had no complications and gave birth to a half breed. So why was his mate suffering so much, clearly if the birth had been genetic complications his harpy would've died but no she was just as loud and insufferable as his own woman.

He wasn't like Kakarot anyway, he wouldn't love this woman but he would care for her. Whatever suppressed desires that existed in him were not his own, a prince could not love, he didn't know what love was. It was only an emotion that made one weak. She would be his duty to protect, that with his son but that was it. Both were honor bound to be protected by him and that would remain. Abandoning her was also out of the question, his bond would not allow that, for the rest of his life she would be his responsibility and nothing more.

A large orange light flashed around the landing pad as he looked up and saw Phoenix speeding through the space, his body outfitted for space travel to land upon a world like a projectile. Impacting on the ground at sub light speeds and be fit and ready to fight. "About time," He snorted as phoenix slammed down with the force of a magnitude five earthquake.

"Lord," said the giant machine. He bowed. "I have brought them." Soon following was a large pod that touched down on the world. The door opened up and down were pushed several different aliens. All of which had some appearance of intelligence. Humanoid in appearance, he wondered if they might even be able to understand his mate's physiology properly.  _Too late to reconsider,_ he grunted.

"Show them to her," His eyes looking to the two men and one woman doctors. "Make sure they do not harm her, if they try anything  _kill them…_ "!

 

* * *

**Chapter 12: Drained**

* * *

 

"Phoenix offered a bow before his visor turned a shade of red and looked back at the three doctors he had gathered, two of which had come with minor coercion, the third had taken the destruction of a few buildings to get his co-operation. Lady Bulma wouldn't be harmed in anyway, he would assure of that. His commands issued to the mechanical sentinels as they pushed the three towards the main installation, all of their eyes glowing red and large blades hanging out exposed from their wrists.

Once they reached the room where their Queen was staying, Phoenix directed them inside, though he remained outside there was an even more fervent protector of Bulma. The more feisty Veneta. She'd put a small covering over Bulma's figure so that they would dare look upon her mother with any ill thoughts. Those inside were all too familiar with Vegeta's known infamy even with the promise of credits for their services, many still did not trust the saiyan prince, his reputation far preceded any ideas of their duties.

"When the three entered the room, the sentinels took positions in a circle around the bed, their red eyes still glowing as they scanned and followed every movement carefully. The large quadruped stood with a massive frame and two massive Trillium spikes now jutting off from his arm, he had punched a wall with the force shot out from those metal clips exploded the rest of the building and fired two holes another hundred yards just from the shockwave of their release. Of course, they all saw a woman sleeping on the bed and with a little girl whose black hair and tail confirmed a female saiyan. Veneta's head turned to them and she waved them over. "Hello! Come in!"

The doctors looked at each other before nodding. "Is this… "her?" they had no idea what to call her other than Vegeta's mate but even then, they didn't want to offend their host.

Veneta stood up on the bed, still nude in all her glory, as she nodded her head. "This is lady Bulma! Are you the people Vegeta brought to help her get better?" Veneta was aware of what Vegeta had done, and it made her so happy to hear that he was doing this for Bulma. She was sure the way he just stayed away from Bulma was probably because he just didn't want to get upset because he couldn't do anything; she agreed that he needed to get stronger as well.

One of the doctors cleared his throat, his white hair in a thick patch above his head. "If we may get started? I do not wish to remain here longer than necessary."

Veneta pouted her lips and nodded, she drew back the sheets where Bulma was softly breathing with a slightly redder face. The doctor who identified himself as Merell, he had learned that she was pregnant from Phoenix and was suffering from an unknown illness. He had his bag of supplies with him as he pulled out his otoscope and checked her pulse, the other female doctor gave in and approached the other side and felt her forearm and brushed a hand along her temple.

"Her condition, she is weak," The female doctor said, her eyes closed. Keeping her composure as she felt the intense glares focused on her.

"When was the last time she ate?" Merell asked, he noticed that her body was much thinner than would be acceptable for most creatures. Any pregnant woman needed to be fuller. Gaining weight was a necessity and saiyans were especially a child that required her to be well fed. With the facility, she was in there would be no reason that she could not find an acceptable source of nutrition.

Veneta shrugged her shoulders, "It has been at least five days, she's been too weak and sleeping for us to feed her." She answered honestly,

"I see," The female doctor said with a sigh. She looked at Veneta whose eyes were looking at Bulma with surprising worry and concern. "Is she a relative of yours?" She dared ask.

Veneta shook her head. "She is my mommy."

The three doctors all were shocked to hear those words. She had no saiyan resemblance, no traits of physiology that would make her be a saiyan and yet she spoke those words with a certainty.

Shioma the female doctor cleared her throat before giving Veneta a smile. "You are the one capable of preparing meals for her correct?" The girl nodded, "Would you prepare some herbs and mineral water, it will help her stomach and ability to keep food down."

"Okay! I shall be back!" She exclaimed as the female doctor wrote out her list for her to follow. "I'll be back, Phoenix make sure momma doesn't get hurt!" She almost shot out of the room with such haste to begin working.

Shioma wasn't sure if it would do much, she was fairly clueless herself. A being that was fine physically, but under a mysterious illness. Eating would allow the body to better for her energy and overall state of health.

Merell thought of another possibility, with this being a mixture of species there could be something polluting her body. Foreign organisms could often be seen as intruders and the body could be fighting back against her unborn child. The result could be why she was so sick. "Perhaps a blood sample, with such different genetics there could be a problem with the different DNA." The other doctors gave him a thinking look and nodded at the merit of his response.

It wasn't inconceivable, and the doctor went to his handbag and pulled out a syringe, but before he could even take a step towards Bulma the large quadruped stepped in between them. His visor clearing glowing red as he placed a wary hand over Bulma.

"There will be none of that, this species is already capable of having offspring. You will not harm her in anyway."

Merell closed his eyes, shaking his head. "This has to be done, if we are to help her we need to look at her more closely," He examined the way the large spikes off the side of his hand were slowly sliding out and extending nearly two feet past his arm. The threat wasn't one to be ignored.

Phoenix would not let anyone do anything to harm Lady Bulma; if they required anything from her than he would be the one to do it, not them. "Then I will draw her blood, but it will not yield you any results. I have checked her many times," He announced pulling back his spikes with a bang, his large hand pressed over Bulma's arm as a small tendril no bigger than a hair came out and touched directly to her elbow.

"Give me that." He ordered as the doctor handed him the small syringe, he pulled away the metal needle and affixed his tendril to the bottle and in no short order it was filled with her blood.

"May we look it over somewhere," he asked trying to avoid the large machines clear threatening posture.

The red glare shifted and flashed, the other five sentinels' flashed with his orders being sent. He would give them some time, but he did not wish for Vegeta to wait. "We have a facility, we will escort you. Make your work quick." The tone he used meant there would be no arguments and they would have to work quickly.

Merell was a little shaken by the aggression in his tone, but nodded. "We'll be brief. But we need to understand what is going on. Clearly whatever is on the surface is not something that we can understand unless we see more."

Phoenix only gestured, "I suggest you get started." He said as the three doctors were escorted down to the labs. He would remain until Veneta's return, then he would gather up the doctors and have an answer for Vegeta. He did not trust other fleshlings, Vegeta and Lady Bulma were the exception of course.

Vegeta had woken him from stasis, a cold hell where he was trapped within this shell of a body. He had come to enjoy his home, and the fact he could no longer feel things. He looked back to lady Bulma and redressed her sheets and fluffed her pillow. His scans could already see a drop in her bodies temperature, her lack of sweat was also visible, she she was still very warm.

"I'm back! I have it!" Veneta came running back with a tray in hand, her balance impeccable as expected as she stopped and looked around. Curiously wondering where everyone was.

"Gone, bring her drink here, I believe you should make sure your mother is drinking it." He answered her concern and gestured for her to come over, his size and appearance a striking sight for outsiders.

Veneta set it down beside her bed, and sat Bulma upright agaisnt the headboard, being very careful with all her movements as she gently tipped her head backward. With a pull against her lips she gently poured a small amount of liquid into her mouth. So engrossed with how much she was putting in, she stayed perfectly silent until the entire cup was gone. Veneta knew with a baby on the way she'd need more food, it was necessary for a healthy child. She'd make sure some dried food was brought up and slipped for her.

"Don't worry momma I won't let anything happen, she said settling Bulma back down on the sheets before pulling herself against her. She was in a modest embrace even if Bulma wasn't doing it. WIth her head tucked against Bulma's neck and her small arms pressed around her waist Veneta wanted her mommy to wake up, she wanted to be loved.

[***]

"It is not a serious problem, they found her body is being drained of all its natural energy. Her weakness is from her lack of her bodies ability to maintain the energy for growth of the child. She needs an outside source," explained Phoenix to Vegeta as he saw off the three doctors who had done as they were told and left with their lives and a bit of money.

Vegeta had subtly been monitoring her ki and had begun to assume that since it was so low that it might be a cause but this was not exactly the answer he was wanting. He didn't want to be near the woman, she was the reason for his loss of control. He didn't have time to keep babysitting her. He sighed in annoyance, then dismissed Phoenix.

_Weakness, drained, and tired._

Vegeta growled, those feelings were already surfacing. "I won't do it."

_Someone is there, but she needs more. She wants to feel warmth._

"I am not a slave to her emotions! I will have her taken care of but I will not do it!"

The more he struggled and tried to push away these thoughts the more insistent they became. He had to become a super-saiyan; the woman was not his fucking problem.

_Weak, so weak, and hungry._

"Damnit! Veneta can care of those things."

He didn't enjoy his servant spending all her time around her, but he wouldn't deprive her of it. She was still helping him by helping her, so he wouldn't remove her from Bulma's side; not yet anyway.

_"Please… Someone help me"_

Her voice slapped him mentally in the mind. She was calling out for help, but he was the only person that could hear her. He didn't want anymore problems, but he had no feelings for her, if she wanted attention than Veneta would give it to her.

_"Mom, Dad, Goku… Yam-"_

Vegeta's mouth contorted into a snarl, as his muscles tensed, his pupils widened. Falling to his knees Vegeta acted like an animal as his primal instincts pushed back into him. His mate was calling out for another male! She would not dare!

He headed towards Bulma's room, a part of him angry and the other betrayed, all he had done was try to care for her. Yet this was how she was to respond to his aid was to call out to those who were not him?

When he opened the doors, he spotted Bulma still asleep and Veneta tucked away in her arms on the bed. He snorted, as he walked inside, stirring Veneta from her thoughts as she pulled back and looked at Vegeta a huge smile on her face. "Prince Vegeta!"

He could see Bulma was still exhausted and she didn't even stir as Vegeta reached the side of the bed. She would remain there unless he acted, perhaps she might understand that he was still here for her, that she might realize that he needed her and she him. "Veneta, move so I can fix my mate." He said simply as his servant scooted off to the side allowing him access to her.

Veneta was excited, so Vegeta could help her, she was wondering just what he was going to do. The prince looked different as she watched his posture and expression, but that was still Vegeta she knew that for certain. Her worries she knew were unfounded, he was here to help her. He wouldn't hurt her, besides he was going to be a daddy with Bulma. She sat on her bottom as Vegeta knelt on the bed.

Once settled Vegeta drew both of his palms out and placed them both down on Bulma's stomach, "You are there son." He spoke trying to communicate with his unborn offspring. He felt Bulma's body shake slightly but she remained unconscious. He had to focus, his son's ki while on the surface appeared normal was fluctuating erratically, he was under tremendous stress as he needed energy. "I am here,"

Slowly his hands began to glow, and with a gentle touch he pushed his energy left his fingers and flowed directly into Bulma's body, his eyes focused wholly on her belly. He ignored everything else, Bulma winced and groaned as his power was being fed to their child. But, this was what was required. Bulma needed a stronger ki, her body just could not produce enough of it to satisfy their son. He needed food and energy, both of which his mother was failing to provide, while he was with her his aura and power naturally went to his unborn son.

It was the reason for her somewhat recovery then quick fall, as the further he was from her the less of his energy their son got to have from him.

"Son, do not fight me." He almost commanded out loud, he looked down as the small power inside was unsure of the foreign presence though it might be his fathers the stress the child was under was not allowing him to accept the intrusion so easily. Though as he focused he overwhelmed his son's ki and his own was able to finally push through and feed him. Vegeta's mind felt his son, even as young and undeveloped as he was, the blood of his father was recognized and finally submitted.

Veneta stood there her teeth biting her bottom lip as she watched what was going on, she was so curious but Vegeta was focusing so hard. His intensity was great and Veneta's as well they did not notice the flutter of blue eyes as they slowly saw the world return to her.

Once again, Bulma was shocked as she woke up as she felt warmth all through her body but it was for a wholly different reason as she saw Vegeta and felt him touching her stomach. Her mind kicked into fight or flight immediately as she was in bed still, and she saw the expression on his face. She shoved backwards rolling just enough away to shock Vegeta's trance as the connection with his son ended abruptly. "Get your hands off me!" She yelled, her heart racing.

His head looked at her and she knew instantly which Vegeta she was dealing with, those big eyes that seemed only to stare at her. "Momma you're-!" The voice was cut off as Vegeta placed a hand in front of her.

"Leave, I shall take care of her, she's not recovered enough."

"But I-" His glare came at her and Veneta's expression dropped but she nodded and slid down the bed. The awkward moment continued until the door closed and black stared into blue once more. A sneer took over Vegeta's expression as he pounced on her, his hand covering her mouth, Bulma bit into the hand of his skin but the effect was minimal. He pressed his face closer to hers so that she might see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"Again you defy me, you even called out for the weakling in your sleep, the one who cheated on you and lied to you!" He growled as she glared back at him. "If you ever say his name again… Bitch you will regret my punishment do you understand?" He said pulling his hand away ignoring the small puncture wounds on his flesh.

"Or you will do what?" She challenged, she had no idea of what had transpired but she wasn't going to ever let Vegeta talk down to her.

Vegeta growled at her, his fangs exposed as he was still very close, the reverberation from his chest was felt in hers. "Why do you continue to defy me? I do everything for you. I care about you, and I healed you because you are so weak and cannot even give my son enough energy to live. It's for that very reason you are sick and weak, our son is taking everything that you do not have. Yet no matter what I do all I get from you is this-!" His serious expression in his eyes as he finally tore himself away, so sick of looking into the eyes of his hurtful mate.

Bulma scoffed before managing to push herself up, she felt weak but the sickness had gone down considerably. "You are nothing to me Vegeta, I don't owe you a damn thing and if I hurt your feelings too fucking bad cause you continue to treat me like shit!" She said, her voice raspy. He did not own her, he only took her against her will and claimed to own her.

She heard his molars grinding together as his aura began to slowly rise around him, "You really think that I'm hurting you? That I-I AM NOTHING!" He roared his hand firing out and grabbing her shoulder making her almost cry out in pain. His hand shaking her against the back of headboard.

She could tell he was in pissed or what might happen as a result of her actions, but she would never cower in front of Vegeta. Try and break her will and spirit all he wanted he would never have Bulma Briefs brought to heel before him. She swallowed fighting through the pain. "I will never be yours," She whispered.

His grip let go, as his face fell into a hurt expression. His head dropped to gaze into his lap and he slowly shook his head. "Then I shall _Teach_ you, the hard way."

 

* * *

**Chapter 13: Return**

* * *

 

" _All I do is for you, but still you defy me! I only want you, I need only you!," The snarling voice of the saiyan prince lost within himself told her. His heavy body overtop hers, her face was shoved into the pillow, her wrists pinned behind her back. "If you could only be a proper mate, you and I would be happy. We could have many children, but you," He nipped her ear, his voice growling into her. "You refuse to behave, soon though you will beg for my touch as your body already knows me." His painful truth came as her traitor hips, bucked wholly out her control._

_She could only clench her eyes and hold back her tears as she came, his ki shot through her body and she couldn't stop its effect. It was a bolt of pleasure that only made her shake as his own body paused, his tip buried in her womb as a heat splashed inside._

" _You are mine, when you accept that you will be happy." He pulled out from her and flipped her back over on her back._

_Bulma was breathing heavily as her body struggled to regain its self control. She wished he would just hurt her, and care only about himself. Yet this primal Vegeta did not see that way, he desired her pleasure and make her climax every time, that was worse than hurting her. It pained her as she stared into those burning obsidian eyes. "Will you submit?"_

_She shut her eyes tight, but try as she might he pushed himself deep inside of her, her body rocked by more sensations. His speed increasing, and it only made things worse, because her body wrapped her legs around his hips without her consent._

" _Fuck Y-" His hand clamped over her mouth and he shook his head._

" _Why do you anger me? Why must you worry me?" He continued to hammer himself in and out of her as Bulma's body was wracked again and again with his intrusion. Her consciousness began to fade as her weakened state could only take so much. As his thrusts continued her mouth screamed, it hurt her mind so much that she would be so easy to be manipulated by his pleasure but she didn't have to endure too much longer as she lost consciousness._

_As her eyes rolled back into her head she missed the expression on Vegeta's face, it was concern for her as he came closer and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace._

_He was worried about her._

[***]

Hurting, sore, pain. That summed up everything.

Bulma painfully let her eyes open, the world around her bright and she winced and rolled her head to the side. Everything was still coming into focus and she realized she was still in her own bed. Bulma could assume that Vegeta had come back to his senses and left her be, otherwise he probably still be fucking her even now. She pushed herself up from her back feeling the painful twinge of her legs and back as she sat upright. Of course, in doing so she saw that she was dressed. Wearing a soft white dress robe, it was tied around her body with a snug cloth, there were no markings or patterns on it.

She could remember Vegeta atop her, it was the last memory she had, guessing that perhaps Phoenix or one those machines had come in and washed her. She couldn't feel Vegeta's presence, for an unexplained reason she could almost feel him. Though relief was there as she knew he wasn't anywhere nearby. Bulma brought a hand to her forehead and felt her temperature, and was amazed to feel that it was back to normal. Not warm, or not, no she was totally normal. She checked on two other parts of her body that gave her the exact same answer; she wasn't sick anymore. Bulma let out a sigh and her throat was doing just fine, she could feel herself smiling that everything with her was back to normal physically.

How all of this had happened she didn't know, it didn't make sense as her logical brain said that couldn't just happen so quickly. She'd been sick for so long, and to just recover almost instantly left her with a lot of doubts. Still, Bulma got out from her bed, finding her neatly tucked away bunny slippers on the floor and got up. Though as she stood she felt something, it was there in the room with her. She looked around,  _just_ to be safe. Again, there was nothing and she let out a breath before leaving. Outside there was nothing there, it was completely empty. She had one destination on her mind right now, as she needed to find some food, currently she could eat a horse and perhaps a cow right now. She was craving some meat, although being more in tune with her figure she enjoyed her fresh salads and light carb meals. She knew where the kitchen was and wasn't going to have a repeat performance of her last encounter, a part of her wanted to know where Veneta had run off too. The little girl was an amazing cook-far better than her-, which was expected probably of a saiyan.

Bulma opened up the room to the dining hall, and again was greeted by emptiness and silence. She strolled along the room, her fingers trailing along the dining table that was still perfectly clean and shined. Her eyes looking to the now decorated interior that slowly made her gasp. It was artwork from her own house? How could this be here, the ugly Ribalt that her mother hung in the guests area, to the Liberace and Vangoh that adorned their family room and kitchen. Where had these come from, and all of it did was remind her of the life and home she used to have. Since arriving here she'd only done maintaince on the gravity chamber and sleep, her usual working routine and partying lifestyle completely gone. She needed to be doing something, sitting around and being lazy just was never in her family's genes. Today she felt good and actually wanted to be up and doing something, though her mind immediately kicked itself onto one very important thing she needed to be doing.  _Escaping,_ that had to be her number one priority, even if Vegeta thought he had prepared for her to escape he had no idea how hard she could push herself.

She found her meticulous brain already looking at all of her options. The ship was far too obvious and Vegeta would smell her attempts to tamper with anything. Considering this was a science facility, there had to be shuttles or maybe pods that could leave, but she couldn't a hundred percent guarantee that. Twirling the back of her long blue locks she put her brain to think how long it would take to build a small ship? Depending on if her routine remained free and not her stuck in bed being fucked by Vegeta, she could guess maybe a month. This was going to be a mental strain on her but she could do it, she needed to put all her skills on the line.

"Bulma!"

Her head swiveled, and Bulma felt it hit right in her chest, she spun around but the force of the 'blow' sent her into the air as she spun around. A small head of black spikes buried itself in her chest and hands wrapped around her waist. Bulma gasped as her panic spiked but immediately dropped as she knew who it was. Would her own child be this happy to see her when they were born? "Hey Veneta," She said in a soft voice her hand patting down the girl's hair.

Veneta smiled as she rubbed her head against her chest; her hold tightening. "I was so worried, you might never have woken up!" She said finally settling back down on the ground but she slipped down to around Bulma's waist. Veneta knew that Vegeta wouldn't let her momma die, he wouldn't have sent for those doctors if that was the case and he wouldn't have came and went from Bulma's room so often if he didn't care for her.

Bulma was confused by Veneta's exclamation. "What? Why would you say that?" she bit her bottom lip as she might have thought it been a day or so but even still that wouldn't be too much cause for alarm.

"You've been asleep for twelve days!" Veneta said her eyes looking up at her with a relieved smile. "I was so worried, I slept with you almost every day until Vegeta told me yesterday to let you be."

Bulma was shocked, her eyes were wide with the unexpected news. She had been unconscious for nearly two whole weeks? That, no it wasn't possible! She was sick sure but that didn't mean she could fall asleep and not even realize what had happened. She gripped Veneta's shoulders for a bit of support as she needed to just sit down and process-.

She looked down as she rested and noticed the distinct and shapely bulge of her stomach, it was flat the last time she looked, was Veneta telling her the truth. She began to breathe rapidly as Veneta came closer out of concern grabbing her hands and squeezing them softly. "How did I-," No that wasn't the right question. "What happened to me?"

Veneta held tightly to her fingers, "You didn't wake up at all," She said almost depressed, she imagined that her mommy might not ever get back up. "But Vegeta came back every single day to give you his energy. He'd spend several hours each day, but he'll be so happy to see you moving around." Vegeta would never let her sleep forever, though he did get pretty mad when he came out of Bulma's room.

Bulma could only nod her head, so Vegeta had come back for her but he didn't do  _that_ to her at least. It also made more sense as to why she felt better. He had told her before she slipped into unconsciousness that she didn't have enough energy for her growing child. Though she wondered why Chi-Chi might not have mentioned having this problem. Was she ever this drained when she had Gohan, although admittedly Chi-Chi was much stronger than her and probably could give a developing half-saiyan much more needed energy. Plus, as a fighter she could probably eat a lot more than her and get away with it. However, she bit her lip did that mean this had to be done regularly? Would she have to wait for Vegeta to give her energy in order to even survive? "Where is Vegeta now?"

"Training."

 _Of course,_ let him be the one to not stop training. "He'll be there for the rest of the day, something about stupid blue haired something's I couldn't understand him." Her tone joking as she knew how Vegeta absolutely hated to lose out on his time spent getting stronger.

Veneta pouted her lips slightly as she felt something rumble. Her eyes looking to her swelling stomach. "You're hungry."

Bulma sighed, should've guessed that a saiyan girl could tell that she was practically starving for a meal. With apparently only Vegeta's ki to feed her body, she was desperately craving some sustenance. "I am, it's been awhile since I've eaten."

"Aside from the tea I was supposed to give to you, you really need some food!" Rin said with a smile on her face, she was the only one allowed to feed her mother. No one else except for Vegeta could do that with her.

Well at least she wasn't being totally starved, something had been going into her stomach. She moved her hands over her stomach, her little half-saiyan was hungry as she felt both stomachs grumbling. She needed to put something in there, and right now her body was craving some meat. "Thanks for everything," She pulled the small girl into a soft embrace, her purring increasing as her tail flipped around her back.

Veneta was so happy to be able to help, the hug was something she had been missing for so long, Bulma's stomach grumbled again. "I think the baby is hungry." She grinned as Bulma patted her hair.

She stood up from the chair, and held Veneta's hand. She  _needed_ something to eat, she was beginning to salivate in her mouth. With Vegeta gone for who knows how long she could use this moment to be happy, "Let's find something for him."

Veneta almost squealed with delight, as she squeezed Bulma's hands tighter before taking her into the backroom where the kitchen was. As they entered inside, it was completely quiet and empty, with only a handful of beings that needed food here, it was not expected to have a good deal of company. Of course, it was stocked with food that was necessary for a saiyan prince, so there would be plenty of food and with the best self-proclaimed cook in the solar system by her side there would be a decent meal ahead. "Momma. Would you like me to fix you up something?" She asked, looking up at her face.

She pressed her lips together, she didn't want to be looked after by a little girl, not that she didn't love her affections. She scanned around, still holding Veneta's hand. "How about if we do it together?"

No other answer could've made her happier! "Of course!" She jumped up slightly off the ground, "What do you want? I can make…" The girl's voice became a rush of all sorts of teats and delicacies that she knew and did not know.

"How about something with meat, I really-" She didn't get to finish before Veneta flew up and down the rows of the pantry and refrigerators. Not even wasting a second as the doors flew open and she grabbed almost five pounds of different foods before arriving back at the main cutting table.

Veneta had a huge grin on her face. She was really excited about making a proper meal for her mother! She had never been able to know her real mother, she had only known the hands of Frieza's scientists and Vegeta's few touches. If she did have a mommy, she'd be just like Bulma! She knew that Vegeta was upset about things and the baby, probably because it would require a lot of work, which was why she was she going to be the baby's big sister. Oh, she couldn't wait for the baby to be born, should could do anything to help Bulma. Like hold the baby, rock the baby, wash, and clean the baby oh she was just so excited!

Bulma couldn't stop the small smile spreading over her lips as she saw Veneta in a flurry of actions. She felt regenerated, and her mood was so much better. Without Vegeta breathing down her neck, she could finally have a nice day with Veneta. After all, she could just pretend to be happy, she wondered if she was like this with her mother back in her kitchen? It was a nice feeling as she saw Veneta prattle on talking to her as if she were her real mother, it was just nice to have a single normal moment where she felt normal.

As she watched Veneta chop up the meats with blazing speed and precision, before going on to the bred which she tore up with her hands, and then onto the vegetables. Venta fired up the stove and tossed the meats into the pan she had, the meat starting to sizzle as she happily brought out a spatula and smoothed it around.

Casting a glance down at her stomach, slightly placing a gentle pressure on it, now that she was feeling better she needed to stay this way for her child,  _I'm going to make sure you stay nice and healthy from now on._

[***]

Vegeta didn't enjoy his routine being interrupted; he'd adhered to a strict code of principles all his life. Of course, when this entire event had spiraled out of control he had never been able to stick to his routine. He was mated to a weak woman, who was bearing him a half-saiyan heir. Had this been anyone else in his position he might have found it funny. He'd lost and wasted so much time and effort over the past weeks dealing with her problems. She needed his ki infused into her for so long that he wondered why she hadn't died. The fact that his instincts continued to drive him into situations that he did not even need, it also didn't help the woman continued at every turn to push his buttons and make him lose even more of himself. He didn't feel responsible for what happened, not anymore anyway. She brought this upon herself. She knew that provoking him would only anger him, but if she continued to defy him and present images that did not please him mentally she would understand the consequences.

He needed to be training, not only because it was what made him who he was, strength was what defined a saiyan warrior. He needed to be focused only on getting stronger, mentally and physically. He needed to be able to control his own instincts. He couldn't realistically fight his inner turmoil thought he might love to do so. He needed to find some semblance of balance in his life. He might be able to maintain complete control if he  _willingly_ took the blasted woman, but he didn't want her. She might be his mate and queen, but it was not by his own choice. He needed to be focused and gathering his strength, with how much he'd been giving to the damn woman just to keep her and his son alive. His goal of beating the androids, becoming a super-saiyan and eventually beating Kakarot.

As he continued his stressful training at 500 times gravity, his mind drifted towards the woman, if she actually had finally gotten up. He found himself thinking more and more about her, not because he had any really concern for her but why did she require so much of his energy? She recovered quickly the first time but then he had to keep repeating the process to even notice a change in her status. What would be her excuse? She wasn't being abused; well not completely anyway, he had felt the effects from the vestiges of the bond he shared with her. She wrongly thought that he was raping her, when in fact all he wanted was to see her pleasured. His growl began to slip out from his throat as he remembered how long after the fact where he could taste the woman on his lips, that he had willingly gone down to taste her body. The spicy taste, lingered in his mouth no matter how much he washed it out, he could taste her juices even now, and the effects made his body go hard. Just another thing he had to add to the list of things of why he hated her.

_I will have her…_

Growling Vegeta shoved down his growing madness. Yet every punch and kick he threw images of her body pressed against his own appeared in his mind.

"Engage 600…"

He'd get this out of his system one way or another.

 

* * *

**Chapter 14: Friendly Agreement**

* * *

 

For the past three day's Bulma and Veneta had some proper bonding time with one another. The small saiyan girl was completely head over heels with Bulma, and was enjoying her first loving motherly figure in her entire life, while Bulma was happy to embrace the only person who could take her mind off everything that was currently going on. Bulma was doing well, and she hadn't gotten sick, more in part due to Veneta's exceptional cooking which was above anything she had imagined. The little girl was a machine when it came to creating delicacies, she had anything she could imagine from earth made in a few short hours. She also hadn't seen Vegeta in that time period either was helping her get over whatever fears she had, but she knew he was there. Bulma was easily able to forget about the snobbish saiyan prince during the day, as she and Veneta were either in her bedroom or the created garden. Thanks, in part to the science on the planet, Veneta was able to find her home and have the environment simulated to be exactly as she had been able to see it.

Of course, today, she'd been asked by Phoenix to help him oversee the upgrades to the gravity machine, she was merely there to make sure so that he might make sure that he could make the desired corrections without disturbing her for any further problems. It wouldn't be that bad, as she figured she could bring Veneta with her, as she had spent so much time with her she began to wonder if the life she had inside her would be able to have the same happiness as her. She would give herself wholly to the child's wellbeing, if she couldn't escape of course. That was a clear possibility, but it wouldn't stop the growing love for her baby. She wouldn't have to worry about anything, providing for it, or having the resources for it. Phoenix and Veneta had reassured her that nothing would be out of her reach, of course that was within reason. The large quadruped had told her he was sorry that she could not return home, she would have to convince Vegeta of that.

Though her greatest worry was that Vegeta's own animosity towards children, even if it was his child, he might still hate it, but there could be a chance that he might actually kill his own child, though Veneta told her that Vegeta was ready to be a daddy it didn't diminish her fears. But which Vegeta would it be, the arrogant, cold, train until you drop Vegeta or his instincts that sought to hurt and please her simultaneously? The troubling aspect was that whenever she was in danger or angered him it would come out, anything undesirable would trigger it no doubt.

"Bulma?"

The sound of Veneta's soft voice brought Bulma back to the present, as she smiled, while wearing her once loose gray coveralls as a slightly bumpy belly prevented them from being loose anymore. "Yes?" She said as she worked on the panel that held the main core to the gravity chamber. Phoenix stood motionless but observing everything from the side.

Veneta watched in amazement as she saw how Bulma worked. It was an awesome day few days for her, she'd been sleeping in her mother's arms for the past few days, each morning she just didn't want to even get out of bed but remain in that embrace. Veneta truly did love Vegeta, he was her savior and protector, no matter his moods but she would scarcely trade anything else to have Bulma there with her. Of course, it did help that Bulma was a woman, she was more  _familiar_ with girl things and problems that a man couldn't help her with. Though she was a tad worried that the two of them weren't talking, mommy's and daddy's were supposed to talk to one another.

She'd ask Phoenix about it later, as she didn't want to upset either of them as she was looking forward to learning all she could from Bulma. She wanted to show her she could do anything she could, it was the same when she was teaching Bulma how to cook although-she'd never admit it-Bulma couldn't cook at all, but she could help her with the basics.

"See this? This is the main connection line, it allows most of the electronics to function, if any of these are damaged or loosened then everything will shut down as a safety precaution." She was on her back, though a soft rest mat was set out for her, per Phoenix's request though Bulma was still fine with working. The large quadruped would hear nothing of her being uncomfortable or sore.

"Now most upgrades require a greater amount…" Veneta listened as Bulma went on and on how she upgraded the gravity machine. She'd been able to see just how smart Bulma was, she was just amazed with how much she was learning, though it would take her awhile to be able to do what she was doing, with Phoenix at her side and his perfect memory she could do this in no time. Her eyes shifted looking to the bulging belly on Bulma, she wondered how the child was going to look and if it would be more like Vegeta or Bulma? She was so excited but she knew how to be patient babies needed a lot of time and care before they were ready, but as she did she noticed something glowing on the console above her head. It was a green flashing light…  _I'll ask about it later,_ she thought before resuming her duties and learning from the world's smartest woman!  _Such a silly title, she's not the smartest woman, but the best mother ever!_

[***]

After finishing up the maintenance, Bulma was back in the main facility where Phoenix was giving her a full demonstrative tour of the facility and all of the devices left behind. She had to admit she was more than curious about it, with all the crazy things she'd seen here -her guide being one of them- she was eager to learn more about it. Of course, as she was being explained she was propped on one of Phoenix's massive shoulders, his hands gesturing and pointing to the main warp matrix generator which was capable of demetallizing a device and reassembling it across space. He had the machine demonstrate as it pulled a simple metal crate through one side and appeared on the other side of a wall separating the two, it was incredible! Even if it was only twenty feet, the ability to break down a physical object and move it a distance without interference was incredible. It could function but unfortunately it was hampered by its size, as the objects couldn't be that big or anything alive inside of them.

The tour continued remaining silent throughout most of it, as Veneta pointed and explained other things to her that she also found fascinating, keeping a very open mind as she learned just how advanced this facility was. But it was puzzling that it was abandoned, although Phoenix explained that part easily, it was originally a facility built to house a Kold empire technology center. It was built and completed but a massive supernova had exploded bombarding the entire facility with a lethal dose of radiation and destroying half the planet it was stationed on. It was just assumed to have been lost to the depth of space but as luck would have it, Vegeta had discovered it but too the knowledge of no one there it had been the prince himself who had destroyed the solar systems sun in order to claim this facility as a bit of payback to the tyrant he served. It was why it remained concealed and out of reach because it was just assumed lost with half the planet that it now floated amongst the debris.

As they entered the solar core Bulma was yet again blown away, "Yes lady Bulma that is indeed a small sun. Its power will last a million years if kept as is, but with resources can be extended to ten more lifetimes. It's a one off, and those that built it are dead, a waste of true technology but it is incredible."

"Thanks for the tour although you just made me want to take everything you have apart to understand how it works." Though as she looked back towards the warp matrix generator,  _That, is what I need._

The quadruped laughed, "I had doubt you would, but no matter how impressive their feats, they are still unable to create what you can." His head rotated to look squarely at her belly, "You have a power that science cannot recreate."

Bulma gave a small smile, "Thanks, but can we go back and take a rest outside this time. I want to just look out at the space."

Phoenix stopped and looked up at her, "I suppose that might be acceptable." He then looked back before making his way back towards the entrance. "So long as you do not touch the barrier I see no problems."

Soon enough they were outside, the artificial barrier shielded the two of them in the surface. It was all amazing technology, the grass and foliage were all artificial, micro machines designed to replicate a surface and texture. Yet Bulma dismissed Phoenix so that she could be with Veneta. The little girl running around happily as she was just excited to be with her, it was truly a heartwarming experience as she knelt down in the grass. It was abnormal in her mind but her body could not tell the difference. The small saiyan girl joined her, resting her head against Bulma's shoulder allowing her to run her fingers through Veneta's straightened spikes, she had taken a brush to the locks earlier that day, straightening and pulling out the tangled knots until her hair was completely straight. The little girl sat quietly and just let Bulma brush her hair. It was a perfect mother/daughter scene as she could remember the days her own mother fixed her locks of hair, though saiyan hair was a formidable opponent it eventually gave way and the little girl was almost glowing with appreciation.

"Bulma, can I ask you a question?" She asked in a sighing content voice, breaking the quiet between them.

Bulma continued to stroke the girl's hair as she rested her head against her own. "You can, you don't have to be afraid of saying it."

Veneta bit her bottom lip slightly; she'd wanted to ask earlier but it just never felt appropriate although out here with just the two of them it was where she felt fine with her chance to ask her. "Well, can I kind of," Her fingers pushed against the other as she sort of mumbled, "Can I help with the baby's name?"

Bulma was a little surprised, but she felt a smile on her face, "I'd be honored." She said against her, instantly she felt Veneta's purring.

Veneta smiled, her body filling up with joy. "I know it's going to be a boy, Vegeta told me." She said, as she rolled her head to look up at the stars and space.

Bulma wasn't sure how much she believed that; she just assumed it was Vegeta's way of being more of an ass to her by simple saying that the child would be a boy. Perhaps the prince just felt anything he made would have to be a male. "Well that's what he says," She answered, not sure to agree or disagree.

"Well, if it's going to be a boy, I know Vegeta will say it should be called Vegeta. But I have an idea." She looked into Bulma's eyes before making sure she had her attention. "I know your last name is Brief's and so I kinda thought it would be nice if we called him Trunks."

 _Trunks Briefs?_ Bulma couldn't stop herself from smiling and laughing. No matter what was going on, she couldn't stop herself from enjoying the thought of that name. It was cute and but also a nice flowing name. She was absolutely not calling her only child Vegeta, that name held no meaning for her, but she would definitely consider that name considering she had quite a few months until the birth of her child. "You're not going to suggest if it was a girl, that we call her panties, now were you?" Bulma asked breaking the silence with a joke that Veneta burst out laughing.

"No-! I wouldn't do that, I'd suggest something sillier like Corset!" Rin giggled.

Bulma couldn't hold back her own laughter as she wrapped an arm around her. "Sorry I know you wouldn't, how about Bra then?" She said with a smile and Veneta while still laughing nodded furiously.

As she was rubbing her head her eyes caught something, a flash. It was green, and it was coming from the ship, as the small emitter atop the ship would flash green when there was a message. Her heart skipped a beat as she knew that there might be hope for her yet! Though she knew there was a message, could Vegeta not have realized it? Though she wanted to rush over and find out she couldn't outright say what her plans were, she had to make sure none of this got back to Vegeta.

"Veneta, sweetie?" She asked, instantly getting the small girl's attention. "I'm going to make some final systems check of the Gravity machine and then go get some dinner would you mind going back and getting it started for me?"

In an instant the little girl popped up on her feet and bowed before scurrying off to the inside. She probably guessed Bulma would be hungry, that baby saiyan had tripled her mom's normal appetite and she was happy to do anything for her. She was such a warm and kind person, it was such a change from Vegeta and Phoenix all the time, she wanted to spend so much time with Bulma, she was always making her feel so at east, and happy. She was used to just sitting around and doing nothing, sleeping for long hours until Phoenix woke her up or when Vegeta made his unannounced returns.

Bulma felt a mild stab of guild as she watched Veneta leave her; lying to a small child and going behind her back just didn't feel right. Yet, she had more pressing matters as she quickly managed to work her way to the ship, the sentinels outside did nothing as she went inside, all but ignoring her as she went over to the console, there it was. She kept the volume low as she pressed the device and listened.

" _Bulma, it's your Father. Though I'm sure you know that by my voice, were a tad worried about you, since you and Vegeta left the house for space training session as Vegeta informed us. Now don't be upset if you tried to call and leave a message, we know your busy, so we'll be waiting for you at home when you can come back."_

The thought of her parents thinking of her, although they didn't know the truth. Clearly Vegeta had taken another precaution before leaving, the bastard was constantly one step ahead of everything. Tears were brought to her eyes, as one slid down her cheek, if messages could go out then she could send one home at least… "Mom, Dad, it's me don't worry I'm alright."It was a lie but she wasn't going to go telling her parents she was held hostage in an abandoned science facility.

Before she thought about sending another message the heavy thud of steel joints echoed on the ramp of the gravity chamber. Quickly wiping away her tears and doing her best to calm herself as she knew the whir of those metal clamps and joints as he stopped in the doorway.

"Lady Bulma, your dinner will be ready shortly. I've come to take you there."

Bulma didn't show alarm or shock as she nodded before turning around and walking slowly towards the compound and beside the massive quadruped who noted all of her features.

"When you are alone for a long time from those you love, it is natural to be sad, you do not need to hide your tears from me. I am here to make your time here pleasant and safe."

Bulma might have wanted to take some comfort in his words as she walked beside him, but they truly didn't mean anything to her, Phoenix was a machine who did not understand her emotions, it was fitting for him to the be the only companion that an emotionless man like Vegeta could have. One day, she'd be far away from him, on that day she'd escape but as she wondered if it would be wrong to steal Veneta? Though it wasn't stealing as she would call it justifiable, the little girl didn't need to be around Vegeta no matter how high her perspectives of him, she'd take her home and let her live in capsule corp. She could grow up and be the happiest girl in the world, and she might be willing to bet that Veneta's loyalties to her adoptive mother were more than to those of her prince.

[***]

"Goku?"

The earthborn saiyan raised his head, and looked up at his wife, her chocolate brown eyes one that had concern on them. It was strange for her to have such an expression, but as she had just gotten off the phone he couldn't imagine that it had to be any pleasant news. As the Son household was far removed from most of the world.

"That was Yamcha, he wanted to ask you if he could talk with you, he said something about knowing where Bulma was?" She said confused, "I didn't realize she was missing is there something wrong?"

Goku hadn't exactly told his wife the truth, but he wasn't hiding it completely either, he knew that Bulma had been taken by Vegeta. For what reason he didn't know, Yamcha had almost lost his patience with Goku as the saiyan shook his head saying he wasn't going to drop everything and go look for her. He knew that Trunks was born in the future between the two, and that in the future Bulma was still alive so he didn't fear for her safety. Something the other Z-warrior wasn't in any mood to be hearing, though he left out the part about Trunks and the reason he wasn't eager to not have the boy be born. Goku wasn't really angry with Yamcha, but he knew that he was hiding something as well, he was holding back when he came the following morning saying that Bulma and Vegeta were missing.

"She is just with him in space Chi, he's just a little anxious about it." Giving her a smile.

Chi-Chi returned his smile, as he came over to her and pulled her into a full embrace. "Don't worry about a thing, Bulma's alright, although since he's calling I should probably pay them a visit and make sure that they are okay." He said giving his wife a kiss on the cheek. They had found her, and now he might be able to locate her ki and just make sure that everything was really okay. He knew Vegeta wasn't evil and wouldn't truly hurt Bulma. Chi-Chi nuzzled his cheek as she blushed as she felt Goku's hands slipping a little lower to her bottom.

"Is someone missing someone else?" her voice questioning but very playful.

Goku grinned and purred, "Gohan's busy with his studies and Piccolo is at the lookout tonight." He said moving to nibble behind her ear.

"Oh you are insatiable today…" She moaned as his lips descended upon her neck.

He chuckled against her as his hands slipped past her dress and smoothed over her flesh, "Says the woman who isn't wearing underwear?"

"It's a full moon, I knew what would happen." She scoffed almost offended before giving him a grin before Goku scooped her up in his arms and carried her off.

First thing tomorrow he'd go see if he could find Bulma… well maybe in the afternoon. It was a full moon tonight.

 

* * *

**Chapter 15: Terms**

* * *

 

Goku was sitting back against the sofa inside the house of the Brief's estate, as he waited for Dr. Briefs to come back and tell him if he had located Bulma. He was more relaxed, him and his wife had been fairly  _active_ the night before removing a lot of stress and tension that had been building since that day. While everyone might be expecting him to jump up and save Bulma, but he knew there was a reason that he didn't feel about removing Trunks from the present time line. He also wasn't angry with Vegeta, well not yet anyway. So long as Bulma wasn't hurt or being mistreated. If she was, then he would take her from Vegeta, without force hopefully. She was family to him, like a big sister and it was thanks to her that he'd experienced so much in life, that he met his wife, found the dragonballs and grew up from being that kid in the woods.

Bulma was a very close friend, although some might have imagined that she and him could've been closer that would've never have worked out. Bulma was far too high strung for him, and she lacked the real appeal that Chi-Chi had to him. He wanted a strong female that would keep him in check, and be able to keep up with his voracious appetite. Though, Bulma might be upset with him for not immediately coming to her aid when things happened but truthfully he didn't know until they were gone the following day. It wasn't really much of an excuse but the moon made his senses go on the edge, he was steadfastly pleasuring his wife well into the morning that night and was too exhausted to be getting up at a reasonable time, and by that point Bulma and Vegeta's ki had dropped off the radar.

Vegeta was extremely clever and had taken a great deal of precautions before leaving; he told the Briefs of his departure meaning it wasn't an unexpected or worrying, Yamcha had been knocked out cold until the morning, and he and Bulma would be unable to be transported back by Shenron because the Dragon Radar wasn't working properly. Meaning that he didn't want to be located by the dragonballs, he had also only tampered with it. If he had killed Bulma he would've just destroyed it or taken it. That was a clear sign Bulma was alright to him.

He didn't know though if he was doing the right thing, he wanted to trust that Vegeta and Bulma were to be together, but that was in another timeline without the foresight of everything else. Was this how things happened then or maybe they got together differently. But, his biggest concern would be Vegeta's reaction, also the prince wasn't a fool he had Bulma in a location where she was not capable of leaving and where he would have the advantage. Vegeta's progress could also had led him to become a super-saiyan limiting is superiority in fighting strength, but he was hoping to avoid any physical confrontation, Bulma's safety was his priority as well as the life of their unborn son who had risked everything including his own existence to save them all. He wasn't going to let Trunks not be born, that was something he just could ever put behind him.

[***]

Veneta was sitting at the side of the table, watching Bulma shoveling food into her mouth at a ravenous pace, she had to keep going back and forth between the kitchen and the dining hall too keep up with Bulma's increased appetite. It was important for babies to get all the food and nutrients they needed, that's why Bulma was an amazing Momma, she didn't have to be worried at all. Quickly she downed half her bowl of eggs before grabbing five links of sausage and eating them without cutting up a single piece. The heiress was just so focused on eating she lost touch with everything else, it might be why Vegeta never heard anything when he was back on Earth. When it eating mode, they ignored everything else around them. But no matter how much she ate she was still hungry, she didn't even feel full as her stomach just kept wanting more. Veneta didn't mind, as she watched Bulma's face stuffed with food, her eyes looking at the bump on her belly which she imagined was getting bigger.

Bulma wanted to blame it on her not eating for a few weeks and it just catching up with her

but she knew the truth it was the ravenous saiyan inside of her, while normally she would never be so uncvilized when eating, she couldn't control herself. The saiyan wanted to eat and she was burning more calaories feeding him than she was putting in herself at this pace. Quickly downing a drenched layer of sryup waffles she stopped to wipe off the sugary goodness from her lips. Her breathing making her pause for a moment as she stopped to see Veneta holding another tray of food, she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. Veneta returned the gesture before setting down a tray of deserts for Bulma. There were pastries, muffins, cakes, sweets of any description. Her body was craving it, or maybe her baby was, either way she  _needed_ this and tore into them with the same fervor, but as she swallowed another mouthfull with Veneta pouring her a fresh cup of milk, and coffee which barely lasted a moment before spilling down her stomach and being refilled again. Bulma knew that her mood was there because she and Vegeta hadn't crossed paths with one another. The cold-hearted prince was making it his job to avoid her, not that she cared, if he ended up dying she wouldn't care; he was just an indifference to her.

She wondered if there were other things that her friends might be doing. With receiving that message, she was wary of going back to the ship to see if there was another one. Knowing that she might be able to use the information from the ship at a later date she didn't want to chance a possible escape from this place. She could only imagine it would be Goku would be coming to save her, he was the only one possible of defeating Vegeta and getting here with his instant transmission. She was hoping that her goofy friend would show up soon and bring her home. But she didn't want to see him get hurt in doing so, she wouldn't forgive herself if her friends got hurt because of her.

"Is that all Momma?" Asked Veneta as she stacked up at least ten different plates onto the large serving tray before watching as Bulma downed the rest of her drinks.

She was excited about today, not because she had just made her the best meal  _ever!_ But Veneta had been wanting to give Bulma a surprise today. She had needed help from Phoenix in order to pull it off. Although she loved sleeping with Bulma almost every night, she knew that Bulma didn't really like her room. It was bland, lacking so much of the feel of home, which she knew that her mom had to be feeling. It was all the same in here, even though Vegeta preferred it being the same here, she knew that Bulma was missing a lot of things that made her happy. She had learned that Bulma being a human needed human things, so that's what today was about. She gave her mother a big grin before taking her hand and walking her down towards her present, her tail reaching up and coiling around Bulma's thigh as they walked together.

"Are you up to something?" Bulma asked, as the little girl was giggling about something.

"It's a secret surprise," Veneta said while looking away at the wall which was very interesting all of a sudden, but she kept giving her quick glances back.

The pure innocence of Veneta was a great remedy for her worries, as Bulma knew her days were always better with her around. She was so pure, and so willing to be someone who would make her happy. Their relationship wasn't inappropriate though some people on her planet might believe so, to tell a child that you would be their mother, share and hold one another like normal parents would. It would seem out of place as Veneta was old for her age but still so young and sweet. She didn't care, she'd already made up her mind, she was going to take Veneta home with her. Vegeta could rot here all alone for what she cared about. It didn't matter, he was loner by nature and if he got pissed off because he took his 'servant', than well she said fuck you to his face. She wasn't a servant she was her own child at this point. The girl never once got to experience the warmth of a hug, the gentle touch and love that any child needed.

"No-! Peeking!" said Veneta before going over to the switch.

Bulma smiled, and covered her eyes going along with her little joke, the door she heard open up, and Veneta gently led her inside. "Okay open them!"

Bulma's eyes blinked as she took in everything, it was  _her room!?_ Everything was just like it was back on Earth, the fine soft blue carpetting, the matching French windows with blue and white curtains, her vanity with a mirror along with brushes and combs. The bed was exactly as she had liked it, a lavender cover with purple pillows. The dressers were the same red hickory oak that were polished and shined in the light. "How? When? Could you?" She stammered as she took a few steps inside, she didn't know how any of this was possible. She could guess the colors and shape but the room was a perfect replica.

"I got it from Vegeta! He gave me the colors I just had Phoenix position everything, then I took care of the rest!" She stated proudly a smile on her lips.

"I-hm," She stammered trying to quickly get her head around what she was seeing. "Did you do this for me?"

Veneta grinned, "Of course! I know what you like, and you've been missing your home so I brought what you had here. It's really pretty!" She said watching as Bulma sat down on the bed before falling back onto the sheets, a sigh escaping her lips. Her lips slightly pouted into a frown. "Do you not like it?" She asked a hint of worry in her voice. She thought she was homesick and this might cheer her up.

Bulma patted the bed beside her an open invitation for Veneta to join her. She climbed up on the bed, her head resting against her shoulder, before closing her onyx eyes.

"Thank you, I'm overwhelmed that you did this for me." She said rolling her head to look at Veneta's whose expression was one of joy. Moving her forehead she pressed her soft lips on Veneta's forehead, the girl's normal body temperature became warmer as she blushed furiously. Bulma, felt a slight tingle as a small head reached out and touched her stomach, she didn't stop her but brought her own hand up and over Veneta's.

"You're going to have a big tummy with all the food you ate." She giggled.

Bulma gave a fake snort, as she acted offended, but she just hugged her little girl closer. She lifted up her shirt so Veneta could feel her smooth skin, though looking she could see the developing bump. Bulma was certain that most women didn't show their pregnancy so early, but then again, most women weren't carrying a half-saiyan hybrid.

"Soon enough he's going to be bigger than you," She teased, clearly amused as Veneta scoffed at her being wholly over the top as she was offended.

The two girls joined in laughter together. As Veneta had taken her relationship even deeper into her heart. She'd felt everything inside of her burning with such emotions as she had her only true motherly figure, if she ever lost Bulma after this it would shatter her. She'd break and she knew it. Though she addressed Bulma sometimes as Mom or Momma she still called her Bulma, not wanting to disrespect her. She would never call Vegeta dad, the prince wouldn't ever take that kindly and she'd never ask, though one day she hoped to have both of them call her daughter

Her haze was broken as Bulma's fingers pressed her own smaller ones into her belly, both of them feeling the life beneath their veins. Veneta had never been happier in her life, it made all the pain she'd felt. The cold loneliness of being locked away for so many years to be forgotten as she held the only person who ever could say they loved her.

[***]

It had been quiet for about two full weeks, but Vegeta who had been one to crave the silence was slowly losing his refined patience. He had been trying to lock away his primal instincts, to shove away the woman's emotions that had begun to run into his consciousness. Yet in spite of everything, she still leaked into his thoughts, her emotions which had been building were not filling him with a strange warmth that made him grow even more irritated. This wasn't supposed to be happening, he was above foolish emotions and yet here he was losing the emotions of a weak blue haired wench! He was outside currently in deep thought.

Then, he felt it. A scowl came over his lips, as he remained in his position, the telltale ki signature of the only person who could've possibly have found him. Vegeta was surprised and yet not surprised that this was happening until now, though he was certain the woman had something to do with it but she couldn't have. Veneta or Phoenix wouldn't have let her. He wasn't enjoying himself in his present situation with the woman, but  _his_ arrival was another hint as to how much more time he might have. Or maybe the fool might leave her with him.

After another second, he appeared, the orange training gi was just standing away from him, but apparently, he didn't come here for a fight as the warrior wasn't even a super-saiyan or having his ki raised. Vegeta wasn't in a best of moods at the moment, and the idiot's arrival wasn't making it any better. "Speak moron, this clearly isn't a social call." He asked, glaring squarely into his eyes.

Goku didn't say anything, as he looked at Vegeta. A calm expression was on his face, he was studying the world around him, he could sense two other ki's and both of them he recognized.  _Trunks…_  He thought giving himself a small smile, so he was alive already. Clearly Bulma and Vegeta did have a relationship though to what end he wondered. He didn't come here to antagonize the situation, he was merely here to make sure everything was alright.

"May I see her?" He asked his voice, normal as if this was a typical meeting.

"No, she's staying with me, my mate is my concern and not yours 3rd class," He answered his eyes never leaving the other saiyans.

"Mate? Well that's a new one, but she's my friend." He said simply ignoring the threatening glare.

"I'm not here to run away with her, I need to make sure Bulma and I'm assuming your son are alright." He couldn't help the grin as Vegeta's mask shifted. There was pure anger in his eyes as his gloves tightened but nothing happened.

Vegeta remained scowling, "Come to mock me? That I dared bed a weakling, I will make you pay for such an insult Kakarot!"

Goku sighed and shook his head. "I'm not here to insult you Vegeta, I want to know if my friend is okay, her family misses her. I know she's alive but I want to make sure you're not mistreating her. That she's-"

"The woman is no longer your concern, she will stay here with me until I'm a super-saiyan." He snapped, he had far better things to do than here bickering with this 3rd class saiyan.

Goku's expression hardened slightly, he was worried about his friend and Vegeta's complete apprehension after the fact was aware that Bulma was clearly pregnant, she'd needed care and it wasn't in any regard to currently what the prince wanted. Trunks was able to be born now, so altering things now wouldn't change the boy being born.

"She's my friend Vegeta, practically an older sister. I will not ask again, if you push me I will fight you and you will lose because you've already admitted you're not a super-saiyan." He wasn't going to restrain himself, if Vegeta needed a readjustment than he would do it.

"Two months," Vegeta knew that already he couldn't bluff Kakarot down, even on Haven there wasn't enough here to stop him and he wouldn't stain his honor by having outside help in a battle of saiyans. "Two months, and I'll return her. She won't be harmed here, she may not like it, but she is taken care of and is not in any ill health Kakarot." It wasn't really the truth but he knew he had to reach that level of super-saiyan by that point, setting this goal might help him push himself further along.

"Then let-"

"Do you really think the woman wants to know that you're here, that seeing you will alleviate the guilt she has of having my child inside of her? That the weakling who was supposed to be her mate cheated on her and now is carrying my offspring? Use your common sense Kakarot, if you saw her now that would only make the blasted woman meltdown." Vegeta had to play the idiot, since Bulma's ki was normal and not elevated or panicked there was no reason to not believe his well-crafted lie. "You don't know the woman Kakarot, she's ashamed of herself and doesn't want her family to know she's knocked up. Go back to earth inform them that she'll be home in two months with a child on the way."

Goku breathed slightly easier as he looked over Vegeta. "Do I have your word on that Vegeta, that you will let Bulma come home in two months?"

"Considering it involves my mate and unborn child, do you think I'm jesting, would you do that with your own woman?" Vegeta was keeping his composure as he started at Kakarot, though he was a complete nuisance this was always an eventuality, no doubt the woman had figured some way to send a message back home and let her know where she was. Of course, Kakarot probably didn't completely believe him, but since he did promise her return in two months that might remove any further action against him.

"Two months then Vegeta, but she's allowed to talk to her family at least," Goku said finally backing down from this confrontation.

"She'll contact them by the end of the week,"

Goku was done with that and brought his fingers to his forehead and disappeared. This left Vegeta slightly more pissed off as he had wanted time to meditate and try and understand just what in the hell was happening to him. It was strange though, it was as if Kakarot knew that he had a son and was almost pleased with it? Though he was being  _allowed_ to keep his mate he knew that his time frame was limited.

_Be close to her, warm your bed with her, take care of her._

Vegeta's eyes went wide with alarm as he heard the foreign voice clear in his mind. His instincts were rising to the surface and they were exactly what he didn't want. He brought a hand to his temple and rubbed the side of his head. He was getting very irritated by this entire situation

Vegeta was gripped inside as his instincts rose up to the surface from nowhere.

"I will not be her fucking mother, she's a weak woman and nothing more."

_She wasn't weak, she is strong. She is the only one worthy of being with him._

What were his blasted urges trying to get him to do? Accept that she was worthy of being his equal? She may be his mate, but beyond that she was just a human, what qualities would ever make her appear on his radar.

"Human's will never be my equal."

_Her spirit, her own will, and mind are like us._

Vegeta slammed his fist into the ground as he knew his patience was already at its limit. But how could he override his own deep desires when he himself did not even know where they came from.

"I am not a slave to such things, ruining my training and destroying my ability to focus."

_Must love her, then become complete._

Vegeta fisted a hand in his hair, that word, a dead word. Love, it was a joke and nothing that he felt.

"I do not love, I only need power."

How could this be happening? Nappa and Raditz never spoke of things like this, it irritated him to no end that his own body could be conflicting with his mind.

_Tonight, mark, claim, show her._

Vegeta knew exactly what road that would leave him too, he didn't need waste time on such a trivial matter. Not that the woman would be eager for that aspect and he didn't need her focus to be one not fixing and keeping the gravity machine at its best.

"No."

_She's Mine!_

Vegeta felt his muscles tense and flex, he wasn't going to lose a battle of wills like this, he did not desire such things. He was finally able to make some progress training in the past few days and he was feeling more like him, but clearly his body was going to wholly disagree. He kept himself in control though his willpower was only just enough to keep himself in control. Vegeta looked up, "You do not control me." He growled before heading off to train.

[***]

"Goku! What happened where's-"

Goku had returned and not unexpectedly found himself face to face with Yamcha. He was clearly worried about Bulma though Goku's eyes shined with a knowing that the truth was out. He'd left via instant transmission refusing to take anyone else as it might cause unnecessary violence. Yamcha was impulsive and he didn't need either Vegeta or Bulma to get too 'excited' so he went alone.

"She's alright and she'll be coming home in two months," Goku said as he went to go find the Brief's and tell them the news about their daughter.

"Whoa! Hold you, you just left her there, Goku-!" He grabbed his friend's shoulder but was met with a look that stared into his soul. It wasn't a cruel gaze but one that spoke volumes.

"She's alright but she's pregnant," Goku said removing the hand from his shoulder. "You should've told me the truth Yamcha," He sounded disappointed shaking his head, "But I understand. Now please I've got to find her parents." Goku said turning back away and left. He didn't mean to be a little cold about it, but Yamcha would find out sooner or later anyway.

Yamcha shouted in aggravation as he processed the words of his friend, he didn't like his answer one bit. Bulma was already pregnant, and judging by Goku's reaction it wasn't his kid. Meaning one thing, the child was Vegeta's. He didn't feel betrayed, it wasn't Bulma's fault for any of this. But he couldn't believe that this just happened by pure coincidence. The look on Vegeta's face, the tone of his voice meant ownership of Bulma. He didn't love her, he was probably just using her. He'd have to find a way to help her, it was the least he could after he hurt her so badly. He didn't want a life with her anymore, he'd ruined that bridge far too many times. But he didn't want her to suffer all alone in space. If there was anything he could do to make amends he would.

[***]

Late that evening Bulma had made her way out towards the gravity chamber again, she saw another green flashing light meaning her message had been received and a new one was waiting for her. She knew Vegeta was done, as she heard the sounds of feasting coming from the dining hall.

As soon as she stepped inside the only flashing green light was subtle but obvious to her eyes, with a slight hand over her stomach she made her way over. She was self-conscious of the growing baby bump, her eyes looking back expecting someone to be outside or trying to stop her but she knew that was just her fears jumping up at her. She had to see what was waiting for her.

She pressed the receive message button waiting as the soft click came through. " _Bulma darling,"_ It was her mother, she sounded extremely happy.  _"It was so nice to hear from you, but how could you leave out that I'm going to be a grandmother? Was this a birthday surprise sweetie? I'm sorry to spoil it if it was but I am so happy that you and Mr. Vegeta had a child together. I can't wait to see you in two months, I've got so many…"_ The voice of her mother trailed off leaving Bulma shocked. How did they find out, what was she talking about two months? Did Vegeta tell them something? She shook her head purging her thoughts for a moment. " _Can't wait to see you honey, we'll have the baby's room and catalogs ready to go when you're ready. Until then, take care sweet heart, and care for our first grandchild!"_

"My lady," A voice came behind her, it could've only have been one.

Bulma was obviously too caught up to notice the fact that the massive machine had snuck up on her, quite impressive for a being that weighed nearly four tons. "Yes Phoenix?" She said trying to remain as neutral and as calm as possible.

"Lord Vegeta wishes to see you, I'm here to take you to his quarters."

As soon as those words escaped from him, Bulma felt her body go cold, she didn't know exactly what that meant for her. Vegeta had been avoiding her for so long and now all of a sudden, he wanted to talk to her? This couldn't be normal Vegeta, as he would never deem her worthy of his presence.

"No thank you," She said watching as the massive quadruped shook his head.

"Forgive me, but it was his order." He said walking forwards, Bulma growled but threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go see him," Trying to hide her growing apprehension, as he led her back to the Vegeta's quarters. He spoke no words as they approached his quarters before bowing and letting her enter. Bulma wlaked inside his back was facing her, and all she could see was his arms were at his sides, he didn't say anything as the door closed behind her. The awkward silence continued for a few more minutes, and then she saw him stop and slowly turn around.

She felt her body tremble as she saw his wide dilated eyes, lust obvious in them. Bulma wanted to run, or shout but as she moved to take a step back she saw him begin to advance upon her. He'd foolishly been denying himself from being with her, and he had missed her sweet body for so long; tonight, he was going to solve that problem.

 

* * *

**Chapter 16: One Love and Two Minds**

* * *

 

His eyes were already burning as he saw her, his concerns disappearing. He felt the world without her presence, he'd missed her and her delicious scent. He pulled Bulma's waist against his as he buried his nose into her hair and smelled her silky blue locks. He needed to smell her, to have a part of her with him once again. She stiffened in his touch, she had no desire to have his hands on her body again, and she tried to pull away unsuccessfully. Her fears of him taking her body again drove her mind into a state of panic. The sickness whenever he touched her came to the surface, this Vegeta who desired her body and nothing else. Bulma tried to push away from him, her hands against his chest as she futilely struggled.

Vegeta could feel her movements but did not release her, he kept her body held tight. He finally sighed as he pulled his head back to look at her, it tore at his heart to have his mate fight against him, was it possible she didn't enjoy his aggressiveness? Perhaps it was right that her kind did not enjoy his actions, though it was confusing for him. Physical love was the ultimate display of affection for any female, he did not do it for his pleasure solely, it was for her. He wanted her acceptance and all her affections, most of all he desired her love.

"Do you truly wish to be rid of me?" He asked, his tone very serious.

Bulma growled in agitation. "Is it not obvious, you jerk!" Seriously, did he not understand any concept of normalcy inside of his own twisted world?

He took a short step back, but his hands rested on her waist. His eyes as she looked up now held a red tint to his pupils, he slowly shook his head, he was constantly confused by his mate. Her response drew out pain in his heart, trying to understand her reasons. Bulma's brows narrowed as she looked in his eyes. After everything he had put her through, could he not understand her reasons for why she didn't want to be near him.

"You do whatever you want, you don't give a damn about my feelings or me. All you're doing is losing your self-control and then you act as if raping me, stealing me from my family and friends, and putting me in a life I never asked for. I will never forgive you for this Vegeta."

How could she be so disrespectful towards him, although it was her spirit that drew him to her in the first place. He had explained to her that she was the only worthy of being his mate, and he was binding himself to her. What greater act could he bring upon her. On a planet where vows of monogamy and honor were thrown aside with easy, how hard was it for her to see that he had to do this?

He was tired of telling her things again and again, no matter how much she kept her anger focused on him. He would have to just show her, his grip tightened on her hips before gently lifting her off the ground, of course she immediately began to flail the second he moved.

"Let go of me," She said her nails digging into his wrist.

Vegeta did not bother to honor her request. "Silence woman," he snorted almost speaking as if he was the  _real_ Vegeta.

He brought her to the bed, the memories alone made Bulma's body roll in disgust. Was this really Vegeta could do, hide away from her only to return and take her body again? Was that everything that he truly could do. He set her down on her edge but stayed in front of her. His hand moved from her waist and covered her own hand and curled his fingers around her small ones. He knelt down in front of her, resting his head down alongside her thigh. While long ago Bulma might've craved having the saiyan prince so close, to touch his unruly mane and stoic features, here and now she was only repulsed by the thought.

She had overcome her fear of Vegeta, after he had first appeared with the intent of killing everyone she knew, she imagined that somewhere Vegeta had a heart, that it was just locked away because of the life he lived and he wasn't really the monster he made himself out to be. Yet the saiyan inside of him clearly wanted her, but it wasn't anything that she had imagined, he wanted her love and acceptance without question. He'd force her to love part of him; which was the hardest part. Vegeta was two minds, as both were the opposite, one desire nothing, and the other everything.

Vegeta finally relaxed, as he felt her struggles gone. He'd missed being with her, the contact most of all, even if she didn't want to be with him, her quiet acceptance was good enough for him. His other hand came and drew along the side of her leg slowly, his warm palm easily felt along her thin pants. He could feel the increase in her pulse, the worry of her emotions spilled into his mind, he could hear the pounding of her heart. Bulma was already at her limit as she tried to pull herself away from him but his one hand dug into her thigh before he rose back up and now loomed over her. He shoved her down with his other hand, her back hitting the bed as he knelt on either side of her legs. Bulma looked away from him, her eyes closing to ignore those black and red pupils,  _you should've known._

"No," She said trying to push his chest away from her.

Vegeta snorted, how  _dare_ she? He grabbed the back of her neck with one of his hands before pressing his lips forcefully against hers. Bulma shoved fruitlessly against him, as his other hand grabbed her shoulder. Vegeta continued to ignore her futile fighting as his tongue pushed against her lips forcing them apart until he finally gained access to her delicious mouth. Her taste was truly intoxicating, and he kept demanding more from his kiss. While his mate not desire to be dominated by him, she left him no choice as she refused to obey him. If she would not willingly give herself up, then he would have to take. He wanted her to stop arguing, stop fighting, it hurt him when he did this but what else would make her understand?

"Let go, accept me." He said, pulling back from her slightly swollen lips.

"No, because all you do is take from me. You only care about yourself." She refused to be forced into anything against her will, no matter the situation.

"Would you not try and want this? Your pain and suffering would end."

Bulma pressed her lips together, she wasn't going to immediately answer, she needed to think of something to stop all of this from happening. She wasn't going to be damaged again by his own selfish desires, she'd managed to feel happiness for the first time in a while and she didn't want to let go of it. She had one card, well not really a card but a flimsy try at best. What else did she have to lose.

"I'm just not feeling well."

Too her great surprise, Vegeta moved off of her, he moved to her side and then lfited her up. His hands and movements, all gentle and careful. He didn't believe her completely, but he was still concerned about her, and if she was truly ill than he would listen. He brought his forehead and pressed it against her own. His eyes closed, he knew her temperature and it was slightly warm. Was this a sign that she might get sick again, like she had before? He looked at her, his eyes waiting for an explanation. Bulma who lived in the business world, was a well-crafted liar, but Vegeta had a knack for smelling her emotions. He'd demonstrated when anyone lied in front of him back on earth several times. Yet she had no other options, either she'd escape this situation or the end result would be the same.

"I feel tired, a little weak." Which was true she did in the mornings, she needed to spend at least half an hour eating before she got some of her energy back.

Vegeta closed his eyes and nodded, he moved to pick her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style, and took her away from the bed. Bulma almost jumped out of his arms, but she kept her calm, he was leaving the bed with her and it was far better sign. He carried her to his bath, making her question just what they were doing now as he set down gently before giving her a bit of space.

"Remove your clothes woman," He said his tone very calm and gentle.

Bulma took a step back from him, she couldn't imagine this was going to be his next option. "Why?"

Vegeta shook his head, annoyance on his features. "You will not get sick, remove your clothes and get into the shower."

She looked into his strange red and black eyes, she was very reluctant, but this was a far better alternative to her other options, with a sigh she pulled off her shirt and pulled down her pants. Though she turned away from him, giving her back to him before she undid her undergarments, leaving her completely naked, her bare ass exposed to him. He moved behind her, having already removed his own clothes his hand slid around her stomach, his palm resting atop her belly. His body was hard and firmly pressed against her own, she was expecting him to leave, not join her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" She asked, her angry tone earned her a growl from Vegeta.

He was in no mood to hear that from her, he was trying to help her and still she gave him nothing but problems. "You need to be washed, I have done it before so don't be worried."

Bulma snorted, she didn't buy it. "That's it? Just wash?"

He didn't give her a verbal answer as he pulled on the water, the warm water rushing down atop from the shower head rolling down his hair and onto both of their heads. He reached for his wash cloth he ran it down her shoulders and arms as his other hand tilted the shower head to run more down her neck and body. Though she could move she didn't change his anger, even if she was sickened by the fact he was touching her. She just closed her eyes and tried to focus on the water, a little shower wasn't that bad even if he was there.

"Do you still love the weakling?" he asked, his voice interrupting the gentle spray of the water.

Bulma hadn't imagined this would be question Vegeta would ask her. She knew that their relationship had been unstable, the pair having a lot of good and bad times, she originally was interested in the whole bandit bad boy thing. Although it had been a very long time since he'd been like that. Considering everything, why did she even agree to marry him? Especially after all the stunts he pulled, the two had been a happy couple at one point in time, but now would she still forgive him? Since all of this though, she knew that it was the end with him, Yamcha and her were clearly not meant to be. Yet that didn't mean that Vegeta was the right one for her.

He slightly tipped her head back so that her head rested against his shoulder bringing her back to reality. "Not anymore," She said, her cold tone making the primal Vegeta smirk.

"He was truly an idiot to lose you."

Bulma was startled at his tone, that wasn't the same Vegeta who was with you as she looked towards his face and saw only black eyes looking down at her. For a moment, it was the normal Vegeta before he shook his eyes squinted and they became red and black once again. She must be tired, there was no way that Vegeta would've said that. His eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down, he brushed her aqua locks from her forehead and ears.

"Why would you love someone who betrays and lies to you?" He said, his voice reverted.

Bulma let her guard down, forgetting with whom she was with as she remembered the first time she met Yamcha. How she was blushing like a little girl when she saw a cute boy looking at her. He was a bad boy, but a good guy at heart. The two of them, became a couple out of convenience, her desire for the perfect boyfriend, and his to get over his fear of girls- which happened really quickly-. She couldn't stop her smile as she thought of all the little adventures she shared with him and all her friends. How much she missed the old life she had, the carefree one, the one where it wasn't about running the company, being a debutante princess. Unfortunately, she grew up, and with it came responsibilities, most of all this newest one would prevent her from ever being that Bulma again.

"He and I just liked one another, I just wasn't able to move on and neither was he." She sighed as she looked down where the water drained to the floor. "He was the first boy I ever fell in love with."

Vegeta's jealously grew, but he did not show it. He didn't ever want her saying such things about the weakling, he was beneath her and he wanted him to mean nothing to her even if she wouldn't ever go back to him. He continued to wash her, her stomach, legs, and back with such an attention to detail. He switched their position as she was pressed against his chest, the water running down her back from the shower head as his hand trailed down her spine. His hands reached and cupped her bottom pulling her core against his growing erection making him relish the sensation. Bulma pushed against his chest, not wanting him to go any further but he pushed her against the shower wall forcing her legs up and around his waist. She growled, as they were so close, she knew he would go back against his words.

"You said you wouldn't." She said he face turned away from his not wanting to be any closer to his.

He chuckled as he brought his lips down upon his mark on her neck, softly licking the wounds making his already hard erection grow even more. Then, his lips went against the nape of her neck softly laying kisses at the crook of her neck. "What did I say?" He said reminding her that he had promised nothing.

Bulma couldn't move as his head went lower to her breasts. He truly did not wish to enjoy her body, if she was feeling ill, but he would satisfy her. Vegeta was aware she was struggling, but she needed to remember the pleasure he could bring her. He brought out his tongue to slowly lick at her nipples, rolling over the wet peak, softly sucking on it. Soon her breasts will swell with milk for his unborn son, he could not wait. His mouth went lower and he smelled the soft scent of his own mixed with hers. He wanted her to warm to him, so that when he lost control, as a result of seeing her belly swollen with his child would drive him mad with desire, to see a woman carrying your child was more erotic than anything a man could imagine.

He was softly kissing her stomach, his teeth grazing sometimes, not even leaving a mark. His head tipped to see her eyes were closed, but he could tell her breathing was increasing. It was frustrating because he body knew of the pleasure his touch would bring but it didn't mean that she wanted it, it was a betrayal of her heart that hurt her every single time.

"Please no," She whispered. This couldn't be it, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Vegeta went lower as he held her hips. "I promise," He said keeping her still.

Bulma felt some relief as her hands settled on his shoulders, praying that he would keep this promise and not go further. Vegeta's mouth went further as his mouth made its way through her bush of blue curls, his tongue dipped to outline on the edge of her womanhood. In doing so made her tense and body clench together as his tongue gently tried to push inside. Refusing to let  _him_ in, her arms shoving at his shoulders.

"Only for you, not for me," He said in a very calm and soft voice.

How could he even believe himself? Was he so lost within himself that the harder he forced her body to feel things that she might desire them? Vegeta went back to softly kissing and licking at her slick entrance, his mind going black as he focused solely on her taste and pleasure. His mate was causing unnecessary stress over this, he had tried to be focused only on one thing at a time and not let it affect him. He kept his ears focused on her breathing as he worked his tongue up and over her clit, where she gasped softly. He smirked, he wished to use his hard cock on her but that would wait for another time.

He felt her juices running over his lips as he kept going, not using his ki this time, it was a helpful trick when pushing her to pleasure when she fought him, but this was to show her he didn't need such things to bring her climax out. Her hips rocked and shook against him as he worked her body increasing the sensations ever slightly; if she craved his touch then the mind would eventually too. His tongue dipped into her wet core deciding to speed up her progress making her moan against her own will.

"Please," she said as her eyes looked up, unwilling to stare down at the crown of spikes lapping at her core.

Vegeta ignored her words until finally it happened, Bulma's mouth opened and she cried out. Vegeta felt her whole body shake her nails digging into his shoulders as she came. His tongue lapping up all of her delicious nectar making him almost purr approvingly until she let go of that tension.

The moment she slipped in her tension he gathered her up in his arms, she couldn't even blink as he carried her out of the shower and into the bedroom, his ki flaring ever slightly to dry her and him off. He laid her down upon his bed, pulling out the sheets from beneath her and then covering her body, knowing she would desire him not to look at her naked.

He softly caressed her face before, something flinched in his expression. She saw the red dying away from his pupils, without another word he stood up leaving her head on the pillow. "Rest woman."

Without another word or chance for her to ask a question Vegeta left in a rush, leaving Bulma completely alone. It let her sigh in some relief that he was actually not touching for at least tonight, while she wanted to leave his room, that might clearly make Vegeta angry. If he wanted her to sleep then she might as well use the opportunity. She tried to drift off to dreamland softly but she could hear two voices talking outside but couldn't make sense of it.

"Interfering, weak one."

As if the prince would take an insult as he struggled to remain in control, he had pushed through twice as he refused to be lost within his own subconscious.

_I am stronger than you._

Though Vegeta knew what was going on he could only feel it, interacting was only as if viewing a screen. He had merely voiced his opinion when talking about the weakling, the ungrateful shit that pissed him off more than some of Frieza's lackeys. In fact, it shocked him that he had been able to push through as if it was a common occurrence.

"You ruin everything."

_I ruin nothing._

"Can't lose her, suffering shall come."

Vegeta knew that he might feel some pain and suffering, but that was something he was willing to accept. Overcoming a challenge was what drove him to greater heights. He cared about her well-being and that was it, she would have his son and that would be all, he would not force himself to be anything more.

_Afraid? Pitiful._

"So be it."

Red filled his pupils once more, how foolish this was. He didn't want to waste his time, he had to be with his mate. He hoped that she might be awake still. Though his desires were lost as he saw her asleep, her eyes closed buried underneath his blankets. He couldn't stop the pleased look on his face as he approached her. Sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her, his eyes looking at her perfect features. She was so beautiful when sleeping with such an expression. He brushed aside her hair from her forehead to press a small kiss against her skin. She did not stir which made him nod in approval. He climbed in his bed once again, spooning his mate quite well, he was still very erect from their shower, but he did nothing more as he nuzzled her neck breathing in the smell of her hair. She might get sick again, so as he knew that she might be suffering drew his hands down along her belly letting his fingertips slowly glow. He would share his energy with his mate, wrap himself around her, protect her from the universe.

It was where they both belonged.

If this was ruined, he would suffer horribly.

A lost mate would destroy him more than Frieza ever could, his hands wrapped around her gently but securely. He didn't ever want to lose her.

 

* * *

**Chapter 17: An Agreement**

* * *

 

Bulma finally managed to open her eyes, all alone in the bed, thankful for that at least, though she was still only covered in sheets as she sat up in bed she noticed the spread of clothing hanging up from hangars along the wall. She felt mildly dizzy as everything was moving just a little slow. Bulma wasn't exactly happy with what happened, but it wasn't the worst situation either, but strange that Vegeta didn't kick her out but instead leave her alone. Grabbing just a loose shirt and sweatpants -she was already a disaster and no one was seeing her- she fixed her mess she called her hair, before exiting Vegeta's room. Bulma needed to have a serious conversation; with Vegeta, the Vegeta that wanted nothing to do with her.

Of course, with her brilliant mind, and basic logic, there would only be a few places Vegeta would be. It also helped that she could hear the light shaking of the room as clearly Phoenix was probably carrying things to and from the kitchen. However, she didn't want this conversation in front of Veneta, the little girl didn't need to hear any of this conversation. So far as she should be concerned was that it was just the two of them talking and not arguing.

She came to dining hall in a minute, and could clearly tell he was in there. He also made no gesture to leave, which he normally would when she came around. This would be an expected visit, Vegeta was well aware of where she was. She opened up the door to see a tray spread out with food, Vegeta however had stopped eating and looked squarely at her. Obviously, he was prepared for this, which only made her angrier. She knew Vegeta hated talking, he was ten words a day if she was back on earth, their only conversations increased, though they were one sided and her opinions were completely disregarded.

"Vegeta," She said, breaking the unspoken tension in the air.

Vegeta, didn't react save letting his brow raise slightly, the woman was angry. He had debated leaving the room the moment he sensed her coming for him, her emotions were still faint but he could tell she wanted to talk to him. Dealing with her was a pain, but he had been focused more on the fact he actually talked with himself. That shouldn't happen, and Vegeta didn't like that aspect at all.

"What is it woman," He said settling back in his chair, his eyes not leaving hers.

Bulma couldn't believe just how rude and arrogant he still was. She sat across from him. She didn't want to be standing up, she felt more relaxed if she wasn't on her feet which were killing her. "You've been avoiding me." She said completely neutral. She had to start figuring out just what was going on, she needed answers.

"Woman, I don't avoid you. I have more pressing matters than you. I must become a super-saiyan." He wouldn't avoid her, if she didn't interfere with his training.

"Well why is the only time I talk when you get  _like that?_  You don't exactly listen to me and do what you apparently hate." She grumbled annoyed. "If perhaps we could've discussed this situation we might've prevented anything else from happening." She hated Vegeta when he was like this, uncaring and inconsiderate of her situation, he went about as if nothing was wrong, he wasn't the one pregnant and trapped on this planet.

He didn't want to admit it, but she was probably right, had they broken this from ever happening he might not have mated her in the first place. "What would I say woman? Would you have even believed me?"

 _No, but you should've tried at least prick._ It was hard to imagine that someone as sweet as Veneta idolized Vegeta. "Let's just get this straight, you don't want me as a mate and I don't want this either." He gave her nod in agreement, then she continued. "Well instead of having these spats where you lose control and I'm forced to bitch at you, let's try and find a solution."

She'd worked with shadier people in the business world, but Vegeta was probably the coldest one she'd ever met, not mentioning the one who could kill someone in cold blood and not even flinch. He was the only way out, she'd have to get him to give her something, a little leeway that she could use to escape, even if he didn't want it. There were alternatives to just breaking out of this situation.

Vegeta looked into her eyes, wondering what her game was at, there was only a simple solution. "You and I are mated, there is nothing that can be changed."

She sighed rolling her eyes, of course he would just put up a basic wall. "Look, you already told me you are going to let me go home in two-"

"I said that to get Kakarot off my back, I have no intention of letting you go home." He cut her off, was she truly as dense as that.

Bulma's hands slammed on the table. "Why? You don't give two shits about me, if I leave no more lost training time, no more child to worry about. What is the god damn deal Vegeta?" She shouted angrily at him.

"Our lives are linked woman, you are a mortal weakness for me. If you die, I die, so why would I let you go back to Earth? You have no chance of death here, you can live and I will not be slain because of you."

She didn't know that but still what did he take her for? She was just going to go back and die.

Vegeta snorted, he read her thoughts easily with the bond and being so close. "You're not that stupid woman, but I have enemies still, how many of them would come just to put a knife in your back to kill me? I'm a wanted murderer, a cold-blooded monster. Killing you would be a necessary sacrifice to end my own life."

"So, what? I'm just supposed to stay here till I'm what eighty and die? Have a child all alone with you and try and be happy for another fifty plus years?"

"You will live well in excess of a hundred years, my blood is a part of yours and you will live longer than any normal human."

Oh, that was just great. "Well no one knows that I'm mated to you. So why-"

"Oh, a human female on earth gives birth to a half saiyan, and considering there's only Kakarot on the planet and he's mated what would be the logical conclusion then woman?" Was she truly so blind as to what he was trying to explain to her.

"So, I'm just supposed to live here and have a son without ever seeing my family again? That's complete bullshit and one sided!" This wasn't anything that she wanted to hear, Vegeta just trusted no one, and apparently risking his life with hers was too much. Too top it all off she'd live even longer meaning she'd be stuck here all alone with just a son and Veneta until she died. She didn't imagine she could handle that.

"Life isn't fair woman, I didn't have a family, I didn't have a home, I was just a soldier all my life. You and I were dealt a bad fate, just deal with it."

"Then at least consider using the dragon balls to undo this."

"What would you wish for woman?"

She wasn't entirely sure what she'd wish for, "Well if I wished that we had never mated. Then this wouldn't have happened."

Vegeta shook his head, "that probably wouldn't remove the bond, and if you wished to undo the bond that has a chance to kill me woman."

She arched her eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because breaking a bond is paramount to meaning that you were dead, since my life is now linked to yours if you ended the bond you might kill me because it would be gone."

"Well if it never happened, then you wouldn't' die."

He narrowed his eyes, "You think that a single wish would undo multiple things woman, even still how do you know that I wouldn't seek you out later anyway and we'd be back where we started? You have nothing that can prove that any of it will work and since I'm betting my life and not you, my answer will be no."

"Are you one hundred percent certain then?"

Vegeta gave her a curious glance. "Explain what you mean woman."

"I mean, if you are that certain about this, but would you prefer as you put it keeping me as a vulnerability. Why not just even see what would happen, I mean Chi-Chi's still alive and Goku was dead for a year. Maybe it doesn't work like that with humans."

"Possible, but Kakarot hasn't been bitten by his female. So, I doubt that."

Bulma let out a frustrated grunt. She just wished that she'd have some way of jetting herself out of this mess. "Well can we at least stop with the you forcing yourself on me. You hate it, I hate it, so can that be done away with?"

"I would if I could woman, but I can't stop it."

"You really make my life difficult."

"The feeling is mutual woman," Vegeta looked back at the food and found himself not hungry anymore, he shook his head. He was suffering the effects of their bond once again, she was upset and frustrated and it was transferring to him. "If you desire for it to not happen, then act like a mate and in that mind, I probably wouldn't force you." It was all he said before leaving, giving her no chance to process his words before leaving to go train.

Bulma let out an exasperated sigh, bringing her hand to her temple trying to drown the growing migraine that she was sure to be happening soon. She gave it a shot, but clearly Vegeta was doing this not to spite her completely, but because if she died he would die. A strange premise but she wasn't sure how mating worked, although, she closed her eyes. If she tricked his other half? Would he give her what he wanted indirectly?

"Bulma!" A voice screamed coming around from the kitchen carrying a tray of Bulma's favorite foods and in a portion fit for a half-saiyan baby.

She hadn't seen too much of Veneta since the other day, and with Vegeta's obvious calling for her, their quality time had been separated. Veneta missed her time with Bulma dearly, she knew that Vegeta had told her that this was things for mates and that she wasn't too disturb them. Of course, now, as she set the tray down and run to wrap her arms around Bulma's waist she was just happy to be back with her. Bulma returned the gesture making the little girl purr.

"Is that my breakfast?" She asked in a knowing voice, watching the girl nod her head furiously.

Veneta was happy to make her breakfast. "I knew you'd be hungry, because he'd be hungry!" she said pointing at her belly.

Bulma smiled. "You do know very well."

As Bulma was joined by Veneta to eat she thought of the last words Vegeta had told her. _Then act like a mate._ What was a mate to him? All he wanted was sex, which was already out the window. But she might have to pretend that she was actually enjoying this, and hope that Vegeta wasn't able to realize the effects of what was happening. She closed her eyes, if this was the price she would have to pray that this would-be worth the price of her freedom. As she'd rather be anywhere else but here.

[***}

Bulma was resting in the artificial capsule corp. at least here she felt like she was home, she absently passed a brush through her hair, her eyes closed just trying to pretend for a few moments. She needed to calm herself down if she was going to face Vegeta tonight should he shift into that  _thing._ Her mind knew that this feral or primal Vegeta spoke with actions more than words. Which was going to be hard considering she was the later, also she had to hope that whatever happened the other Vegeta wouldn't remember. Though with the prospect of acting-something she really wasn't good at- would the other half of him even buy it? He could smell lies and deception what would make this any better?

She didn't have to wait too much longer, as she heard the door open. While she could never sense energy levels, she knew that presence of his. It was like an aura he possessed, and her own body was telling her that she was dealing with  _him._ She remained sitting in the grass resting against the artificial tree not looking towards him as he approached behind her.

She kept her composure as he softly laid a hand on her shoulder, as if the gentle pressure was there to be reassuring. Vegeta's eyes had a red tint them, there was already something  _about_ her, but he didn't know what it exactly was. He wondered if she might still be sick? "Are you well?" he asked, figuring just to ask her directly.

"I'm alright," Bulma replied, though her body wasn't even on her mind right now.

"Did you require more energy? I haven't been giving you enough recently."

"No, it's fine." She said. Not wanting to have him touching her, because that would only lead to problems.

Vegeta noticed her basic acceptance, which was strange for her. He knelt beside her, his hands reaching out to touch her face and turn her to look at him. He had been interrupted that night by foolish impulses, and he wanted to enjoy himself with his mate. Though tonight, he'd much rather be with her and not have another mistake like that. Bulma watched as he gave her a strange smile before pulling her into an embrace, it was awkward, cold, and meaningless to her. She placed her hands against his chest and gently pushed against him. He stopped and pulled back to look at her curiously.

She had to take her chance, "I want to talk, with you, like this," That was a half-truth half lie.

"Strange? You wish to converse with me?"

Bulma nodded, and he sat back, on his body freshly washed and cleaned, he was only wearing his long training pants and boots, exposing her to his full unbated chest, it was hard to look at, not because it wasn't right but due to all his scars. The man had one all over, they littered his body like badges of honor almost. "Well, we always just fight and scream about things, but if we want this to work, we have to talk."

Vegeta watched her look away from him, as if she was unhappy that she had to  _talk,_ but she wouldn't be denied talking. She requested it, he wouldn't take that from her. "As you wish."

Bulma felt a little spark inside of her grow, she needed to show him trust and he would return it. Best to start with basics,  _just pretend it's a date._ Though she was slightly mortified of it being a date as she thought of it. "Vegeta how old are you?" She wasn't sure, since the man hadn't changed physically since she had seen him a few years ago.

"I do not know," he said as she seemed a bit unsure of his answer. He decided to clarify. "I've been on many worlds, spent too much time in passing and in stasis or hyper sleep. I couldn't say with certainty of my age."

She nodded, well at least that was a step forward. "What exactly is mating? I only know certain things." Hopefully he might fully give her his expectations because with her other Vegeta she couldn't get a straight answer.

"Mating is marking a partner for life, ideally forming a strong mental and physical bond that connects us as one, but because you have not bitten me only I feel this. But, it is a possession you are my mate, my only female and no other man may touch you. But that goes both ways, I will never touch another female." Well at least his answer was direct, but it did answer a few questions how he felt things about her. Of course, if she bit him she'd know more about him?  _That,_ scared her.

Well she knew the possessiveness part but she was a little surprised that the expectations went that way for him as well. He wouldn't touch another woman, that just put him a notch above Yamcha for faithfulness, but still far worse in every other category.

Well, she might as well keep asking questions, but there was another question she'd ask. She had no idea how long Chi-Chi was pregnant with Gohan because she didn't think it was anything strange about it, and didn't have the notion of harboring a half saiyan in her belly in the near future. "How long are saiyan pregnancies?"

He seemed to think about his answer. "I do not know for a half saiyan most saiyan children were born after seven months, but they were birthed in pods, never in the womb."

"why?"

"You can't fight effectively pregnant."

 _Well that was a dumb question,_ so she had maybe a normal pregnancy or shorter. She couldn't be entirely sure but it might make sense why she was a little further along than she expected.

Though since she decided to ask questions, he'd ask one of her. "Why did you wish to start talking now?"

Well that was a normal question, though probably strange for him. " It's just a normal earthling thing." Why was that strange to want to talk, Veneta would talk her ear off and she was a saiyan, Goku well he did talk a lot sometimes too.

That wasn't it, and he knew it. "There is more."

Well of course there was more, she let out a small sigh. "Vegeta, you and I haven't ever talked. Ever, I don't know anything about you. How are we to have this…  _relationship,"_ Saying it made her disgusted. "Work between us,"

"I am your mate, you are mine." He stated simply, there wasn't anything else.

"Well, if you said it goes both ways, I need to have something normal with you Vegeta." Her words stressing that she needed this.

"What would be normal for you?" Vegeta knew that she had different customs but he didn't partake in them because they were pointless, though unless she was trying to make some concessions than he might listen.

Bulma laid back against the tree and exhaled. "We need to have conversations, spend time with one another, do other things besides mating. I want to be comfortable with you, and you to know what is fine with me, forcing me into something only makes this whole situation worse." That was accurate,  _somewhat,_ because it was believable. She needed things to appear normal, as if nothing was wrong, pausing the forced intimacy was a big plus for her.

Vegeta snorted but he didn't outright dismiss it either. She wanted things to go at a slow pace, she wanted to be acclimated to him, which was strange as well since she was already pregnant with his child, it seemed a little late. But if she wanted to be with him, able to accept him and his situation then he might. He didn't want to make her feel pain, to be angry, he wished to have her willingly. Maybe, if he did this, she would finally stop fighting him, and it would make her happy. If she found this satisfactory then she would find his suggestion as well.

"I agree."

Bulma almost felt her heart skip a beat, did he just agree? She wanted to jump for joy, but she reserved herself, she couldn't risk screwing up her whole situation due to over eagerness. Her scientific mind taught her that much.

"On a single condition."

Bulma closed her eyes; there would be a consequence. "What would you like?" She said hiding her annoyance.

"You will sleep in my bed, with me, and that is all."

She nodded, well that was certainly better than she expected. If it wasn't sexual than it wasn't bad, she could stomach being with him, not with him all over her.

Seeing her acceptance, he gave her a smirk, he had pleased her. "What would you like to do? As earthlings, would?" Clarifying what he meant.

Well she needed something that she enjoyed, and an anchor for herself. That was in fact Veneta. "How about we just talk a walk together, and tomorrow we can spend the evening with Veneta. I'm sure she would love it."

He seemed surprised but nodded his head.

She forced a smile on her face. "Thanks." She moved to stand but he was quicker and offered her his hand.

"You are carrying my child, you do not need to exert yourself." Were it anyone else it would be swoon worthy.

She had to bite her cheek but she took his hand, and he pulled her up to her feet, he did not relinquish her hand. Keeping it in his for a while as the two started their first  _walk_ together. They made their way outside to where the barrier let the stars shine through, it was quite a beautiful sight, and they walked slowly side by side together saying very little and Bulma knew her nerves had to be rising up.

"Are you Vegeta or another personality?" She asked, not even looking to her side.

He was surprised by her question. "I am only me, I have no mask,"

"But you're two different people at times," She said clarifying herself.

"Because I can't be me around you. You never liked the way I was before, to be with you I must be like this. You are my mate and I want to make you happy. I don't wish to see you upset."

She felt uneasy with that answer, that wasn't exactly helpful but it did get some answers. "But you didn't want me, and I didn't want it either though."

He shook his head. "You did not understand, you perhaps do now, I did it for you."

She wanted to roll her eyes, for her? Yeah right, though she kept her mouth and opinions shut. Doing something out of his love was just sick. There were a hundred other ways but he had to be a lunatic when it came to romance.

Vegeta, interrupted her thoughts, because he wished to ask her something. "Are you alright with the child?" He said stopping them as he pulled in front of her, his hands resting slightly over her stomach. He could sense their child, though faint it was still there.

She shrugged, "I don't know, it's my first time being pregnant. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel." Aside from being sick those few times she wasn't sure if there were clear signs of what was good or not, there was no half-breed saiyan pamphlets for her.

Vegeta focused hard on her stomach, his hand slipping underneath her shirt to rest on her stomach. He gripped it slightly making her gasp. He ignored her cry, and drew his ear to her stomach. "Calm down… It's only me." He said, but Bulma realized it wasn't her he was talking too. "Son, it is me." He said his face looking fiercer but also worried. Before she could even open her mouth, he scooped her up in his arms and flew back inside.

"Phoenix!" He shouted in a semi roar as the massive quadruped appeared from nowhere, his landing shaking the room as Bulma could smell a faint trail of jet fumes, did the thing have rockets installed?

"Vegeta what is wrong?" She asked her voice slightly nervous as Vegeta wasn't even looking at her.

"Woman, you are going to lay down. Calm yourself you will only aggravate him." He all but ordered her as he swiftly carried her to his bed and set her down.

He had felt his son was weak, he thought that giving him energy would suffice his growth, but he wanted to assure her that she was doing well. Yet what he found made him nervous; the child was getting weaker. It was struggling, for some reason, but that made no sense to him. Most of all he knew that if something did happen to the baby, his mate would be devastated, and retract from him. He finally felt some peace with her, some connection, and he would not jeopardize this. She might not be showing illness, but the child's ki was distressed. He barely recognized him, he had to force his thoughts into the developing child in order to calm it.

"VEGETA! Dammit tell me what's going on!" She yelled, as he did not give her an answer.

She knew it wasn't her, he said she would aggravate him, and the only other him besides Vegeta was her child. And that scared and shocked her. "Is something wrong with my baby?" She said not hiding the fear from escaping, "Is he alright? What's wrong?"

Vegeta ignored her temper, it was natural for her instincts to kick in as she worried for their unborn. He looked back at Phoenix who remained waiting for orders.

"Get her medicine made, see to it that your sensors are on full monitoring." Without a word, Phoenix's visor flashed orange and he sped away, the high pitched screaming softly echoed in the room. Obviously Veneta found out.

Vegeta looked back at her and pressed her down gently to the bed. "Vegeta please, tell me what's wrong." She asked, trying her best to calm down.

"He's weak." He wouldn't lie to his mate but he wouldn't give her the whole truth.

"How do you even know?" She asked, she was confused, how could he tell that? It was barely over a month old.

He didn't answer as Phoenix returned carrying her medicine, his body stopping on a dime handing the tray to Vegeta before his visor flashed a color and then began to glow as it looked at Bulma.

"Drink woman."

She didn't want to argue as he was clearly doing this for her, and her child. She'd give him that much at least. She took it and drank it, the cool liquid spilled down her throat reliving a little soreness. Once she finished almost all of it she tried to sit back up but he kept her pinned.

"I want to sit up."

Vegeta had no time for this, he brought a hand to her neck and with a pinch he watched her eyes roll back into her head and she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

* * *

**Chapter 18: Open**

* * *

 

A dull light shined in her face, causing her to cover them as she blinked them open. She felt a little hazy and she couldn't focus clearly. She didn't remember completely what happened, but she did know that Vegeta had knocked her out after making her freak out, about her-! She brought her hands down to her waist and saw that she still had her child. Although she wasn't in danger, Vegeta knew something was wrong their growing baby.

She released a breath, before looking to see that Vegeta was in fact next to her, he was laying on his back, his black onyx eyes looking at her own. Clearly, she had woken him up, but this was the normal Vegeta. Though it was akward that he was still here, he wasn't too happy about it.

He narrowed his brows, since she finally realized that he was here, blue and onyx remained locked for a moment. Bulma wasn't sure what to do or say in this case, a casul good morning was wrong, and they still weren't even on good terms with one another. Though as she remained sitting there, she did have a few questions to ask him, since he was the only one capable of knowing the answer.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked, watching his reaction.

Vegeta stared at her for a moment longer than shook his head.

"You are fine woman."

She looked to make sure it was the real Vegeta as she saw no red tint in his pupils.

"You only knocked me out, and gave me a heart attack cause I'm fine." She muttered angrily, the neve of him really.

He grunted.

Bulma brought her hands to her face and calmed herself down. She honestly believed she was getting sick solely because of the shit he was putting her through. He was so frustrating to deal with.

"Am I going to be sick? Or is the baby?"

Vegeta looked towards her stomach, staring for a moment then back to her.

"The brat is not well." His words and voice were cold, and harsh.

Bulma wanted to smack him, but she merely let her fist clench in the sheets. "H-how? I mean is it me or what?" she fumbled a bit. She thought that Vegeta had solved that problem with giving her energy. Or at least that's what she had assumed.

"I don't know. His energy he is straining himself, but he is a half saiyan I don't know why we would not have problems."

His attitude was driving Bulma's only temper higher and higher, it was still his son and he didn't act as if it wasn't serious.

"So just because it's a half saiyan child it's okay. But when taking care of Veneta it's no big deal right?"

Vegeta sat upright, his sneer on his face made her eyes narrow. "She's a pure blooded saiyan, she's been through hell and survived. If my own blood is so weak to survive developing how weak will he be when he's born."

Bulma scoffed at him, and he snorted.

"So, he's weak why? Cause his mom's a human? Gohan wasn't weak and his mother's a human." She might be going low but the son of a bitch did not say that about her child.

Vegeta growled, "Don't you dare to assume that this is my fault."

She rolled her eyes. "You're the one proclaims to be all powerful, a prince of a warrior race. Yet here you are stuck with me as your mate, pregnant with a half-saiyan who's only possible reason for having problems is not coming from me." She gave him a smirk. "I suppose you deserved this."

He felt like smacking her, but she was goading him, and he wasn't going to bite. "Then what about you then?"

Bulma was put off by his question, confusion showed. "What about me?"

"You say I did this to myself because of who I am, then what about you? You the pampered princess and genius who is now stuck here with me. One who is raped by me in your words, and forced to be having my child."

She felt her knuckles crack. "Perhaps you need to adapt and let go, of your ways like Goku did."

"Adapt? I am a saiyan not a human, and before Raditz came to your world you had no notion of what a saiyan was. This universe wasn't made for your human ideals."

"Yet what happened? Goku killed the monster who made that universe and he didn't do it because he was a saiyan."

Vegeta knew she was wrong, she still existed in a bubble where everything was black and white, how could she make such a comparison.

"Earth, is only…"

"Rationale?" She finished for him.

Vegeta growled angrily, "Isolated." He spat

She did not make any further comment, so he continued.

"You think that your earthling ideals make you better than me, that somehow being a human is a great thing. Yet you live on a world where the strong do not survive, you pass on weak genes and partners. The human race is stuck and does not evolve, for my people strength is the only thing that matters. I have given you my very life and strength, and yet you continue to believe that because I  _rape_ you even though I am mated to you, that I am somehow less than a pathetic human."

"On earth, we have laws, that prevent you from doing things like this. You can't punish a woman and force her into a position like this. Just because saiyans had this way of life doesn't make it right, it is wrong, a woman should have a right to choose. You don't just take Vegeta." She didn't want to have an argument with Vegeta, she'd rather burn his ass alive, but even he'd have to see what he was doing was wrong.

He wasn't going to let her win this little debate, she was not right.

"So, because you believe that simply because a woman has choice that your way is better, which is where you are wrong. You think in only your own world because you place your values on other humans. Wealth, status, power, and desires is all that most of your humans want. Any man would simply wish to lay with you because it is a symbol of their status and a fulfillment of their desires and that is acceptable by your men. Yet a woman who lays with a man of your equal would do so for herself and her children and it may only be because they are the best option, not because they are strong or share affections. If based on the strength of evolution I possess the best possible genetics for any offspring, I am powerful enough to protect what is mine and take what I desire regardless. Meaning any offspring and mate would be unable to find an equal to me."

Free will was merely an illusion played upon the week, they weren't given a choice. They were given options and they would merely pick their best option. Bulma  _wasn't_ like most women, she had means, power, status, and wealth. She had no need of any male to provide for her. She would most likely be a powerful figure regardless of who she was. Yet she wanted danger and adventure, not the things that her mother desired.

"You don't need a male to provide for you woman," He said casting her another glance. "You are different than most women, the option of choice means more to you, because you desire a partner who would be the best suited for your tastes not for your children." Which she was willing to concede to him, she didn't have the same aspects of living as other women.

Of course, it took both a second to realize that both of them were actually having a real conversation. Bulma felt a little sick. She didn't want to argue semantics with Vegeta of all people. Yet how could she rationalize a life to a man who killed people and lived as a slave most of his life? It would be pointless.

Vegeta stopped as he finally proved his point, with her silence, he accepted her acknowledgement. Having wasted enough time already, Vegeta got up from bed and decided to train. He reached the door ready to exit and have his servant take care of her.

"My search to find the dragonballs, to make a selfish wish."

Vegeta glanced back over his shoulder, what was the woman babbling about now. "You said earlier, why this seemed to happen to me. How I somehow deserved this. It was me being selfish in my youth to have the perfect boyfriend."

She set out on that journey and changed so many lives, had she remained at home, none of this might have ever happened. She had thrown her life in danger, worked on things that were mostly for her own benefit at times, and putting her own safety in harm's way. She even took the humiliation of Yamcha's cheating and breaking her heart. Had she not of done any of those things, she wouldn't be in this mess at all.

"I was selfish as a girl, so I suppose Kami put me with the most selfish man I could ever know. That would be you."

Vegeta blinked as he looked at her, the woman justified herself like that to him? It was insane, that somehow, she would be linked to him as a punishment for selfishness. His whole life he'd been selfish, yet it did not punish him as to be bound to her. He shook his head and left.

She had done a few things that had hurt other people, not physically, but she had been a bitch in the boardroom. A showoff in the center stage of the city life, and had stuck her nose in other people's business because she was Bulma Briefs. It made sense that she had the misfortune of having Yamcha cheat on her, to have unstable relationships in her life, and to be paired with the biggest narcissist in the universe against her will.

Vegeta hadn't been given any choice in his life, up until Namek he made them based on someone else's will, she had the freedom of choice for years. It was poetic justice that she be stuck with a man who took all those things from her. It might be why he left her in silence, perhaps wanting to prove her otherwise, she was stuck with a man who had no heart, if there had been one it had been turned to stone long ago.

[***]

It was getting late into the evening, as Bulma lounged in her room, she had a soft tea prepared by Veneta, and a half tray of devoured food on a table beside her. She might not have been hungry but the other stomach inside of her told her that she needed to eat. Her early morning conversation with Vegeta hadn't left her with any answers about her baby, and it left a lingering concern in her mind.

She would have to deal with Vegeta's other half, provided he didn't just knock her out, it was the only way for her to get some answers. She set down the half full glass on the table and just looked at the artificial night sky. It reminded her so much of earth, but it was still just a fabrication, all of this was.

She sighed before trying to lay down. She didn't feel tired but she wasn't exactly bursting with energy either, she as just tired emotionally. She looked towards the 'outside', she just couldn't get comfortable. She felt constricted inside of this place.

She gathered herself up in her robe, and left her room, everywhere she felt constrained, trapped. She needed to be outside right now, she had to be free from this place even loosely.

Slowly she walked down the halls, the mechanical guards paying her no mind, except bowing until she passed. They were obviously not programmed to do anything to her without Vegeta's orders. Something she was mildly grateful for.

She exited the front, leaving only the gravity chamber which was shut down and the barrier that exposed the expanse of space in front of her. She walked out into the middle of the artificial grass and stopped squarely in the middle of it all.

Bulma let herself slide to the ground, falling to her knees and then resting on her bottom. Everything around her felt like she dead, she was all alone in space. It drove into her, her desire to leave, badly, she had an  _idea_ but that would revolve around him trusting her, so that she could leave.

Though as she stared up into the expanse of space she felt a hand on her shoulder and she gasped startled by the action. Bulma slightly turned herself to face Vegeta, his body just beside hers. She just stayed stunned silent, looking into his red tinted eyes, a mix of confusion and concern was in them. He didn't say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. She did not fight him, she felt uncomfortable so close to him, but she had to do it.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her head for a moment, before resting his cheek atop her head. Vegeta could feel every single small breath she took, and the movement of her limbs being so close to her.

"What are you doing out here?"

He wondered where she was, he knew she was lounging in her room but she was supposed to be sharing his bed. But when he went to gather her she was gone. He followed her scent watching her as she knelt down in front of the barrier. He sensed it, she was lonely, which made him come out and comfort her. He didn't need to see her to know that she felt alone.

Yet as he held her in his arms, safe from the universe that would take her from him if it could. His worry did not dissipate, she was still cold and shut off from him. He had taken her consciousness from her that night, but her stress would only make things more difficult.

"I just wanted to be outside for a bit," She answered. Focusing on their surroundings and not the fact he was so close to her and touching her. She couldn't get used to the idea that he was the one who had taken so much from her already.

"Is there something wrong the baby?"

He pulled back from her and sighed. "He is weak, your ki is getting weaker. He is in distress, and he will not answer me."

Bulma closed her eyes not wanting to hear this, she didn't want to worry about him even living before he was even born. "What will happen to him? Will he be okay?"

Vegeta found her concern pleasing, he wished to give her some comfort, though it would be little. "He will live." And that was all he could say truthfully.

She felt only slightly better but it didn't reduce her worry. She was ready to break down and cry, her child was apparently sick and no one could do anything for her. Just for once she wished that she could have a break, was she asking for too much?

Vegeta could smell her scent of tears and moved to hold her face, brushing the stray hairs from her face he brought his forehead against hers.

Bulma didn't pull away, she could bare this, even as his lips pressed against her forehead again. Although she knew that this might push further she wanted to keep things at her pace, but also not risk ruining the progress she was making.

She shook her head. "Please, not here. Not like this." She said, feeding him half-truths and lies.

"I will not hurt you."

It had been awhile since he tasted her, but since the two of them had begun a  _human_ relationship, they were being more like mates. She was behaving, but it was still stressful for him, he wanted to enjoy her, but also, he wanted her to enjoy being with him as well.

He came here to make her feel better, and perhaps reassure himself as well. Bulma was so alluring and he wanted to be with her, to feel her, and alleviate the growing desire for her. He didn't want her to be sad, and have her suffer and fear that she would lose their child, Phoenix was working to prevent it as he spoke.

"Just touching, nothing else."

Bulma didn't even want touching, but she couldn't force him away from her. She remained in his touch, but unresponsive. His actions were supposed to distract her from her problems, but she was only reminded of how much she loathed the situation she was in. Her heart did not want this, but she needed to remain here, letting him touching was her way to his trust. She had to give up herself, to get something, it wasn't right.

Yet, being with Vegeta, she knew that she would have to do something you didn't want to get by. The man lived his life that way, and she would have to bare this. It was growing slightly heated as she felt him pull closer to her. He pulled apart her robe, one hand cupped her breast and the other smoothed down over her stomach. He'd been dying to feel her silken skin once again. He kept calm, as he was certain she was able to feel his erection pressed against her side. He moved his head to her neck softly licking at her mark, before gently sucking on her skin.

Bulma recited the table of elements, running down her thesis and doctoral addresses to her colleges, focusing on everything else and reminding herself that it would be over. She was incapable of fighting him physically, but it hurt her to just give up her body like this willingly, she should not allow a man she didn't love to touch her like this.

Vegeta knew he had to stop, he didn't want her to be upset with him by going to far. He pulled her robe back together and dressed her back up before wrapping his arms around her again. She hadn't screamed, she did not fight him, and it made him feel happy. This was it, all he needed from her was this, she was happy now, and he could show her this was all she would need.

He was lost in his own mind, he could not feel Bulma's own internal struggle, giving herself up for the sake of her own freedom. She saw him happy with her submission, and with it perhaps it made her feel only slightly better, hoping he would allow her some trust, and then she could drive him away for good.

"Bulma! Vegeta!" A happy and excited Veneta yelled coming out from the main doorway. She had been hesitant to come out as she saw them together, but the urge to be together was too much and she wanted to join them.

Bulma's body froze as she heard the girl's cries, only to be greeted with her big smile as she hugged her waist.

"S-Sweetie," She said, her nerves showing. She didn't know what to say at the moment, the three of them hadn't really ever been together like this. "Why are you out here?"

Veneta's smile fell a bit, she thought that she might be interrupting something. She had thought they were just talking and hugging, maybe she was wrong to come out here. Vegeta had been too distracted by Bulma's distress to pay attention to her, and he hadn't known she was nearby. Veneta pulled back, her tail slipping between her legs, hoping not to have made either of them mad.

"I just saw you, and I wanted to come and be with you as well."

Bulma knew how much the little girl prized her relationship with both her and Vegeta. It was clear the only person she had in her life had been Vegeta. He also cared for Veneta, and perhaps was the only father she had ever known. The girl had been alone most of her life, and even with Vegeta here, she just wanted to share her time the best she could. Bulma felt sympathy for her, so she merely smiled and placed a hand on her head.

"We're just enjoying ourselves, taking a little break. You can join us if you want." She didn't look at Vegeta's reaction, she doubted he'd be angry over this, Vegeta wouldn't willingly hurt her.

Joy, Veneta's smile beamed on her face as she took a spot between her and Vegeta, the three of them on the ground. Her tail laying over Vegeta's leg, her head resting against Bulma's side. The happiness one could feel was incredible, as she began to almost sing, her voice humming a song that took Bulma by surprise. It was one that her mother used to hum when she was a little girl except… she did it flawlessly it was beautiful. All alone on a derelict science facility a little girl once a servant to her prince, who was bound to a human woman. They gave this girl something she never had, a family, something that provided her with a happiness nothing else could. As Bulma rested an arm around the little girl's shoulder, she felt ever more conflicted with how if she stole Veneta from here, if it might break her heart.

[***]

The group remained outside for a little longer until Phoenix called Veneta to return. Of course, Bulma had been doing the talking between her and Vegeta, not wanting to have the girl put her in position where Vegeta might grow to distrust her. Once she was ready to leave, he did not give her a chance to get up, he pulled her into his arms and carried her bridal style, like she needed this type of pampering from him.

"I don't your help to walk."

She'd had enough of him touching and being near her for one day, it was sensory overload for her mind. He did not bother to acknowledge her words and did not release her until he reached his room. He set her down on the bed, making sure she was alright, then he let go. She was of course human and unable to know what he felt, but he could feel her growing sickness. He could tell it easily, her scent was off, her body temperature had been increasing slightly since the past few days, he knew that her fever would be coming back. Although, she wasn't suffering, which helped him be calm, he did not desire to see his mate in pain.

"Rest," He said, before moving to dress himself for bed.

Bulma did as she was asked. She did sigh though as she let her head lay against the soft pillows. For today, she didn't mind this as much, as she felt so tired the whole day. Resting was probably the best thing for her. She hoped though, that this didn't mean that Vegeta was right about her getting sick, she had enough roller coaster moments in her pregnancy today. One would assume with a demi saiyan in their stomach, that you'd get more energy drained than a normal baby, but that wasn't something to be getting upset over, right?

Stressing herself hadn't ever been good when she was working, and doing it now with a baby was not going to help her either, so she just decided to let herself try and rest. As soon as she finally relented, her body surrendered to slumber quickly and deeply. It proved that her  _plan_ was working as all she did was sleep with him, and he was willing to let her.

When he returned from changing he didn't have to take more than a second to see that she was sleeping, but still he came over to check on her. He sat the top of the bed, adjusting the pillow so that her head lay in his lap. He ran his fingers along her face softly brushing her stray hairs free from her beautiful face. His red tinted eyes showed worry and he hoped that she might not be gone for another few weeks like before.

Although if that did happen he would not leave her side,  _she_ was more important. His purpose was to be with his mate, keeping her safe, and protecting her. If  _one_ wished to leave he would not allow it, his mate was going to be happy. He cupped her cheek in his palm and he closed his eyes memorizing her feel by memory alone. As he did so, he felt her change, her breathing became shaper and faster, his eyes opening up to look at her, he saw the sweat coming down from her neck and forming between her breasts. She was too warm, he knew that and he pulled away her robe and exposed her skin. He softly and slowly reset Bulma on the bed so he could remove her clothes.

He did not wish to wake her for a few reasons, one of them was that she needed rest. Another was that he wished to take his time to enjoy the view of her body. Once she was slipped from her Robe he pulled her up and into his arms, her soft curves pressed against his own as he set her down beside him. He did not know how much he could keep his control like this. His thoughts were always a mess, and he did not wish to leave her, if he let himself slip back into that mindset he might risk her not being cared for.

He did not doubt that his servants could care for her, but this was his duty, and if he returned to that cold and blackened state it would ruin everything he had done for them. Vegeta had begun to show cracks in his exterior and it was how he was able to maintain this proper control for so long. He would accept her, then this imbalance inside of him would end.

He was Vegeta, he was no separate personality as his mate believed, he was only doing what he had to. A royal saiyan believed that he could free himself from his primal side, that they controlled it, no that was because they were in harmony with one another. They were one mind and one heart, but since Namek they died they did not. He take control in any case, he was stronger, so long as he had his mate he would always win.

If somehow something occurred, no matter what one would suffer horribly, and it would not be him. Bulma would never come to harm with him, his love and affections for her would win, she shared his blood. If he would only realize that she was not a weakness but a blessing, she was a strength they needed to have and protect.

Vegeta shook his head and rested his hand over her stomach. No matter what would come, he would love her, and their son. She was showing acceptance, and happier now that she submitted to him, if he could only fix her illness then everything would be fine. He had Phoenix working on any problems and a possible solution. He would do anything he needed to protect her, because she was his mate, and his blood. He pressed himself closer against her warm body, his lips kissing the nape of her neck as he watched her sleep.

_My mate, my heart, my life._

 

* * *

**Chapter 19: Clock**

* * *

 

Hoarse, that's what her felt throat like, she finally opened her eyes bringing herself out of her sleeping haze. Bulma felt like her body was heavy, she turned her head to the side feeling something constricting around her. It was then she realized that she was being constructed by a pair of arms, and a heavily scarred chest. She saw  _him,_ his face was there, his red pupils looking squarely into hers.

He smirked, before pulling her gasped lips into his, Bulma was stunned to do anything. It was just a short kiss and he pulled back. His eyes watching her, slowly though she saw the red fade. Bulma watched as black overtook his pupils.

Once he was back in control of himself he blinked before letting go of her. His solid mask returned, and he got up from the bed but Bulma could see the anger in his body language. She was still weak, as she managed to slowly push herself up and rest her back against the headboard. With Bulma looking around she caught sight of Vegeta's bare naked ass, she felt nausea rolling up her throat as she realized he'd been with her completely buck naked.

"You don't have any clothes on woman, stop gawking."

That wasn't her biggest concern, clothes were of secondary importance. She remembered being in the bed with her robe on but, "Did you and I?" she didn't finish, he promised not to take her body, didn't he?

Vegeta pulled on his shorts and went about putting on his boots.

"Of course not, you've only made me waste three days of fucking training so that we were together."

Bulma blinked, did he just say that?

"Three? Are you sure?" She gasped.

"You got sick again, I wasn't strong enough to break its grip. Once you woke up I took myself back."

Well that gave her some answers to Vegeta's clearly pissed off attitude. He was locked in here with her for three days. Bulma had no idea what had happened, she just woke up with a sore throat. She brought a hand to her forehead, she didn't feel warm. But she might have to just take a bath to keep her cool anyway. She watched as Vegeta kept his eyes from her, she found her robe on the floor and made her way out of his room in a slightly hurry.

Vegeta listened to her feet grow quieter as she left his quarters. For three days he was locked within his own damn body. He couldn't do anything except have the feelings from his Oozaru. He couldn't pull through, fighting against it was almost impossible to push through. They needed to be training, he needed to become a super-saiyan, yet his body refused him, just burying him in the scent of the woman's hair and body. He had tasted her neck and nipped at their mating mark, but it just only pissed him off more. He got to feel worry, concern, fear, and longing for the woman through his other side and it just made him even more pissed off. Yet the angrier he got the stronger his other half got with its control.

He waited for a moment bringing his hands to his face, why was the woman behaving? Was she accepting this? He couldn't tell directly as his senses were only what his body provided. The more he continued to struggle against himself the more difficult things became, she preoccupied his thoughts more and more. That was hard enough to deal with.

Bulma made her way into her bathroom, she pulled on the handle for the water but as it splashed down on her hand, she shivered feeling the goosebumps, going up and down her arm. It appeared she didn't need to clean off as much as she thought so, with a sigh she turned off the water and just went to the sink to wash her face. "I guess he was right," referring to Vegeta's comment that she would become sick. Although it wasn't nearly as bad, and wasn't for nearly as long. Aside from a little nausea she didn't feel too terrible, if there was one thing that Bulma hated, it was vomiting, it was horrific for her.

As she wiped her face down with a hand towel she looked to her slight baby bump, "Three days without food probably means you're hungry?" She asked in a slight hint of sarcasm, though she felt a slightly tremble run through her body. It was almost as if her child was saying 'yes I am'. She sighed, before taking a step back, feeling a bit refreshed from the quick wash.

Returning to her room, she went to locate some fresh clothing. She dressed herself in a loose top and long shorts, feeling that the whole sweat pants look wasn't right. She wasn't lost on how she once dressed herself in the finest business clothes, dresses, and fashion she now enjoyed the simple stuff so much more.

Feeling the weakness settling in made her sigh, she really had been out for a while if she was this tired. She decided to go to the kitchen and see if she get something to eat. Nausea or not, her baby was telling her they were hungry.

It took her several minute sot reach the kitchen, she didn't have to wait long before being served. The massive quadruped came from behind the kitchen area, the tell-tale shaking of the ground with his steps evident he was nearby. "A welcome sight, are you well this morning lady Bulma?"

Bulma nodded smiling slightly, even if he was a machine he still at least made her feel welcome.

"What may I serve you this morning, Veneta is indisposed this morning. I will be handling the meals for the time being." He bowed, making Bulma's eyes widen.

"What is wro-"

"Worry not," He interrupted with his hand. "She is merely resting, the poor child has been running on full gears since you got sick. She is alright, Vegeta made sure she is resting before training." He came closer and pulled out a chair for her, letting her sit down. "What may I prepare for you?"

Bulma sat back for a moment, "Steak and eggs, can you do that?" She watched him bow his head.

"It'll be my honor." He said before walking back to the kitchen and begin preparing her food.

Bulma knew there wasn't much she could be doing right now, but she already had ideas, if she didn't have them she'd probably go crazy. She idly played with her silverware on her napkin, letting her mind wander. She had an idea with that matrix relocator that Phoenix had shown her. A few things pulled in here and there could cause some  _defects_ in the planets shield, all she needed was a few things from home.

 _Home,_ it was all she needed to think about and she felt ears coming to her eyes. She didn't even try to stop them as they rolled down her cheeks. She needed to let herself cry right now, with Veneta indisposed, Vegeta gone to train it was just her and machines. She missed all her friends, her parents so much right now. She'd been gone nearly two full months since that day and her only contact was a robot butler, Vegeta, and a little girl. While she loved Veneta to death, she didn't know how well the girl would react when she figured out her plans. She was going to take away the only family she ever had all for her.

She didn't know much of a life here, but in such a short time she couldn't afford to leave her behind, if she left without her she'd be ripping away the one person who loved her. It might be awkward a bit at home, but she could easily reassure her that everything would be fine.

Bulma rested her palms over her cheeks, letting the tears slowly stop. As she sat there in silence she heard the rumble and crackle of something. The vibrations swept through her as she tried to realize just what it was.

"It's an electrical storm, we have them every so often. Do not worry, nothing shall happen." Came Phoenix's voice as he walked in with an elaborate tray of cooked delicacies for her.

She nodded at him, taking his word for it. He had no reason to deceive her, looking down at her food she didn't feel hungry. But something told her to eat anyway.

[***]

Late in the evening.

She felt her headache return.

Bulma felt the growing nausea building, as she was in the matrix lab  _tinkering._ That all came to a halt as she managed to find a small bin located next to her, it had to do as she vomited, her mouth and throat burning. It hurt as she slipped from the chair she was in to the floor emptying more contents of her stomach in great heaves.

Tears streaked down her face, as she felt so weak and sick. She collapsed down beside the bucket, her drool escaping from her as she spat out what refuse remained on her lips. She had ragged labored breaths, as she struggled to keep her sickness from overwhelming her. She pressed her head to the ground enjoying the cool sensation of the floor against her warm skin.

Several minutes later, the headache left but she felt a rush of dizziness come on. She felt the world spinning, it was hard to keep her head straight. She rolled onto her back, still panting her eyes looking up into the dimming lights. She was reminded of the times, when she was a little girl and got sick, how she always had her mother or father there to check up on her. No loving embrace to console her, and whisper that she would be alright. Right now, though, they couldn't be with her. She was all alone stuck in limbo where she was wanted and not wanted.

Unknown to Bulma, Vegeta had come for her. The feelings of sickness and weariness hit him in the last bit of his training and before he could stop himself he had already sought her out. Yet even while in the grueling environment of five hundred times gravity his Oozaru refused to abandon her. She needed him, and Vegeta refused to budge, so once again he was a spectator once more.

She was sweating, her thin clothes becoming stuck to her body. Perhaps she did not realize how sick she was, or how alluring her current state was. She was delirious possibly, because she did not even know he was there. Bulma heard the heavy clack of boots against the floor, and she turned her head to see the Prince kneeling down beside her. She let out a gasp as the red pupils of Vegeta looked down at her. Concern, and worry were evident on his features.

She panted slightly, she was so vulnerable and innocent. Bulma would've looked so pristine had it not been her sweaty body. It made Vegeta want to claim her so badly, he was restraining his lust, just staring into her eyes.

It was clear the moment anything happened to her, Vegeta would become something else. She stiffened as his arms came and lifted her head off the floor, the other resting atop her stomach. Vegeta's own body which was covered in a thick sheen of sweat pressed against her side. He could not stop looking at her face, and her soft pink lips.

Bulma's eyes went wide, he leaned down and pressed his lips against her own into a soft kiss. She would have expected him not to touch her after her nausea, but he simply did not care. His lust overrode any minor qualms about her state. She was vulnerable and in need, as she did not react to his kiss he merely assumed her to be overwhelmed by everything. He pulled her closer, his teeth pulling at her bottom lip softly asking for her reaction, wanting her to see her happy to be with him.

Bulma hadn't reacted, she was unsure of what she should do. He was kissing her, and she felt that he wanted her to be doing something. Vegeta believed that she wanted his company, but she would only have to play a part. But even if it was just a part it hurt inside. She brought her hands up and held the backside of his arms. Vegeta purred against her lips, happy to see her reaction. Bulma took a moment to tell herself this was all for her freedom, she began to kiss him back, his tongue swept to press against her lips, she was able to really taste him. Bulma shared her first willing kiss with Vegeta. Though as she did, she remembered her first kiss as a girl, innocent thoughts came into her mind, when she was blushing, excited, and eager.

Then as she grew up, she knew how a kiss was supposed to feel, even when Yamcha hurt her. He always made her feel loved and was gentle with her. This wasn't what she felt with Vegeta, she  _hated_ him, no matter how many times he tried to love and be sweet with her. Bulma might not be the most forgiving of people, but what Vegeta had done to her was beyond forgiveness, he had taken only from her. He thought only of himself, even if he had a different view of life it didn't change the way she felt in her heart. Vegeta had tried to create a relationship with her, without ever having her consent.

Vegeta felt her mind slipping away from him, he pressed his fingers down her back before slipping underneath her sheet to caress her soft skin. He wished to slide his hands down to her core, but he could not. She was still ill, but to pull himself from her swollen lips, and soft expression with closed eyes was painful.

He pulled back, closing his eyes before hefting her up into his arms.

"You must rest."

Bulma nodded as he held her close, her head resting in the crux of his arm and shoulder. She was still tired, and let herself be carried away to his room. Though, she had a fear growing that he might obviously want more from her, she was still weak and he would  _hopefully,_ keep his hands to himself.

They reached the bedroom, Bulma's body was growing heavier. He laid her out gently atop his sheets, his hand brushing free the stray locks that had interfered with her face. Vegeta let a small smile escape him as he looked down at her. He moved to undress her, he pulled away at her clothes gently, lifting her limbs as he pulled her free of her shirt. Her blue bra keeping her slightly larger chest in its place, humans always preferred undergarments. He did not ever understand, she was beautiful why would she need to hide them?

He removed his own clothes, at the same moment letting her relax in his bed. How much he craved to be buried deep within her heat. Yet he knew his mate needed time, she wanted it a human way, so he would honor her wishes.

"I will return in a moment, remove your clothing, I wish that you not hide yourself from me. You are most beautiful."

As she watched him leave, she tried to grasp why she didn't enjoying being naked in front of him. Even if Vegeta knew her body, from their  _moments_ in the past, she would not allow him to enjoy her. Bulma wasn't going to fight with him, as she removed her bra and slipped off her panties. Letting them rest just beside the table by the bed. She didn't have any other clothing in his room and wanted them nearby, if she had to leave she wasn't going to go without changing into something.

Vegeta returned shortly, having clearly just rinsed himself off, his eyes looked hungrily over hers. Though as he stood there with nothing covering himself, he watched her turn away from him. She didn't want to think about what about a fully nude Vegeta and the memories associated with it. She pulled the sheets over herself as she tried to lay down, trying to just forget for a few moments.

"Do you not approve?"

Bulma looked up, she hadn't expected him to talk to her, she saw him looking at her, a look of confusion in his eyes. Approve? What did he mean his body? She saw him stand before her, a body littered with scars, some were jagged, others were smooth, and some were different tones of skin color. While she was repulsed by him, but only because of what he had done to her. Though she couldn't say that, she merely shook her head. His brows furrowed, and did not seem to believe her.

He sat right beside her, a small hint of a frown on his lips. He brought a hand to her face and pulled her chin to look towards him. Her blue eyes looked into his red ones, she felt uncomfortable with their last session, and with him already so close again she began to feel her nerves rising back up. Vegeta leaned in to her, and placed a kiss along her chin and went slowly down her neck. She was high strung, tense, and stressed, could she not just relax? He nuzzled her neck with his nose, letting his nose breathe over her soft skin, before lapping at her neck, a low growl escaped his lips.

"Woman, do you not like my body?"

Bulma felt strange, never did Vegeta call her woman like this, since that was reserved when he was his usual grumpy, pissed off self. Was this actually Vegeta, but his red eyes told her that it wasn't.

"Woman…" He said, in a low growl when she still had yet to respond.

She didn't answer, but she shook her head, but he clearly disapproved.

"Woman."

He didn't want her to be ashamed of him, his body was built and trained to be there for her, to protect her. Although she was more willing and comfortable with him, but she did not even seem interested in him, no matter how easily he could bring her pleasure. Perhaps it was she was used to a human body, that made him hurt and angry.

"No," She said softly.

Vegeta exhaled before pressing his lips against hers once more. Bulma gasped as the quick movement, but before she was forced to  _act,_ he pulled back from her. He wanted her so badly, he could feel his erection straining right now for her, she was so much more willing, in need, and naked in his arms.

"You may rest." He said letting her slip back down to the bed.

Bulma pressed her lips together, before wrapping her body up with the blanket. She was really expecting him to join her, but to her relief he just remained sitting beside her.

He was thinking, he had heard it, and it pleased him, and he was aware she had heard it as well, since she was shocked by it as well. It didn't concern him, it was a finally happening and he was relieved about it. It wouldn't be very long until things would be right. Vegeta turned his head towards his mate, as she was clearly looking at him. He saw her eyes, she knew she wanted something, so he would let her.

"You want to ask me something, I will not bite."

Bulma pushed back against the headboard, keeping the sheet wrapped around her. "Why did you call me woman earlier?"

He was sure this news would be a relief for her, but how well it would go he wasn't sure.

"My struggle is ending." He watched her eyes flicker with confusion, he continued to elaborate. "I am a saiyan, and my balance between Oozaru and my mind is ending. Soon, it shall be one mind and heart again."

Although Bulma did not know exactly what he was referring too, save his constant shift in personalities. If they became one, she might be stuck here indefinitely.

"Is that good?" She asked, not sure if it was for him.

"Yes, I will be able to care for you, the way you deserve. I will not let him hurt you, I will be the only one to love you."

Bulma held in her breath, she let his words replay in her mind several times. If this happened, then she might lose her chance to escape, of course Goku might come for her, but Vegeta might be ready for him. He might have a plan set up, there were a multitude of things on this science facility that might cause a problem. She didn't want to spend an eternity of pretend with Vegeta, but she also didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. She felt him come closer, his arm slipping around her side, his head resting against hers as a show of comfort, but she didn't want that. Her clock was running out of time, and then it wouldn't be in her hands anymore, it would be too late.

She had to get back to the lab, first thing tomorrow, and hopefully find Veneta. She knew how everything worked, the barrier, the ships, the sentinels. All of it, she told she could fix. She would use her best chance to run away.

_But only one chance._

 

* * *

**Chapter 20: Held Close**

* * *

 

Bulma had been awake for a while, but she wasn't sure if Vegeta was aware of her state. She had slept, as had he, yet she knew it wasn't the Oozaru that Vegeta talked about next to her, yet, he was still here. Maybe he was already becoming one mind again, after what she had been told the previous night. It had been hard for her to shut off her mind, she was already running algorithm's, plans, and details through her mind at a blistering rate. There was no moer time for her to waste and no matter what would be put in front of her path, she had no choice but to keep pushing forwards. She needed to focus on three primary things, one disabling and re-enabling the barrier for a short window and then locking it for a long period. Second, she needed to place herself and a ship which there was a shuttle locked in the labs, it was clearly beyond her capsule ship in terms of technology, and third she needed Vegeta unable to interfere. Bulma steadied herself, she took a breath and collected herself, then turned her head towards Vegeta. His eyes were open and he was gazing at the ceiling, not even noticing her movements.

"Vegeta?" She asked, her tone clear and direct, wanting his attention.

His head shifted slightly, turning just enough to where both of his eyes were looking at her. "I need to talk with you," She said, slowly sitting up in bed.

He merely grunted, unsure of what this conversation would entail.

It would clearly be about him, it was always about him recently. He was already struggling to maintain his hold on himself and this situation; his pride could not keep taking these blows for him. He did not need this sort of distraction right now, but it was already out of his hands.

If it was just an enemy he would destroy them, if not then learn what he could do to eventually remove the threat. That would not work because he was his opponent. It was all brought on as a result of this woman next to him. It was quite the pairing, him the prince and cold blooded planet purger, and she the innocent human princess from earth, both put in a position they did not want.

"I'd like to keep working in the labs, with Veneta if that's alright with you." She kept her eyes looking towards him, she didn't want him sniffing something out.  _Drastic times,_ "She's really helpful, and since she was so worn out the other day I want her to just relax with me." She was boldly lying, straight to his face.

Vegeta did not say anything, he merely nodded his head in agreement. He was worried about his servant, she was craving attention from her adoptive mother.

"It is fine woman." He hadn't felt like this, he was changing. Becoming something else.

Bulma was surprised by his agreement, but shook that away from her, she felt pleased. Now all she needed to do was spend a little time tinkering. Of course, if she could have his other servant helping her? She knew that he would do anything for her, provided that she had Vegeta's permission as well. Granted she couldn't fully trust the fact that he might not let something slip or catch on too her little hobby.

"May I borrow Phoenix as well?" She tried asking.

Vegeta had never been much of a talker and if the woman wanted to keep talking his ear off, then he'd surely go insane. He was never one for company, loneliness was his friend. He craved silence, peace, and now he actually wanted someone to be near him. He couldn't imagine wanting to waste his time. Throughout his life, he only trained, slept, ate, and fought.

"No," He said, softly.

Bulma was a little surprised by his answer; she hadn't let anything slip had she? She wasn't an idiot, but could Vegeta have sniffed her out already.

"Do you not enjoy talking with others?" She asked, switching gears, maybe he might tell her something or perhaps annoy him so that he might dismiss what she had talked about earlier. Even if this was awkward, she needed him focused on other things than her.

"What do you think woman?" Vegeta looked away, bothered by this situation, yet he felt compelled to answer her.

"I guess, since I barely got ten words out of you a day in the past."

"That was because I had a goal, a desire to surpass my limits. Wasting time talking would only lead to weakness."

Bulma really couldn't have imagined him as anyone but a face to the grindstone kind of individual, the man never had an off switch.

"What about Veneta?"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

She knew somethings about her, but there was still an aura of mystery around her, she had a curious mind.

"Why did you leave her here? You could've brought her to earth, yet you kept her here?"

Perhaps it had been a growing question in her mind, but one she wanted an answer too.

"Because she is happy here, that is all."

Bulma pressed her lip together, that couldn't be it, Vegeta was definitely holding something back from her.

"You don't know if she could be happy on Earth. She could stay at Capsule Corp you know."

He didn't like her implication, but he let her words slide.

"She doesn't need your human way of thinking, she's changed completely thanks to you woman. She never had problems until I brought you here."

The heiress kept her anger back from that one. He might dislike the fact the girl actually expressed herself like a little girl, but she didn't open her mouth about it. She finally got a slight insight into his head of his, yet, for Vegeta it was strange to imagine his concern for someone else. The man believed that attachments were a weakness yet he had one here, locked away for some time. Why wouldn't he even think of bringing her to Earth? There had to be something else, but she wasn't going to press that question further.

"Do you have anymore questions? Or do you intend on just thinking of them woman?"

His words brought thoughts back, she shook her head but stopped.

"Do you know how far along I am now?" She asked, switching up things. Knowing that Vegeta was probably tired of hearing her talking about personal things.

She wasn't entirely sure about the length of her pregnancy and Vegeta would be more of the resident expert about this since he was more familiar with saiyan births than she was. There could be a possibility that saiyans naturally grew faster in the womb. But, she wasn't that big, but she was showing a bit more than a woman two months along.

Vegeta turned his head towards her, giving her stomach a quick look over. He could see the telltale bulge much better than he could a week or two ago, but it was still minimal.

"You still have at least five or six months' woman." He answered, turning back away.

She let out a small sigh of relief, before nodding her head. Bulma had crossed her fingers hoping he wasn't going to say anything less than that, because she just wasn't ready for it.

"Veneta actually gave me a suggestion for a name, for your son." Bulma was sure Vegeta didn't care what he named his son, since it was clearly a half-breed, but she wanted him to at least hear it.

It didn't surprise Vegeta that his servant wanted to be involved. But she actually suggested a name, he could at least humor her.

"What did she say?"

Bulma didn't believe he actually cared, because he had no interest in it at all, but she wanted to see his reaction.

"Trunks."

It was completely ridiculous, but it was what she desired.

"hn." He didn't say anything more, he wasn't going to offend his servant's choice of name, no doubt the woman would tell her his response.

 _Really?_ Bulma couldn't believe it, that wasn't the reaction she expected, but she was sure that he wasn't going to say anything because it was Veneta's ideas. At least he wasn't trying to be a jerk at the moment, but it was strange, actually talking with Vegeta like this.

"You should open up more, show Veneta this side of you. I'm sure she'd like that." She said, not trying to create an awkward silence between them.

Vegeta didn't want to act any other way in front of her, given the circumstances he'd already shown her as much of himself as he wanted. She needed only to be happy, causing her grief and stress…  _no I won't let it happen._ If he meant tolerating the woman, then he would do it. Mate or not, both her and Veneta's care were his foremost concern.

"She doesn't need change, it is why she remains here."

Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Did you want to ask me anything?" At least talking with him would create a better level of trust between them. Even if he suspected her.

"Why would you wish me to bring her to Earth? A small saiyan girl, who knows no one else but me and Phoenix, who was abused and tortured her whole life?"

"I don't think it's right to keep her here, only because you think its safe here. She should have a choice."

He slightly tilted his head and snorted.

"A choice? With whom? I don't trust anyone, you weren't there," He said his hands clenching at his sides. "Did you think I found this place by coincidence? That no one else had an idea about it?"

She was never a big fan of learning about what happened to Veneta, she had learned enough, but she never had tried to understand why Vegeta was so defensive of her.

"You don't know pain, suffering, and living like a corpse." He said, his tone completely angry.

"Was this-"

"It was her life," he interrupted. "Perhaps if you lived beyond your bubble, you'd understand just a bit more about me woman. It didn't matter to those people, they merely did what came naturally to them. She was only-" He grabbed his face as anger boiled up to his face. "She was just fucking four years old, and for nearly five fucking years she was nothing more than a god damn lab rat. Her life meant nothing to them, just another experiment. A child or not she had no value in their eyes."

Bulma cringed her face, contorted slightly she didn't want to imagine.

"Why would they? She was just a child, she wasn't-"

"Because they followed Frieza's orders. Use her up, make a mockery of my people one last time, drop her body at my feet and show the vaunted prince of all saiyans the fate of his last loyal subject!" he shouted siting up on the bed. "I found out about her one night from Nappa, the bastard sold her life out for his years ago. The fool believed that when we came here for immortality that he'd escaped my wrath. No, he would repent for what he did to her."

That thought entered her mind as she remembered that fact, Vegeta had killed another saiyan as an act of revenge for someone else. Someone who meant something to him. But she survived? Granted she was still here, but why would he murder someone else over her?

"But she made it? Was killing him going to make everything that happened to her change?"

Technically, no, but she was still one of his subjects. Meaning that he decided her fate, that and Nappa had kept one secret from him. His supposedly loyal saiyan ally who decided without asking him, what would happen with his people. He was a prince, Veneta was still his concern, she could've been a mate, but no that possibility was ruined.

"He will never hurt her again." Vegeta did not care if it wouldn't change what had happened. "You weren't there to hold her when she was just a corpse, skin and bones. He didn't suffer enough."

"Will she still be able to live a long life here?"

"Yes."

Bulma felt a little smile on her lips, it was surreal to have this type of conversation.

"If she came to Earth she could be happier, you know my mother would spoil her rotten. She's really smart, and could have fun. She could be friends with Gohan even, you could give back what Nappa took from her. Wouldn't that be more than just having her stuck here?"

While he might never truly say it, but she might've had that chance. But he wasn't going to let it happen, she would never be hurt again. He had no desire to leave here, he'd only saved Veneta to alleviate a pain in himself and for that reason alone she remained alive. There was nothing anyone could do or say, she would never go to Earth. Not as she was anyway.

"In another life, she will not leave here unless I will it."

It was weird to see Vegeta like this, he was actually being open with her, she actually appreciated it. Well the moment lasted until the sound of a growing half-saiyan made her stomach announce it was time for food. Bulma blushed at the sound of her stomach.

"Get some food woman, I'm going to train." He said, getting up and looking back at her with an amused look.

Bulma could see it in his eyes, he was actually being genuine, she gave him a nod and watched him leave.

_I'm sorry, but she's going home with me._

[***]

Nearly half of the day had already slipped by and Bulma was making some serious progress. After all, she was a genius. But she owed so much to Veneta, the little girl appeared more than happy to be back with her, she didn't even appear ill at all. She just said she needed to sleep, which was fine. Though she wanted to be with Bulma as soon as she woke up, Vegeta wouldn't let her leave.

"Earth sound's amazing, could I go there one day?"

The little girl had no idea that it could be sooner than she thought, she was just so excited to be back with Bulma. Vegeta was off training and so she had Bulma all to herself, she was telling her all the cool things about the facility. How the barrier worked and how it was built upon a frequency that didn't allow for interference, it wasn't super interesting to her but Bulma liked hearing about it.

"Do you think, people would like me?"

The little girl had never been around anyone else aside from her and Vegeta. The early parts of her life she had been abused, and she only had trusted Bulma was because she was Vegeta's mate, plus she was super pretty, and super nice. She'd never met someone so nice in her entire life.

"Of course!" said Bulma, her tone playful and cheerful.

Veneta smiled but looked down at her hands, she would love to see earth. The way Bulma described it, all the things she could see, a world outside of a cage and Haven. She couldn't dream of ever leaving, but her mother, she made everything seem possible.

"Vegeta won't let me though. He says I can't leave, Phoenix as well. They say I'll be happy here."

Bulma felt something similar when she met Goku for the first time in her life, the boy who wanted to go beyond his world and experience life. Veneta was strong, innocent, but very sheltered. Perhaps Vegeta wanted to keep her here not wishing her to suffer any more than she had, but denying her the chance of being happy? Bulma didn't want a possibility of what if's. She knew that Veneta could live a happy life on earth.

She didn't want to be selfish, and do this but, she couldn't leave such a little girl in Vegeta's care. She wouldn't trust him with her baby, she wasn't going to leave this little angel here with him. There wasn't anything she couldn't provide for her on earth. Going back to her work, Bulma finished up with the ship, it hadn't been hard to modify it. Reprogram its coordinates, and have it set to return to earth. Ironically Veneta was able to do all of it, but Bulma didn't want her to feel guilty about it so she did most of it, but talked with her throughout the entire process.

"Bulma, why is this ship important?" asked, while Bulma told her it was a surprise she didn't want to wai.t

"We're going to visit earth one day, I would like to have this ship ready to take us there if possible. Plus, I just like to mess around with cool science stuff." She said smiling.

Veneta cocked her head to the side. Watching as Bulma slid open the shuttle automatically, her wireless controller working perfectly. It was a massive swept wing, with enough seating for three comfortably, but it was just a short jump ship. Not made for long space flight, but with it she had already crunched the numbers it could reach earth in twenty hours. There was a stasis device inside as well, so she'd be out and home in a blink of an eye.

With her tests done, she set down her device, looking to the matrix device, just a test run this evening.  _Fully automated of course, I won't let Vegeta see me down here again._

"Hey, sweetie would you like to show me how well you can paint. You told me before you wanted to show me?"

The girl's eyes lit up like a sun. "I've wanted too for so long! Please let me show you-!"

Veneta, hoped from her chair grabbing Bulma's hand, gently pulling her from the labs. She smiled as the little girl took her towards the open area where she had drawn and created other things. She didn't do it that often, but since Bulma had come here she eagerly had begun wanting to show her how good she was.

[***]

Bulma had spent the rest of the day with Veneta, sitting in a chair as the little girl painted, they weren't any Picasso's but like many of the other things this girl could do, she was good at it. She probably would've gone all night but Bulma and her baby needed some dinner. It came later into the evening, as Bulma sat in Vegeta's bed, her back resting against the headboard sitting with Veneta on her side, reading through one Bulma's novels. The little girl had gone to retrieve her capsules and brought it back so they could have story time together.

Vegeta's return wasn't drawing attention as he entered through the door, Bulma's eyes looked up and saw red but did not show any emotion as he went to the shower.

"I like your books, Earth sounds like so much fun." Veneta said, looking up at her.

Bulma smiled rubbing her unruly locks, "It is a lot of fun. I haven't even told you all about the fun stuff."

"Veneta, do not speak of earth. It is unfit for our kind." Vegeta said interrupting them as he returned naked, Bulma covered the little girl's eyes who didn't understand why.

She glared at him, "It was good enough for Goku, I don't see why you can't enjoy it."

"The moron doesn't even know what it is to be a saiyan." It was obvious she was trying to spark a conversation, but he wasn't interested in hearing about earth. She was going to be happy here.

"Lady Bulma told me all about it! Can I go there one day?"

Bulma had been a proper 'mate' as Vegeta took it for a while She'd been keeping herself cooperative but she wanted Vegeta to see that when she took her, Veneta wanted to go. She had the little girl ready to leave with her, all she needed was just a few words, and a gesture and she'd be gone.

"I don't trust anyone on that planet. I will not risk you being put through that again." He said as he got in bed, his hard expression looking at the little girl.

She slumped slightly, but she nodded. "You're right."

Bulma felt the mood get ruined as she heard her words. She pressed a small kiss to her head, trying to reassure her. "She's sleeping with us tonight." She said looking at Vegeta who gave her a quizzical stare. "Our son might have to sleep with us at night, so I'd figure it best to practice." She'd been preparing this one for tonight, just to be sure that Vegeta kept his hands off her for one last night. For Bulma, it was hard though to put on his act, pretending to care about someone was hard, because she on some level had begun to care for him.

It was almost hard to believe that tomorrow would be her best chance at this. Although she was going to be extra careful, once it was time. All she needed was preperation time, and a few seconds to make everything work. She couldn't afford one little slip up, it would end her dreams of escape for her, and maybe the life of one of her dearest friends.

As she laid down, Veneta's head resting against the underside of her neck, her eyes closed, she watched as Vegeta moved closer his arm wrapping around her back holding her and Veneta closer to him. His red eyes looked into hers for a moment before closing.

She had one chance, and it would not be put to waste. Not only for her sake, but for Veneta's and her unborn child.

 


	3. 21-30

**Chapter 21: Cold**

* * *

 

As morning passed it was almost time for Bulma's plan to begin. She'd gone over everything in her mind. At this point she didn't have much uncertainty left as to whether if it would work, but she was never a person to give up. She had spent most of the morning in the dining hall. Getting her fill of breakfast, with an ever happy Veneta. She  _tried_ to give Vegeta a chance to let her go willingly, and not step this far. But the stubborn saiyan refused to listen to her. It would take less than an hour now for it to begin.

She rested a hand on her stomach as she softly rubbed the baby bump she was growing. She would either be free, or she would be stuck here for even longer and in perhaps far worse conditions. Her hopes were growing higher, and she could almost taste her freedom. Bulma could only hope everything would go smoothly and nothing would change or alter her plants that she had created.

Bulma glanced in Vegeta's direction, even though she knew that the change had not occurred yet. If it had, Vegeta certainly wouldn't be behaving so strangely. One half of him wouldn't let her be alone, and the other would've been far from her.

Before even he caught Bulma staring at him, he felt something shift, like a flux of some kind outside. Bulma was about to start sampling Veneta's dessert's when Vegeta jumped up from his chair. The entire stations shook for second, as a low rumble echoed all around. Bulma stared at Vegeta, as his eyes shifted around looking at her as Veneta remained where she was looking around at what was going on.

Phoenix came in through the door, in a heavy rushed movement. His visor glowing red as he looked around for something. "Trouble." Was all he said.

As soon as he said that, Bulma felt her nerves start, it was beginning. What would Vegeta do?

"With me," I want to make sure the barrier is not affected." He said in a tone that was not to be second guessed.

Bulma kept her breathing calm, but it didn't alleviate her worries, the feeling of everything go according to plan was here and now. She watched as Vegeta stormed out of the room, Veneta remaining quiet as she looked to Bulma, her black eyes blinking up at her.

She closed her eyes for a second before looking down at the little girl who was looking for some reassurance. She knew that Bulma had done something with the barrier, she'd worked on it earlier, but she knew that her momma didn't sabotage anything. She just wanted to experiment with it. Unfortunately for her, Bulma didn't explain to her everything. This was her only hope right now was to draw out both of those two to the outside in order to deal with both of them.

"Woman, stay here." Vegeta said reappearing as he prepared for whatever was causing trouble.

"No, if there's a problem maybe I can help." She said following him, with Veneta right behind her. "You don't know if it's a big deal, and there can be something that I might get that you won't. I'm not asking to fight but at least observe okay?" She knew that Vegeta couldn't sense any attacking otherwise he'd probably have said no before she even finished.

Vegeta snorted, but she was at least right about that. "You will remain by the doors, no further."

Satisfied, Bulma followed behind him, knowing that she would not in fact remain by the door. She was going to set up everything perfectly…

[***]

They headed outside observing nothing out of the ordinary, the gravity chamber was off to the side remained idle as normal. Vegeta walked forwards to see if anything was beyond the barrier, nothing was there, but he remained silent. Just standing there waiting.

It took several minutes as they waited, the minutes passing by, but nothing happened. Bulma was patient, since he was there, standing just in front of the field.

"ACTIVATE!" She yelled, to make sure that her voice command would be heard since she didn't know how loud she would have to be.

It wasn't more than a second later, that a thud was heard, revealing Bulma's plan entirely to Vegeta. She kept her eyes locked forwards at the point of her trap. His head slowly raised up from the ground as he was on his knees,  _enraged,_ his anger directed wholly at her. Vegeta's onyx eyes were locked with her blue ones.

It was pointless now since Bulma had set the trap to lock his body in a field of one thousand times earth's gravity, she had him trapped, with all her careful actions. Even if he did attempt to break this, it would only escalate in power.

"Phoenix stop her," Vegeta exhaled through his teeth, his eyes looking towards his companion who crumbled to the side. His orange visor turning off completely as he became just a hunk of metal.

Bulma took a breath, before letting herself exhale. It had worked. There was nothing Vegeta could do to stop her, so she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Veneta's body, surprising both.

"You won't stop me, I'm leaving, and she's coming with me." She said her voice harsh and cold.

A flash of pain could be seen in Vegeta's eyes, as they flashed red but black still remained. Bulma remained holding Veneta. After all, she wanted her to know that this wasn't going to hurt her. The small girl had nearly been shocked silent as she just tried to process what was going on. What was her momma trying to do? Flee and leave Vegeta all alone? That was wrong!

Vegeta understood her actions clearly, but he was unable to react. "Bitch… You will stop this at once!" he shouted as if his words would remove her restraints from him.

Bulma pressed a small kiss on Veneta's forehead, "It's okay, I promise." She said softly before standing up and glaring directly at Vegeta.  _You don't own me anymore._

"I am in control, you don't tell me what to do anymore. I've programmed a section of the facility with the same gravity system that I built in your ship. It only took the matrix replicator to place it exactly where I wanted you to stand." Her tone, sending shivers down his spine. "I'm going home, that's final Vegeta."

Vegeta's fury surged as his eyes went red again, he tried to shove upwards to a knee but the action only increased the pressure he was under forcing him back to the ground. "You, deceived me." He growled, his voice sounding painful as she saw the other side take hold. "I- I never wanted to hurt you."

He never wanted her to feel pain, he wanted her to embrace him as he did her. Didn't she know he had done what she asked? It was exactly what she told him she wanted, he was going to make her happy. Instead he was met with a cold betrayal.

"I made you my mate to love you!" He screamed looking at her the pain evident in his eyes, as his body began to shake at the intensity of his rage.

Bulma's heart felt a little torn, she was being cruel about this, but she had already decided, she licked her lips for a moment. As she was the only one capable of doing anything as she looked back at Veneta who was just a statue. She hoped the little girl would understand what she was doing was for both of them, because she didn't want her believing this was to make her be upset. It was true she was stealing her away from the man who saved her life, but she couldn't let her life be nothing more than just a servant all alone on a derelict science facility her entire life.

"You don't love me Vegeta," She said stopping just feet away from him. She applied what she meant to only half of Vegeta, so it wasn't a complete lie. Somewhere in his twisted mind he might really  _love_ her.

Vegeta kept his teeth clenched as he looked squarely at her. "I made you a mate. I made you my queen, I picked you over all others."

She couldn't be thinking this. How many times had he told her he cared about her, showed her his affections, pleasured her body, what did she want from him? He'd give up so much to her already.

" _You,_ made that decision, I never had a choice. It wasn't your decision to choose for me. You don't have the right to force me into a relationship, you betrayed my trust back on earth." Vegeta was opening his mouth to speak but she continued.

"I'm tired of being a possession Vegeta, I have no free will, only what you want. What you need, you do not own my life Vegeta."

She'd kept this emotion building since coming here, but it also came from years of failed relationships as well as her time with Yamcha. The night Vegeta took her to see what he was doing.

"You ruined my life Vegeta, you raped me in my own home,  _yet_ that wasn't enough for you, was it? No, you destroyed my life with Yamcha, because you wanted to break my heart, my love for him. You didn't ask me if I wanted to know, you made that  _choice._ "Bulma could feel the tears beginning to swell in her eyes but she kept them contained.

"You and I, we never are meant to be."

Bulma could hear and see his heart shatter as she said those words.

"I don't love you, I never will." She said, her voice becoming softer.

Vegeta looked worse than when he had been killed by Frieza, he did not feel anger, it was just pain.

"You don't," He said shaking his head, those red eyes flashing for a moment to black. "You will learn your place!"

No matter what she said, the two halves were fighting, one desired her love, the other just wanted her to be where she should be.

"YOU don't tell me what to do anymore!"

Veneta had been watching the whole interaction, completely silent. She didn't know what to do, she thought it was one of those adult things that happened. But as it went on, it only looked like Bulma was hurting Vegeta. She didn't like it; mommies and daddies didn't fight. They didn't leave one another, they loved each other. She felt her heart rate increasing each second.

Bulma took one more breath, taking a few steps back away from Vegeta and stopped next to Veneta. "Vegeta, I am leaving, this will end once I'm gone, but the barrier on this planet will remain for six months. If you want to come back to earth to fight the androids you can, the ship is also yours for that. But I swear Vegeta if you come back to hurt me or my family I will not stop Goku from hurting you."

Vegeta stared at Bulma but his eyes looked to Veneta, the woman didn't know what she was doing. She could ruin everything, she was just a typical human. Thinking with their damn emotions, not with their brains. This woman thought she would leave him, he'd escape long before that and he would make her pay.

"If you leave, I will make you pay." He said as he began to slowly rise up, overcoming the increasing gravity.

"You are still my mate, willing or note, even if I don't desire it. You will not leave here unless I command it."

Bulma shook her head, he hand slipping down to gently cradle Veneta's soft fingers in her own. "Will you come home with me?"

Veneta didn't act, she was ready to cry. She didn't know what she wanted.

"Please," it was all she could say.

The young woman felt her lips press together, she saw the pain in the little girl's face. This situation had unfolded badly, but it was what she expected to happen. She didn't want her to hurt like this, but she had to show her the truth. If she left without ever telling her that they had no intention of returning, she didn't know if that would be worse.

"I promise you'll be happy. Everyone will love you, just as much as I do." She whispered.

"Lies!" Vegeta snarled, his eyes straining as the gravity shoved him back down.

She was playing with fire. Often, he didn't imagine Veneta ever leaving, the girl idolized him far too much for her to want to leave him. He'd kept her here only because he had no choice! Every minute this woman continued to rant on, filling her head with stupid human emotions, no one would love his Veneta. He was the one who cared for her, he's the only god damn reason she was alive! Bulma would  _not_ take her from him.

"Why do we have to leave?" Veneta asked, looking up at Bulma's eyes.

Vegeta struggled to take another step closer but still the crushing gravity kept him pinned to the spot.

"You can't leave! I am your prince you will not leave with her!" he shouted, his voice angry but also desperate.

Vegeta was losing control, if she found out… He didn't want that. He could see his servant was having second thoughts, let the fucking woman go at this point she could not take Veneta from him. Her heart couldn't take this, her body and mind were incapable of such a high level of stress.

Her life mattered so much to him, but the woman had no idea of that fact. Vegeta wasn't trying to trick her into staying for his own sake. The girl had to stay, even if she was weak she required support to maintain her pitiful existence. Perhaps it had made him blind too her suffering, realizing that she might be better off if something like this did happen.

A clang interrupted their thoughts as Bulma turned to see the large quadruped slowly moving. His visor was on, but it appeared that only half of his body was working. He appeared trying to talk, but his mouth wasn't working. A garbled mess of static was the only thing one could hear as his spiked arm tried to right himself.

Vegeta looked at him, his expression one of anguish. "Do it!" He shouted.

Bulma didn't know what he was referring to, perhaps for him to attack? She shook her head, no he wouldn't do that. Even still she had thought she had disabled his systems, he was linked to the Cybernetic network, on this station, Veneta showed her all the links, and she had set them to disable for a short period of time. So how was Phoenix even able to move? His core was shut down wasn't it?

"Momma Please! Don't go!" Veneta said, her eyes filling up with tears, she grabbed at the hem of her shorts with pleading eyes.

Bulma was saddened, as she cast her gaze from the struggling quadruped to embrace her. "Veneta, I'm doing this because you need to be a part of the universe. You don't need to be only here. I want to see you grow up, be your own woman. That's what a mother would want."

"B-But! I can't! I can't go!"

Vegeta had told her that she couldn't leave this station without his permission, he had to make sure she was prepared to leave. But still, why did this have to happen? Why couldn't her momma stay here? They could be her mommy and daddy, she could be a big sister- Why-? Why!?

Bulma wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl, she didn't want to leave her behind. She wouldn't force the little girl to leave, that would be traumatic, she wanted this to be her choice. Knowing this might be her last chance to see her if she didn't want to leave. The tears from earlier spilled out, as she couldn't keep them back. Veneta felt the tears as she saw Bulma crying.

"Mommy, Please. I-I-I."

She could give her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this too you. I won't force-"

"Damnit woman you are killing her, now stop it!"

Vegeta's roar brought her eyes back to her, what was he talking about? She wasn't killing her, there would be no way she would willingly hurt her. Though, she realized that right now she might be gone forever from this girl's life. Never to see her again, the bright smiles, the hair brushing, the girl cuddling. Because she was going to leave, but she was going to destroy her adopted daughter's happiness.

Bulma stood up, she wasn't going to keep doing this. She drew out her remote and pressed the switch, just beyond the shield appeared the shuttle she had worked on, the matrix replicator moving it here in a matter of moments. Veneta watched, her hands wanting to reach out for her, her voice wanting to call out but she couldn't. She was trapped in a position where she could not move. It was getting hard to breathe, as she fell on her knees looking at Bulma.

"Woman, you will be forgiven of everything. I won't hurt you, I won't punish you. I swear on my honor!" He said as black and red fought with one another in his eyes. "I'm begging you woman!" He shouted his voice strained as he looked towards Veneta, she was sobbing, his head snapped to Phoenix who was getting up on one leg.

Bulma closed her eyes, she should've just left in secret, but there was no guarantee that Vegeta could not have interfered. But abandoning Veneta without a word edgewise… without giving her the chance to come home with her.

"Mommy Don't leave me! Please MOMMA!" The shrieking voice, made Bulma cry harder, as she came back and hugged the little girl one last time tightly. Kissing her cheek, it was horrible feeling that was being dredged up from her soul.

"You were the best daughter I could've dreamed of and I love you, don't ever think otherwise."

All Bulma could do was close her eyes and let go, she plugged her ears with the sounds of her hammering heart, that beat into her ears. Praying, that she might be forgiven for this sin.

[***]

Vegeta was right, it was too much he watched her depart in a flash, a minute after she left the gravity ended. Phoenix crashed over again as his body jumped back to life. He didn't have time for this. The damn woman and completely ruined everything! Veneta-!

He jumped to his servant's side, she was crying, sobbing incoherently. He held her head close to his own…

_Vegeta looked down at her, she was so broken she couldn't even answer._

" _You are a saiyan, you will survive, you are going to live," he said his voice emotionless_

_He'd failed, Vegeta knew it. Nappa, that bastard would pay for this, he would regret his betrayal, but that would come once he had served his usefulness. Once anyone betrayed him, their lives were forfeit in his eyes._

_It wasn't because Veneta's life had mattered to him, but because she was his people, it was his duty to protect them. King Vegeta had died trying to save his son, yet he wasn't strong enough and had paid for it. He wasn't strong enough with such a waste of power and stature. Because of his father's actions, he had been stuck with Frieza._

" _Can I be… buried?" She said reaching up for his face._

_Vegeta's face was crushed, he did not say anything. She was accepting death, embracing its release from her misery. What kind of prince was he?_

" _Can… it…be…pretty?" she said louder, as he small hand touched his face, she couldn't see him. It was just a mass of black._

_She remembered that pretty things were nice things. Vegeta couldn't handle this, he'd killed women and children before. But never did he hold one of his own people broken, he knew the hell Frieza could put someone through._

_Gently he raised up with her in his arms, the saiyan girl who didn't know the joys of being a saiyan. He cast glances towards all of them who had done this to her, and his anger boiled up to the surface. "You bastards will pay!" The bloodshed wasn't pleasing, it wasn't sweet, because in the end he still lost. He carried the girl out of the labs and towards the artificial room._ _**I didn't know,** _ _he thought as he felt tears roll down his cheeks._

" _I can save her," Said the voice of a massive machine, bringing his attention to him. It was massive, an orange visor glowed, as he looked down at him. "It will be only a mirage, but for her she will live again. Unlike me, she will have a real body."_

What had convinced him to hand her over to Phoenix. All Vegeta felt in this moment was his own heart beating against his chest. She was looking up at him, agony written on her face as he took his hold of her arms to prevent her from flailing. He was too distracted, he did not feel the large metal hand on his shoulder, it was cold and emotionless. Vegeta turned his head towards him hoping for something. He nodded his head, telling him it was time. Gently Vegeta moved his hands from her shoulders to around her neck.

The scream escaped her throat she felt like she was choking. All she wanted was her momma back, she wanted to be happy! Her thoughts were a mess, she couldn't believe this! How could she lie to her! Trick her! Sadly, for her, all her hopes and dreams were shattered as Vegeta held her neck tightly. She looked up at him, her tears were nothing to the look of pain on his face.

She couldn't help but look into his black eyes and saw his own tears, he was in pain just like she was. She hit his wrists as she lost focus of everything, her tiny fists doing nothing to alleviate the pain.

"MOMMA!" she screamed, her pain rising. "COME BACK!"

 _Why?_ Everything could've been great. She had done everything that her mother had wanted, why couldn't she still be with her. Now that she was gone her heart was tearing itself to pieces.

Was this her fate?

Once again, she looked towards Vegeta and noticed his eyes were closed, his hands tightened around her neck. The pain continued as she struggled for no reason. "PLEASE!" she begged, tears running down her face.

A sharp crack echoed throughout the once noisy scene. Her body fell to the ground, her head twisted in an unnatural angle. Her thoughts turned black, the pain was gone, as Veneta's eyes were closed by the gentle hand of the man she dreamed of calling her father.

Only one word escaped her thoughts as she slipped into the darkness,  _please._

 

**Chapter 22: Homecoming Storm**

* * *

 

Bulma felt horrible as she had slipped into stasis, her eyes now slowly opened, the blackness of space now faded as the blue and green world filled her eyes. Her tears long since dried from the previous day. As she slowly recovered, her head was mildly throbbing, an after effect no doubt. As she slid her arm up and over the controls to let it take her back down to earth. She groaned as her eyes pinched together, licking her dry lips. Her memories rushing back to her, she recalled the screams of Veneta begging her to stay behind. She was torn in that moment, how much she didn't want to leave her, for the first time since arriving on Haven, she didn't want to leave. She couldn't stay there, it was partially selfish for her to act on her own, but she couldn't remain there. How could she? Her baby couldn't live there all alone for Kami knows how long. Before she could go deeper into her thoughts the ship shuddered and shook as it re-entered the atmosphere. Her eyes watching as red filled her view. She was home… so why did she feel like such a monster.

She held onto the controls, even with the computer handling everything, she just gripped them tighter.  _I'm so sorry._ Her heart began to beat heavily, as how much she wanted to not break Veneta's heart. She was the purest person she had ever met, next to Goku of course, and yet she had hurt her. Bulma couldn't have imagined she would want to stay with Vegeta, but she just didn't want to leave him. She owed him her life, it was wrong for her to think that Veneta would ever betray him.

Bulma's heart only grew heavier as she sailed over her house, the familiar yellow domed building of Capsule Corp. She was back home, but it just hurt her so much. Before she knew it, the ship stopped, though one might consider it odd a ship was flying overhead, the second it descended towards the Brief's home it was dismissed as just another crazy Dr. Brief's invention.  _I'm home._ Bulma couldn't believe it, in what should've brought joy to her body did not come. She cried, as the ship rocked one final time as it touched down on the ground. She had only escaped one suffering to bring one that was even worse.

She took a few moments to finally breath, letting out all of the emotions she was experiencing before she popped the hatch. Gently, Bulma wiped her tears away with her her hand before looking back towards the sky once more. The face of a smiling happy girl whose black eyes, hair, and smile had been the only comfort for some time was gone. Everything that should've happened didn't except for the whole escaping part. She grabbed onto the side of the ship and pulled herself out. She felt exhausted, drained, as she set her feet down on the grass, before she let her hands go off the top of the hatch.

As she hit the ground, a small necklace, from around her wrist slipped. Bulma's eyes went wide as she realized that who's it was, it was the one Veneta had made for her. It was just a hand crafted one, made from string, threads, and beads. She had made it for her, but when had she given it to her? Why? She brought it to her chest, she gave her something to not forget her. It was something to remember her by. She held it close, tightly against her as if she let go it might not be real and disappear from her.

Bulma looked towards the door, it was only the morning still as she watched her hair get blown from her face. She walked slowly towards it, her nerves still suffering from emotional highs and lows. Although at this moment she was happy to be home, she just didn't want to be here alone. It had been months since she had seen her family. Bulma wasn't sure if she wanted to explain everything, they thought she had left with Vegeta to go in space and ended up pregnant from him, though that wasn't the whole truth, it wasn't a complete lie either. She would bury the lie that Vegeta had raped her, it wasn't entirely his fault. She would not let her parents believe that she didn't love her child. That it was unwanted in anyway, and she would need to start putting this behind her.

The young heiress took a breath before she turned the handle on the door of her house. Her heart beating like crazy as she finally pulled the door handle open. She still kept Veneta's necklace wrapped in her fingers. Just as if life was continuing on, she saw a sight that greeted her many times in her life. Sitting in front of her was her mom and dad, enjoying brunch. Talking and chatting happily. But, quickly their attention was turned towards Bulma, and her mother couldn't help the startled gasp. Mrs. Brief's jumped up from the table, with speed that was almost inhuman cleared the table dining room and wrap her arms around her daughter.

She'd missed her daughter terribly, while normally she went on adventures she often still talked with her, but like this, was through messages, it had been weeks that slowly turned into months. Of course, she knew that Vegeta was with her, but she was still a mom at heart. She could only imagine that something could've happened! The tears in her daughter's eyes even made the normally perfectly happy Bunny Brief's feel tears come to own eyes. As she tightened her arms around her she felt the developing bulge of her daughter's stomach. She knew she was pregnant but still it was just hard to see her baby girl pregnant. Her dreams of becoming a grandmother were going to happen! A million questions ran through her mind, but she wouldn't ask them now.

As Bulma felt her mother's embrace loosen, she looked to see her mother's own soft blue eyes looking at her. It was relief as Bunny led her to the nearby couch to sit down. Dr. Brief's himself had walked over, scratch the cat sitting atop his shoulder as usual. Bulma sat down with both of her parents on her side. The support group that she was used too was there for her. There were probably a bunch of questions for both, but no way for her to begin to tell her tale. Instead they both wrapped their arms around her as a show of support.

It took a few moments later as Bulma recovered, before finally wiping her tears she gave her mom and dad a forced smile. Bulma looked at both of them, they were in no rush for answers but she felt the need to tell them something.

"I can't explain how it happened," said Bulma shaking her head, her voice soft as she looked down at the sight of her belly.

"You can say what you want, we are here for you sweetheart." said doctor briefs, his extremely calm voice said as he rubbed her shoulder.

Hearing her dad's voice made her feel torn, she should've been there for Veneta. But what choice had she made? She had done it for herself, but justified all of her actions for the sake of Veneta and her unborn child. She brought her mom's hand to her stomach, and rested it upon it. "I'm pregnant, Vegeta is the father," she said, releasing a breath.

Bunny rested her head upon her daughter's shoulder, her eyes still open looking down at the small miracle now growing inside of her daughter. She had always imagined Yamcha making her a grandmother, but Vegeta was by far the better catch. The wedding obviously had been called off, and while she was mildly distraught about it. The news of her daughter's pregnancy brought a greater news.

Bulma's eyes were still closed as she tried to form words to make this right, but she wouldn't  _say that word._

"I- I didn't mean for this," She felt her mother's other hand pull her head closer to hers.

"It's okay. Things happen, we still love you no matter your decision."

Bulma let out a laugh as she also cried. Her mom kissed her atop her head. The acceptance, the warm embrace it was what she had been missing for so long. She held her tightly, her hand against the back of her head, Mrs. Brief's only assumed that her daughter was upset, because she had gotten pregnant. That didn't matter to her, Bunny and her husband and been intimate long before they got married. She loved her husband and all his crazy ideas, she wouldn't judge her daughter for getting involved and pregnant with a man like Vegeta.

Bunny knew Vegeta was lonely, yet she caught him watching her daughter. It wasn't obvious, but she always thought the two would make a good couple. It was just surprising to be having a baby already with them. She was proud of her daughter no matter what she thought of herself right now. In her mind it was just them having a moment, maybe it wasn't a stable thing. But the two had come together.

Bulma opened her eyes again, as she looked into her mom's warm smile. "I left her there." She said softly in a whisper bringing her mother's attention back to her. She looked down at her, not sure of what she had meant by that. The small sobs escaped Bulma's lips as she gripped the small handmade necklace that she had been given. Was it wrong to feel that this wasn't right. For so long it hadn't been the arms of her parents, because before all of this she had been through this world felt strange, that it was as if she didn't belong. But she couldn't make the nightmare she had gone through go away, because she left an angel behind, after she had broken her wings.

She was still slowly recovering from her stasis sleep and the rush of emotions took hold of her body. She slumped into the embrace of her mother, the feeling overwhelming her. She slipped further, as her mom held her close against her chest and soon was consumed by sleep. Dr. Brief's let out a soft chuckle, he'd never seen his girl like this, he gave his wife a nod as she ran her fingers through her daughter's beautiful blue locks. Bunny let out a sigh, how long had it been since she held her little girl like this? She was so independent, often wanting to do things on her own she missed being a mom. Though there was something wrong, her little girl didn't look peaceful. She had a pain inside of her that she did not have before.

Bunny let her daughter lay down on the couch, making sure not to wake her. She grabbed the little necklace wondering where it had come from, it had a childish charm to it, with a smile she wrapped it around Bulma's wrist. With surprising strength and gentleness, she lifted her daughter up in her arms. Noting that the baby must've added quite a few pounds, just like she had done when she passed out in her lab. Her mother was there for her daughter, carrying her up the stairs and taking her to her room.

Carefully, she brought her to her room and laid her down, undressing her, and putting her in something more comfortable. As she did she was able to notice Bulma's bulging stomach. Mrs. Brief's wished to have had more children in her life, but she didn't have the luck of other women. Despite years of trying she had only managed to have Bulma. Her daughter was younger than she was when she had her, but still she was young, and now would be a mother. With all the thrills, highs, and lows that her girl had been through she would have her hardest test ahead of her. But her daughter could do it, she'd done many things that people didn't believe she couldn't before.

Bunny tucked Bulma into her bed, she rested on the side of the bed, sitting just beside Bulma. She brushed the hair from her face. Before bending down to kiss her girl on the forehead, "We're here for you, and we love you, sweetheart." She said softly before getting up. She left her sleeping, she would have to make sure her little girl had her favorites when she woke back up.

Mrs. Brief's reached downstairs a smile on her lips, she wanted to know more about her grandchild, but would let her little girl tell her all about it. She would come to her and tell her about it, she sighed happily, what she wouldn't give for the months to fly by and hold her first grandchild? Would it be a boy or girl? Oh, she was so excited!

[***]

Light woke Bulma from her deep sleep. She blinked for a few times, wondering why there was light on Haven. As she was in a replica of her room for long, she almost jumped out of her bed slightly. Her hands gripping the sheets as she looked around if Vegeta had brought her to her room to punish her! Though as her eyes looked at her desk, the pictures, letters, diplomas' that littered her wall at home were there. She took a moment to breath, as it wasn't Haven she was on, but she in her own real room on earth.

Bulma looked at her bed, and all it did was remind her of Veneta. It was her who shared her bed for many nights, it was her who brought her room to Haven to be happy. She might be back on earth, but she didn't feel,  _right._ She looked to her wrist and saw the small necklace tied around it. No doubt her mother's handiwork, she sighed sadly wanting to roll back onto her blanket and just sleep for another few days until her bowels told her otherwise. She  _hurriedly_ scrambled to the bathroom and relieve herself.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw just how terrible she looked, her eyes will still red, her hair was a mess, but there on her neck remained the  _mark,_ where Vegeta had bitten her.

" _The mark means you are mine woman, no man will ever touch you."_

Vegeta's words came to life in her mind.

Bulma back away from the mirror, he hands resting on the edge of her bath. She didn't feel Vegeta anymore, that presence that usually followed her. It was gone, but something, lingered. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt as if a piece of her was closed off. Was something wrong with her again? What if the sickness came back again? She didn't know what she would do. If her child required energy, then wouldn't senzu beans work? If her child needed to be filled up as well that should handle both, right? Bulma tried to calm herself down, she just needed to relax. This stress wasn't doing her, or her baby any good.

She went downstairs after gathering her composure, she realized that the sun was lower than it was when she had arrived? Had she slept almost an entire day? Her body tensed at the feeling of being sick and comatose once again.

Bulma's mother greeted her daughter as if nothing was wrong, a spread of her favorites were laid out in front of her, but as she looked down at the food only a small girl's face, flushed with laughter and a smile flashed in her eyes…

" _I'm so sorry Veneta…"_

[***]

" _I have checked the systems…"_

" _I don't care."_

" _Lord-"_

" _Don't! Do not speak to me, I'm going through to the other side."_

" _There is a fierce electrical storm out there, it could kill you. You have no rested since."_

" _I give up, I don't care about being a super-saiyan. I don't even care if I live…"_

_Dressed in armor, he went to other side of the planet, he would fight this storm as he would fight a living being, to combat the cold void that lived inside his heart. He had nothing anymore. The two were no longer one, both were broken, but only one remained._

 

* * *

**Chapter 23: Doctor Visit**

* * *

 

Bunny had the bots in her house running through a collection of dirty clothes, she had to wash most of Bulma's things. Though, Mrs. Brief's wasn't sure why exactly her daughter wasn't going out to tell everyone she was back. Her husband had informed most at capsule Corp. that her daughter had returned from her extended holiday, while most might be upset with the heiress doing as she pleased, most complaints ended with the new ship Bulma had procured. It was a technological marvel, one that wouldn't be replicated anytime soon, but it certainly had all the bells and whistles that made the stock market buzz and increase the already growing fortune of the Brief's estate.

"Bulma dear are you awake?" She said knocking on the door.

"Come in, I'm decent." a voice yawned, clearly, she was still waking up.

Bulma was in her bed still in her new pajamas, she needed a new pregnancy wardrobe, Mrs. Brief's had them brought over, no daughter of hers would not be uncomfortable.

This was her fourth day home, and she was still slowly reacclimating to everything. They had been getting easier, thanks to her mom who had been helping her through it. She was a little depressed, she wasn't going to pretend that everything would be just rainbows and sunshine when she got back to earth. She was changed from that experience, just like from Namek, and when Frieza arrived, everything left an impact on her. Bulma watched as her mom laid out some much more modest - and designed for pregnancy- clothes. They were fashionable but not over the top.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked as she sat down beside the bed, her hand holding her little girl's.

"Fine mom, still tired." She said, Bunny knew that her daughter loved her personal space, it was how she dealt with stress. Even still, she would always be close by, her little girl needed her mother, because only a mother could help her through what she was going through. Bulma hadn't remained in the room, she'd ventured down to the lab to show her dad all the things about the ship, it was mostly alien in tech, but the main reason Bulma knew how to operate it was because of someone else teaching her. Bulma sighed, Bunny took it as her que to leave, there was something bothering her, but she hadn't opened up to tell her. She'd wait, her little girl would share it with her, she always did.

Bulma watched her mother exit the room leaving her alone. As the door closed behind her, Bulma looked out over the clothes now resting on the other side of her vanity. Bulma looked over the maternity shirt her mother had set out for her, it was nice, a soft purple with short sleeves. It had some decorated white flowers embroidered into it, along with slightly longer leggings that matched.

She looked to her nightstand, sitting there was that small beaded necklace. She closed her eyes, reaching out for and wrapping it around her fingers. She'd keep it close for her, letting go of it would mean letting go of the memories of her.

With it wrapped around her wrist she made her way downstairs, her mother and father enjoying breakfast together, but they smiled and carried on as normal. Gently she sat down and partook in the meal, or most of it. Her ravenous half saiyan refused to let her ever skip a healthy breakfast.

She ate and ate, her mother happily cooking her more and more. Her father just chuckled, petting the cat on his shoulder as he watched his daughter inhale food at an alarming rate. They all could guess it was due to Vegeta's normal appetite being passed on to her, through their son.

It made Bunny's soft demeanor only glow as she came over and rested a hand on her shoulder. Bulma's eyes turned to her mother and she gave her smile, they had gotten so much closer since her return home. It felt nice, to be loved, but as she felt her mom's fingers run through her hair. It only made a pain in her heart grow.

How could she have done something so cruel? She had a daughter, and she had broken her and left her behind. Bulma's smile didn't crack but her eyes did as she turned back to her food. She didn't feel broken, but all that remained was a void.

It was there, and the comfort and warmth of her mother only reminded her of the one she had taken away from someone else.

[***]

Working

It's what she did. Bulma wasn't a sit and laze about type of person, her eyes fixed upon the new capsule ship schematics, based largely on part to the design she had  _borrowed._ Work had done a bit of good for her, but she was still very tired from the stain she had been under the past few days. She however brought her milk coffee to her mouth and took another sip. The slightly warm substance pushing down her tiredness and allowed to resume her task.

She had been at it for almost seven hours, or at least that's what it felt like as she tapped the side of the paper with her pencil's eraser. Ever since coming down here she'd managed to at least push away some of her guilt, but it didn't leave her. Too many memories were there to pretend that she didn't feel something.

"Are you about done Bulma?" asked her father, as he came up behind her.

Bulma turned her head; she looked at her dad and nodded. She was nearly done several hours ago, she just didn't want to be finished and doing nothing. She hadn't eaten too much, and her stomach -or rather her son- was telling her it was time to eat.

Dr. Brief's helped his daughter up, as she was wearing comfortable slip on shoes, he didn't want the girl to be working down in the labs but she was stubbornly refusing to do nothing.

He brought her a coat and the two made their way out together walking quietly.

"How far along are you?"

Bulma was brought out a bit of her silent thoughts by her dad's question, she had only been gone two months, but she looked far more along than that. Of course, with the father being an alien, there was a possibility the pregnancy would not be the expected nine months.

"Two months," Bulma said but she knew that her father's question implied more than that.

"It should be another five to six months, saiyans are supposedly born in shorter time frames, but that was when they were birthed in pods. So, I'm not a hundred percent sure."

Her father nodded.

"Your mother can schedule an appointment with the doctor, perhaps they might be able to find a proper due date?"

Bulma nodded, she hadn't seen a physician herself. Maybe they might be able to help her with some of her weakness, and maybe give her something's that she could do to help her with her pregnancy.

[***]

The following day she had talked with her mother, well she more listened her to her mother. The moment her father had suggested a trip to the doctor. Mrs. Briefs had already arranged everything. Her work as a party hostess and community organizer made her second to none in getting things done with people.

Bunny had an ultrasound planned by one of the best doctors, along with a small host of specialist doctors who would make sure nothing would happen to Bulma's first child. As well as making sure that no news would be leaked that Bulma Brief's was knocked up. She was having a wonderful baby, and any negative stories would be removed. Nothing would shame the Briefs's and her first grandchild's birth.

Mrs. Brief's smiled, as she opened the door for her daughter, letting her get into the car. She would take her daughter to the doctor's, there was no way she was going to miss any of this. This was her first grandchild, and already she was thinking about how to spoil him rotten.

"Don't worry about a thing, I will make sure everything is taken care of."

Bulma felt a bit of nervousness as she was going to the outside world. She hadn't put much thought into it, as when she worked she was still mostly all by herself. She also felt the twinge of what was going to be running around the rumor mill when Bulma Briefs showed up with a partially swollen belly. She had been able to normally blow off such propped-up stories. But the words of the press, paparazzi, and inner circles would circulate. How would this be explained to the world?

She just gave her mother a nod before she started up the car. Bunny wasn't oblivious as people thought, she just didn't put much weight on things other than her family, pets, home, and garden. Mrs. Briefs had done everything possible to have the most professional doctors there for her little girl, assuring her absolute privacy.

Knowing that her daughter's reputation, as well of that of the Brief's family was important, but there were things she did not feel had any value to that of the birth of her daughter's child. People would talk of course, the marriage of the century had been broken up, then Bulma Brief's return to give birth to a child whose father wasn't here.

Though, Bulma had a very strong will, Bunny would never let such things bring her girl down. She had a relationship with a very dedicated, powerful, and incredibly masculine Vegeta. Doubting very much that any other woman in such a position would be able to leave after two months  _alone_ with him and not have a similar story to tell.

[***]

The whole ride to the hospital had been quiet, as Bulma kept her nerves in check, she just was still conflicted, being out in public, and dealing with her guilt. How could this have happened in her life? After everything she had been through, how could anyone have predicted this would've happened to her? Of course, as her thoughts had kept her occupied, she had been able forget about the drive.

Sitting together in a private waiting room, Bunny Brief's idly flipped through some magazines alongside Bulma. The doctor would be with her soon and Bulma could feel a little anxiousness. She was hoping that everything would be alright with her child, and confirm whether or not Vegeta wasn't lying about it being a boy. At that moment, she knew the name that had been picked by Veneta and she felt it would be appropriate to at least let her have a say, after everything she had done to her, this would be a small atonement.

If it really was a boy, she'd name him Trunks. Just like she had asked.

If it was a girl... she'd name her after Veneta.

When the door opened, Bulma's eyes jumped up, the haze had left her a bit on edge. A female doctor came out and smiled at her.

"Welcome Miss. Briefs," She said very professionally. "I'm doctor Reene." She wanted this to be polite, formal, and courteous. She was dealing with a Brief.

Bulma shook the doctors hand before getting up. "Thank you for seeing me," She said politely.

She was led into the next room, following the doctor and her mother behind her. She could feel her heart beating faster as she took a seat in the chair. Her hands were ringing at her fingers, she couldn't stop her nerves from showing.

"Don't be nervous Bulma, everything will be fine, I assure you," The doctor said smiling as she placed a reassuring hand on hers.

Bulma nodded, but she didn't feel her system getting any calmer. For the first time in a long time she began to feel nervous about her child, she'd been sick for a while, relying on ki energy and massive amounts of food to even stand upright at times. Her mind told her however, that an ultrasound wouldn't tell her anything like that.

Bulma lifted up the front of her shirt, exposing the small bulging stomach, the doctor gave her a smile.

"This might feel cold and a little sticky," She said getting the nod from Bulma to proceed and applying the substance over her stomach.

It made her body shiver slightly, but it didn't last. Her nerves giving way to excitement as Doctor Reene moved a little to side to show the perfect view of her child.

The doctor tapped the screen, zooming in slightly. "Yep, that's him."

Bulma's eyes widened slightly, her mother holding her fingers tighter as she held back a muffled sound of excitement. "Him?"

She nodded.

"It's a little boy." She said moving the screen, "This is the head, and right here is his ears." She bit her bottom lip slightly. "He's quite developed, interesting."

Bulma felt her lips press together as she looked at the screen. Her mother rested her head against her own, both of their eyes welling up from tears of joy, they didn't want to speak. Seeing her child, and her mother's first grandchild, was an experience for both of them.

"How old is my grandson?"

"Well from my estimate he's about 15 weeks."

Bulma's mind quickly processed that information in her mind. That was just about four months for a normal pregnancy. Thankful that she wasn't that huge just yet, but then again. If she was this size at two months, then she might be carrying a barrel on her stomach by the end of this event.

"Would you like a picture of him?" She said, knowing that almost all new parents wanted this for their memories.

"Please." Mrs. Brief's said nodding to her.

"Excuse me then, I'll just be a moment."

The doctor left the room, Bunny just hugged her daughter, it was such a happy occasion. Bulma did not feel exactly the same, as she felt swirling emotions in her. She felt like crying but kept her composure.

She took a few deep breaths,  _you can do this, you can._ She told herself, she could do anything, with her family at her side she would get through this.

"Here we are, thank you for coming in Bulma." said the doctor as she handed a small envelope with the baby's pictures.

Bulma nodded her a thank you. She placed it in her hands before being given a small towel to wipe off her stomach. Her mother fixed her shirt before helping her up. The two looked at one another, her mother's soft blue eyes looking at her own daughters before the two gave each other a soft embrace. "You will be an amazing mother sweetheart." Her mother's words were so warm and reassuring Bulma couldn't help but nod.

"Would you like to set up another appointment in a few months? I'd like to make sure everything is progressing smoothly," Said Doctor Reene, before coming towards the main waiting room with her secretary.

"Thank you so much Doctor," Said Bunny, shaking the woman's hands grateful for her time.

"No need, it was a pleasure." She said before walking back to her office.

"Mom, I'm going to freshen up a bit. Would you mind making me the next appointment for me?" Asked Bulma, eyeing the bathroom with a growing sense of urgency.

"I wouldn't mind at all, go ahead." Said Bunny as she got the attention of the secretary.

Bulma quickly got inside of one of the stalls. Apparently, her baby could not only control how much she ate now but also how much she would need a bathroom.

Upon exiting she looked at herself in the mirror and she looked shocked. Her appearance had not been the best. She looked slightly disheveled, and maybe it was just the stress but she looked older. She ran the water and splashed it over her face. Trying to regain her focus, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed.

_"That's it! I don't care!" The sounds of rock being smashed echoed. Growling, trembling, rage, anger, and pain, they all surged through him._

" _I don't care if I live! I don't care about being a super-saiyan! I don't care about anything!"_

_A brilliant light enveloped her mind and then it all went dark._

"Doctor! Doctor!" A voice shrieked, as she heard the sound of something falling to the ground. Bunny had come as worry for her daughter might have slipped but no she saw her daughter unconscious on the floor.

Two women bolted inside the bathroom, Bulma was on her back her eyes closed. The look on her mother's face was one of shock as the doctor quickly began to check her over.

Several long moments later, the doctor looked towards Mrs. Briefs and let out a breath. "She's fine, just exhausted. I don't see any problems. It happens in Pregnant women; the body just can't handle it sometimes. We can help your taker her home or leave her here for observation if you're worried Mrs. Briefs."

Bunny didn't want to have her daughter to have any unnecessary stress and had them help her into the car. She thanked them profusely for their help, which they said was no trouble.

As she got in on the other side, she looked at her daughter's sleeping form, she hoped that her little girl wasn't putting too much stress on herself over this.

[***]

The ride home was short, as Bulma woke up five minutes from her house. She was groggy, her mind not registering that she had collapsed in the bathroom, but that she was just in a car ride home. Her mind fluttered back to that emotion she had felt, as if something was being ripped out from her body in a surge. Someone had talked to her, but she couldn't remember what it said. There was just lingering emotions of pain, anger, and loneliness.

There was no way for her to figure out how she had felt that, how someone had talked to her. She just might be going completely crazy, but she could explore the option later. As they got home, her mother made sure to load her up for an early dinner or late lunch. She was already growing in hunger every moment, blaming it on the half-saiyan inside of her.

For the next half an hour Bulma did nothing but eat, trying in between bites to figure out just what had happened to her, as she had felt something from somewhere else. It couldn't possibly be from Vegeta, he was far away and before she had never felt things from him. He felt her, right? Was she thinking too much about him?

She let out a sigh, as she finally pushed her plates away. She was spent already, she needed to lay down and get some rest. She just at enough for seven people, it was just a short food coma.

"Mom, I'm going to lay down okay?"

Bunny smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead Bulma. Do you need a hand?" She didn't know if her daughter might still be weak from her little fainting spell, but she knew her daughter would probably say no.

"No," She sighed. "I can handle it."

Her mother nodded and took the plates for the bots to begin washing.

She headed up the stairs to her room. It was quiet, as she held the railing, her pace slow but it wasn't like she was a snail. Her body was just tired after all. She probably did need to rest for her little half-saiyan. As she got in to her room, she reminded herself that she couldn't afford to be getting sick anymore, after all she didn't want to go unconscious for a few weeks and scare everyone. Especially not without anyone knowing about why it was happening.

Bulma decided to write out a little note should it actually happen. She scribbled down a few things and that it wasn't a big deal, just have Goku bring her a senzu bean and she'd probably be fine. If that was a problem she just needed some energy for her child. It happened to her before and no one should be concerned. Setting it down beside her bed she laid down on top the sheets, her head resting against the pillow she let her eyes slip into a quiet slumber.

Although Bulma was asleep, Bunny heard the phone ring and with a quick walk over she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She said, knowing this was the family line and only people who knew them personally had this line, skipping any formality.

"Is Bulma back?" A male voice on the other end asked, a slight agitation and nervousness obvious in the tone but Mrs. Briefs ignored it.

"Of course, she got back a few days ago, but she's asleep right now. The poor thing is exhausted after seeing her doctor today! I'll let her call you back when she gets up alright?" She knew who it was, and wasn't going to be pushing her daughter to have this talk.

"That would be fine, Thanks Mrs. Briefs."

"Don't mention it Yamcha," She said before hanging up the receiver.

 

* * *

**Chapter 24: Because of Her**

* * *

 

Bulma slept the rest of the day. Though she was woken up very early by her appetite, it was only six in the morning. Her body was tired, as she got up from her prolonged nap, she had a strange dream. She was standing on a rock, her eyes looking up at the black sky as lightning ripped all around her. Her hands were bloody as she reached up towards the clouds, but as she did she watched the storm part, a massive meteor soon came next and then she was enveloped in a brilliant light once again.

" _This prison will not hold me," A voice spoke that came from her but was not her own. "I will find you…"_

" _I will join you." A voice said out of sight, but was thick and grainy._

" _Prepare everything, the pod, vessel, and set this place to detonate once we leave, no one will find what remains. When I have nothing to return too, I will fight with everything I have, those that have nothing to lose are the strongest."_

" _She is still-"_

" _Do not speak of her, she is my problem." The voice snarled angrily._

" _As you command, but it will take time."_

" _I have nothing but time, please make sure_ _ **she**_ _knows of our departure."_

She jumped awake, her face sweating as she just had a dream, telling herself that it was just her mind playing with her.

But there was something nagging in the back of her head.

Was there something that her dreams were telling her? Did it involve Vegeta somehow, because knew that had to be his voice. But he couldn't be coming for her, well not soon anyway, that barrier she had modified wouldn't weaken for six months.

Although,  _if,_ it was him talking to her dreams, why was this happening now? It never had before.

Even still, what would Vegeta even want from her? He didn't desire anything from her. Her life was the only thing that was important, merely because he was linked to her somehow. So even still would he confront her? Taker her away? Her mind tried to wonder just what he'd do now.

The Vegeta she remembered hated humans, hated her, so what reason would he have? He never even cared about his child.

There was a problem though. The only person who had those answers was  _him._

Bulma dressed herself in a robe, before going downstairs, already she could hear her mother working on breakfast.

A feeling on unease stirred inside of her, what would she do  _when_ she faced him again. It wasn't an if, she had challenged him, there would be no way he would let her get away with that.

She had reached the bottom stop staring at a in swing kitchen. Only her mother was up of course. Bunny giving her daughter a smile while she fixed up breakfast.

"how hungry are you this morning dear?"

Bulma smiled and laughed, that would-be apt. She was hungry, but  _how hungry_  was she was another question. Setting out a spread of pancakes for her with a smile as Bulma quickly began to dig in.

"You're the best mom," she said as her mother giggled and went back to work.

She was quickly reaching her saiyan pace for eating food, trying to be mindful of her manners. But the child inside of her wanted food, she always felt slightly nauseous after eating so much, but the feeling was light and she wasn't terribly sick.

Mrs. Brief's took a seat beside her as she laid out another two helpings for her daughter and sat down to her own breakfast. The two-eating breakfast in silence for a few moments, as just their presence was enough or both of them right now. She didn't want to stress her daughter out with the phone call she got, but she would have to tell her. It would be rude of her not too.

"I have some desserts ready for our afternoon meal, would you like to try a sample or two?"

She could always rely on her mom to try and make her feel better, she knew her daughters tastes and wanted her to be happy. With the stress, she was doubt feeling she didn't want her to feel any more than she needed.

Bulma forced and smile and nodded.

"Sounds good." She answered, softly. Truthfully, she wasn't hungry but her body was forcing her to eat and she wasn't fighting it.

"Oh yes, Bulma you got a call yesterday. Yamcha wanted to talk with you."

Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter's frame which was slightly rigid, she knew it was probably not something she wanted to talk about, but she should know, but it was her choice to talk with him. She saw a bit of panic, fear, and anger flash through her, but as it appeared it faded away.

Bulma stared down at the table avoiding eye contact with her mom.

"I don't know if I want to talk with him, I mean I should, but we're not together. Not after everything."

She didn't know what he wanted, they didn't end on the best of terms that night. Though she thought he at least should be told that they wouldn't ever be a thing.

"I think you should at least hear the boy out, I think you two should have some closure at least. I'm sure that Vegeta would be the jealous type." She added with a soft giggle, not knowing of the impact and truth of those words.

Bulma held back her tears that formed in her eyes. She didn't want to deal with this now, she just wanted to focus on her child.

A ringing of the doorbell announced a visitor, bunny's head turned to the door, deciding to see who it could be. But her motherly instincts were kicking in, she just had that intuition to know who it was.

"Is it him?" Bulma asked as her mother smiled and went to the door.

The idea of dealing with him here and now, with everything she was dealing with now, how could she add another serving of emotions. She breathed out heavily covering her face with her hands.

Can I not just be left alone.

Bulma wanted to tell herself that it might be someone else, but who else would be coming over to check up on her. Who else would know she had just reappeared back in the city besides him.

She groaned rubbing her head.

Bunny returned placing a hand on her shoulder. She knew her daughters desire for some comfort right now. Not to worry. She motioned for him to come in, until another presence filled the room.

Bulma's head turned by the commotion behind her. Bulma's panic melted away as her mother smiled. Slowly Bulma rose up from her seat and was embraced tightly by her old friend.

"Goku dropped by to see how you were doing sweetie, he's such a nice young man." Said Mrs. Brief's as Goku held his friend, happy to see her back home.

Bulma's frustrations melted away as Goku held her, his calming and soothing presence exactly what she needed. He was a barrier for her, a protection against the outside world.

Bunny watched as her daughter seemed so relieved at Goku's arrival. She probably assumed it was someone else, but she knew the boy would be back to check up on her.

Her hands were slightly shaking as she pulled away from the embrace of her friend who gave her a smile. "Nice to see you Bulma. I thought I'd give you a few days before coming over."

She sighed, almost ready to begin crying as she saw his goofy face. She could talk with him, Goku was someone who she could trust and do the right thing.

"Goku can we talk. In private?" she asked not that she didn't want to keep her mom out of the loop but her mother didn't need to know certain things.

She watched as Goku's head looked at her curiously. He could tell that her heart was pounding and her nerves were clearly showing.

Bulma needed someone to listen to her. She needed her best friend to know what had happened to her. She wanted him to know for not only her sake, but his as well. It was safer that someone knew.

_If he came back she didn't want to be alone._

[***]

_The hum of the cars outside as they passed by the door filled the room._

Bulma could just feel the seconds ticking away. Goku had said nothing for almost a minute. What was he thinking about? Did he have some sort of plan? Was he going to fight him now because of what she said?

Her lips twitched as she watched him finally recline back, though he cast a look to Mrs. Brief's him brought him a small tray of pastries. Bulma didn't ask for any, but Goku didn't start eating them immediately either.

Goku had been thrown off balance by everything. He hadn't of expected this type of story, perhaps he was being too optimistic or naive. He should've checked on Bulma when he first arrived, but no he let Vegeta deceive him. He wasn't angry at Vegeta, he was just disappointed.

After all the chances Vegeta got, by Goku, for letting him escape earth, to his resurrection on Namek, and not seeking any bad blood following Frieza's defeat. With Trunks he assumed that Vegeta might've changed. Could it be that maybe Trunks had lied just so that time wouldn't be altered with?

Goku let out a breath, his arms uncrossed from his chest. He understood Bulma's situation, although he didn't agree with her actions. She was also trapped, angry, lonely, and pregnant. The latter being one he knew just how emotional and dangerous a woman could get from Chi-Chi when she was five months pregnant with him. She'd either kiss him until he couldn't breathe or crush his skull with an iron skillet because he left the seat up.

He saw now that Bulma was the only person she had told the truth to. She didn't want anyone else getting involved except him. There were few words he could say to try and dissipate the situation, he wasn't  _that_ naive.

Bulma put herself in harm's way for his sake as he had done for her before. She wouldn't be alone if something happened this time, she was his second family, and obviously, he'd protect her just as if she was his wife or son. Would Vegeta come back for her?

Bulma wouldn't run from this confrontation.

She wouldn't go back to him either, the fact that she had left and been gone more than week now, probably wouldn't lead to any happy outcomes. Though if she stayed back on earth there was going to be a reunion, eventually he would be the one coming to her.

Bulma took a deep breath before mentally calming herself down.  _She_ had to be ready for this. She might not want him anywhere near her, or her family but she wasn't going to be waiting around hoping it wouldn't happen.

She also mentally needed to prepare herself to meet him face to face. She felt awful still about what she did to Veneta, that's what made her reluctant to be solely angry with Vegeta. The guilt that ran through her veins was not helping her, maybe they could at least make amends and move on?

Goku's own appetite finally got the better of him and he started eating. Perhaps it calmed him down, Bulma couldn't tell as he ate several slices of pie and other treats.

"If he comes back, I want to talk with him."

Goku stopped eating, his mouth swallowing the entire contents in one large gulp. He was surprised by her words. He didn't expect her to have made up her mind so quickly, but then again Bulma was focused. She always took a challenge head on.

"Do you want me to be here if he comes back?" He wanted to at least offer, he expected the answer, he was still concerned about her.

Bulma shook her head. "No, I have to do this on my own. This only involved me and him."

No doubt it she had company it would just increase the tension, and possible harm. Bulma felt bad declining his help. But this was her responsibility, it wasn't anyone else's fault for this happening.

It was her pride, and her own feeling of responsibility for the reason she didn't want anyone else there.

Goku nodded, he would still be careful when it happened. But he would not be nearby.

[***]

"Everything is nearly complete."

He nodded. "When?"

"Another week or so. We have to be sure there are no problems with the transport."

He dismissed Phoenix with a gesture and the massive machine bowed before leaving. Once he was alone, he rose up from his chair and walked towards the main chamber of the facility. It was just as how he had left everything, many years ago this was it. His separation from his mate had been the worst and best thing in his entire life. He had gone mad, over the weeks. He could not feel her energy, he could not have her close by, and it drove him to the brink.

Mates were often separated from each other that was common, but she had no link with him. She had no significant amount of ki, no powers that allowed them to be able to sense the other. The worst of it had been the incomplete bond, she was protected because she did not feel him. But he… he suffered.

A void had been ripped open from his mind and all he could feel was abandonment, betrayal, and pain. He should've been expecting their encounter that day, but perhaps he had let himself fall into that trap. And now, he was making his preparations to return.

Technically it was too soon to start believing everything would work, but nothing had occurred yet so he was content to be patient. Even with his anger at her, he could not deny that what she had done had been a blessing in disguise.

He turned his head slightly, the cool green glow of the room illuminated everything, including his teal eyes. The only reason he had been able to ascend, had been because of her. Perhaps he did not need her, but he knew that she had been the push.

As he stared up at the green light he let out a sigh. He didn't need to return but there was a reason he  _had to._ It had been his servants dream to be buried on a pretty planet. The notion was laughable to the prince before, but now he did not have those same feelings. For the first time in his life he felt guilt.

He placed a hand upon the cold green light before turning away once more. His world had become empty, calm, and quiet. It originally had been his greatest relief to be stuck in silence, but now without the sounds of the two voices together, a child laughter and a womanly voice, those two things made his head ache.

His world had lost its appeal, it was just a facade. Unlike his home, which he remembered very little of, the only world he could truly know would be earth.

Perhaps because he had changed, that his life he knew was gone. She had brought something different into his life, he just never understood it. He had not been a monster that he proclaimed since being on earth. Even when he threatened, challenged, and damaged things. He had not done what he would've. Perhaps since destroying the life he had spent almost five years creating with  _her._

He would never have that  _Veneta_ back, she was gone except for her memories. He had no notion of what a child's life would be, he had no concept of innocence. He only knew loyalty. It was the only thing he had ingrained upon her. His status, her loyalty, and his promise to not fail her again.

It was when Bulma's energy vanished and the moment his hands broke his servants neck, that he had truly realized that he had  _nothing._ His world hadn't seemed real.

She was right, he was just a monster. Not a prince, not a saiyan, and no honor.

He had given up everything in that first week, he had beaten himself into the ground, again and again. He did not sleep, eat, or care. He would live the only way he knew how, fighting, because fighting was the only thing he was good at, and fighting was the only thing he believed in.

What happened later as the violent electrical storm brought hell down upon him would never been forgotten. He hadn't imagined surviving what he had put himself through, but his body stubbornly refused to quit. Now, he had transformed, and had only one thing to do, he had to prove to himself that he was more.

Of course, he did not intend to return to earth and offer his help. This task, his goal, was his own way of showing that he was alive. He was destined to die in the future at the hands of an android. That was now his goal, he would defy his own fate, his future.

He was the only one who could destroy the androids and remove their threat and perhaps… she might realize that. He would erase the only thing that would be a threat to her life, she would never understand how he saw the world and his actions.

But, he doubted their suffering would ever end.

For his servant, because she was his mate, he wouldn't let himself fail.

Perhaps because there might be a shred of honor left in him, he did owe her something.

He would destroy these androids and be done with earth.

_Forever._

 

* * *

**Chapter 25: Message**

* * *

 

It had taken a whole week since then for Bulma after talking at length with Goku to finally have a conversation with Yamcha, she hadn't wanted to earlier as she just wasn't ready to deal with this. Well, technically she was ready, but she just didn't feel up to it. Today though, she was getting up and with the intention of getting their conversation over and done with. She would see him once today and then decide from there whether or not they would be  _friends._ Bulma would make sure to be stressing that point to him.

Though for some reason her body just didn't want to co-operate, or maybe Trunks didn't.

She was apprehensive, angry, bitter, and more than a little upset with him. Once again, he had cheated on her, after they had been engaged for a little more than week. Though, through their off and on again relationship she had learned to live with it, but that didn't mean she was ever okay with it.

This was harder than it needed to be for two reasons. First meeting him face to face, second, she would be in quite the public setting with her being  _very_ pregnant. While she didn't expected things to go bad. She just wasn't sure how he'd react to the fact her belly was a dead giveaway to what had happened, and might infer something else.

Bulma was going to drive herself, she wasn't going to bring her parents into this. To them this was just her going out for coffee. At least that's all it was supposed to be. She slipped on a light blue maternity shirt, her hair loose flowing around her neck as she didn't want to attempt to put it up.

This would have to be, just to close that chapter in her life. There wasn't a better way around it, she always took things head on and hope they could part amicably. He had called again the following day, obviously, he wanted to have a talk with her, he might not be as stubborn as other men her life, but he wouldn't stop after one failure, when it came to her anyway.

_Better to just get it over with now, then deal with it later._

She finished dressing herself, grabbing her purse and placing sunglasses over her eyes along with a large hat to shield herself from the sun. Certain UV rays could cause birth complications or defects, and she wouldn't risk anything with her child.

Bulma walked down the stairs, her mother greeting her as she came down.

She gave her daughter a hug, "You look amazing honey."

"Thanks mom," said Bulma, offering her a smile.

She walked outside, stopping as the midday sun greeted her outside. It was warm with a gentle breeze, as her hair blew behind her.

Bunny smiled rubbing her daughter's shoulder. "I'm sure he'll understand. I certainly can." She giggled, emphasizing that Vegeta was definitely the better catch. Not that Mrs. Briefs understood the fact Yamcha was killed by her grandchild's father and had threatened his life more times than one could count.

The words were trying to be comforting. Yet for Bulma, they were just a bit of a sting of guilt, as Vegeta had harmed her life far more than Yamcha ever had. She only tightened the hold on her purse.

"I have to get going," She said nodding to her mom who pulled back.

"Don't take too long, and nothing to bitter for my grandson!" Her ringing words made her smile. She just couldn't wait to hold him!

"I'll be back in an hour mom, if not give me a call."

"No problem, take care now."

Bulma opened the main garage and got inside her favorite blue sports car. She hadn't drove in a long time, and she hadn't driven her  _baby_ in a long time either. She felt the thrum of the car engine, and the power beneath her foot, she pulled out and her blood rushed through her veins. She needed to go fast, she needed to feel power right now. She gripped the wheel tighter as adrenaline pumped in her veins.

This wasn't normally her, but as she shifted lanes she felt herself grinning as she went fast. Her mind felt most of her bodies aches and pains die away quickly, as her stomach, or more so her baby seemed to flood her body with relief.  _Do you want mommy to go fast?_ She asked her baby and her only response was a rush of more emotions.

 _Yes,_ was the answer.

She got on to the expressway, taking a longer than necessary route as she pulled up and around, reaching well over ninety, the hum of the engine, the speed and raw power was driving her or her hormones to a new level. Nonetheless, she was enjoying it, her child was telling her what it wanted and so long as it didn't attempt to harm her, she had no qualms about giving him what he wanted.

Finally, with about five minutes to spare, she reached her destination and Bulma let out a heavy breath before letting parking the car in the spot. The rush wearing off, she leaned back against the headrest. Her stomach giving off waves of relief almost. She didn't feel nearly as stressed as she had before,  _Mommy will do that on the ride home, if you want._ She said as another strange feeling rolled over her.  _Yes, it is._

She opened the door of her car, her hat on straight, her glasses covering her face. The busy city streets occupants passed her a casual glance. The whistles and cat calls were mild, most not interested in throwing comments at a pregnant woman. She walked up towards the coffee shop, finding a seat out in front of the store, a tree at her back, and a small table gave her just enough room to sit down. Her purse resting on the table, as she casually pulled out a small coffee menu from the stand in the center.

Bulma looked around wondering if Yamcha was already here but she didn't see him. Probably still on his way.  _Late? Typical…_ she sighed, as if she wouldn't remember that fact about him. He wasn't punctual like… Vegeta.  _Why am I comparing them? They are nothing alike._

"Welcome Miss. Would you like to order anything?" Asked the waiter, who had come over to her as she had taken a seat.

Bulma wasn't really up for a coffee, babies didn't need the caffeine that she once did. "A mixed smoothie, please, and some pastries." She said pointing out several from the menu.

"Of course, mam," He said nodding before walking away.

She wasn't on edge before she had left, the ride had left her a bit drained but otherwise she felt better. It was as if the baby was trying to calm her down, or tell her it was okay. It was crazy but then again, her son was half-saiyan. She glanced at her watch, telling herself that if he pulled another stunt and made her wait more than twenty minutes she'd leave, and tell him to fuck off before daring to waste her time again. He's the one who set it up, he had no right to be late.

As she looked over a paper left on the table her waiter returned. Setting down her small tray of orders. "Thank you," she said bringing the drink to her lips. She was getting  _hungry._

She had no intention of dealing with her baby's hunger pains as she waited. She casually flipped through the paper finding nothing of interest. Time was passing slowly,

_Five minutes, or I swear to Kami Yamcha I will break your balls in two._

Those five minutes came and went, and of course per usual there was no sign of him. Bulma handed the man a twenty for the bill, as she moved to stand up. Though as she did she noticed a man coming

 _Typical,_ she thought as put her put her purse down, she raised an eyebrow at him as he stopped right in front of him. His soft expression shifted as he looked ashamed, they weren't the cold black ones she stared into for so long, the ones that froze her blood. There was no panic in her body, she only felt frustration.

He stopped as he took in her appearance. The long maternity clothes, the bulging stomach.

"Hey… Bulma"

She sighed, "Yes Yamcha, it's me, and yes I'm pregnant and no, it's not yours." She was blunt, cold, upset, and hurt. It was his damn fault, she was a hormonally pregnant woman, she didn't wait for anyone.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

[***]

Bulma remained there a little longer, about twenty minutes after Yamcha had left, she was tired, and felt alone. Though they had parted amicably, she could tell that he was upset, though not with her, but with himself and Vegeta. The two of them had a few flair ups, as he didn't believe that he wasn't the father. She was far too  _developed,_ for him not to be, but she told him she had been to the doctor, and she knew her cycle.

She brought her hands over her stomach, as she thought about her baby. She wasn't sure what she should do. Raising a child alone was hard work but she didn't need help. It could be done by her, she'd seen people with far less means raise children. She sighed, perhaps at least talking with Yamcha had given her some closure.

She didn't want to get back together with him. Things were way to weird for that, and he'd probably end up cheating on her anyway. If history had taught her anything, she knew that was a guaranteed possibility. She would face this on her own.

Though Bulma wasn't sure of any future, after all the world was supposed to be destroyed by the androids. Everyone except for Gohan was going to die in a battle. She would be all alone, though now she would have a son, a baby to raise up in that world all alone.

Bulma took a breath as she got up from her seat and went to her car. Her feet and back were starting to hurt and she wanted to get home soon.

She slipped open the door and got inside the car, she flipped open her phone and sent her mother a quick text to let her know she would heading home a little late. She just wanted some fresh air. Pulling back, with a quick rev of the engine she sped off, her body relaxing as she got back on the highway and drove. Her heartbeat picking up as she felt her body, or more than likely her son soothing her. She got off to a strip of open road outside the city and just let her foot hit the floor.

She let the top of the car slide down, her hat sitting on the floor beside her as she just drove. Her body needed this, and she was grateful to just be alone, nothing but the roar of her engine and the wind in her hair.

She wasn't sure how long she had been driving but her stomach finally grumbled, she hadn't really eaten that much and right now she needed something to eat. She pushed down on the accelerator once again and shot back home.

As she pulled into the driveway, the sun beginnings its slow descent down from the clouds. Parking it in the garage she made her way inside. As soon as she stepped inside, her mother came over to her, looking excited. She had a smile on her face and a drink in her hand.

It was hugs and how are yours the second she was next to her, she had been a little worried when she called about not being back right away. She thought things hadn't gone that well, but now that she was back home she was relieved.

Bulma rested against her mom as they came back over towards the table she, had a spread already prepared. She sat down and began eating, it was a little rude but her baby didn't care.

After a few minutes of eating her mother poured her another long iced-tea as she blinked for second as if remembering something.

"Oh, honey I have some great news!"

Bulma raised her head up, as her mother went and grabbed a small note from the fridge. She still used it as her memory device and not her phone.

She slipped a piece of paper off the wall and set it down beside her.

_Message: Received;_

_Woman… I will see you soon._

_Message Over:_

She had forgotten to give it to her daughter as she had been resting, she had been so forgetful about giving her the note.

"I know you must be excited, Vegeta will be home soon!" Bunny said giggling as her daughter's fork clattered against the counter top.

"W-What? Do you mean?" There was absolutely no way! She had the barrier set for almost six months before it would release him, how could he have gotten through it after only one?

"When would he be here?" She had to know, her heart began to pound in her chest.

" I don't know exactly," Mrs. Briefs tapped her chin with her finger. "Oh!" She exclaimed remembering. "Your father said it would be about a week."

Bulma looked back over the note on the table. She glanced over the received date, it had been almost a week! Did that mean Vegeta was going to be here today?

"Oh you must be so excited to have him back around the house." Bunny exclaimed wrapping her arms around her daughter. She took her tension as just shock and surprise.

Bulma's mask didn't crack as she processed her information, it didn't make sense. She shook her head slightly, why did he send her a message? Why would he announce his return home?

Her options though dried up as she could only lose in this situation.

She couldn't run from this situation, and neither could she fight him.

[***]

Bulma was sitting in the living room, the message from Vegeta resting on the table. The more that time ticked by the more anxious she became. There was no escaping this situation.  _Vegeta_ was going to be coming to see her.

He was playing a game with her.

He knew that he was setting her up, she would have to face him now. Running from this wasn't the way she dealt with her problems. She couldn't allow other people to get hurt, this had been caused by her, so it would be dealt with by her.

_Life was totally unfair._

Phoenix was standing by the door observing Vegeta as he sat in the chair of the capsule ship. He didn't like the earthling design. Although the room it provided had been exactly what they needed for fitting all the devices needed for the journey.

He didn't think often; perhaps because he had never needed to. Vegeta's mate had confused him, but many things about saiyans and their actions confused him. When he originally had cared for Veneta for the years where they were apart he did not understand why Vegeta wished for her to be happy. Their might have been and emptiness in Vegeta when he found her, as if he realized there had been a piece of him that was missing or lost. For once, he imagined the prince felt empty.

Now, Vegeta had a mate and a son, this only made the situation less understandable.

Vegeta had yet to say anything about his son, but he doubted that Vegeta's honor would let him simply let go of his son. There were no other mates, it was his blood, and blood was the thickest ties for a saiyan.

The child was his mates, his life linked to hers, and through that he was attached to both of them. It would also be a reminder to him, that he was the last of his pure race.

Phoenix made no questions towards what he had to do with Veneta. He, had merely done what he was told. Vegeta might have seemed cold towards her, but it was because of her fragile being. Building her up too much would bring her body crashing down, fate demonstrated that effect for him.

"Phoenix."

He shifted his head slightly at the mention of his name, he glanced down at Vegeta.

"Yes, my prince?"

He maintained civility, respect, and duty to Vegeta. He'd been the only one in many years to do so. When others looked at him as just a machine, a forgotten relic, Vegeta never did.

"How much longer?"

Phoenix reached over to do some calculations. "Not too much longer several hours."

Vegeta waved off any further duties with a gesture before tapping his hand on the chair's armrest.

He had been patient, the woman believed that the barrier could hold him? True if he was not a super-saiyan, he might have broken it so easily. The woman believed that she could walk away from him, take his son and that would be the end of it?

Perhaps the reason for his restlessness because she thought to get the better of him. He still had enemies in this universe, and she had very little protection from him. Especially considering the planet and life she lived.

The moment she made up her mind, to leave and take everything and flee from him he knew they would have to have a serious face to face conversation. He wasn't omniscient, but he knew that anyone who could follow his ki with tracking devices could know where he had been, and the sole ki signature that had left in a section of space where he was last known. He had Phoenix monitoring the local networks, and information sources for any information relating to him.

Vegeta did not have money, well not a great deal of it by comparison to others, but he held power. A power that made most still fear him, but there were always other elements, whenever one believed that his foes were gone, that a person would strike.

Vegeta had been patient for over a month, locked away from her and it was driving him mad. He had conquered his Oozaru, or he believed so. He wasn't going to ruin this, but if she did not listen to his reasons and try and push his buttons again he might have to teach her lesson.

He was interrupted by a small tug on his gloved hand. He turned his head and looked down at her. Her soft black eyes, unkempt mane of black hair and tail that hung around her waist. She bowed her head politely as if she was being a bother.

"Lord Vegeta, may I prepare dinner."

Vegeta smirked, "Of course," his hand reaching over to gently caress her hair in approval. She was still loyal and perfect. "Veneta"

 

* * *

**Chapter 26: Blue and Green**

* * *

 

Bulma waited outside, the patio covered the part of her backyard. She had insisted to her parents that she would need to talk with Vegeta first. She was smoothing out the front of her maternity shirt as she just couldn't seem to get comfortable with her belly. She took a few calming breaths in order to make herself calm down.

There was little time left as she watched as the white ship descending down from the clouds.

After a few more minutes, the ship finally touched down. She felt herself gulp as the ship rocked slightly before stopping its rolling movements. Her heart was pounding inside of her chest, she couldn't feel any moisture in her mouth. She was going to see him again, so soon, and after she had run away from him. The only thing she knew was that he had made his destination known prior to coming back to her house.

Bulma waited a few seconds, until the door opened and the ramp extended down to the ground. Standing atop the ramp was not Vegeta as she expected. It was a familiar giant quadruped.

"Why are you waiting here?" he asked, his tone somewhat rude. Clearly Phoenix wasn't happy about seeing her.

"I-I'm here to see Vegeta." She didn't feel the need why to explain herself to him, but she added more. "We need to talk."

He nodded his head, his large body moving to the side, gesturing for her to come in.

Bulma approached the ramp apprehensively, though she knew that Vegeta had probably no intention of kidnapping her again, he wouldn't bring all the fan fair for it. She cast a glance towards the machine who made no movements as she entered. She could  _feel_ Vegeta. Everything around her was screaming he was around her, but she had no way to prove it.

She scanned around until she heard the soft tapping of a finger on an arm rest. Her heart skipped a beat as she jumped slightly. Her eyes settled on the chair, his other hand in a fist resting on the side of his cheek.

His mask didn't show anything, he could smell her nervousness all around her. Fear permeated her being. He hadn't expected her to come to him, he had assumed he would've had to go to her. He would've believed her to avoid him.

Apparently, she was proving him wrong.

He said nothing, his black eyes staring at her as if he was studying her. Vegeta noticed her attire and the bulging stomach that had grown since the last time he had seen her, he would allow her to explain why she was here, though he probably already knew.

"I had to do it," She finally said, her chest twisting inside of her just a bit.

Vegeta gave her a slight nod, but kept his silence. There was going to be more, the woman could never keep her mouth shut when talking.

She wrung her hands in a nervous habit, she was unsure of what to say next. There were so many things running through her mind. She wasn't sure what to say. She decided to just be up front and ask him the important questions.

"Are you here to take me back?" she asked, her voice softer.

He didn't respond. He looked at her eyes, the fear in them growing as she might be guesses in that he had come to do just that. She didn't want to show fear. She wasn't ever going to be intimidated by him.

"If the situation demands it." He saw her features shift. "But I see no immediate need, currently there is no threat against your life and mine, but if things change I will remove you from harm's way."

"What do you mean harm's way?" She asked, her heart beginning to beat faster.

Vegeta nodded. "I told you I have enemies," he said slowly rising up from his seat. "They will eventually come for me, though there are perhaps only a few that would dare try and kill me. Even if they do I am going to remove any threats, but should things get out of hand you will leave for space."

She swallowed.

"What about you? Are you telling me you've come back with no ill intent," her voice breaking slightly. "What about this? Us?"

"I have nothing to say about it. You made your choice, you will have to accept the consequences."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

He growled, and shook his head. He was not so low as to come back to hurt her.

"So, after everything I did, you've come back just to tell me I'm looking out for you and that's all?"

He nodded.

Bulma felt strange to feel relief, and the weight being lifted off her shoulders. Vegeta was never one for lies, he might be playing a game with her. But he had told her that he didn't come here to take her away. Her heart was still beating like a drum, but there was relief inside of her. But before she could voice her next question a new voice interrupted.

"Can I be excused? lunch will need preparation."

Vegeta looked to his side where the small saiyan girl appeared, He nodded. "Continue,"

"Excuse me then", she said walking towards the back to prepare dinner her eyes not even paying Bulma a second glance.

"You said you couldn't leave, the station."

She turned to look back at the woman talking to her, before she got to speak he intervened. "Carry on Veneta." His eyes settled back to her. "You do not talk to her, it was hard enough fixing all the damage you did. If you try and push my limits on this one woman you will never see her again." His eyes narrowed as his tone conveyed one thing, he would carry out his word.

"I never-"

"You are done talking about it woman, you have more important issues to deal with." His eyes shifted to her growing belly. "You have a very short time until the due date, less than two months."

She looked at him slightly stunned, how did he know that? The doctors still said she had awhile.

"You are not at risk for the miscarriage, my son isn't weak, which means in about 2-3 weeks you will be safe to travel around."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She said puzzling Vegeta slightly with her words. "That following this event, there's not demands, that I won't have to see you again?"

He smirked, "You assume quite a lot woman."

Vegeta was going to be here for his son, but he didn't have to involve her with that information. He could be there just enough, or be nonexistent. He could just take his son without asking and return him when he needed. One glance at her and one would know that she did not want anything more to do with him.

Bulma let out a sigh trying to relax slightly. So far, everything she had talked through let her fears diminish. He might not promise to leave her alone but he didn't come here solely for his own reasons, he would try and remain out of her life.

She had to ask though. "Where does that leave us?"

"It is up to you." He had no intention of forcing the issue, he had taken control of himself and his desires, what she wanted hardly mattered to him.

Bulma decided, not for herself but for her son.

"You are a guest, but you won't tell my parents more than I already have." His answer surprising him. "I won't have my child believing that his mother hates his father."

He nodded. "Very well, I will make sure that my items are prepared, Phoenix will also be accompanying you. He can protect you, while I am training."

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, "So you're staying here and everything will go back to the way it was before?"

"Yes," He answered, rising up from his chair and turning his back towards her as he moved to the kitchen. "I'm in control once more. I also have you to thank woman, had you not have drove me to madness I might never have achieved  _it._ " He said with a grin.

Bulma watched him leave, her heartbeat increasing as she understood what  _it_ meant. He was a super-saiyan, was this even real? She jumped slightly, as a hand rested on her shoulder. The cold feeling of metal was there, though it wasn't the Phoenix she was used too.

He resembled the large quadruped, but he had two reverse jointed legs, all machine, with wires and connection devices locked around his back, he was only seven feet tall. His hands long and lengthy but he looked fairly humanoid for his shape, but he was still a machine.

"This form is more appropriate for your world. I can enter my other form in moments if I need to, with a direct connection."

He slightly guided her out of the ship, though she felt like asking more this was probably as ideal of a situation as she could get. Phoenix slowly following behind her as she walked back towards the house. The heavy footsteps behind her were strange, but the machine said nothing. Bulma had to agree, although it was uncomfortable with him behind her, it was far better than the giant form he could apparently use. He would not fit through any door.

"I will remain in the main hallway," He spoke and walked past her, but to Bulma's surprise he had completely disappeared, but she could make out his figure slightly. She had seen a device that had the ability to bend light in the labs, she had no idea it worked like this. Though at least grateful, that he Vegeta wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable.

She entered the kitchen, to her surprise her mother and father were already there, apparently, they were expecting some news. She sat down and even though her heart was still beating pretty fast she maintained a solid exterior.

Bulma also partook in the meal her mother had prepared, she also filled them in on what was going on.

She kept her smile on her lips as her mother was excited to hear that Vegeta would be back again, her father was surprised that everything was going so well between them.

"So are you two going to take your relationship to the next level?" Her mother giggled, making Bulma's heart skip a beat.

She wasn't going to avoid this conversation but she could at least pretend that something was going on.

"I'm sorry mom, but were just not ready for anything," She said, noting the slight frown on her mother's lips.

She sighed and shook her head. "I know, I just think you and Mr. Vegeta are just such a cute couple, if I was ten years younger and not married to your amazing father I'd try and catch a man like that," She said to the chuckle of Dr. Briefs.

His wife always knew how to put things into  _context,_ though he saw a bit of stress in Bulma's posture. Though he dismissed it as just her not seeing Vegeta in a while. The two always had such aggressive conversations early when they were both around each other. Perhaps her daughter was just growing up and unsure of herself.

Bulma just smiled, acting as if nothing was bothering her and telling herself that she was doing the right thing.

Though as a pair of orange eyes watched her from the main hallway, sending Vegeta the entire conversation.

Only time would tell if this was the right thing for them.

[***]

For many weeks, he had lived through a solitude that was unlike any torture he had been put through before. He had felt such rage as two halves fought against one another, Oozaru and saiyan refusing to yield. Neither tried to solve their problems, one felt anger, and the other despair. How could she do this to him?

The bond they shared was being stretched and ripped in two. Her life force was intricate to his own, and he was stuck with an itch or a nagging sensation that would consume him daily. Vegeta was never able to get rid of that feeling, no matter what he did. The two sides suffering equally as her mind was a part of his own.

For the first time, ever Vegeta was experiencing this type of pain. But it wasn't a physical, but psychological. She was so far from him, that without her close he was being suffocated without her. He was missing her, he knew it. One needed her presence near him.

But after so many days of pointless aggression, training, fighting and throwing himself to the brink of death he took control. The pain was still there, but he had suppressed his anger. The desolate rock he was on had been blasted many times over by his aggression. He had blood on his hands, face, hair, every single part of him hurt. But he realized that his life had no meaning to him.

It took him deeper and deeper, he fell into the depths as that storm approached him. He didn't know if he would survive, just like he knew he wouldn't be able to survive without her. For a saiyan death was nothing, death was freedom, an end to the cycle he'd lived for so many years. He did not worry about other things, he would take this final challenge and end everything or he would survive, he would continue.

As he slammed down through the rocks, the massive rock that had come down to claim his life that now slammed all down around him in smaller chunks. It happened, he felt the experience rush through him, blinding him to the pain he had. It had been there all along, dormant and ready to be awakened, with her gone, he had nothing, but then in flash everything changed. In that moment, he saw what he had been given, that just exactly what Bulma's actions had done for him. Nothing would prevent him from returning to his mate, he merely needed patience.

Those red eyes slipped away behind those teal eyes and locked themselves away, biding his time, he would let his other half carry this pain of loss.

Bulma should never have been able to escape, but her escape had given him what he needed.

A warrior required motivation, and he had been given it.

Vegeta would return to earth, filled with power and his servants. If this could not kill him, then the androids never would. If anyone could dream of making it through this hell, it was going to be him.

As he returned to Haven his golden aura flashing all over him he let go of control. He would let Vegeta find a way back, he was cunning and clever.

One day, soon he would be with her again.

[***]

Vegeta was inside the main chamber of Haven, his mind still processing the power now in his possession. He was battered, beaten and bloodied still. Bulma's departure still filled him with sadness of losing a loved one. He did not feel these types of emotions, but it was fine, he knew where she was.

These feelings though were not as complicated as Veneta's situation. As soon as he had finally returned Phoenix told him that everything was working again. It had been hard to do that to her, but Phoenix had sedated her in time before any serious damage had occurred. He had never deemed telling the woman about the truth, she did not deserve that trust and he had no desire now to ever let her know, because Veneta still needed to be taken care of.

The light of the green stasis chamber filled his eyes at that moment, before he slowly looked up at her, the suffering still filled him. She floated there, her mouth fitted with an oxygen mask, her back with support tubes that kept her alive. Her black hair was thin, and her tail's hair barely held a brown coloration. Her eyes covered and linked psi adaptors planted alongside her skull, where her consciousness could be projected.

The teal in his eyes flashed away as he looked at her, ever since that day he saved her life. Every action caused her pain, she could barely breathe, she could not eat without choking. The pain she endured drained her very energy to live. She was left so extremely weak, it was not something a saiyan should have to experience.

Suddenly a light brought Vegeta out of his thoughts, he saw the small device flash and he knew it was ready. He walked towards the small chamber and opened it up. He cast a glance to the side, looking at Veneta's frail body. The thin skeleton that it was, just bones and a thin layer of muscle. "You won't die, until you tell me it is what you want." He said solemnly, he pressed the button closing the stasis chamber around Veneta's body, a blue glow flashed as he looked down.

He reached down, his eyes traveling down at the body, to others she was just a young saiyan girl. To him, he saw a saiyan struggling to live. Surviving hardships beyond his own. Pulling up the small body, her black hair and brown tail hanging limp as he carried her out of the main chamber.

Veneta's eyes cracked open as she looked up at him. "M-My… Lord?"

She couldn't remember anything, Vegeta had come back to her! It had been so long since she had seen him. How could she have fallen asleep? She reached up weakly but he shook his head.

"It is alright." He said, as he brought her to his room.

Vegeta bent down slightly to delicately lay down Veneta on the bed. She was still adjusting, it would take time, it had been several years since this had happened. He ran a hand over her eyes telling her to rest. He watched for a few seconds as she slowly slipped back to sleep. He walked away and towards his shower. The little girl's soft breathing came quickly as he closed the door behind him.

When Vegeta returned, he laid down beside her, he would not let this one be crushed, Phoenix would make the preparations necessary. She would be coming to earth with him.

 

* * *

**Chapter 27: What We Are**

* * *

 

The sun was bright, and the world around her seemed perfect as Bulma lounged outside her home, she was just  _thinking._ She couldn't put her finger on everything that was going on but it did not make sense.

The previous night she had been unable to sleep, more or less by the invisible sentry now following her every move. Bulma had not wanted him inside of her room, because she wanted some privacy. Though when she broke the news to her parents, her mother didn't seem phased by it at all. Bunny thought it was Vegeta being extra careful, having someone watch over her, though she  _inferred_ a lot more with her words.

Nothing in her life was going to be easy.

She could only listen to her heartbeat as she just let her eyes linger on the ship now resting in her backyard. The bouncing and movements inside told her that Vegeta was clearly inside. Somehow, she wasn't expecting this at all, but was there ever a time when Vegeta had been predictable for her? She still barely knew anything about him, and she really didn't want that to change. Bulma was just trying to move on with her life, and after the androids then everything else could be figured out.

She somehow doubted it would be that simple.

She idly tapped her foot against the outside lounge chair she was in. Bulma felt the heat of the day slightly getting to her. She was uncomfortable, and this whole situation just did not fit well with her. Not only that, but he wasn't going to let her see  _her…_ that alone made her worry. A sigh escaped her lips.

As she idly looked up towards the clouds, what was she going to do. Though a shadow slowly crept over her as she lost herself in the haze of her emotions. Bulma knew exactly who it was. She looked to the side and came face to face with Vegeta. Apparently, his training wasn't as important as it once was.

"Woman," He said, greeting her.

Bulma didn't say anything back to him, instead she leaned up from her chair. Vegeta sat down across from her, in another chair. His expression giving nothing away. He may have wanted to speak, but he knew she was ready to talk. She had definitely come out here to see him, so he would at least give her that.

"How long did it take?" She asked, breaking the silence, at least she could have a conversation with him.

It wasn't terrible with him sitting so close to her, but if he clearly was intent on being here she could at least get some information about him.

"To break the barrier?" She inquired further.

Vegeta was a little surprised by her question. He had thought she would ask about something else, but perhaps she wanted to realize how strong he was.

"Shortly after becoming a super-saiyan," He answered, his tone neutral.

"Why didn't you force me back?"

A multitude of reasons, but he chose the obvious one.

"You are still my mate, I have bonded to you, and I would only summarize you would try and escape again."

She let out a satisfied snort.

"You're damn right."

She felt some satisfaction with his answer. Vegeta was finally acknowledging her mentality. That no matter what he did she wouldn't just give in. Bulma imagined that once he realized that she had escaped once that he would be able to do little form having it happen again. Though she felt guilty about it, because she had caused someone else so much pain, it didn't matter how she justified it.

Though she doubted that Vegeta cared about her guilt. Vegeta might regret about letting her escape and that would probably be all of it, not that he had taken her away. He still viewed her as his mate, and that she had to flee from him, he didn't care about her feelings, because she was just a burden for him.

It was a strange situation. Perhaps she should just not bring it up any further, although she had one matter on her mind that needed to be clarified. After all she was entitled to an answer.

"What about Veneta?" She inquired, her eyes looking directly into his own.

Vegeta had not forgotten, he only pushed it away before because he simply did not want to deal with it at that time. Though now he paused as if looking her over very carefully.

"You have nothing to concern yourself with, my servant will be with me and will not be your concern."

She was her concern, she didn't want him to simply take her away. She owed it to make it up to her.

"I don't see how, she's just a hundred yards away from me living in a ship in my backyard."

"You're the one who nearly killed her, I am the one who had to  _fix_ all the damage you did to her.

He was not pleased with discussing this with her, since he already had dealt with having Veneta's memories removed. Phoenix was able to remove or block certain aspects of her memory with ease, he had kept them as a reminder of his failure. But he refused to put her through anything like that again. It was for that reason he would not let the woman near her again.

Bulma stared at him, she held back her tongue for a moment.

"I want to see her."

Vegeta sat back, taking his gloves off his hands. He dropped them on the table with a slap of the leather against the glass top. His eyes shined with a burning rage as he looked into her eyes. Could she not let it go, she didn't know about her existence before, so why did she feel it necessary to care now.

Bulma did not retreat from his gaze, she found herself looking back at him just as determined. Normally they would just shout and curse at one another before this all happened when they wanted the other to do something. Things were so very different, she was certain both of them were just reading the others emotions on their faces. Even if Vegeta wore his mask of indifference, she could see the truth in his eyes. But she knew he could read her emotions, hell he could often smell them.

"How long will I have to wait then?" she asked, giving this situation some leeway.

Vegeta paused, but he did not want to come up with answer.

"It's a hard question woman. She won't remember you."

"What do you mean?

"I told you she couldn't handle it and I had to save her. It was the only way."

She let out a heavy breath of frustration.

"Why didn't you bother telling me?"

Vegeta stared at her and shook his head, knowing that would have changed nothing.

"You will not harm her," he got up and departed to go back inside. She didn't know just how much it hurt him to do that to her, even if she could be fixed or changed. It was just a further reminder of his failure.

[***]

She blinked a few times, a feeling of nausea and confusion. Bulma tried to open her eyes wide and look around. Then, she realized she was in her bed, except she had no memory of falling asleep. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn't even alone and she jumped slightly as Vegeta was sitting in her room casually lounging in a chair.

His eyes slowly opened when he felt her stirring.

"Do you need water?" He asked, looking to the side of her bed. A glass of ice water was sitting there.

Bulma's lips were dying of thirst. She grabbed the glass and brought it to her lips. Drinking almost all of it a minute. Her feeling of confusion did not leave, but her nausea fortunately left.

How had she gotten here? When? Something was wrong.

"What happened?" She asked to him, her own memory was gone.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. But he did not show surprise.

"Your body was sick, I had to move you from the outside to your bedroom. You lost consciousness so this was the only logical place to bring you."

She was sick? Bulma was already getting worried, was this the same sickness that had happened before? Kami was she going to need Vegeta to give her energy? Although she calmed herself as she believed she couldn't be as sick as before as she had woken up and felt far better as compared to then.

Perhaps all of this stress was coming back to her and making her like this.

"How long was I out," She asked her throat still feeling dry as she brought an ice-cube to her mouth from the glass.

"Twelve hours."

Bulma's eyes went wide when he spoke. Bulma hadn't slept like that long since returning to earth

She had never been able to ever sleep that long normally, her life she was constantly busy and fighting a never-ending battle with caffeine.

Although, she was at least grateful for the fact that she hadn't been awake while she had been moved. Although she wondered exactly why Vegeta was here in the first place. Also, she was quickly realizing how hungry she was.

A knock on the door came, and in walked her invisible house guest. Carrying a large plethora of food.

He knew the woman would be hungry, he remembered just how much she ate back on Haven, she needed food. He had no intention of stressing the woman out as it was not good for her health or for his son. He had only remained in the room because he couldn't trust the blonde ditsy woman or her father to keep him aloft of her condition.

This wasn't easy for him. He had all sorts of memories and emotions that came back to him that he believed he had buried. Many of her smells and scents, were causing him to stir in ways that he should not normally have. Vegeta was in control, he was not a mindless feral beast.

Vegeta knew that he had himself in check, but there was still something lingering in the edges of his mind. Not only that, but he was getting a headache from all of this.

He let his gaze fall to her as he watched her quickly begin eating, though as she did he saw the sadness in her eyes. However, her diligence of carrying a half-breed saiyan kept her focus and she continued to eat with fervor.

The trance she was in faded when Vegeta stood up and she was back to observing his movements but that was quickly banished by another rumble of her belly.

Apparently, she required his protection, not that she believed there was any real danger to being back on earth. Vegeta's actions however, made her wonder if he wasn't exaggerating. There were other planets and races out there, but would they really come to Earth seeking revenge?

"You will have to be more careful woman," He said passing a glance back at her.

"I don't know how these things happen Vegeta, it's not like  _I_ caused this by choice." He didn't have the right to scold her like a child. She didn't remember passing out.

He shook his head. "You are carrying my son," he lowered his voice, " you will be careful." His voice returned to normal. "It is still my concern and it should be your concern. "

"Because, I'm your  _mate,_ right?" She said her voice bitter and with pain.

This whole situation was not of her choosing, and even now he refused to accept that it was his fault. Of course, why would she except his royal highness to understand that.

It hardly mattered to her, she hadn't been able to be normal since this whole ordeal began. No matter what he said or purpose he claimed, she didn't trust him. He had not been able to control himself once before, who was to say that what had happened would not happen again.

He might believe in his own superiority, but she didn't.

[***]

Bulma was slowly losing her mind.

She had fell back asleep after her midnight meal. She woke up at around six the next morning. As soon as got up she was hungry again and made her way downstairs. She heard movement down there already, she merely assumed it was her mother.

She took her time, slowly making her way down the stairs but having to listen to that audible sound of heavy feet nearby. Did Vegeta have to have Phoenix follow her everywhere?

Nonetheless she or rather her baby was hungry, she was certain she had eaten more while be pregnant than in her entire life.

As she reached the bottom steps, she realized that her mind was already picking up the smell of food. Her mother might be up already, which wasn't abnormal for this hour as she finally entered the kitchen.

As she came into the open area she jumped slightly at the figure sitting down at the table. Vegeta's head raised up to look at her for a moment before resuming his task of eating. Of course, he would be up. She thought drolly. Though as she made her way over and took a seat far away from him, she heard the soft movement of feet and a plate appearing from behind the counter.

Vegeta had her prepare the meal as normal, the ship's cooking facilities were not adequate anymore for him. He merely had his things being prepared inside and Veneta had made an extra plate per his request as he sensed Bulma's moving energy.

He did not say anything as she softly made her way out of the kitchen without a word. He felt guilty as his servant left the room, but it didn't matter.

"Trunks," He said, not even bothering to look at Bulma.

She placed a hand over her stomach.

"She suggested that name," he added.

Veneta was always a sore spot with him. No one could understand why he did what he had to do. Her  _state_ only reminded him of how fragile, and frail a being was, it was a lesson he did not forget.

"She didn't stop crying about you, she wanted you to come back more than anything."

Bulma didn't look at him, but she was listening.

"Did you know she wanted to dye her hair blue?"

Bulma hadn't been conscious at the time, when Veneta had suggested it to get even closer to her. Bulma felt the guilt flood back into her, no amount of time would ever make her feel good about what she had done. She had left her like that, no real good-bye, just pain and misery.

"I could never give her what you did."

Vegeta had shown originally annoyance when his servant had a growing infatuation with her. At the time, he had just played it off as her own youthful notions. But now it made him experience guilt, even now Veneta's new memories could often tell something was off, but he dismissed them.

Bulma was touched and ashamed, she had been idolized by her and practically worshipped as the perfect woman. In her eyes, she was the mom she never had, she had shown her that care and affection back, even now she still cared about her.

Her eyes were burning with tears, as she felt everything about this situation was wholly out of place. She was put back in this situation, one she never asked to be in, and now she had Vegeta back here reminding her of everything he had put her through. Even now, he carried on eating as if nothing was wrong.

She got up, making her way towards him. The prince paused, he kept his cold look towards her as she stopped just feet away from him. Bulma couldn't hold back her emotions anymore, she had so much anger building up inside of her, and now she was unable to keep her emotions in check.

"I  _hate_ you," she said looking directly into his eyes.

"You have the nerve to return back to my house and pretend that nothing is wrong." His whole indifference and lack of emotion. "You are trying to get back at me, aren't you? For how I somehow wronged you isn't it?" She didn't believe there hadn't been an ulterior motivation for this from the start.

"Your punishing me, trying to make me feel bad."

Her bottom lip quivered as she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "After everything you've done, you are trying to get the last laugh or final hit in. You're angry at me for doing what I felt was right, and your trying to eat me up with guilt." She was practically screaming at him.

"I told you from the starts, but you didn't listen to me. Now after I hurt your pride, and left you. Now you've come back to try and tear my life apart again," Bulma hit the table next to her.

"I did something I can never take back, and you want to drag me the mud all over again.

Her tone soured. "You don't care about me because of me, it's all because you care about yourself. I'm just some dumb woman you screwed up with to you. I'm not Bulma Briefs, I'm not some saiyan princess, I'm just a dumb earthling!" She wiped away her tears. "The only reason you're doing a damn thing right now is because you have some twisted code of honor. Well it's my life and my son."

She just snapped, and she couldn't stop herself.

"Once the androids are dead, I want you gone." She said pointing a finger at him. "You chose to throw me into your world." She bit into her bottom lip as she felt her emotions making her body weak. "It's fair that I throw you out of mine."

Her body was overwhelmed and she took a step back and sat down in a chair. Bulma closed her eyes as she tried to pull herself back together. But she couldn't stop herself, her emotions had gotten loose and she couldn't stop them from leaving. Vegeta always knew how to push her buttons and rile her up, it was hard to calm herself down.

After a few seconds, she heard him stand up, she opened her eyes as he walked right up to her. His hands placed on the table on either side of her as he got very close to her. Then he bent down until his eyes were just inches from her. He didn't look angry; his emotions were locked off and she could see nothing on his face.

"You are more than what you believe," He stated not looking away from her. "I would never pick a dumb weak earth woman to ever have my heir.

Bulma stared into his eyes, as she felt her tears roll off her face.

"I am more than what you believe."

After he said that he pulled away from her, and walked out of the room, leaving her alone.

 

* * *

**Chapter 28: Closer**

* * *

 

Bulma had spent the whole night wide awake, she just couldn't fall asleep. It was not because Vegeta was around her, because he had remained training, and had not come back yet. Perhaps he'd come back inside still, but she didn't have the feeling of Vegeta around.

There was also something that was stopping her from sleeping more than Vegeta.

Sharp pains.

Bulma had been having them on and off for hours. It was almost like a knife inside of her stomach, no matter what she tried to do it just would not leave. Bula felt a little nervous considering her pregnancy and she had managed to talk to Chi-Chi and had gotten most of what to expect before the baby was born.

She just didn't realize that it would hurt this bad.

She was resting outside of her French doors. Looking over the nighttime air around her home. Though even if she was home the hum of the gravity machine was still there as a reminder that he was indeed here.

Something was still constantly bothering her; it was what Vegeta had told her before going to train.

She couldn't believe that there was anything more to Vegeta, since he had been a monster all his life.

Technically she told herself that he wasn't a complete monster. In her experience, she had seen what Vegeta could do for someone that he cared about. As well as the fact Vegeta had taken her not by choice, what he had told had been purely instinct and beyond his control. Though she was certain their talks weren't over like that. The two of them always had verbal sparring matches.

Nonetheless, she felt the growing anger swelling inside of her. She wanted to yell at him more, but she knew it wouldn't change anything. Her emotions had bulled over her reason, and as she looked at the small bracelet on her wrist she knew it wasn't who she was. Although she had to admit, finally being able scream at him again made her feel better.

Quickly, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a movement nearby. Vegeta was standing adjacent from her. He said nothing except glance over her.

"You are not eating enough," He stated in a monotone voice.

Bulma was silent, but he was aware of what she was thinking. Vegeta had cleared his thoughts as he usually did through training. He needed a challenge. A warrior like him required keeping himself in the peak of physical condition, or perhaps it was all he ever knew, nonetheless he needed to keep his focus.

Vegeta had lived alone his entire life. He did not see Nappa or Raditz as people he shared his life with. His only promise to Veneta was one that he would keep. He felt guilt about her situation and blamed himself endlessly for it. He did not say much more against her because it was a result of his own failure, it was his control that had slipped up.

He would've expected more from her, with how often they yelled and fought before. Though now she appeared to have just had it up to the chin line with this whole situation.

If this had been before, he would've berated her, mocked her and insulted her for daring to talk to him like this. Not anymore. She was still his mate, and adding to her problems would not help his son. The two of them could not go back to the way things were. Veneta's old personality had meant a great deal to him, she was free to be what she wanted though now she had to almost be reset. She was the only person even living in that shell of a body who ever came into his life.

Though it hardly mattered now.

Vegeta would just destroy the androids ensure his son's safe birth, and then leave from this world forever. The two of them were not compatible, there was never a them, and the only reason he had come back was to ensure their safety, after that point it hardly mattered.

He no longer cared about the mating, he would let her live the rest of her life as she wished. He had a sole heir and with no other female saiyans it didn't matter to him.

Trunks

It was an amusing name that his servant had chosen.

He had not wanted to talk about the child with Bulma, and he could wait on it. The topic would become more relevant once she approached her due date.

He could take the child with him, but he was no real father, all he had done in his life was bring about pain. As a prince, he wasn't prepared to take care of a newborn. She had the means to care for it, money, support, and resources to raise the child.

Taking his son would only drag him through his own past, he would never put his heir through that nightmare. Still, he wanted to at least train his son one time. He doubted the woman would ever let the boy become the warrior that his blood demanded. Plus, if Kakarot was around he didn't want his son's life ruined by that idiot.

He was prepared to move on from her at that time. But, that was not for a while. For now, he would simply continue to prepare and focus on fighting the android threat.

Vegeta walked inside of her room and almost like clockwork the door opened up revealing the large white now bid-pedal machine with a tray of freshly cooked food. He wasn't going to her objections, he knew what his son needed. Sitting back in a chair as Phoenix set out the large spread before bowing and taking his leave with his cloaking device.

He merely gestured towards the food. Hoping that she might not want to fight with him over this, she needed food, his son clearly was asking for it. His eyes fixed on her as if he was simply waiting for her to start. She wasn't sleeping well and this lack of sleep would catch up with her.

Bulma could feel his eyes on her again and she didn't like it. Though as the smell of food filled her nose she couldn't stop her stomach from ruling her body and she sat down and began to eat.

Quickly, Bulma looked up as Vegeta watched her eat.

"You can leave now," she said, his eyes were still on her.

The tension of the room was getting to her. She could feel her heart pounding harder in her chest as Vegeta didn't move. She could barely tolerate being in his presence and his refusal to leave her room was making things already more difficult.

Vegeta said nothing before slowly rising up from the chair and making his way towards the door.

"You will inform me if the child continues to give you pain." He could feel her spikes in ki as the boy was obviously upset and it was why she couldn't sleep.

Bulma's eyes widened as she set down her plate, her eyes following his form as he left the room. His eyes did not turn back in her direction as he closed the door behind him.

[***]

Bulma had felt a little light headed since that evening it was a little into ten that morning. She merely blamed it on her lack of sleep, but she knew it was because of her growing pain. She did her best to hide her pains from him, she didn't want his attentions towards her. Nonetheless, it was becoming more and more difficult to act normal.

Her stomach felt like it was on fire, she could feel some sweat drops leaking down her back. The pain was confusing her, it wasn't like the ones she was used to, nor was it like the ones she had back on Haven. She brought both of her palms to her stomach gently grubbing her belly in an attempt to soothe her baby.

This worried her as her only reference to any information was Chi-Chi and then again, she was a far physically stronger woman than her. She could take punches and kicks without a problem. She wasn't designed for that.

Bulma stared out the window, she found herself wondering what was going on with her. After everything that had happened to her, this was the fate that had been decided for her?

So many other options were better than being stuck like this.

"Why did you not tell me," he said from behind her.

Phoenix had told him she was still suffering pains, but he could also feel the restlessness of his sons ki. At first, he was hoping she would just admit that she was in pain and seek him out. Though none too surprising she hadn't done that, she made it obvious she did not want his help. Asking her now would probably still not get her to admit that.

Bulma jumped slightly as she turned around to face him, feeling very uncomfortable. Apparently, he had actually meant what he said.

"It's no big deal," she said turning away from him.

She wanted him out of her life, forever. But it seemed that she kept being dragged back towards him no matter what she did.

He didn't believe that lie, he could also smell it. "You are suffering."

She closed her eyes. "I said I'm fine."

Bulma didn't want this to drag out this conversation any more than it already had.

Vegeta saw the way her hands were on her stomach. He knew exactly what was bothering her. His senses told him it was the boy.

"You're in pain woman, exactly as I told you to tell me." he said glaring into her eyes.

"It's a little bit of pregnancy pains, it's not a big deal," She said her voice in whisper as she winced.

The pain suddenly increased and it was making her wanting to just fall to the floor and curl up for a few minutes. Vegeta had never been considerate of her in the past. Why was he acting like he cared now?

Please be nice Trunks, you're hurting mommy a bit. She told her baby softly as her hands rubbed her stomach again.

"You are hurting woman," He watched as she hugged her stomach her grip on the nearby couch slipping against the side.

She tilted her head to the side looking up at him, her eyes half-opened in pain.

"Stop acting like you care, you don't give a damn about me."

"Veneta is the only person you've ever cared about." She opened her eyes fully. "Because she isn't like me, she's just a full blooded saiyan. A child who saw you the way you always wanted."

Vegeta looked down at her his mask unmoving as he replayed her words over in his head. He didn't believe that. "I do not act woman," his voice stressed that point.

"I understand your reasons for not believing me, and what you see with Veneta is not because I care about her simply because she is a saiyan. It is because she is the only saiyan that had ever mattered to me."

Bulma stopped as she felt feelings welling up inside of her. She just felt all sorts of feelings somehow, she didn't know if they were hers… or his.

"Lord Vegeta," said the voice behind him, emerging from the corner is darkness.

Bulma watched as Phoenix reappeared. He pointed towards Bulma with one of his long metallic fingers and nodding his head.

He bowed again to Vegeta before stepping back quietly, his body enveloped in a bending light material without another moment wasted.

"Can you sit down on the couch in front of me."

Bulma was shocked at his request, though she wanted to bit his head off she got up again and sat down on the couch, Vegeta making his way around and standing in front of her. Not another word was spoken as Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, as he entered a deep concentration.

A few seconds passed, they remained in silence. Then Vegeta stopped just in front of her, dropping to a knee in front of her he brought up one hand and placed it just a brushing of his skin against it. It caused an aura to flare up around Bulma, as a smirk crept on the prince's face.

"That's my son,"

Bulma was already wary of Vegeta touching her but she didn't like the pain either, which had already lessened and shocked her as she had her own aura around her. Though she knew it was not coming from her.

Vegeta sensed Bulma's anger, she was still on guard around him. Her uncomfortable situation and stressed situation already causing both of their aura's to be stressed and unstable.

He could sense something was off, but it was almost being aggressive. Though it wasn't directly trying to attack him, it just wasn't stabilized enough. Though as he sought out his son's energy, his own slowly overwhelming his growing heir's with ease. He knew that her pain was coming from his child. It was flaring itself, bringing pain to her. Though, he didn't know why she was suffering so much.

He quickly found his answer, the child wanted someone. It wanted his father, he had been without him, though it did not make sense. He had felt the child before.

His lip twisted into a scowl as he looked at the current situation.

"The boy wants to bond with me." He said his hand pressing against her stomach.

"W-What?"

He shook his head. His son has required his presence, in some form, as Vegeta's own ki had been locked behind a barrier for over a month his son had realized it. All the emotions that his mother had felt had gone directly to his son.

Bulma's desire to escape had created a rift between her and Vegeta, not knowing that it would affect her child. She had separated their bond, as it didn't affect her because it was incomplete she couldn't have known about its effects. Bulma began to breathe in short shallow breathes, as she could feel something pushing through her.

"Why? Why am I in pain now, after so long?" She asked, the sharp sensation hitting her again, tears formed in her eyes as she was in so much pain.

Vegeta exhaled as he looked at her. "We've been separated, since being reunited the boy wants to know I am here. With an incomplete bond, he fears that I am gone."

Bulma bit her bottom lip. Her own child wanted her father's presence? She hated Vegeta for doing this to her, though it was partly her on her to blame. She had wanted to escape so badly, she hadn't imagined any sort of impact on her child. She was a human, she had no idea of these types of occurrences.

And now, as if to mock her fate already she was going to need contact with Vegeta? She wouldn't blame her child, he had no say in this, and was probably doing this just to be with his father, but it hurt her inside. She didn't want to be with him, she could barely tolerate him like this, and now she didn't know if she could take being with him anymore.

Vegeta saw the emotion in her eyes, "There are three options woman."

"What are they?" She said looking at him, her pain lessening for a moment as Vegeta pulled his hand away from her.

"Phoenix, go get them." He said openly but the heavy padded footsteps quickly departed the room.

"There are pills, the doctors with whom I spoke with gave me a sedative for our child, it would force him into a stasis for upwards of an hour."

Bulma shook her head. "No," she said holding her stomach firmly. "I am not putting my child through anything like that, you don't even know if they work.

"The other options you will not enjoy, you must either complete the bonding between you and I, so that your son will be connected with me. But you will also be stuck with my emotions as well as your own." Bulma's hand gripped the side of the couch tighter. Her nails digging into the fabric as she looked into Vegeta's eyes.

He wasn't surprised that she would refuse the pills, that she'd rather suffer than make her child suffer. Though he very much doubted that she was going to willingly let him touch her to ease her pain. But he had no doubt she'd have to accept some level of his presence. The pain she was enduring was evident.

"The other two options will be less, but you will have to let me share my energy with my son and be nearby me more often. The boy will feel my aura, and my presence. He will stop causing you so much pain."

Vegeta saw it in her eyes she didn't want that. But it wasn't his choice to make. She would tell him when she was ready, but he placed his hand back over her stomach, covering her own small fingers.

In her current state, she would only suffer and be completely miserable, even if she would prefer the pain it did not mean she wanted to bear it. She was completely steadfast, and refused to be stopped by anything.

His fingers glowed, as a wave of his ki flowed down and into her, it wasn't a great deal of energy but a short amount that traveled through her and to his son.

Her pain would affect him, and it would make her vulnerable, even if she was here a weakness like this may cause her to suffer an accident. The what if's piled into his mind as a hundred possible situations would exist that she might die by accident if the child mistakenly hurt her. Vegeta could feel so much stirring up inside of her.

He withdrew his hand from her, as the pain lessened, but it would not be his decision to make.

Standing up from his position, his cold expression softening as he looked down towards her.

"Talk to your son, maybe he will understand…"

 

* * *

**Chapter 29: Hunted**

* * *

 

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and blinked.

"Talk to him?" She asked, very confused.

He nodded.

"You can talk to your son, he can understand you. Your thoughts can be sent to him. The boy is a half saiyan, i'm more than certain his ki and your own are linked. It would be easy to lessen your pain."

She stared at him, as if he was crazy. There was no way she could just talk to her baby, it wasn't even born, how would it even understand her? What choice did she have though? She hadn't thought of anything like this before. She hadn't imagined this being a actual  _thing._

Of course, this wasn't a human pregnancy. It was a hybrid, maybe it formed bonds with his parents inside of the womb. That was still an extreme thing for her mind to rationalize.

Bulma took a deep breath before setting her hand softly on her stomach.  _I understand, you want to know your dad. I know that Veneta seemed like she wanted him to be a father, I just never imagined him wanting to be a father to you._

If Vegeta was actually going to be a father or around their son, that does not mean keeping him in her life. Which she had been trying to avoid. Though, as she let her mind wander, would she keep her child from his father?

She didn't want her son to experience life without a father figure. Her mind told her that having a male to bond with was important. She had grown up with her own father and she could feel the impact he had on her life. Would she leave a void for her own child?

She could imagine that Vegeta would at least want to be around his own son. He probably wouldn't ever love his child, but he would at least care about him. She wasn't going to ask about what he felt right now. That situation was just too much for what was going on. Buma wanted to be selfish and keep her child away from him, but she knew it would be wrong. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

 _I'm sorry for being this way._ She needed to tell her son that. She felt guilty about having such thoughts.  _You just want to know your Dad, and I'm trying to keep him from you. Maybe I deserve this pain you're giving me._

Vegeta was a saiyan, and he understood his heritage. She didn't know how she would handle his powers growing up, would he have the ability to become a giant ape monster? If her son had a tail how could she explain all of that information for him?

Bulma felt her heart being constricted. She didn't know what to do. She felt the pain starting to return and making it hard for her to focus. She leaned back, her head falling along the top of the couch. She didn't want to deal with the future right now, she had enough stress to deal with as it was.

 _I'm sorry,_ she told him again.

Before she could allow herself to think, the world around her changed.

She wasn't on her couch anymore. She was back in her room, Vegeta's eyes were on her. She could only wonder as to why. Nonetheless she could only have guessed that she probably fainted or just passed out. Her baby boy was already making her mom's life a challenge.

"Did I?" She asked, her eyes looking towards him. It seemed to only bother her that she didn't have control over her own body anymore.

"You did," He replied, "Did you make your choice woman?"

Bulma bit her bottom lip, she was still somewhat angry.

"I'm fine for now, I can handle a little pain."

Usually, she'd expect him to just get up and walk away. But he didn't, he remained sitting there across the room from her.

"I will not force you woman, but your suffering will only get worse. I ask again, are you sure you do not wish for my energy to calm him."

Bulma closed her eyes, focusing on herself. She didn't want to rely on anyone else, she didn't need anyone else.

"No," She answered, in a soft whisper.

He said nothing, he could already tell what she was thinking.

"You will rest, I have training to attend to." With that said, he got up from his chair and walked out from the room.

He expected her to be needing him again.  _Stubborn woman._

[***]

 _Several hours later,_ Bulma was outside just taking a walk, not even for any reason. She just needed to be out of the house. She just kept her thoughts to herself, not dressed with any sort of her usual flair. She just felt better out in the fresh air.

Though that didn't mean she had felt wholly normal again, the soft rumble of feet behind her reminded that she was never alone.

Phoenix never said anything to her, the entire time he was behind her. The more time that passed, she tried to widen the distance between them. She turned into a park. The pain in her stomach returning. But she did not try and let it affect her.

But then she felt something…

She paused halfway around the trail as a feeling overcame her. The sound of silence becoming more threatening than it was peaceful. She stumbled grabbing at a bench as her body was almost forcing her to the ground.

She felt something, it slid down her leg. Bulma's eyes looked down and saw a line of blood dripping down her leg. Her breathing hitched for a moment, she felt frozen. She took a breath, her mind trying to wonder how she had cut herself?

Was she being paranoid?

She tried to get up but two large hands grasped at her shoulder. "You are injured." The cold mechanical voice said, as she turned to see her silent protector now fully in the open.

Bulma couldn't speak, her head felt  _funny._ She was dizzy, but it didn't make any sense. She was growing tired. She tried to grab at his hands but she merely fumbled over his smooth metal cover.

Phoenix felt something as well, but it wasn't her symptoms. His visor flashed red, as he detected something foreign around them. He could sense the blood coming from her right away but he could not tell how it had occured. Someone was there, and they were coming for her.

He was her guardian, she was vulnerable, weak, and fragile. They would not harm her. He was going to fight, but he would not do it alone.

A slight mist appeared from nowhere, Phoenix stepped forward his large figure blocking Bulma's own as two large blades shot from his wrists outward, a spark of glowing electrical power fired around them. He

Bulma was dizzy, she saw Phoenix as if he was going to fight. Was someone trying to attack her? Was he right?

Through the haze, she felt something coming, and she knew who it was. Without a sound, she was only able to gulp hard, she scanned around trying to see what was happening. This wasn't fog, it couldn't be happening right where she was.

She heard Phoenix shouting in some strange language as he slashed at the air, he moved forwards and her head was pounding. Then it happened again. She felt another line of blood running down her other leg. She was being  _attacked!?_

Her brain realized that fact, someone was attacking her! She felt her mind slipping down further as sounds echoed all around her. Her eyes were half closed, as her consciousness slipped.

_Help… me…_

Vegeta slammed down from the sky, landing right on his knees in a very dramatic entrance. His eyes sparked teal for the first time since coming here. His black ebony hair turned into a brilliant gold. He felt rage boiling out inside of him, as something clawed deep from within him. Vegeta felt it too, as he slipped back into a dream. He thought he was in control? No… He was not in control, his Oozaru was rushing through him. The rage was real, it was too much.

The first thing he felt was Bulma. She was in pain, she was bleeding. His eyes looked towards Phoenix, his was blade shoved into the throat of an orange skinned alien.

Vegeta didn't hesitate as he jumped to the side, his fist connecting with another orange freak, he thought he could conceal himself in the brush. His fear was alive in his face, Vegeta drew him upwards his teal eyes burning with rage.

"Who sent you?" He said, growling his grip tightening around the being's throat.

The growl echoed as he slammed his other hand upon his forehead. He saw the fear in his eyes, it was bittersweet. He had come to save his mate, but now he all but confirmed the danger, she thought she was safe on this world? Clearly someone knew information about his whereabouts and more disturbingly Bulma.

"Please don't kill me, we wer-" He was being choked as Vegeta's fist tightened further. "I-" he gargled as Vegeta's grip slightly released. "Just to track." He wheezed trying to pry away the prince's fingers. "Not to harm."

His plea was pathetic. He didn't know how everything had gone wrong, that fool had done something. All they were supposed to do was watch. They were tracking the mate of Prince Vegeta, it was almost certain death if they were caught.

Vegeta snarled slamming him down into the ground, grinding his face into the concrete.

"Do you see her," He demanded, his eyes snapping to the streaks of blood. "You attacked her."

His patience and temper were at their limit, he was in no mood to see her harmed. His anger was spiking and he was quickly losing the desire to question him. It was a fire inside of him. He needed to punish those responsible for trying to hurt who belonged…

 _No… she's not worth it!_ He snarled again, he was not believing such foolishness. He needed her.

He got no more answers, as his hand crushed his skull into his fingers. The satisfaction of feeling him die was not there at all. Vegeta quickly sniffed and sensed around to detect other beings. As Phoenix was holding the severed head of another fool on his blade.

" _Run,"_ A voice screamed but Vegeta would have none of that.

"You will all pay for this affront to me!" He would have no one escape, they would learn. He would not have any more parasites trying to attack her and perhaps ending her life.

The sky exploded as several more bodies simply erupted from Vegeta's power.

"I'm sorry Lord, they were cloaked. I did not sense any life until they struck her. I beg forgiveness." The guardian exclaimed coming towards the prince who looked over Bulma.

He didn't care about his words, he slipped down beside her. He had hidden himself from the foreign thoughts of his other half for so long. It had taken Bulma's pain and shock to snap him loose. He could smell her blood lingering in the air and he was furious at that fact.

Once again, he was reunited with her. He had been tricked by her, he had thought her willing, happy, and loyal. His mind was spinning as he smelled her scent, it was a powerful drug. He was so furious that she had left him. He had only wanted to love her, and yet what had she did was to throw it all away and leave him.

Bulma was still in pain, she was drained, and felt like she was going to be sick. Her eyes were shut and she just wanted to rest but couldn't. Why would this happen? She couldn't even understand how anyone would know that she was his mate. She was a woman who hadn't done anything wrong to them and they were trying to kill her?

She felt herself being lifted upwards. This wasn't Phoenix as she knew that touch around her. She managed to crack her eyes and she looked up into his eyes. They were not black, they were not teal, they were red. Her fear of him returned, this wasn't her Vegeta. This was the one who had brought about this entire mess.

Her heart was beating up in her throat, she was begging and praying to herself. Bulma tried to focus, Vegeta said he had control, that it wouldn't happen again. Yet it was happening and he was looking down at her. She was being overwhelmed as he held her so close but she was still terrified of him.

" _Why did you leave me?"_

His pain evident on his face, the betrayal she made him almost made his eyes feel watery. But the anger was still there as his anger and fangs flashed down at her, looking to make her submit. Bulma was frozen, she could not move, or even speak.

" _I would have given you anything_." He leaned his head down closer.

" _Your happiness meant everything to me, I chose you, I loved you_." His breath was rolling across her face.

" _You lied, everything was a lie_." He growled his forehead pressing against her own.

She moved to push away but it was all but futile. The Oozaru had his mate again, he wasn't letting her slip away from his control ever again. He wouldn't let her succeed.

She was going to be with him, she was his and she would never leave him again. No matter what his other part believed, she was his. He needed to know why, why was Haven so bad? She could have anything, so why!?

" _Explain yourself, now!"_ he demanded, his voice echoing loudly.

Bulma felt herself wanting to cry at her situation but she clenched her fists.

"Because you're nothing but a monster," she told him.

Vegeta knew that and understood her refusal to be with him, but she didn't know that deep inside of Vegeta his primal side did not accept that. He didn't see her heart as something he could possess, but expected her to just give in to him. Her love in his eyes came from her being with him, he had chosen her, why did she not understand that she was just supposed to love him. He was powerful, he gave her a child, he chose her, why could she not see how much he gave up for her.

His eyes widened, his grips on her body also tightened. He was surely going to leave marks, but he was not going to hurt her. He would punish her as she deserved, no mate ran away from him. But she would not now, she was carrying his child and to harm them both was below him.

He looked into her eyes, he came here as soon as he felt her distress, he would sacrifice anything for her.

Why did she not understand?

Then from nowhere he felt it, he was distracted by the situation as he looked towards her stomach and it was his son. It was reaching out, calling to him.

" _Our child is in pain."_ He said his tone and features softening.

Bulma's panicked eyes flicked to her stomach. Was this something else? Vegeta had told her everything. His arm held her secure as he brought his other hand and smoothed it over her stomach. He felt her again, it was bliss to have her so close with him. She was warm, soft, and more beautiful than ever.

She had refused his offer to soothe her pain, but he was not going to ask for permission. He nuzzled her face, his lips dipping down to softly nip and lick at the side of her neck where her mating mark was. Tasting her delicious skin, it distracted his mate as his ki surged outwards from his palm and soon coursed through her body.

Bulma felt her body lighten instantly, the pain fading into a wash of something else that electrified her body. She didn't want  _this_ Vegeta. She should've known that he couldn't have gained such complete control.

Was he so inept to be able to control himself?

Vegeta licked her skin, when he felt her scent. God's, he wanted more of her, no he needed more of her. His emotions were boiling over. How long he had gone without her body, and her presence. It was making him weak.

It was why another flash came through his eyes and Vegeta's head stopped as a vein ran over his forehead.

His head pulled back, with his hands still holding her tight. It had only taken a moment, a single lapse and gained control. His red eyes shifted, the anger slipping away to fall back to the mask that took over his face. Why did he feel himself slip away? He growled as he looked away from her, black color filed his eyes. Along with all of his emotion.

There holding her was Vegeta, the prince and not the beast inside.

Bulma found herself breathing eaiser. It was comforting to have Vegeta back to normal. Well, that a was a slight stretch as he was only better than the monster who had her moments ago. Bulma felt her body grew heavy, as she was just exhausted.

Too many emotions for one day.

She was far lost on what had happened, that she did not notice the pain had all but faded from her body. Vegeta steadied himself, taking one full deep breath. He did not know what had happened, but he had heard her cry out, their bond still existed even if barely. He had torn free from his training, and he knew that he did not have full control over himself. His other half clearly desired Bulma, but fortunately nothing had happened. She was relieved, alive, and only slightly injured. He would take her back to her home.

He didn't look down at her as he slipped into the air, a slow pace as too not have her stress go too high.

"You are going back, I will have your wounds cleaned," He said, his tone low and detached.

Deep inside, they were both relieved that nothing else had happened. But Vegeta's mind prickled with the notion someone had come to hunt his mate.

_I have work to do…_

 

* * *

**Chapter 30: Discovery**

* * *

 

Bulma's heart was pounding. She wasn't prepared for what had happened, two things that weren't even on her radar until then. She had been in danger, for the first time since being home. Couldn't all of this have waited until after she had her child?

Then on top of all of that she saw his other half emerge. He wasn't violent with her as she might've expected. Still, seeing him change she didn't want to imagine how things would've happened.

With a deep breath, she forced herself to focus on something else. It was as she gently flew in Vegeta's arms that she realized that she felt no pain. Her body had relaxed completely, though due to her anger and emotions she hadn't noticed. Bulma looked down at her stomach wondering if that contact had really done everything.

Vegeta told her their son desired contact with him to less the pain.

She should've felt relief, but the problem was that she had to have Vegeta bring that relief.

Despite all of that though, she had a lesson to learn from all of this, she couldn't be so careless. Apparently someone had intended on hurting her, or at least that's what she could assume. This whole situation had planned out more as Vegeta had told her.

Bulma however, was going to make sure that such a mistake would not be repeated.

Vegeta said nothing about the whole thing. Though he kept his pace slow, he was completely silent, holding her close enough so that she wouldn't feel the need to thrash and fall, not that he would let her fall. He glanced down at her whenever she was distracted. He had lost his control again, he had transformed into something he wasn't.

He was focused on everything around them, he wasn't going to allow another situation like this to happen again. Though, the transformation and shift between his control had left him drained, he had barely blinked before he had exploded out from the gravity chamber and reached her before he had been drained of a breath.

Expecting his Oozaru to quickly override his control from nowhere also took a great deal from him. Although he had been able to pull through and overpower him when he saw his other half slip up and regain control over himself.

Though she was only slightly injured, nothing terrible had happened, at least as he was concerned. He didn't want to lose what dignity he had left by letting his primal side gain control. He was not going to allow it to take Bulma's body again.

His reasons were different than before. Originally he had no intention of bedding such a weak woman. Now, however it was because she was already pregnant, forcing himself upon her would serve no purpose, she was going to give birth to his son and that was all.

He found it amusing to think he was actually protecting someone from… him?

Vegeta finally stole a loner glimpse of her. Her hair was a wild mess, since the breeze carried it away, her eyes were focused on their surroundings perhaps she feared another attack, though they wouldn't be so foolish as to dare attack him now. Her observed her parted lips as she breathed heavily. She still had a hand on her stomach, as she was feeling for her son.

He had seen what she had done with Veneta, he didn't doubt her abilities as a mother. He had been skeptical before but his doubts were unfounded.

She was in her late twenties, exceptionally rich, powerful, educated.

The only thing would be the stigma human's applied to a woman knocked up without a husband. Her family didn't care, but the world she lived in did not.

That did not sit well with him. No one carrying his blood should be a stain or a tarnish. It was a saiyan heir, the last he would have. In her eyes as well it wouldn't be any different, she would love the child and care for it. Regardless if he was the father or not.

He slowed, as Vegeta's thoughts ended coming to the edge of the capsule corp. He stopped just above the domed building and slowly descended down towards her room. Bulma's eyes looked up at his, he nodded as some form of assurance before descending down towards the compound.

He didn't set her down, in her condition nothing was sure until he had her checked out thoroughly.

"You will rest here, you are injured," He stated, watching her face for a reaction.

Slowly, and gently, Bulma was let down from Vegeta's hold as he set her down on her bed. As her closeness to Vegeta slipped she felt an aura around her grow.

The prince took a step back and she felt it grow stronger. Though she wondered if he could feel it as well, as they were just feet away from each other now. Her thoughts were distracted, as she felt her heart beating faster and faster.

Why didn't he move away, why was he so close?

"I don't need your help." She said, trying to break the silence between them.

"It is not your choice to decide."

He saw her tense at his words.

She was a strong woman, even now she refused to let him be near her unless absolutely needed or he approacched her.

"Woman, this is not up for a discussion. I am helping you," he said before she could reply.

"As I predicted the danger has come, for both you and the child. I am doing this to make sure no more harm comes, nothing more."

"I don't want you touching me more than you already have, I don't need you hovering over me."

Vegeta let out a grunt. She was being stubborn, perhaps a different approach was needed.

"Woman, I know you have no desire for this situation and never have. But you should know that this situation is not caused by  _my_ desires." he waited for a moment, at least she nodded. "You do not like me, I never attempted to lay my hands upon you without reason. Perhaps I might've done more, but you know that I was not capable of doing much while in  _that_ state."

He could've done more, but he hadn't tried then.

"This can not be undone, you should understand, this situation was never desired but I do not wish for you to come to harm because of  _it."_

She had never cared for Vegeta's company before, and she certainly did not want for it to be now. But, she didn't want him touching her now was because physically he was the same person. Vegeta may not have been all there when he had raped her, but he felt the same, looked the same. It was the same body that had done all those things to her.

She let out a sigh of defeat, because while she wanted to remain angry with him but he was only touching her with a purpose, being by her because she needed help. Not that she hadn't needed it from him well before.

Vegeta felt some relief at her acceptance, he could feel the aura building around her thanks to their child. "Let me calm the boy."

She closed her eyes and laid down, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she felt his hand. It was passed right by her hip. Her body tensing but nothing else at his touch.

He rolled his hand over her stomach, he was gathering information about him as he did so. He was focused on collecting his energy and studying his son. Just as he moved to pull away from her, their child touched him.

Both remained still, almost stunned, his hand staying on her stomach, they both felt him kick exactly where his hand was.

For a moment, Bulma felt herself glow as she opened her eyes and looked to Vegeta. The prince's eyes were locked on her stomach. He had felt it, meaning both of them hadn'd imagined it. Then just to confirm it, Trunks kicked again, right where his father's hand was.

She forgot everything, she let herself smile, as she brought another hand to her stomach, she had never felt so alive- or joy. It was a rush of emotions that ran through her.

Vegeta watched Bulma's expression, he'd seen her happy before, how her very ki radiated a peacefulness around her. She looked like she was before all of this. The fact his son had reached out for him confirmed everything. But still the feeling was amazing.

His child's antics were there to get his attention, it had distressed his own mother to get to him. As a father, he felt some pride at the child's strength trying to reach out to him.

But this wasn't going to remain forever.

His son, his only heir would be his legacy.

THe mating he had with the woman, he would honor his word. He would leave her in peace once this was over. But until he had cleared any knowledge of his enemies about her that would be all.

He also had to survive after this battle, if he lost his life he would steal the child's mother and father from him. His son would lose his parents just like he had.

His son would never be like him. He would never suffer like he had.

Vegeta's trance ended when he felt her move. His son had stopped moving, and it had allowed her to start moving. Bulma looked towards his hand that was still there. He did not say a word before moving his hand and got back to his feet.

Carefully Bulma leaned back in her bed, wrapping both arms around her stomach. She never would've dreamed that she would  _ever_ have shared a moment like that with Vegeta. It made it awkward, well more than normal when his son had been kicking at him. But it didn't ruin anything. It made her happy to know that at least she wasn't totally ruined by this.

The pure innocent life growing inside of her couldn't be tainted by anything.

But she was surprised though. Vegeta, the cold hearted prince for the brief moment looked amazed by the kicks inside of her. It was completely out of character… but then again he was always spoiling Veneta or showing her respect.

"Is he alright?"

She asked looking to him, breaking her reverie for a moment allowing him to process her words.

He nodded, "The boy is fine. He knows I am here."

Perhaps it was because they shared a moment, one they hadn't planned on. THeir lives weren't supposed to be like this. It was strange, and foreign.

Good?

Bad?

They remained silent as Vegeta took another step back from her.

"You will not leave without Phoenix in his protective form, I do not know who is trying to spy on you, but I will discover who they are soon enough."

She wasn't really going to argue about that, she had to admit mentally he was right. But there was another thing on her mind.

"What about my parents?"

He shook his head, "You are the target. Getting them will not get me, if they steal your parents they don't know know if I will react. If it's you, they know i will. If they had wanted to take your parents they wouldn't have even bothered scouting you.

His eyes looked to her as he noticed something red on her palm. He moved back to her, taking her wrist, as she noticed it too as he did. His fingers trailed over the skin of her hand. She saw a small cut had happened there along her hand.

When had that happened?

Vegeta looked at the injury his nose sniffing the wound, his tongue flicking out to taste the blood. His mouth grimacing for a second.

"When did you cut yourself?" His concern showing on his face.

She couldn't remember.

"I don't know," She admitted, there hadn't been any pain.

This wasn't as startling as the earlier cuts she had on her legs. Perhaps she had just done it while grasping at the bench or when touching Vegeta just blocked her pain and memories of it.

He snorted, that wasn't it. It was just like the attacks the fools had made earlier. Could there have been something more planned for his mate than he had assumed. The idiots he was with showed no signs of his woman's blood on them. Meaning that there had been one more…

"You are to remain inside for a few days."

Bulma looked up at him confused.

"You killed them all right?"

He growled and shook his head.

"I don't believe I did.

She had to ask.

"Who could've gotten away from you?"

He shook his head annoyed.

"Woman, there are many types of beings in this universe. They hurt you without your knowing and even Phoenix couldn't detect them." He paused. "There is still a threat out there and until I find them I will not permit you to leave."

He got up from her in an attempt to leave and find what was taking the damn machine so long, but as he did he watched as Bulma grabbed his hand before it left the bed. For a split second, she felt something go through her body, but she could not explain the feeling, She blinked and took a breath trying to push away the feeling.

Veget did not move, his eyes looking to hers as she never reached out for him. He was puzzled, but as he felt her fingers with his own he felt a burning feeling. She wasn't warm, a moment ago so what was affecting her?

"Woman?" He asked, his eyes looking to him.

Bulma didn't answer, her eyes fell closed, a panic engulfing her as soon Vegeta came closer to catch her from railing on her side. A feeling spread throughout her veins, all of it was slowly burning. SHe felt confused, weak and tired.

She didn't even know she had grabbed onto him, she just reached out for support. Her face quickly resting against his chest. Vegeta's arm wrapped around her back. He knew she needed his help.

Then it happened, she went limp, all at once. He hauled her up in his arms, her head fall over his shoulder, her legs dangled over his arms. She was unconscious.

Vegeta's anger and frustration boiled over, not at her. At himself. Someone had dared come and harmed his mate and possibly his child. She wasn't safe here…

She wouldn't remain here in this house, it was obvious that would not do. He carried her in his arms back to the outside and put a foot on the railing to fall off down to the ground.

With such a sudden onset illness that had not happened until a few moments ago, it wasn't exhaustion. No there was something more about it.

Bulma remained motionless in his arms, but as a result his felt the movement from within her. His eyes peering down towards the small bump in her stomach.  _Trunks._

He saw the way she had reacted, he could only imagine that she had never experienced her son's kick. He knew it was his son reacting to his contact. In his mind that was the only way for the boy to create a physical connection with him. He knew bonding helped developing saiyans, but he didn't realize before it was  _necessary._

The child required him to be close. He knew that both halves of him recognized the distress in his son and the need to share their energy with him. Perhaps in pods they lacked such a need to develop a strong physical connection with the parents.

Unfortunately, they weren't in a safe predicament.

Vegeta knew that the boy would require some physical contact, even a small amount.

The prince made his way inside of the living quarters of the gravity chamber. His servant jumping from her position behind the kitchen towards him as he entered with Bulma in his arms.

"Prepare the bed, water, blankets, and towels" He said calmly as she bowed her head and dashed down towards the sleeping area.

He heard the rustling down below, as Veneta in record time was getting everything set up, but he looked towards the woman's face, trying to see if she might've had a fever. It might also be affecting the child as well. She didn't look flushed, but symptoms were sometimes delayed.

He needed to know if the boy was suffering.

It would also help that she wouldn't be awake for this process as well. He moved his head towards her neck, his lips smoothing over the bite mark on her neck. A mate could easily feel out his problems if he checked their bond.

He had to be sure, with gentle pressure his teeth slipped into the wound, she didn't stir as he caused her no excessive harm. She tasted fine, but her blood was on fire. It made his lip curl in disgust as he licked away the excess blood on her shoulder.

Readjusting her to be drapped just slightly over his shoulder he descended down into his sleeping quarters. A strange feeling came over him as she was so close, and tucked against him. He didn't know what to make of it as he knew she would've fought him tooth and nail to not be where she was right now.

She was peacefully in his arms, not struggling, not tense. It was as if she trusted him, that nothing had happened and they were normal, he a male carrying his woman safely.

It felt strange, as he reached the bottom his servant having dressed the bed for her to lay down in. "I will return, take care of her until then, and do not leave her side and call me immediately if anything happens." He said to Veneta as he laid her down amongst the sheets.

"Nothing will happen in my care," She said bowing and taking her seat by the bed to observe her carefully.

Vegeta looked back upwards as the heavy sounds of a quadruped body now echoed from the room above… Along with the sounds of something struggling.

His fangs bared, this was going to be  _painful…_

 


	4. 31-40

**Chapter 31: Bonded by Love**

* * *

 

She felt a gentle warmth around her.

It was dark all around her.

Suddenly Bulma's eyes opened, she felt as if she was being pulled up from a dream. She didn't recognize where she was, she slowly pushed herself up feeling the bed.

-A bed?

She looked around where she was, the design she knew, but the interior was another story. She was in a small quarter of a ship's living space. The bed she was in was covered by the same black sheets from Haven.

She looked around and saw where  _he_ was sitting.

Vegeta was upright, his back pressed against a wall, his calm expression as his back rested against a chair along the wall. She had never caught Vegeta sleeping, not like this anyway. The man worked like a machine almost being too busy to even stop moving.

She wondered why he would be sleeping in a chair, but as she saw this was the only bed in the room she could guess he was giving her space. But then, wasn't she in her room? Why was she in the ship.

The two of them had been in her room after she had been  _attacked,_ more like scratched. But then Vegeta had taken her home and that was where her memory ended.

Bulma looked in his direction, never had she been able to see the Prince like this before. He was not the man she had seen before. He looked cold, emotionless, and arrogant. Wearing the mask of indifference for everything. Vegeta never stopped moving, training, his life pushing towards a single goal- yet now, he was none of those things.

She could feel her heart rate slowing, she bit her bottom lip. Vegeta was  _normal?_

That couldn't be right, she couldn't describe him like that. Normal was not Vegeta. She saw how easily he killed people, even if they weren't innocent. Vegeta killed anyone begging for mercy. He would've killed her entire planet - if given the chance that first time.

He didn't care about her feelings, her situation, she was just a nuisance.

Could he even feel? Did he even have a heart?

She knew he had something.

Veneta, she was the glimpse to his heart.

And maybe, that was the moment she wanted to be able to see how Veneta saw the prince. She knew him better than anyone ever could've, it didn't change who he was, but it just was a different way of seeing the same man.

Though she didn't want to see Vegeta as anyone other than what he had told her he was- she didn't want to. He would be him, and she would be what she wanted to be. She didn't want a relationship aside from this situation. Admitting that something else was inside of him, aside from the monster inside of him there was more than just darkness.

She shook her head, no she didn't want to see him change. People like him couldn't change…

She moved to the ladder and begin leaving. Her fingers wrapped around the bars, being mindful of her bulging belly she started to pull herself up.

She froze.

His hands were wrapped around her wrist, his searing heat pressed into her back. Bulma stopped and turned her head to meet his dark onyx eyes.

Her lips were parted, she didn't move, she couldn't speak. His hands trailed down slowly from her wrists, back down to her arms. She felt him exhale, his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck.

Vegeta blinked for a moment as he woke himself up. He couldn't believe that he had actually fallen asleep. It had been awhile since he had slept, well that peacefully. He had felt her energy moving and reacted without even thinking, fortunately he hadn't caused her any harm.

He withdrew her wrist from the ladder and pushed her gently towards the bed. He did not follow as she took another seat on the edge. The confusion in her eyes as she looked up at him. He probably knew she didn't remember what had happened.

"I Brought you here, you were unconscious. Do you remember that?"

She shook her head and he nodded slightly.

"You've not been well woman; my servant has been taking care of you."

He wondered how that would make her react, but her eyes stayed looking towards the floor.

"You were poisoned." He said quickly snapping up her head to look at him, he saw her hands go towards her stomach as she worried instantly about her baby.

The what if's scenario ran through her head, could Trunks be hurt? Would this make things hard on her little boy, maybe even kill him?

She was so transfixed by everything, she didn't notice that Vegeta had come over to her and sat beside her. What would she do? If the baby was hurting, there weren't any saiyan-hybrid doctors. If there were complications what could she even do?

Vegeta had foolishly brought her back to his ship, his mind had been elsewhere at the time and he hadn't even tasted the poison when touching her blood.

It had taken Phoenix who had run a quick scan of her body to identify she had been  _marked._ This concerned him, her very ki signature which was faint, but more recognizable thanks to Trunks now had a unique signature. It wasn't able to be suppressed, or hidden. A scouter could locate this specific ki with ease. Clearly one the attacks had injected her with this bile into her blood. Her location could be tracked with the slightest effort.

Trunks had reacted to the poison by flaring his own ki to protect him and his mother. It was why she had grown so warm, his ki was trying to eradicate it from her blood. But it wasn't going to be enough.

He refused to let her leave now, where her location could be followed without any difficulty. He had two options. One was to remain here, this location was marked as she had been here and they had clearly followed her from her home. The second was to go elsewhere, a place where it wouldn't be easy for them to plan the next course of action, as a plus he could have Phoenix plant countermeasures that they couldn't follow. This of course would have to happen after the poison left her body.

However, he had one glaring problem. She would have to know this and agree to it.

Her eyes were still on him, and she was very worried. Fearing for the safety of her child, yet she wasn't as scared for her own life. Vegeta rubbed his forehead, his impatience growing. He didn't like doing this, he'd suffered enough humiliations.

He couldn't have protected her, the prince and a super-saiyan was unable to realize the threat that surrounded her. Now his mate had been poisoned, and a machine was needed to do what he should've felt to begin with.

He had failed once again.

He hated weakness, he hated defeats, but they could be overcome, or solved. His eyes looked at her, and he saw her lips moving, but they were not angry, not upset with him. He could not hear her, he let himself blink and let his world return back to the present.

-Is it okay?"

He didn't know what to say but he, he shook his head.

"You two are okay for now, but we'll have to be here for a while longer."

Her eyes went wide with surprise.

"Why-? You killed most of them would they…?" She trailed off.

He nodded, he had to tell her.

"You were poisoned to be tracked, marked. It was designed to make you easy to follow, killing you wasn't the goal…. Yet."

She felt a shiver run up her spin.

"What did I do?"

He couldn't take away her concern or worry.

"Nothing, but you are a… someone to me- in their eyes. They probably were trying to judge my reaction, see what preparations I had in store for them if they tried to outright kill you. It's why they wanted to track you."

She sucked on her bottom lip.

"We can either remain here or go somewhere else, and disrupt their plans."

Although she understood his words, she was still panicked. He had told this might happen and it had. Both options were not ideal. But there was a bigger picture. Basically, either stay where she might be putting her family in danger but have the place where her family and safety nets were to help her. Or venture to another location where they would be harder to predict what she would do.

She didn't want to be here with him.

But she didn't have a choice.

Bulma only nodded, she didn't want to say it.

She didn't ever want to put her family in danger, as she had grown her mother and father had been critical in her life.

She'd never put them in danger before. She didn't want to put them in harm's way. Her feelings of being fearful over their safety, made her heart grow heavy. Her own selfish actions had drawn everyone's attention. Bulma looked at Vegeta and shook her head

"I won't get them involved," She whispered.

She wasn't going to get anyone else caught up in her problems. Her baby was bad enough.

"I can't put anyone else in danger.

Bulma was afraid for her life, but her fear for those she loved outweighed her fear of him.

She wasn't weak. Being ruled by her own fear wasn't going to happen. She hadn't meant to bring trouble, but this was what she would have to deal with now. She couldn't undo what was done.

Bulma's eyes looked at Vegeta staring right at her own.

She would have to overcome her own anxiety and fear of Vegeta to save herself and her baby. But, more importantly, she would have to forgive Vegeta of what he had done to her, he wasn't trying to force her into these situations, let go of her painful past.

The prince had done nothing but observer her, he saw the conflict in her eyes. Her thoughts were slightly open to him. Though he could not tell if they were good or bad, he saw the fire in her eyes. She wasn't going to curl into a ball and be afraid of what could be.

She didn't desire his respect, but she was going to move on from this. She would have to trust the man who had taken so much from her… just like Veneta had trusted her.

Taking a breath, she could do this.

"We can go." She exhaled.

He nodded.

It was just another challenge she'd have to put herself through, she'd forgive him. If she didn't she wouldn't be able make it through what could possibly coming her way.

It would just take time.

"Woman?"

His voice rolled through her thoughts and she wondered if she could answer him.

Bulma looked into his face. The black eyes were looking towards her as he was looking at the struggle going through her mind.

She nodded at him, and it only made him more confused. What was she doing?

Then, she answered him.

"I will, try to forgive you," She said, though her voice felt strained as if she was confessing a dark secret.

"If I don't, I'll keep suffering, being angry, and hating you."

Vegeta's mask didn't shift but he raised a question in his head. He didn't ask for her forgiveness. Hell no one had ever tried to ever forgive him. Maybe she was just still sick from the poison.

"You don't need to forgive me."

He saw tears begin to form in her eyes. He didn't understand, why it mattered. He was used to being hated, he didn't ask for redemption of any kind.

"I want to, I'm tired of letting this this change me." She said looking at him fiercely, though tears still were there.

"I'm not going to hate you anymore. I'm going to grow. So that I can move on, I want to be me again."

As she was still so close to him, she found herself surrounded in a white aura, she had pulled back from Vegeta feeling that it was him. But she was wrong. The aura wasn't coming from him, but from her son. It was warm, rolling over her skin in waves, it lifted some of the pain away. She didn't know how to explain what she felt in words. She watched Vegeta but his eyes were no longer looking directly at her.

His eyes were focused on her stomach and she knew. Her hand moved and slowly pressed along her skin, carressing it. How could Trunks do that?  _How_ would he know? He wasn't even born and he was already using his latent powers.

Bulma felt herself breathing faster but Vegeta's voice snapped her trance.

"The boy is worried."

She looked down at her stomach biting her lip.

"He can feel what you feel." Vegeta said watching as Bulma cradled her stomach.

"Royal saiyan children bonded with their mothers in the womb. We learned how to  _feel,_ and he feels everything that you do."

Did her own son feel everything?

Bulma didn't want him to suffer like she had. She was the mother, it wasn't supposed to be the child using their strength to protect their mom, but it seemed her son did not care if she still felt that way, as the warmth of his ki continued to run through her veins.

As the feeling continued it only made her wanting to understand more about saiyan children. Wondering if perhaps Chi-Chi shared some similar feelings with Gohan, though as she could guess it also spoke with how strong her son was.  _Saiyans_ , lived for strength, and fighting. He could only do one and that was surely on instinct. But he was also using his powers to fight for his mother, to ease her pain and protect her.

He did it for her.

This told Vegeta just how potent his son's strength was, but also his will. He could feel it rushing through her veins, he could almost visibly see that his son did not possess a weak strength. His son though shouldn't be exerting himself in such a way like this, the woman was not that bad off. She was safe now, so why was he reacting like this?

He looked towards her stomach. He could already feel the power his son was showing off. It made him want to smirk, his son would need it. His blood would be anything but the best in his mind.

Even if his child was a half-breed.

He would be a worthy heir.

Bulma did not focus on Vegeta but instead tried to calm herself and feel her child. It was hard doing something you were never prepared for. Although it touched her heart that already her son was looking out for her best interests. It was not his job to look after her. She was going to protect him, and raise him like any other baby.

His life shouldn't be impacted by what happened between her and Vegeta.

Trunks was an amazing gift, and part of her life that would be something she would always cherish. As a mother, she would do everything for him, and now she needed to be careful of her feelings if only to keep him from her own pain.

Knowing that she had to look for his life, the growing life inside of her.  _That gave her strength and hope._

She needed Trunks just as much he needed her. Her son was innocent and showed her that there was something for each of them.

It only required her to see the love from her son, and the love she gave back to him.

  
  
  


**One Heart and Mind**

 

They had a new  _routine,_ but Bulma wasn't sure how exactly she felt about it. She had fallen back to sleep only to be disturbed later as she woke up in another bed, this one though.

It rivaled the one in her own room.

Vegeta had told her that since she wanted no one else to be involved he would move them to a new location. He also didn't mention that he had found a way to apparently  _steal_ money to afford all of this. His obligations for the both of them were strange, but she could at least understand his plan.

Though in her heart, she wondered if she'd ever be able to truly forgive Vegeta. She could let go of some things. She couldn't just forgive everything. But the biggest problem was the other half, the primal Vegeta. She had been so filled with fear when she looked into those red pupils of Vegeta, it was hard to forget the image.

_But._

On other end, Vegeta trained within the confines of the gravity room. He had been going strong for over two hours, the luxury penthouse which he had  _acquired,_ for the foreseeable future had been no trouble for him. Phoenix and Veneta had within ten minutes liquidated enough assets from hidden bank accounts and overseas banking firms that did not legally exist to afford this. He didn't care about human wealth, it mattered nothing to him. On a twenty-story building, the gravity chamber on the outside, with sparse buildings around the massive grand hotel.

Vegeta had already let Phoenix begin his patrols, and not a soul argued when the prince arrived, his entourage especially, but with a Capsule Corp. Label placed on the quadruped's large chest it dismissed any fears one might've had. Veneta as well appeared quite formal, she dressed as a small maid. Though Vegeta had barked at her when she thought it funny to go with the  _French Maid,_ she wore the black dress and white frills that covered below her ankles. It concealed her tail well enough. As he had gone straight to his room carrying Bulma. Though he doubted anyone recognized her tucked against his chest.

Vegeta hammered into the training bots with a vigor, he had been moving back and forth between ki blasts. He pulled out of the way of one blast letting it deflect off the other bot before it ripped around him.

_Silence_

Vegeta had once craved in his life since being alone for so long.

He had been alone for the first eighteen years of his life, Raditz and Nappa were never company. Building himself to able to operate in silence had been a single feature that had pleased him.

Since having Veneta, and the woman, and her family his routine was not the same. And now he felt that routine, was normal.

He had actually felt comfortable.

But now…

He returned from his training and spied Bulma sprawled out on the large bed sleeping. Her face calm but it still showed that she had spilt tears.

What happened between them no longer mattered to him anymore, he didn't ever really desire a mate. The woman would never be  _his_ mate. They would never really bond, and once her life ended his would as well.

The idea of finding another woman was pointless.

His eyes shifted as he saw her stir, it brought him back to her ki. She moved slowly, her hands traveling up and over her face, brushing the hair bangs of her hair. Gently she lifted her head up in the middle of the large bed, he could see her confusion on her face.

Bulma blinked as she tried to get her lashes  _unstuck,_ her crying probably hadn't helped that. She felt just a bit better, but not much than the before. She felt nothing weighing her down, the pain and grief that she'd been carrying was slowly letting go, but she wasn't entirely normal either.

She took a breath before slowly getting to the edge of the bed. Though as she did she finally noticed Vegeta standing there watching her.  _He_ had moved her again, this clearly wasn't the living quarters in the ship, just where were they now.

"Do you need to eat woman?" He asked his face's expression never shifting.

"A bit," She admitted.

She felt slightly awkward after talking to him with such emotions before. She had said she wanted to forgive him, but still looking at him now it made it hard to want to even do that.

Bulma was always a rational person, but she couldn't deny she was also very emotional. She sometimes acted without thinking. It's what gave her confidence and inner strength. Though she felt more conflicted as she sat before the prince.

The silence in the room ended as a large tray was carefully lifted up and set down from behind a large marble counter top.

Vegeta saw the small figure emerge from behind.

Bulma's eyes went wide and Vegeta smacked his forehead.

"  _I Believe,_ I told you not to wear that," he growled looking at the small saiyan girl.

"It's so nice though!" Veneta whined, her small figure in the French maid outfit once again.

"Would you  _please,_ change yourself!" He barked at her. Where in the hell had she found it? Who had bought it for her?

If he had only known Bunny Briefs had a catalog of garments on her counter top one day which had led to this mortifying experience.

Ventea pouted, her saiyan tail falling between her legs.

"It's alright Vegeta, she looks cute."

She could see the argument brewing, and she also hadn't even been able to see the little girl.

"This isn't-"

"She looks freaking adorable Vegeta, let Veneta wear it in here around us. It's just clothing." She interrupted him, and slowly she got up from the bed walking over towards the tray of food that had been set out.

"Whatever, just eat something woman."

She just had to come and set the food up now in that ridiculous outfit. Now that the woman had all but told her it was cute there was no doubt she'd keep wearing it. She had to be walking around like that,  _It is disgraceful._

As Bulma lifted up some of the covered dishes, she still marveled at how good of a cook the little girl was. Though as she glanced down towards the small dirt stains covering her fingers and hands. The small stains and grime made her grimace. She hadn't bathed in a long time apparently.

Vegeta's eyes sensed what she was looking at because he could hear the small groans of her stomach. She should eat, a small amount of dirt on her exterior shouldn't matter. But he knew the woman loved cleanliness after she got dirty. She was also probably still stressed after everything, she would need to bathe herself. If only to relieve her growing stress and anxiety.

Vegeta hadn't forgotten about their previous conversation. Even though he had been able to only slightly lessen her pain. As she had, not been wanting the sharing of his energy to increase the bond that grew between him and his son. After all, the only way for her pain to decrease was to be with one another, sharing his ki would allow the boy to develop a connection with him. But she was still too strong willed for that. She wouldn't let him-

 _No,_ he would have to form a bond with her, but he didn't want to put his hands on her as she wouldn't accept it. But he was also a prince, he had honor and pride. It was his duty, and even if she didn't want it. Through the pain, and anger she had for him. It wasn't going to prevent him from doing what he had to do.

_Responsible._

Bulma walked past him towards the bathroom ignoring the look in his eyes as she just as quickly as she could usher herself into the bathroom.

She turned on the water for large tub. Her hands resting the smooth marble edge, it almost shined in a reflection, but her eyes were drawn to herself as she looked at the large mirror. She had disrobed and looked at her naked body, she had become very sensitive to the changes in her body. Every single day her stomach grew bigger, but since Vegeta's return it was more noticeable than before.

But just like her stomach, her breasts had swollen, she was a healthy size before all of this and now she was just frustrated by it. She had special bra's custom made, as her doctor had said it was normal to grow almost another full cup size but she was more than that. The bigger problem was just how sensitive they had become. She didn't let it get to her, she was looking like a mother, her son was growing inside of her and it made her happy inside.

Gently she turned to face the water, looking to just take a nice long hot bath. Except she felt someone behind her, she didn't need a mirror but she could see the dark outline of his hair. The large silhouette of his muscular frame. She felt tension rising up inside of her but she didn't show fear as two large male palms rested atop her shoulders.

"I'm me woman." He said his voice missing any of the usual malice or coldness that normally exuded out of him.

"Don't touch me." She said her bottom lip in her teeth.

He did not honor her words as he lifted her up effortlessly and stepped inside of the warm bath with her. His hands smoothed down her arms before sliding around her stomach. The obvious stress and tension was there as her long blue locks of hair quickly floated at the water's surface. Her head rested against an even warmer male chest, a stark contrast to the water which made it feel cold by comparison. She wanted to forget him, his touches and the way he was. Her pains slowly increased as she felt her stress and fear rising but a glowing yellow hand rested atop her stomach, the relief came moments later.

She was in pain, but this was his choice, his mate was suffering even if she and he did not desire anything more with one another it was still his honor that demanded she not feel it. He had been dismissive of her in the past, because he did not understand. It took losing all semblance of his control and pride to begin to understand what it felt like to be without any way out when his Oozaru was in his head.

She couldn't let this go on, it was too much. But a tiny sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed as Vegeta's fingers smoothed along her stomach. Her hands were too weak to pull him off, they only held onto his wrists.

She was sat upright, between his legs. His fingers skimming over her flesh in slow almost tender motions. She felt herself blushing, with a  _growing_ knowledge of what was against her.

"The bond is stronger when we are closer."

His words were spoken into her ear and she felt the heat growing inside of her. There was a stark difference from the two Vegeta's. Both should've felt the same, but they weren't. They were in the same body  _but._

She felt things stirring inside of her, but they were not from her. They were his emotions, could she  _really_ feel what he did?

Bulma wanted to look at his face, to see the emotion in his eyes. To understand why?

Why was he doing this?

_Guilty? Upset? Pain?_

Those weren't things Vegeta could feel, that's what she told herself but those were the emotions rolling off of him. They were small, but very much there.

She gasped, his large palms rolled up to her very swollen and aching breasts and gently rubbed them. It wasn't sexual as it was just a relief, they were so hyper sensitive she could feel every inch of his skin against hers.

_Stop!_

_More!_

Was it her or Vegeta? Stifling the moan was impossible. Her hands weren't even on his wrists they were- in his hair? When had that happened?

" _V-Vegeta…. Please."_

Their bond was growing, he could feel it and she was scared of it. Her emotions were out of of control and she didn't know what was happening.

Her heavy breathing slowed as Vegeta's ministrations stopped. She let air fill her lungs. Her lips pinched together, as her heart beat was the only thing echoing in her mind. He wasn't moving but neither was she. Bulma wanted to fight against this, she told herself this wasn't right, but his hand moved to her stomach.

_My Son,_

_My Heir,_

_Our Child,_

Bulma's eyes looked at her stomach where his hand rested. A soft glow was there, she swallowed. She felt her head turn and lay against him, her chin resting underneath his chin as she just didn't feel like moving. Her eyes rolled towards the wall and she saw the clock.

_An hour!?_

She wanted to get up, this was enough, but she couldn't strong hands kept her in place so she couldn't leave. She was twisted, her belly resting against hard abs, her breasts pressed together and shoved against his chest. Every moment, it was becoming harder and harder to even think. Her blue eyes stared into his black ones. Her body just refused to leave his. His hands were now tightly gathered at her hips.

His eyes weren't just looking at her, as they burning into her mind. There was such a fire in them, she never felt such a gaze before. Blue and Onyx were so close, why were they so close now?

Warm breath tickled over the other's lips.

"V-V-" She couldn't speak, his presence was swallowing her.

His hand slowly trailed up her back, slowly coming out of the water to cup the back of her head.

"Bulma…"

They kissed each other hungrily, the warm water between them becoming cold compared to their heat. She moaned into his mouth, his mouth released a sigh as she let him take control of the kiss. His tongue sweeping into the moistness of her mouth at will. Bulma's hands tangled into his hair as her body pressed tighter together.

Bulma broke the kiss not so that that they could stop but so that he could go further. Her back arched, as Vegeta's mouth descended upon her bare breasts. She didn't like them before because they just felt sensitive, and now she couldn't control herself, gripping one of the bases of Vegeta's hair she pulled hard but he barely flinched as his hot mouth licked and kissed her fleshy globes.

Why did it feel so good? Why did his touch not revolt her? Was this because it wasn't the  _other_ Vegeta?

It was too much, his mouth suckled at her large breasts with a fervor, she felt her milk being drawn out. She cried out as her eyes dropped down to see the white lines slipping down from the prince's mouth as he eagerly switched to her other neglected breast.

 _Kami! Why- Why does it feel this way?_  She groaned as her mind pleaded for an answer, she could feel herself lactating. It was such a bizarre feeling as the prince almost fervently drank from her. She was burning up, there was too much.

She came, from his presence, his touch, and her body, it had been deprived of such touching for so long it made her come undone.

Vegeta slipped up from her breasts to her neck, she could feel the graze of his teeth as her body lay limp against him. Bulma didn't want to fight, she was lost, the old saying the body wants what the body wants ringing clear until his teeth bit back into the old wound and turned her world black.

He had her wrapped up in a white fluffy towel, her long blue locks hung over his forearm as he exited from the bathroom.

 _Too far,_ he knew it, but it was too much even for him. He had gone to comfort her but it had gone beyond that. The bond, it made him feel things that he didn't. Her desires had become his, his concerns were now hers. Their thoughts were shared with each other.

Everything was wrong, but why did he feel right?

He took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"I need to train."

[***]

To say she was shocked upon waking back up in the bed had been a relief, her mind believing it had been a dream were quickly squashed as the fluffy white towel around her body showed she had been the bath.

Rationalizing what happened wasn't working. She didn't want anything to do with Vegeta, yet she had let the man who had previously raped her, stolen her from her home hold her, caress her, and kiss her.

She couldn't put that it was entirely Vegeta as she knew there were two minds inside of him. The one whom she feared wasn't the one who had done that, but the other Vegeta would never have done that before.

He wouldn't, right?

She closed her eyes and tried to focus, but someone else inside of her decided that wasn't the time. She had gone to wash only to clean herself off then eat. As it appeared now, Trunks wasn't letting her forget that fact.

Realizing that her side tracking had cost her before she focused on her more immediate problem. She needed to eat.

It wasn't hard as the tray was still sitting out and although it wasn't cold, it wasn't warm either. Although she assumed Trunks didn't care as she just started eating. She brought one of her hands down to her stomach to see if she could feel her son and reassure him that she was looking to his needs.

A feeling ran through her softly, it was like before but much less in its intensity, a soothing one. Trunks was there, and he was answering her.

It made her smile as she felt herself glowing from the love she felt with her child.

"Woman, do you need more food?"

Her eyes snapped open at his words. Her eyes traveled back over to his person as she found her lips suddenly dry.

She wanted to blame it on hormones, but that wasn't nearly as strong as the feeling she was having right now.

She shook her head, she didn't need food she needed answers. "I need," What could she say.

"An explanation, what happened to us? Earlier, why did it feel… so strong?"

It was hard for her to focus but it came as no surprise as Vegeta stood in front of her with no shirt and very tight revealing shorts. The way he-!

_No! No! We are not doing that again!_

If she hadn't of let him get in the damn bath with her, none of these feelings would be swirling around with her. But what had happened did, it couldn't be changed and was just out of control. She wanted to blame hormones but that wasn't the truth. Something made her stay, it made her drawn to him.

"Did you feel it?" He asked, noticing her distress. Bulma certainly must have if he too had been subject to such intense emotions.

"Yes," She answered, it was the truth. She had felt it.

"I felt… I felt you. More than physically. Like I could see and hear what you saw."

Bulma saw his features change for a brief moment. He knew what she meant, there was no point in dismissing it.

"It is a bond woman," He said looking into her blue eyes. "You and I can be of one mind when we are together, you felt as I did. Thought as I did, but as did I. When we are close like this, the bond will bring us together. It is why I stayed away from you on Haven. If we were together, this would happen." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "But I have no choice now."

She slowly nodded. Bulma didn't realize this was a possibility, but it made sense now why Vegeta stayed far away from her. Although at least now she could have some sort of excuse for the feelings she was having. Before she could ask a question, a sharp pain hit her stomach, Bulma went to hold her stomach but before she had even touched it herself she felt his hands. She might have fallen but his touch stopped it before it had even happened.

Bulma looked into Vegeta's face, the pain she was showing was evident. They both knew where the pain had come from, Trunks. He was crying out not for food but for his father.

The pain subsided as a glow washed over her stomach, she felt like falling against him but she didn't let herself do that. They had gotten closer, far closer than normally before but it appeared to only have worsened the situation… or perhaps it was just her son telling her he wanted more. He was being soothed as Vegeta's warm ki flowed through her stomach, he hadn't intended on touching her but her thoughts were mingling with his own and he had come to hold her stomach before she had even moved.

"Will it always be like this?" She dared ask, though she did not look into his face.

Vegeta understood what she asked, would they need to be close now, to have contact with one another. The child wanted comfort, it wanted its father close after so long.

"Yes, but it will only become more intense woman." He told her much to her surprise.

He withdrew his hands and let her own fingers wrap around her stomach. She slowly began to caress her stomach. Her actions slowly soothing away the tension as she focused on her son's feelings. She could feel her heart beating against her chest as she felt the warmth from her son return. It was always a strange feeling, but a welcome one.

" You should finish eating, the boy's hungry."

Bulma looked up as the prince walked away. Her lips pinched themselves together, and she began to breath normally. A month ago, she never would've dreamed of letting Vegeta touch her like that.

Her thoughts were being consumed about Trunks. Her fears and worries were abated by the fact it was him who wanted his mom and dad closer. Was there a child who didn't?

As both looked away from the other, they both felt the same thing.

_Happiness and Pride._

 

* * *

**Chapter 33: Two of You**

* * *

 

Her eyes opened wide, her breathing coming out in rapid pants. Bulma looked around at her surroundings before falling back to bed in the hotel. Suddenly, her stress and panic dropped. She gently closed her eyes, trying to tell herself she had just had a nightmare. She might've even believed herself had Vegeta's back not back had not been directly in her sight.

Bulma's eyes looked at the myriad of scars that covered his back. She'd always seen it before, but never like this, where the skin was cut and refused to heal back to normal, where gouges and lines seemed forever a reminder of the brutality he had been through.

It seemed though that she had also disturbed him.

Vegeta rolled back over, his black eyes staring at her.

He knew something was up with the woman, but for once it wasn't his son.

What was going on now? Vegeta brought a hand up to his face and rubbed the sleep form his eyes. He saw the fear in her eyes, the panic, it was all there but nothing that should cause her stress. Even still he asked the question.

"What happened?"

Her blue eyes shifted slightly and she shook her head.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine."

Vegeta growled. He knew fine and he knew not fine, his woman's ki was elevated, plus he could smell that lie from her.

"Don't lie to me."

She should've guessed that he'd have not believed her.

"It was a nightmare."

He knew it had to be something, at least it was a dream.

"You saw me didn't you."

Her eyes widened at his words. Did he know?

"I know woman, because it wasn't a dream."

He couldn't mean? Bonding? "No that can't be right." They never had one while they slept, and Vegeta hadn't known what she did? Dear god. "We… kissed."

A blush appeared across her face as she said that out loud. But of course, a small fire grew inside of her. There was no way she would've just kissed Vegeta like that. Even in her dreams. But she could feel his lips on hers.

She had just woken from one nightmare back to her one in reality.

" _You're not scared?"_

_She didn't move when he spoke._

" _No, I'm not afraid."_

_She saw his face appear, but it wasn't his gruff mask, filled with indifference, it was the man beneath all of those layers._

" _You never smile woman, you look much better when you do."_

_She approached him, she had no fear in her heart as her hands pressed against his chest. He looked surprised but he said nothing. Instead he brought his hands around her waist slipping up her back to bring her closer to him. He looked as if he was going to kiss her._

_She should've said no._

_But she didn't, she wanted him to be closer._

_And he did get closer. He psressed his lips against hers. It was soft, it was tender, and something else. Bulma's hands slipped up and around his neck and he only deepened the kiss. She wanted him, and needed him. She felt alive, she felt complete, and happy. Her life was supposed to be here with him. Just him, in his arms._

_She and him were meant for each other._

_His teeth tugged at her bottom lip and she felt her body shudder. It felt so nice, but his hands went back down her back and lower. Until he grasped her clothes. Then her eyes snapped open. The memories of them together, back on Haven, where Vegeta ripped her clothes off and took her screaming, and begging him to stop._

_The moment lasted but as quickly as it came it was gone._

_He was there._

_His eyes were not black, but red. They looked to claim her, to control her but she didn't know him!_

_She pushed away from him. The man with red eyes looked at her, sadness evident. Bulma wanted to understand, what he was doing. They were different people, one was good but which one was this. Who was he? He loved her. He showed her gentleness, but still she looked away from him._

_He felt pain._

" _Who are you?"_

_He shook his head._

" _You were afraid." His tone almost chuckling._

" _I am not." She felt terrified, but yet she didn't at the same time._

_He brought his hands to her face and he pulled himself closer. His nose barely touching her own. Looking into those red eyes she forgot how to breathe._

" _You know me."_

_It was a statement. But she spoke without knowing._

" _Vegeta."_

"That is the bond woman, I told you that these things would happen."

"So, that was a dream world for us?"

"I don't know what it was," He grunted. "Perhaps it's your emotions, but only when we sleep in close proximity will these things happen."

She nodded, her teeth biting at her bottom lip. Bulma wasn't sure these new sensations were the best way forward.

"Did you see everything?"

He nodded, "I did woman. I told you before my other side desired you, he is free to act within my subconscious it appears."

It was true she had never really felt fear when near Vegeta in the past. He had scared her yes, but never had she ever been truly afraid of him. The only Vegeta she was afraid of now, was the other him.

She was able to see the difference between the two. There was also more beneath the cold exterior than was ever known before. She couldn't forget what had happened, but she could forgive and move on. She should be able to do even that.

Vegeta pulled himself up from the bed, clad only in his training shorts, he felt a sensation in the air around him. He knew these emotions well, and his instincts were warning him.

"Stay safe woman, Veneta will be keeping you company."

He did not look back as he walked outside. He felt her eyes on his back, but he ignored it.

Confused, Bulma watched him leave. What did he mean by that? Did he actually think that something was going to happen? That she would go out and put her baby in danger all over again?

Vegeta opened the door to the outside and disappeared into the hallway.

Bulma wasn't too keen on going anywhere, her instincts as well were going off. His tone and mood had changed suddenly. Though she should follow Vegeta for his closer protection, it might be exactly what someone would expect.

She brought her hands to the sides of her stomach and gently rubbed it. He was always a source of positive comfort. It was the one good thing Vegeta had given her. The gift of life was something she would cherish everyday once she had her son.

"Should I give him another chance?" She asked softly, her voice barely a whisper.

There was someone that deserved their input, it was Trunks. He was aware of these things, though Bulma wished that somehow, he could answer her directly.

She hadn't resisted, she hadn't felt angry or upset when he had touched her before. She had felt relief, warmth, it had melted away her stress when his lips had been on her. For a few moments, she wasn't just Bulma. She was a woman lost in the arms of a man who cared for her, in his own way.

Goku gave him a second chance.

Maybe she could give him one as well.

[***]

Blood and death.

For daring to harm his mate, for causing her pain and suffering.

His red eyes burned into their little spot where he had found them, they thought that they would catch him off guard a second time? That he would not strike back? They were fools.

His fist slammed pulled out the heart of one of his foes, as his other hand clenched around another fool's throat. They dared to come here to hunt her, it would be only fair to make them pay.

All of them.

They had dared to come here, they would not make it off this world alive. They had challenged him, and he had answered.

Hiding in the shadows, did they not know what he brought with him? Phoenix would not make the same mistake again, and Vegeta's senses had been on full alert since the first attack.

"We'll kill that bitch-!" His voice was strangled as Vegeta's hand hoisted him off the ground. His legs flailing as he struggled to breathe.

Vegeta felt so much anger boiling inside of him. They dared call his mate a bitch.

Crushing his neck, the beast inside of him roared with satisfaction. A threat had been removed, his mate was safer. His control had come quickly as he had overtaken his other half when the idea of blood being spilt had become too strong.

He had seized control over his body and pushed down his other half. He was not going to be locked away.

Their mate hadn't suffered terribly since his return, but he knew she still felt pain. And so, did his son.

He was the only one who could care for them, and protect them.

For those days, he had tried to show her all the comfort and love that she now shared with his other half. He saw the way she reacted and he saw her again through their bond.

Vegeta took off back to the hotel penthouse. He wasn't far enough away for his other half to realize he was in control. He was going to be there for her, he needed to see her, hold her again.

It had been so long since he kissed her.

Felt her skin beneath his fingers.

He needed her scent. His own thoughts drove him faster as he increased his speed blasting over the heads of human's, the shockwave he created was enough to make people stumble as he flew.

The heartache and betrayal was still here, but he did not wish anything bad upon her. She was his mate, and he loved her. He would make it up to her, but she also needed to be forgiven for abandoning him. But she would learn to love him as well.

There was going to be no more games and trickery like before. She would truly love him, not the facade she had put on to drive off his suspicions. He felt his body tighten, his heart beat faster, and his eyes long for her. Only her.

He entered through the open double doors atop the penthouse, his movement surprising Bulma as she gasped. She turned expecting to see Vegeta, but clearly it was someone else.

His red pupils were focused solely on her.

Bulma's lips parted, as she could tell even without the red pupils who it was. What had made him change back into that?

Her heart was pounding in her chest. He hadn't been gone for that long, how long would this one stay in control?

She couldn't show fear.

She would be strong. Overcoming her fears in the past was by her own confidence, giving up now when a little adversity appeared wasn't who she was.

"Ve-Vegeta?" She stuttered as he gave her a pleased grin.

He was happy to know that she at least remembered him. Vegeta approached her, his eyes focused more though on her stomach. It had grown since the last time he had appeared.

Bulma kept her nerves under control as she saw his smile. But it wasn't directly focused on her. It was for her son. She allowed herself to speak again.

"Trunks is growing every day."

He probably knew she was apprehensive about talking with him, but she had to be strong.

Vegeta did not answer her but he placed his hand upon her bulging stomach. She only flinched slightly. His hand smoothed over her skin, it wasn't a hard pressure but she could feel its low intensity.

"The boy is strong," His expression hardened slightly. " No one will harm you."

He stopped and looked squarely at her, his red pupils now demanding answers.

"You let  _him_ touch you, but you still hate me."

Vegeta's hands pulled her bodies closer. He needed to feel her in his arms, he had missed it. She belonged to him, no one else could have her. He breathed in her thick scent that she exuded. His and hers mixed together was a powerful aroma that fueled his desire for her.

She was so soft and warm.

Bulma was unable to move, her heart was beating against her chest wanting to escape. She didn't want to go back to this again. She gathered herself and pushed her hands against his chest trying to get away from him.

He growled, his tone reverberated against her skin. He had needed htis contact, she had done it with the other half why did she fight him now?

"You're my mate."

She shook her head.

"You don't own me, I'm not your possession."

Her words didn't betray the fear inside of her, she was afraid of this Vegeta, she couldn't undo the memories she had of him. But she would not let him talk down to her, ever.

He pulled back to look directly into her eyes.

"You always refuse me." A mate was supposed to know he did this for her, but she refused to accept it.

"I've marked you, and given you my child. You can't remove what i've done."

"Don't you ever think that i would harm my baby!" She shouted at him. She brought her hands to her stomach protectively, she accepted Trunks and loved him. The thought of harming him made her heart pained.

"I am the father, he is my heir, I gave him to you." Why did she accept his son, but not to be his?

"It's not yours, he is mine."

He bared his fangs at her but before he could speak he felt himself slip, it had been enough. He stumbled backwards letting go of Bulma as his hands came to his head. His red pupils flickering as a force shoved its way forwards.

He dropped to his knees holding his head just as before. Bulma watched, certain but not sure if she could move. She felt relieved that nothing was happening, Vegeta always knew how to make her life stressful.

His head tilted back up looking at her. He saw the worry but also the relief in her blue ocean eyes. He let out a frustrated sigh, before standing up. He hadn't intended on screwing up, but of course it still happened.

"A threat needed to be removed."

It took her a second to realize what he meant.

"You killed them?"

"They knew about you and I, they had to be eliminated." He hoped that she might understand. "Their objective is you. It could be they want to make me pay, or perhaps control me by having you. I don't know woman."

She wasn't too keen on just killing people, she would've liked them having a chance, but there was probably nothing that she could ever say to convince Vegeta of that. He removed an obstacle the only way he knew how.

"There could be more woman and I will deal with them in the same manner. Your life means nothing to them, the boy's as well. If I hadn't come the other day they might've killed both of you."

Bulma might be willing to be merciful when it came to her perspectives. But the idea of them harming Trunks, she was not willing to sacrifice his pure life for anyone.

She saw Vegeta originally as a person who didn't even have a heart. Even now he had killed people, without mercy. But he did it to protect her and his son. Did that make Vegeta good or evil, it was a hard situation either way you saw it.

Bulma gave him a nod, she went back towards the bed where she tried to find a way to get comfortable. This wasn't going to help her situation or Trunks, there was too much stress and she wasn't going to put him through that.

Vegeta watched as she tried to get herself settled down. "The poison they infected you with has worn off. You are  _safer_ to go about things as you need woman." She wasn't completely safe, but she was going to have some freedom. He knew she was a woman of class and standards, he very much doubted after proven on Haven to remain locked up.

Bulma felt some relief was over her. Well at least that was some good news. It felt nice to know that Trunks was still okay.

Her eyes shifted back over to see Vegeta grabbing a towel and heading towards the bathroom. Clearly staying in the blood of his enemies wasn't something he enjoyed like she might've believed at one time.

"Do you want this?"

Her voice caught even Vegeta by surprise, he stopped and turned around. He looked at her trying to understand what she was asking but he couldn't see it.

"Do you want to do this, have a son, and at least be with me?" Her words were heavy and she looked down at her stomach. "I'll give you a chance if you want one, but only one Vegeta." She wasn't going to let herself suffer through that ever again.

It was the only olive branch she'd give to him, she had given enough to him already.

Vegeta suppressed the smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't need a chance to make you fall for me woman." He returned back to the bathroom and closed the door and away from her response.

He wasn't sure of what to say about this new development.

Except,  _interesting._

 

* * *

**Chapter 34: A Second Chance**

* * *

 

Bulma felt herself mildly cramped up, she hadn't been getting around too often since coming to this hotel. For quite a few days she had been neglecting getting some proper exercise which she was used too. She had managed to get down to the high-class recreation room. Though her swelling stomach made it difficult, she needed to at least get some type of walk or swim in. Her mood had gotten better since Trunks was not quite as painful on his poor mom.

He was certainly proving to be quite a handful and he wasn't even born.

Though she had her entourage with her as she made her way down to the large swimming pool, her full one piece suit more appropriate, though she looked a bit like a school girl she felt it was better than wearing something else. Though she had been able to be more with Veneta as Phoenix was incapable of fitting on the elevator so she was her impromptu protector should anything happen. Although the large quadruped would be waiting for them when they got off.

The staff and other guests weren't as disturbed by him anymore, he said nothing to them acting like a machine instead of his normal personality. She doubted that he was doing it because Vegeta told him to do so.

Though as usual Vegeta was gone most mornings, before she woke. Though it was welcomed to have her space again. As soon as the doors of the elevator opened up, it revealed the large white guardian he was standing in the way of everyone else until Bulma got off and walked with Veneta beside her. She was in a matching suit as to her, though as Bulma had gotten closer to her. She wondered why she hadn't talked to her in the same way as before. She acted much differently.

After the last time, she left, she broke her heart but she didn't even talk about it.

Veneta remained just normal, a little happy as she finally got to do some swimming. She just walked beside Bulma holding their towels. She always caught her glancing at her sometimes but she brushed it off. Lady Bulma was just Vegeta's mate, and she was carrying her lord's heir. As they reached the pool area, Phoenix slowly walking behind them, he took up ten feet with his legs balanced all around him.

When they reached the door, Veneta opened it up and Bulma walked inside, with Phoenix right behind him. The large quadruped attracting all sorts of attention but one would be hard pressed to find the courage to argue with not only a Brief but with the large machine so close. His massive spikes hung out just enough from his left right hand to show that he wasn't just a large servant.

Bulma set down her things, with Veneta setting down their towels along a vacant section of pool lounging chairs. As Bulma slipped off her sandals she saw just how swollen her feet were. Normally she couldn't but as she flipped her footwear off it was quite visible.

A sigh escaped her lips before she moved to go to the water, of course her saiyan entourage was already waiting, the child's bathing suit having no back as to allow her tail to stick out. She slowly dipped into the water, there were only several other occupants in the pool area. Some having cleared out as Phoenix crossed his arms and stood there silently. She'd have to ask him if he experienced time differently than them, she still never asked him enough questions. He was a technological marvel.

As Bulma slipped into the water, her feet finding the relief of not supporting so much made her feel much more appreciated.

"Lady Bulma?"

Her voice clear as there were very few sounds coming around her. She found herself interested in talking, about understanding who she was. As both of them did not know that her memories had been removed. Phoenix had too, in order to save her from dying. The stress of that final moment made her heart beat at unsafe levels.

Even Veneta did not know she wasn't a projection of herself, she experienced her world stuck in a green stasis chamber for the more than several years of her life. She could feel things, taste things, but all of them were implanted into her mind. The advanced system created the enzymes, endorphins, and biological reactions to pleasure, pain, happiness, sadness. She lived as real as anyone else, but she was nothing but a shell, a housing to give the life that was stolen from her.

Vegeta couldn't often look at her without feel ashamed. It was why he distanced himself from her, from being too attached, because any day she could die, it wasn't likely but it could. Anything could affect her body and stasis and end her life. If she ever left the stasis chamber she would have perhaps only a few hours to live. The violent alterations, and diseases that affected her body were locked in a frozen place along with her. Letting her out, or opening her container would be her death.

But to the two women they had no knowledge of that, as Bulma saw the little girl in front of her unaware her true body was locked in bottom of the ship, hidden behind a reinforced wall just feet from where Vegeta slept upon his return.

She was the first to break the silence that had grown between them.

"What did you want to ask me?"

She nodded floating just above the water line.

"I just want to know; how do you feel about your mate?"

She wanted to understand more about her, she seemed to not like Vegeta but yet remained with him.

"It's complicated," Bulma couldn't explain her entire situation, but as she looked at her she had her own questions stirring inside of her. "Veneta… why are you asking me this? We've talked about this before, don't you remember?"

She stared at her, their eyes looking at one another.

"I don't… know you. I've only met you recently."

Bulma couldn't avoid showing her surprise.

"Veneta you do know me, back on Haven. I know I hurt you, I'm sorry that I put you in that situation. But I didn't mean to upset you, but I still did."

For a second Veneta paused, she wanted to speak but she shook her head.

"I know Vegeta wants to protect you, he doesn't want you to get hurt again. You mean the world to him, but I want to make things right with you, don't you remember this?" She gestured bringing her one hand forward, she hadn't thought of it until this morning but she showed her. The small bead bracelet that she wore around her wrist.

"No."

Her voice was shaking as she saw the little wrapping around her wrist, she knew what it was. She had made them before, when she was just idle and not doing anything. She loved to just make things and see what her mind came up with. That  _bracelet,_ was something she made.

"You know what it is, don't you?"

This time however, Phoenix interjected.

"I can answer this for both of you." His eyes visor switching from one to the other. "Vegeta has given me permission to explain this situation that would mostly likely come about of you talking with Veneta and her being around you more."

"What are you talking about Phoenix?" Veneta questioned looking up at him as she still floated in the clear water.

"Your memories were altered, you no longer remember Lady Bulma. They were removed for your safety." His cold mechanical tone made Bulma feel cold in the warm water.

"Veneta, Lord Vegeta has been making sure nothing happens to you, he still possesses your old memories should you one day need them. But they were taken for your own good."

Veneta frowned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's cruel even for Vegeta." Bulma commented, but Phoenix seemed unaffected.

"Would you understand everything that he has sacrificed for you?" He been with the prince long enough to know why he did things. The man had been conflicted every since coming to Haven. There were two Vegeta's, he realized it as one wanted to just dump her in a corner and lock her away while the other wished to keep her in his arms and never let her go. She was a captive that drove Vegeta's mind to insanity.

He understood that Vegeta was tormented by her, he felt conflicted about every time he saw her tear stained face, and her screams on her lips. But when she awoke that emotion was gone. He felt guilty and ashamed of what he had become. Bit by bit, Phoenix watched Vegeta wrack himself with the realization of what he was doing. How he hurt someone like Frieza had hurt him, how he looked at Bulma and saw what had happened to Veneta.

She had been the only person to offer him shelter and kindness.

Yet what made him strong also made him stain her kindness with his own evil. He dragged her through a hell he had tried to avoid himself.

He saw how she still fought him, worked against him just as he had against his own master. He had become worried about her, how he had ruined both of their lives.

She was always happy, she had lived in a different world. Phoenix observed the way she interacted with her family and friends. She took on her burdens and everyone else's problems. It was why Vegeta probably returned even if he didn't know it. His world just didn't feel right, at least that's what the guardian could assume. But he had also feared if there had been another rival to her.

Vegeta spoke little about what happened on Earth.

But he knew that Vegeta might have wanted to hurt her for leaving, to make her suffer the same way she had done to him.

" _He didn't even want her," Vegeta spoke to himself on the trip back._

_She didn't even want him._

" _She'd probably say he still loved her. He would treat her better than I did."_

_He scoffed._

" _He was so inept, so weak, she was superior to him and she was so blind to look past his faults." Phoenix said nothing as he stood beside the prince. "Her eyes shined with so many tears because of him, yet she still would probably go back with him."_

" _I don't believe that would happen."_

" _The pair pretended to be happy, to be a couple. How many times did he make her angry, cry, and feel unappreciated. He destroyed her happiness many times and then some cheap words and money later they made up from their faults." Vegeta closed his head and rubbed his temple._

" _What a mockery I'll be, the great saiyan Cuckold."_

_He could see the prince's hand shake; the struggle was still happening inside of him. Vegeta could not balance himself, control the emotions that the bonding brought out. Phoenix understood more by observation, it was why Vegeta had shifted. It was why he had ordered him to return immediately to reclaim her after he succeeded in becoming a super-saiyan. Perhaps return and show her that he didn't need her, but the act of going back told her that he did even if he didn't realize it._

_He was conflicted._

"Why?" Bulma asked her voice almost a whisper.

"There are reasons, and you would not begin to understand." Phoenix said looking away.

He saw just how deeply troubled Vegeta was when they remained on Earth. He wanted to be close with Bulma, but all he saw was a reminder of his failure. One with Veneta, and the second with her. He legitimized her words when she called him a monster, something he prided himself in at one point. Though he didn't want her to see him like that anymore.

"But why Phoenix, why would-"

"Veneta," The quadruped interjected. "You are special, the last of Vegeta's kind. He also has learned to accept what he had done, and live with the guilt and pain by doing those things to you. He views himself as a failure, and wants nothing to do with causing you harm. He promised that many years ago, he felt this was a way to prevent you from being in pain."

Bulma blinked as she listened, she had come down here to relax. But it had quickly devolved into this, it was strange.

She felt herself letting out a sigh as she looked from Veneta to her own stomach, even in the gentle water she could feel the small movements of her baby boy. After so much she had gone through, their intertwined fates of her and Vegeta. Bulma wondered just how connected the two really were, Vegeta appeared ready to just leave once everything was settled on earth she found herself wanting to know if that was really his plan. Did he have a desire to stay and be a part of his son's life?

Bulma took a deep breath looking to Phoenix. "Does he want to be involved with his son's life?'

He did not directly know that answer, perhaps at one point the prince might have, but now with how involved he was becoming he probably wanted to at least have some contact with his son.

"I can say with some certainty, that he does."

She'd have to address him with that question directly. But it would surprise her if he wanted even that much. She had expected both of them to be selfish, her not wanting anything to do anything with him, and the same from her directed at her. But Her son needed a father, someone who could understand what he was, he wasn't human, only  _his_ father a saiyan understood what that meant.

Though it was probably going to be difficult, her son had shown her that he didn't want to be away from his father.

"His son will need him."

Veneta looked between the two of them, she floated closer, her smaller figure drawing up the blue eyes from Bulma as she gave her a smile. She didn't know her, yet  _she had_ before. She bit on her bottom lip, as she reached for her.

Bulma's hand grasped her smaller fingers with her own. "I'm here for you Veneta." She said softly, the girl was so amazed with just how nice and comforting she was. This feeling felt familiar but as Phoenix had said, she couldn't remember.

He had done it to protect her from getting hurt. She let herself smile and both girls in the pool gave the other a happy embrace.

"You are a nice person."

She chuckled, "You told me that once before, but you called me Mom."

And there it was said, for a split second, it was as if nothing bad had ever happened between them. For a quick instant, they were just like they been before. As they were, she the longing daughter and she the lonely woman. They were still connected with each other, but it was too late to take back what she had done. But it was possible, to build what they had with each other again.

"I think it would be advisable to return to our quarters."

Phoenix's sensors were slightly tripped, he had hidden observers placed all around the complex within a block, something had disturbed them outside their normal conditions.

Bulma looked down at her stomach, resting her hand atop it with Veneta's own underneath it. They had spent so long talking the time had passed by quickly, the gurgling sounds that one could feel from Trunks signaled Phoenix was right for them to leave. She was grateful to have her adoptive daughter back again. Still this didn't remove the memories from what had happened, what she had done to her and the history that linked them together.

But that was not important now. Bulma closed her eyes for a moment, collecting herself. She slowly got herself up from the water, but a large arm pulled her from its waters, she found herself shivering for a moment but was wrapped up in a large white towel. Veneta following suit, as Phoenix set her down on her legs so that she could dry herself and leave.

Bulma contemplated everything that had happened with her life as she dried herself. She would take this slowly, she wasn't going to let things break her. She had always faced her challenges head on. Bulma had her own rhythm in her life and did what she felt was right. She wanted to pretend that she could do everything on her own, but for everything that needed to happen she had to trust the one person she once hated. If she didn't trust Vegeta, then how would she ever move on. She had been willing to give him one chance, but if he ruined it, she would take it away.

Bulma believed giving him one chance was fair.

Vegeta wasn't the same man who had come to her planet years ago, she couldn't pretend that he had the ability to change.

But she was doing all of it for more than herself, she was doing it for Veneta, and for her son. Because just as much as Trunks needed a father, so did she. She wasn't going to have her son see herself hating his father because of what had happened.

As she walked towards the exit, she felt something, her vision slowed as she looked towards the side, her blue eyes seeing a black flame that stood in front of a tree. Curiously she blinked not believing what she saw because it wasn't there a second later.

Bulma felt herself actually smiling as she knew that she hadn't imagined that, it had been Vegeta. He had been around them, watching over her silently before disappearing, but she could feel him. The bond allowed her to  _know_ certain things. It would seem crazy to others but it was a real sensation to her.

He had been there the entire time, and she couldn't stop the feeling that it actually made her happy to know he had been there.

But she also knew she had seen her smile at him, her blue eyes shining as she looked at him.

A real smile.

 

* * *

**Chapter 35: A Walk**

 

Bulma found herself awake as soon as the sun broke the city skyline. She had managed to find a few winks of sleep. She wasn't sure if her anxiety or just the situation, but her body wasn't letting her rest as well as she would've liked. Though for the first time in a long while, she felt no pain. Bulma had a feeling it wouldn't last as long as she would like, but she'd enjoy this reprieve as long as she could. She also hadn't felt very safe, well in a general sense, with Vegeta nearby she doubted anyone would make any moves like before.

Bulma couldn't stop herself from glancing in his direction. He was lying on the bed, sleeping. He had slept more than usual lately, and she wondered if he really did need more rest than she originally thought. She wanted to ask him later; after all, they were at least on speaking terms.

Technically

They still had some work to do with being okay with this situation.

Also, she didn't want him to be pushing himself to such extremes and be unable to defend himself and her should that need arise. Involving her friends would just make things worse more than likely, as she didn't know how strong they were and getting her friends killed wasn't going to happen. She brought her hands to rest on her stomach, a smile on her face. She was happy that her son was feeling well. A slight movement to her side made her eyes snap towards the other side of the bed. She watched as Vegeta stirred, his head lifting from his sleep his eyes not even looking in her direction.

It took him a few seconds to realize where he was and the fact he was waking up, and the first thing he could feel was the fact the woman's eyes were on his back.

"Woman," He grunted as he slipped his feet over the side of the bed. He brought a hand through his black mane of hair, before letting out a groan as he stretched his back. He had fallen asleep again. He'd managed to rest a bit the previous day, he shouldn't be feeling so exhausted. His head glanced at her for a moment and he could tell she hadn't slept as much as he had.

Putting his scowl back back on his face he made his way to the bathroom.

Bulma had watched him as he woke up. Vegeta appeared calm and normal when he slept, without his usual gruff mask on. She actually like looking at his features when he wasn't in such a bad mood. After a flush and running water, Vegeta came back out, and he looked like his old self.

"Any problems woman?" He asked, before putting on some clothes.

She shook her head. "No, I feel better today."

At least she wasn't suffering from any weakness or anything so he figured there wasn't anything to worry about. Her attitude was normal for her. Of course, he had intended for today to be a low-key thing. He wasn't going to train, no he was going to bait out his adversaries.

"Get dressed woman."

Bulma had not expected that, as she stared at Vegeta. He normally didn't ask her to do things.

"Why? Am I going somewhere?"

"We, are going somewhere."

She couldn't stop her surprise. "What?"

"You complained before about being stuck inside," Vegeta said going towards his closet and finding a proper set of clothes. When she continued to stare at him, he explained further. "You didn't enjoy being locked away on Haven. I believe you would prefer going out."

She blinked. "Are you? Taking me on a date?"

"If you wish to call it one."

Bulma had to hide the shock on her face.

"Do you need anything to eat?"

Bulma nodded. "Just a bit."

"Veneta-!" he barked, as from the side room came the small servant and without another word she tore apart the kitchen.

Today was going to be an interesting day.

[***]

He didn't know exactly what to expect. He had Phoenix following them in complete silence, arranging his network of observers to follow all movement that was irregular. The hotel was a smoke screen for him, it was rigged to be a trap if anyone tried attacking them. He also was doing this to make sure Bulma was comfortable. Her nerves would grow on his own, and that would make him sloppy. With her focused and in control of her emotions, it would make him feel even sharper.

Having her feel whole again would strengthen the bond, between not only her but his son. It was important to keep, her close by. They weren't going to strike him down. They were going to wait, and get at her when she was vulnerable. Vegeta slightly glanced his eyes towards her. She was beside him, he was keeping his pace deliberate as she walked. A happy Veneta though skipped along ahead of them, her carefree persona only further gave the illusion that there was nothing to be concerned about.

It was a great time to try and make a move.

And those that did, they would die.

It was almost a surreal feeling. Vegeta wearing long blue shorts and an over sized muscle shirt that accentuated his physique. He was blatantly showing off. He wanted no one getting any idea's as to whom Bulma was with and that she was off limits to other men. Though she had a bulging belly, the light blue maternity gown fell around her ankles which were in strapped sandals. Her hair in a nice bun hidden beneath a large sun hat. Veneta wore a matching skirt and top, though as she dipped around playfully on her toes, laughing and smiling as she looked like their child, and Bulma carrying another one on the way.

They were walking quietly, peacefully. Some people starred others didn't notice, the trio. Until Bulma stopped in front of a small shop, her stomach gurgling and she began to feel a distinct hunger crave.

Vegeta was beside her, his cold mask not changing. But he saw what she was eyeing, no use in ignoring that she might have cravings.

"Would you like to eat?" he asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma pondered the issue for a few seconds. Well it wasn't exactly what she wanted to go, since it was still the morning.

But a hungry and demanding Trunks told her to go for it.

"I think I do." She put a hand on her stomach. "Though Trunks wants it more."

He didn't try and argue. "Veneta." He said as the girl jumped to his side.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Find Bulma all the ice-cream she needs inside."

Vegeta waited outside, his arms crossed his eyes panning around as he saw Phoenix, all but hidden atop the roof. The only faint shimmer as light bounced off his cloaked body was the only giveaway a massive machine was just above their heads.

He knew that his enemy was waiting for him, the ones he killed didn't look like a type of being with a vendetta against him. They would come again, he was certain of this and then he would begin his hunt.

Fifteen minutes later, Bulma emerged flanked by Veneta carrying several arm fulls of ice-cream. The prince said nothing as he found a seat for her in the shade of a tree, the spread being set out for a hungry saiyan and pregnant mom.

Bulma quickly started eating, her spoon gulping down healthy bites as Veneta sampled her own bowl. As she ate she noticed Vegeta watching her carefully, she wondered if Vegeta was even hungry.

She should ask… "Do you want some?"

"I don't need anything right now."

"Can I have more?" Veneta asked as she saw all the different flavors.

"Of course."

Veneta ripped into another bowl with saiyan like fervor as Bulma found herself smiling before eating more.

Bulma rested one hand on her stomach as Trunks got his fill of ice-cream, she hoped this would be more than a one-time thing.

It was delicious.

[***]

After a bit more of a walk, nearly two hours, Bulma's feet began to  _hurt,_ and Vegeta had found nothing out of the ordinary. The day hadn't been that bad, she had actually enjoyed herself, walking all around, stopping to eat all sorts of foods and just taking in some sights. But she was currently carrying two people on her poor feet. Vegeta wasn't.

A sigh escaped her lips as she had enough for the day. "I need a break and then I want to go back." She said, stopping in the middle of the park.

Vegeta looked as she slightly hunched her back, a slight red hue was on her cheeks. She looked embarrassed. He nodded at her, his eyes scanning around for a moment looking for Phoenix whose face appeared briefly and acknowledged what they were doing. Vegeta slipped an arm around her back, the other sliding up and underneath her legs, hauling her up against his chest. Bulma was tired, and she wasn't going to be walking back. Perhaps next time she'd bring a capsule with a hover jet so he wouldn't have to carry her around.

But today she'd let it go, it had been a nice day.

Veneta floated into the air before Vegeta did. Slowly the prince holding her against his chest took to the air, Vegeta flying above her so in case he needed to let her fall she would catch her, Phoenix followed along via the ground, his body jumping and scaling buildings with ease as he kept pace with them. Vegeta didn't go fast as he knew she might get nausea, so he kept it nice and easy allowing Bulma to rest her head and eyes against Vegeta.

She opened her eyes slowly, as Vegeta's feet touched down, she saw Veneta holding open the door as he walked inside. Following closely behind the pair as Bulma was laid down on the bed.

They had been silent the entire time from when they had left, she fell back against the soft pillows. Her hair spilled free from the bun it was in before, she released a happy groan as her poor back finally got a moment to rest. She also wondered at that moment if she could find time to get someone up here and give her a massage. Rolling onto her side, she brought her hands to her stomach, a soothing rumble escaped it.

"Trunks is happy." She said tilting her head slightly to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta's attention shifted focus on her, he nodded. He could feel the boy's ki it was better than normal. He looked at how exhausted she appeared, he assumed she would need to rest and allow him some time to train today.

"Vegeta?"

He looked down at her, "Can you just stay a bit longer." She yawned. Vegeta figured she was going mad from being tired. But he didn't move to leave as he sat down on the bed beside her. His hand rested at his side until he felt Bulma's fingers slide over and intertwine with his own. Her eyes were closed, and she was softly breathing.

He didn't pull away, as he could feel the thrumming from her hands.  _My son,_ he thought as he could feel the boy reaching out for him. Through his mother.

_Alone_

_Bulma was sitting in a place that was unfamiliar for her, it was all dark. She felt as if she was freezing, but she couldn't move. She had to stay here and suffer._

_Then she heard a voice_

" _Such a weak little monkey."_

_Bulma's eyes snapped to the side, and turned in the direction of the sound. Somewhere in this cold dark room was beside her, sat a little boy. He was barely ten years old, and he just remained there. His eyes were cold, but she could see the suffering that was all around him._

" _You are so weak, just like your father."_

_Frieza stood just off to the side, she couldn't move as a tail smacked the prince int he face. He bounced off the wall but no sound escaped him. He remained on the floor as he was beaten again and again._

_Was this Vegeta's life?_

_Vegeta didn't want to be weak, he didn't want attachments. Again._

_The world around them shifted and it blinded her._

_Bulma gasped as she stood behind an image of Goku. Vegeta was choking on his own blood, on the soil of Namek. He was crying, as he used every last ounce of his strength to give his final thoughts and pleading words to the very last saiyan._

_Because he would not be alive much longer._

_His tears ran down his face, as he poured out the last bit of his soul to the only person who might have a chance to destroy the demon who turned him into who he was today. All the beatings, all the mistreatment, and harsh torture was because he was weaker than him._

_He had tried to beat his demon, tried to get stronger, but he failed._

_She watched how his hand was shaking, the effects of shock was happening as Vegeta's body was shutting down. She couldn't look away, this wasn't real but this had happened, she was seeing into Vegeta's mind._

_He was going to die all alone, a prince, a vagabond, and a failure as a man._

_Vegeta's eyes were slowly losing their color, as his fingers began to lose their grip on the dirt. This was it for him, he would escape the living hell he had been put through. Finally, he could die, he could be free from everything that made him who he was._

_The pain in his heart was finally fading. For years now, he'd been wanting to find an escape. If not kill the lizard, then at least die in battle. Like a true saiyan he'd meet his end on the battlefield, but he'd never be free._

_With a choke and a wave of bile he spat a mouthful of blood on the dirt. Kakarot was the future now, he could do it. He could succeed and redeem their people._

_It was time for him to die, and as his hand fell against the ground he could finally let go of living._

_The world shifted again, as Bulma she was back in the infirmary._

_Vegeta was struggling to open his eyes. It was an uphill battle, but he refused to give in. As he saw her._

_His cold eyes were set upon her, the Bulma sleeping on the desk beside of him. They hated each other, why was she here? Didn't she know he was a murderer?_

_Why did they care for him? If he wasn't strong enough to live through that explosion than he deserved to die._

_He had come here at one point to kill her friends and everyone else on this planet. He had nothing, and still they fed and clothed him._

_He was ashamed of himself._

_Bulma was sleeping soundly as Vegeta struggled to get on his feet. If he wasn't dying, he could get stronger._

_He passed a glance over at the woman one final time as he opened the door dressed in bandages._

_She wasn't his concern, he was a saiyan prince. But still she had brought him here and gave him care._

_Why?_

_Once more the world engulfed her in a flash of light. Except it wasn't a memory, she saw as Vegeta dressed normally and she was the same. Bulma was on the bed, looking at him, Vegeta was laying on his back, his eyes looking back at her._

" _You're in my head woman."_

_Bulma tensed. " A little." She felt so conflicted after feeling all of those emotions and seeing all of those things. Some she was familiar with, others she was not._

_No wonder Vegeta was the way that he was. He built the walls around himself to protect his mind from the abuse. From failings and hardships._

" _You've been through a lot." She sighed reflecting on what she had seen._

_He scowled. "I hate what I've done."_

" _Even what you did with Veneta?"_

_His scowl turned into guilt. "I should've saved her. She doesn't deserve the life I gave her."_

" _I Don't believe that. She deserves to be happy with you and-" She stopped as Vegeta observed her face._

" _You want her to be happy with_ _ **us?**_ "

" _She needs someone," She said softly. "Why can't it be you and me?"_

_Bulma didn't know the truth, but what she saw made up her mind. If there was someone as innocent and pure as Veneta. She could do something, and earn some forgiveness for what she had done to her._

Vegeta felt Bulma sleeping atop his chest, and his first reflex was to wrap his arm around her. Her face was pressed underneath his chin, and he moved his hands to hold her back. He wanted to push her away but he could feel another energy touching him. He didn't remember falling asleep. But he could guess why.

She was draining his energy, it was why he was sleeping more often. Instead of him giving her ki, she was taking it from him. He stayed where he was as he processed what his options would be. She was currently sleeping peacefully, and perhaps wasn't aware that she had just stepped inside of his mind, all of his memories.

He knew she was there, while everything happened he saw her. All the thoughts that had gone through her mind,  _everything._ She felt pity, sadness, and felt guilty for what had happened to him.

Her emotions were affecting him. He didn't understand how the bond was exactly working, but foreign thoughts and feelings were eating him alive, and he couldn't push them down.

He had urges that were not for him. He hated them.

He had to keep her close, and lay atop him, where he felt she belonged.

Vegeta couldn't process why that was wrong for all the right reasons. Nothing would happen, nothing would change.

So why did he  _want_ to?

He pulled his nose down and inhaled her sweet scent. Maybe just a few moments would be enough. Vegeta disliked this situation, he didn't like not being in control. He would be gone before she woke up, she didn't need to see the way he was holding her as she slept.

Vegeta closed his eyes, trying to keep her thoughts out of his own.

She saw him, he was weak.

But there was one thing missing, fear and hatred. She no longer had those feelings for him.

 

* * *

**Chapter 36: What Do You Want?**

* * *

 

Bulma's stress levels had finally managed to drop completely away the following day. She only listened to the soft sounds of a little girl, and feeling the pressure of tiny fingers breaking her down piece by piece. She felt so nice, and she didn't want to ruin the moment, but she doubted that it would last.

Bulma herself had been shocked when she had woken up and found a massage table, warm towels, soft music and scented candles all ready for her. She had been in such a need for some pampering, but when she had looked for Vegeta,  _he_ was already gone.

He was off training, but he had set this all up for her.

At first, she had felt like crying, but she wasn't a little girl. She just breathed a full sigh of relief as Phoenix informed her of her day's treatment.

Quickly, after breakfast and a bath she had felt the wonders of a massage. Was there anything this little girl couldn't do? She was in the living room where she had so much space, and the table was one designed for women in her condition. A full body tempurpedic, with a lot of cushioning for her stomach, which allowed her to lay on her belly without putting any weight on Trunks.

She had been worried at first, but Phoenix assured her that nothing would be at risk, it took maybe five minutes for her to be putty and perhaps Trunks was enjoying it as well. Vegeta had explained to her that he felt whatever she felt, so if she was in heaven, then so was he.

She had been softly mumbling to Veneta this entire time, but she couldn't maintain a conversation.

Her fingers were like rubber as she felt Venta roll up her back, her small size allowing her to stand on the table and rest her weight  _just_ right on her body when it needed that extra pressure. She could hear the door opening from the balcony but made no move to address the new attendee.

Phoenix bowed to the prince as he walked past, as Veneta straddled Bulma's back her legs just wide enough to brace herself as she smoothed all the way up her back with both of her palms, feeling every single pop in her back as she worked magic in her lady's words.

"Woman," he grunted as he stopped just beside the table, his early morning workout had him with a thick sheen of sweat rolling down his chest and back.

He couldn't understand the words she said through the pillow, it was a mixture of sounds that had no coherency, but he knew what she was trying to tell him.

' _This feels amazing,'_

He was sure Veneta's brain had learned everything about human anatomy, the computer she was linked too was able to give her images and information that turned into practical experience that she just knew. It was how she cooked, cleaned, and was able to understand so much.

But as he looked at Veneta, the way she smiled and how happy she appeared on the surface. It was something he couldn't take away. As both she and Bulma were together, they needed each other.

Vegeta felt a tingle of guilt for the first time since when he had taken away Veneta's memories, but he wondered if it was her own or his?

He felt strange, almost out of place in this situation.

The woman was so comfortable even with him right there.

He looked to Veneta and nodded, the little girl's eyes lightning up as she slowly moved herself off the table.

Bulma's mouth opened, as if she was about to protest, but she didn't get to finish. She couldn't. Vegeta's warm hands replaced the tiny ones from earlier. She moaned aloud, as ki flowed through her veins, she couldn't say anything it felt amazing.

Vegeta glanced towards his servant, she smiled happily her hands tucked in her waist, before hurrying over and grabbing all the necessary oils. She or really Trunks needed the boost of ki, the prince had no desire to have her draining him while they slept. This extra time was for her.

Why not? It would allow her to be happy.

As he began, rolling his own fingers into her back, he found himself wondering exactly what had come over him.

Bulma groaned deeply as she let his energy flow into her body. This situation was like a dream and she wasn't sure why. It felt like he was giving her much more attention than he wanted. She couldn't help the feeling of strangeness as if her heart was happy but she didn't feel the same way about Vegeta as she had some time ago.

She was aware as something poured onto her back, it was warm on her skin but cooled her flesh. It smelled of body oils. Her fingers curled slightly, was it wrong to let things like this continue?

Veneta plopped down as she set out all three bottles, Vegeta quickly poured it down her back and legs. She had asked Vegeta about her memories, but he had told her she wouldn't need them. She and Bulma bonded quickly before and they could again.

She had asked why he had taken them from her.

Vegeta had told her, that it was for her wellbeing. That he did it to protect her. After so many years, she had owed much to Vegeta, but she always felt distant from him. It was silly, but she couldn't understand why he looked pained when he saw her years ago.

But now she was here with him, and his mate, happy. She could tell he was happy as well, the prince only showed emotion when around her. It was amazing to see him happy, and she could feel her heart swelling too see the two of them like this.

Bulma felt herself being rolled over, but she didn't resist. She thought Veneta's hands were magical, she couldn't put words to describe the way Vegeta had touched her.

"Woman?"

His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned her head to look at him. His black eyes were looking at her eyes for permission to continue.

"I'm okay." She softly mumbled.

He smirked, but he brought his hands down on her stomach, the lingering oil was such a relief to her skin. His hands glowed again, feeding their son the much-needed energy he required to grow.

She didn't bring up the dream, that had been in their minds and not out in the open. They were having a easier time since coming to this hotel and she didn't want to ruin it.

Bulma felt the warmth escaping from Vegeta's fingers, other sensations rolled through her stomach and into her nerves as Trunks was happy to be there as well. The connection of his father had always been necessary but the bond growing between his parents only strengthen their need to connect.

Vegeta's thumbs smoothed up further from her stomach, Bulma didn't open her eyes, her head fell to the side in submission, her body needed every inch pampered right now.

The prince did not need anything further as his palms rolled up and softly caressed her swollen breasts.

"Leave." He said sternly without glancing in her direction, but she did not argue and slipped to the other wing of their room, Phoenix had excused himself earlier leaving the two of them alone.

Bulma couldn't remain silent. He was almost teasing her, but it was so satisfying.

She let her guard down, a moan came deep from inside of her.

"Vegeta that feels amazing."

"Hn." Was all he said, his glowing finger tips pressing into her overly sensitive flesh.

"When did-"

She felt herself swallowing, he'd not take offense to her asking, right?

" You learn how to do this?"

Vegeta snorted almost offended.

"I had to know many things woman, taking care of a woman's basic needs was one of them." He said smelling Bulma's arousal, as it began to hit his nose.

Bulma hadn't expected that answer from him, but she was strangely curious as she relaxed more almost melting into the table.

"I just didn't think. I would never guess you would know more than fighting." She half teased.

Bulma waited for him to say something. In all honesty, Vegeta wasn't a person she would describe as having a sensual side. Of course, it was not like she could just forget everything that had happened between them.

But she wasn't going to stress over that, she was tired of thinking about it.

What happened to her was a mistake on his part. Of course, he didn't accept that it was wholly his fault, but she wasn't going to suffer the consequences. She and he might be able to reconcile, but once Trunks was born he would make his decision to stay away from her.

"Does the weakling want you back?" he asked, his motions slipping up around her neck.

Weakling did he-  _Oh._

"Yes, but I'm not going back with him."

That was an easy answer though. They were done as a couple but they would remain friends. She had good and bad times with Yamcha, but she and him were not compatible.

Vegeta showed no emotion but he was at least pleased with her answer. He didn't want her running back to that colossal fuck up and possibly corrupting his son.

He wasn't ultimately sure how things would go with their son, he would be born before the androids. It was just another reason for him not to fail once they arrived.

He felt her tension gone, she was softly breathing almost on the verge of sleep. He allowed his fingers to hold the bottom of her chin for a moment before letting them slip away.

She smiled, it was small and weak, but she still smiled.

[***]

Vegeta had returned to training, he had been going at it for several hours, though his mind was plagued with thoughts about the woman. He wanted the woman to be calmer around her, to not have her emotions stirring and distracting him. But even after that she still managed to find some way of doing it.

Vegeta had remained calm, collected, with his feelings not a factor in it. He did not want to show weakness.

But since he had mated and formed his bond with her, his world was different.

In such a long time, Vegeta  _wanted_ to show more emotion. It was a conflict within him, perhaps it was his Oozaru trying to wrestling control him. But those slips only happened when he was distracted or his rage blinded him.

He let out a frustrated growl, his hand coming to hold his forehead.

He didn't understand these feelings. The questions he asked her, the way she felt underneath his fingers. Perhaps deep down his Oozaru was forcing lingering feelings upon him. Even though they were mates, they were not complete. The fact she had never bitten him was causing him to react this way. There would probably be nothing else to explain it.

Vegeta stopped in the four hundred times gravity and looked down at his hands. Still her scent lingered on him, more than the smell of the oils.

It made him feel uncomfortable.

He looked outside of the room, he had no alarms or sensors indicating that the two of them were in danger.

The sound of silence, he allowed himself to try and calm down. Telling himself that it didn't matter what Bulma did with her life. He was making his choice and hers was more than likely going to be away from him. A problem that existed was the bond, their connection between one another. It was the main reason he was so close to her, the aura that his son gave off required him to step in.

Though, one thought continued to settle inside of him.

She wasn't his.

They were never anything.

Deep down something pulled at him, and told him that believing that was a lie.

[***]

"You are welcome," Said Phoenix handing her a fresh cup of coffee.

Bulma was taking a seat, body still feeling a little like mush but it was still amazing. She'd never felt this good after a massage before, normally she felt relief and better. But Veneta's hands and turned her into putty and Vegeta and melted her.

As Bulma, glanced towards the clock, she realized that Vegeta had skipped dinner and was still training. For a moment, she pondered why he hadn't come back. Of course, Phoenix had realized she was distracted and where her eyes had gone.

"Are you worried?"

"No, should I?" She asked brushing a hair behind her ear.

"I see the changes Lady Bulma. Do not act as if I can't see it, despite what you believe I am not wholly machine. My soul still lives within this metal husk"

Many people saw him as just a machine, that he was some mindless puppet. But since he gave that appearance many humans on this planet thought he was that way. He expected Bulma to understand, he was like Veneta in many ways, except his body was made to be artificial. The small saiyan's was to be a replica.

To his surprise Bulma laughed a bit, she shook her head and he wished he had eyebrows to show his curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." She said offering him a smile.

He waved off her concern.

"It is a difficult situation; many things occupy your mind. But this is more than about just you and him." He wished to have her tell him about these feelings she was having, he might be a being that had no heart, or feelings that he could show. But he still had a mind and soul.

"You have something… that I can never have." His orange visor tilted and he stared at her. Even now he could see every single shift in her body's heart rate, temperature, and see all of the subtle nuances that his computerized brain allowed in micro seconds.

"Are you saying? That we-"

"You cannot act as if you have never desired the prince, you and your son need him more than you believe."

There was a long pause after their conversation, Phoenix shifted his gaze back towards the gravity chamber as Bulma did as well.

"If I have been remiss forgive me, but I do not have the luxuries that you do. It would be a waste to squander them." He said his tone much more relaxed.

"I- It's just hard. I want to forget everything," but as her hand rested on her swollen stomach. "But I know I can't."

"Then choose, do you wish to fear the past as I see every time you and Vegeta are near. Deep down you are afraid when he touches you. Even when you share his bed you do not relax. Even when you walked with him, you allowed your guard to drop for just a moment. But still you do not fully trust him, make your decision Bulma. Do not walk along the edges between fear and the unknown. Walk away from him and live a part or embrace him. You can not live in two worlds."

He walked out of the room, leaving her all by herself, closing the door behind him.

Bulma let out a sigh that sounded like a groan before she fell to the side of the coach. She felt tired just thinking about it. She felt slight pains as well.

Did her son try and tell her that she agreed with Phoenix?

She allowed herself to relax and closed her eyes, her hands holding her stomach in a soft cradle. She laid like that for several minutes, until she heard someone open the door.

There was only person who would do that, and it was him.

She didn't look up as she just focused on trying to build that connection with her son.

Vegeta watched her, studying her reaction. He knew something was up, her mind was thinking but he could not sense what it was about.

"Woman." He greeted making his way past her and towards the large serving of food that had been prepared for him.

Bulma nodded her head, her mind reflecting on what Phoenix had told her. Did she want more from Vegeta or was she just going along with things as they were?

She shook her head, no Phoenix made sense. Was she ready to make her choice?

"What's the problem woman?" He asked, able to sense her movements which caught his attention.

She breathed easier, allowing herself to focus her thoughts.

"I just thought about the other day."

Vegeta didn't understand why the other day mattered.

"It was what you wanted correct?" His voice was back to its normal cold and indifferent tone.

Did he think that she didn't enjoy it? Hell, she felt more normal than she had in months, did Vegeta not see that.

"Vegeta," She said as he stared at her. "I want to go out again… with you."

He had thought the woman wouldn't have wanted that, but as he looked at her he could see the small amount of pain she was in. Perhaps it was because the closeness calmed their son more than he had planned.

"It was fun, and  _we_ need more time to get used to this."

He raised a brow in response to her words.

"We? I'm fine with this situation."

She smiled and shook her head, "Not you and me Vegeta." She said holding her stomach as she sat up, "I mean me and Trunks… We both need more time with you."

Vegeta nodded his head, his body was flooded with such a foreign feeling that he didn't know how to place. He looked at her and watched as she looked down at her stomach, the boy's aura was growing.

And for all his mental preparation, on being detached and doing just enough for the sake of the woman and his son. It didn't matter, as he  _wanted_ to be with her too.

 

* * *

**Chapter 37: Faint**

* * *

 

Vegeta had remained awake all night, he hadn't been able to fall asleep, he wasn't tired at all. But he felt as if he had the energy to move, he didn't need to know what was causing his current situation.

It had been a few days since they took a 'date' though that was in human terms. A saiyan date would be a full day of fighting with one another, but then again, a  _date_ wouldn't be the appropriate term for it. There was a slight worry though as Phoenix registered that Trunks was developing faster than he should. He was growing in response to a threat, and she was having a taxing experience.

Since Bulma had awoken she had gone to the bathroom, slowly but she had rushed there. He didn't smell anything, or hear anything that might lead him to believe that she was sick.

There was still an awkwardness between them, but it had been less than previous days. But, Vegeta wanted to keep a distance from her. He knew this was the only situation that would be best for them. He knew that her opinion would be different, but he was dead set on trying to remain detached.

Several minutes later, Bulma came out from the bathroom, a light blue robe wrapped around her. She had been through quite the rough night; not only because she couldn't go to sleep, but her poor body was squeezing itself taught. She felt so uncomfortable in her own body with each passing day. That made her only grow concerned as who knew what it meant for the growth of their son.

So far, today, she was feeling better and it would be at least a chance for them to spend some time together for the sake of their son, and their own sanity.

She expected Vegeta to have left to go training, but she found herself drawn to the fact he was still in bed. For a man who could train for days on end without rest, this was a rarity.

"I was wondering if we go out again today?"

He slowly sat up from his bed, a frown was on his face but he nodded. "I suppose it will be appropriate."

Bulma was very hungry, but she knew before she'd ask there'd be a spread prepared for her. She'd eat until she was blue in the face some days. Although, thankful she still kept her figure from how much she ate. In fact, she'd be willing to guess aside from the necessary baby weight she probably weighed less.

"If it would be okay, could we bring Veneta with us?" She felt better in her current state with her there. A little free spirited girl was perfect.

He nodded, but he guessed why. But he would've brought her anyway, she was just another level of protection for her and his son.

"Very well, but do not press yourself woman, you've been taking quite a bit from me already." he grumbled before rolling out a bed though Bulma did not feel mortified as she was before with the nude saiyan she did still look away.

Bulma went to go get something to eat before getting changed, she could already smell what was cooking in the next room. Her half-saiyan son was telling her exactly what he wanted.

Following breakfast, she grabbed her wardrobe to get changed. She slipped on a navy-blue t-shirt and a white ankle length pants. She bundled her hair behind her back, letting it stay down but not blow everywhere. She had also requested a purse, she was Bulma Brief's she could pay and take care of herself.

She waited for her escort which arrived just after she did. He was in short khaki pants, and a white polo shirt, he looked pretty normal and Veneta, it made Bulma bless her heart was in a pink shirt with ponies on it. Vegeta looked at the shirt and then to Bulma who found it adorable.

"Your race is corrupting her."

"It's just my little pony and she's totally adorable." She smiled before looking at Vegeta with a grin. "You would make an excellent Brony." She joked laughing as Vegeta rolled his eyes and snorted.

The earth woman was absurd, he wasn't some food pastry.

Heading towards the elevator they made their way carefully, Bulma using Vegeta's wrist more as she held onto him as a level of support as walking in the room without shoes didn't make her feet throb with them on. Phoenix was waiting for them as they got off, becoming a shoulder mount for the little saiyan who jumped up to the shock of everyone twelve feet and landed right on his armored shoulder.

Once they exited, which was no small surprise of the rumor mill that had been buzzing around. Many people recognized the Capsule Corp Heiress but her entourage kept them at bay, except for the occasional snapping of a photo.

As the days, had passed her mind became more occupied with her usual questioning intellect. What had happened between her and Vegeta was allowing her to see him as someone she could rely on. It wasn't anything she ever thought possible considering his history but she never knew his full backstory, but she had caught the glimpses of it.

But other thoughts were quickly coming to the surface, what would  _they_ do once Trunks was born? She had no desire to let her son be away from her once he was born, but she also didn't want to not have Vegeta in his life as well. But the awkward situation was that what would she do if he left, she couldn't exactly force him to stay.

That was a problem, considering that her son would be born very soon. They hadn't talked very much about what would happen when Trunks was born, they perhaps needed to have a few minutes to just sit down and talk this through.

Bulma didn't feel nervous or anxious since coming to the hotel with Vegeta. He didn't pressure her into doing things she didn't want. But they weren't in a causal relationship. Would it be okay now or later?

Remembering the past often came, and she had an easier time putting the old Vegeta not in the same light as the one whose wrist she was holding onto.

She knew that Vegeta would never say he was sorry for what happened, but he did feel guilty, at least beneath the surface. Vegeta had been a person saddled with burdens and responsibilities and abuse all his life. He had just learned to accept his actions, but not excuse them.

"What will we do," She started getting Vegeta's eyes to glance at her. "When we have Trunks with us?"

Vegeta was slightly taken back by her question. He didn't want to be given a chance to see his son, it would further cement that he had done everything to Bulma. A permanent reminder of how he had wronged her. Though, Vegeta knew that he would just perhaps leave and come back if he was needed. The woman didn't need his company, neither would his son.

"It'll be up to you woman."

Bulma nodded to herself, she thought Vegeta was telling her that she could decide what they would do.

"Do saiyans have anything special for when their born? I mean you are a prince, is there something that you would need to do?"

She watched his expression, he was someone who was all about tradition and honor, perhaps there was something he wanted to do. Bulma assumed that there might be a right, a ceremony, anything when he was born.

"I have no other people and no planet, the boy needs nothing from me."

She appeared quite stunned by that response. "Is there anything?"

He shook his head. "The boy is half-saiyan and will be your son, as long as you don't make him into a weakling you can do what you will with the boy."

"Vegeta, that's not what I meant," She said slightly disturbed by his words.

"It is what I mean," he said coldly. "Your son needs you, he will not need me after he's born."

Truthfully, he doubted he'd be able to look at his son and not feel ashamed of himself. He didn't have anyone, no friends, no family, the only people he knew was a machine with a soul, and a near dead saiyan girl it was the only  _things_ he knew. He could take his company elsewhere and not give a damn.

Bulma pursed her lips together, she could tell Vegeta wasn't exactly making this a happy conversation.

"Please, your son will need you."

She felt a bit selfish asking him, but she knew that Trunks wouldn't just want his mother. The boy would need a father, he already showed him how much he needed him and he wasn't even born.

She wanted to make her son happy and that would be all that mattered. But she would need  _him_ to be there.

"Don't you want to be with him?"

He didn't know if telling her the truth was what she needed.

"I can't, I'm not a father, I'm a saiyan warrior and a prince." He said dismissively.

Truth was, he had nothing to give his son. Everything Vegeta had learned had come from on the battlefield, how to hide your emotions, don't feel remorse, or concern for your own safety when engaged in a battle. He never had real parents for the majority of his life, he didn't have anything. So why would he need to be with his son.

He had slowly realized that his own heir would be just wasted by being with him, and what good would he do if he left him alone. He could only protect his son from the enemies he had made, marking his own flesh for the rest of his life as his bastard.

"There is nothing that the boy needs that you cannot provide."

Bulma was a bit startled, by his blunt answer. She could give her son everything, that was true. But what would happen if her son did not have his father was giving her some stress.

"It's not just that Vegeta. But I can't do everything, you can help him more than I could."

She might be trying to give him some reason to stay but he couldn't. He could not understand why she would want him around at all. He was the man who had done such harsh things to her and even now her life was not her own, because it was him she was bound too. So why? Why did she try to make him believe he would be necessary for her son?

She lived in a world where no one would deny her anything. She did not need him, so why was she trying to push this on him.

The silence fell between them. As Vegeta felt her fingers tightened against him. He could feel her swirling emotions but he could not place them. Everything now felt more normal than ever before, and he didn't want it to be this way. Once Trunks was born and they were safe, he could finally leave without looking back.

But, now his heart didn't want him too, his mind told him it was the only way to go.

They walked together and Bulma found it hard to believe that this was her current situation. That she was out in public talking a  _walk_ again with Vegeta. How this could've been possible was still a mystery to her, but at least it was nothing like it had been before with the prince.

Bulma looked up from watching Veneta walk and skip around in front of them happily. As she looked around a pair of green eyes was looking directly at her. It wasn't a common thing for people to stare, but this person was looking at her with such disdain that she felt a chill go down her spine. Her body reacted enough to snap Vegeta's attention.

He looked to Bulma, and quickly caught her gaze but as soon as he had looked there was no one.

"Woman?" He asked unsure of her reaction as she he watched her blink and her eyes flicked around slightly.

"Someone, was staring at me, and… it just gave me a bad feeling." She said shaking her head wondering if she might've imagined it.

At first, he might not have believed her, but the reaction of her body told him her instincts felt fear. She reacted because of a look, the woman got many looks but none having bothered her as such. For her to do that made his own instincts rise.

He glanced upwards towards the rooftops, the massive machine outline visible fractionally as light bent all around his frame. His head nodded just slightly, a red light flared from where the Phoenix was before it turned blue.

"We will find something to eat then," he told her. "Veneta, find a suitable eating establishment." He quickly barked to her and she nodded.

"No problem!" She said quickly bounding around.

Soon enough, Veneta had located a small restaurant, the smell of foods quickly distracting her from her previous worries as Trunks stomach grumbled inside of his mothers. But as they moved inside a higher-class restaurant Bulma felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising up.

She glanced around once more as Vegeta had them situated in a booth away from prying eyes as their rooftop protector quickly began scanning all around.

Vegeta had expected something to happen, while he couldn't say for certain that there was a real threat. He knew that those who he had killed were not the ones in charge of this pathetic plot. No, he wasn't that foolish.

Bulma got to spend nearly ten minutes eating, though her mouth was either occupied with eating or conversations with Veneta who pointed at all sorts of things on the menu and wondered what they were.

Though as she took another bite, she felt a wave of nausea flood up to her. Her hand quickly covering her mouth.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said, standing up.

The prince nodded. "Veneta escort her there," Letting her get up and out for the bathroom, setting her purse down on the table. Using Veneta's small hand as a support she made her way towards the table. Vegeta watches as she made her way back.

He got up from his seat for a moment to check and see if Phoenix was giving him any signals. He wasn't feeling calm as he normally was, his fingers tapped alongside his biceps as he looked upwards.

Coming downwards Phoenix's huge body crashed into the ground, the impact exploding debris upwards in the middle of the street as cars swerved and braked to avoid the crater created in the matter of seconds.

Vegeta roared jumping outside and into the air as he caught sight of two beings trying to escape from where they had obviously attacked Phoenix. His hair flashed gold as he in seconds caught up to one, his arm catching him by the back of the neck and slammed him into the roof of a building.

He didn't even feel the blow come as he crushed his skull with his other fist before jumping back after the other fool. His fingers curled around his throat, as he held him up a disapproving sneer on his face. "You are a fool if you thought you could attack the prince of all saiyans."

The orange skinned alien pulled at Vegeta's fingers as he struggled to breathe. The prince could feel his pulse as he struggled. "It.." he managed to speak out as Vegeta's brows furrowed. "Wasn't you… he wanted."

Exploding in a glow of yellow ki Vegeta returned to the restaurant that had smoke billowing out of it.

His mind snapped looking for Bulma's energy or Trunks but there was nothing!

"Ve…Vege…tah." A small voice cried out as the prince dropped down to the ground as Veneta reached up for him, her body half buried in rubble in the side alley of the restaurant.

"Where is Bulma? Did someone take her?" He asked, his teal eyes watching her as he could see someone had hit Veneta with tremendous force to knock her around like that.

She nodded her head slowly. "C-Couldn't… Stop them." She said pointing down the alley.

He glanced down where she pointed but he couldn't even smell her, or sense her. If she was close he could find her, but she wasn't close at all. There was nothing that could be there. He looked back towards the wall where the woman's bathroom once was, they had come from inside, and surprised him with that distraction.

Phoenix made his way into the alley, his large body dented and slightly sparking but he was still walking albeit not the straightest. "Am-Am-Am-Bu-Bush." His voice repeated before his one hand punched his face. "Cloaking, even my sensors couldn't detect them. I felt Lady Bulma for a moment before she disappeared, they have cloaked her as well."

Vegeta didn't feel it coming, but it surged from within.

He dropped to his knees as a familiar feeling took over. Perhaps it was his own shock, and rage which allowed him to be distracted, but his eyes flashed red as the anger now pumped through his veins. His voice released a deep growl as he handed Veneta to Phoenix without a word.

" _VEGETA-!"_

His head snapped around as if he had heard her, but she wasn't nearby. She had reached out to him, mentally perhaps through their only link.

Their bond, she could never leave him truly. His mate had called out for him, he was shaking as he couldn't believe anyone would dare lay a finger on her. As if to attack her while he was nearby for an open fight.

He was going to kill them, he was going to impale their pathetic heads on spikes and paint the world with their blood.

His heart was pounding, his ki crackling all around him.

Her voice still echoed in his mind as he focused on the only thing that rang. Frustration still built, but he had the small glow of a link between the two of them.

Though it was far, very far away. They had taken her quickly and at such a speed.  _No-!_ They wouldn't harm her.

His mate was going to live, his son was going to live.

This he swore.

 

* * *

**Chapter 38: Desperation**

* * *

 

He hit a nearby wall with his fist, his anger boiling over. How could she just disappear like that? Someone… No some dead fool had taken his mate and  _knew_ that he would attempt to find her. They clearly understood even the prince's saiyan limits, and had used precautions. If that was the case, he had to find a quick solution to find her. His fury though was still boiling, and it wouldn't be solved by destroying this city, causing destruction wouldn't reveal them to him.

He ground his teeth together as he remained calm. Time was slipping from him and he didn't know how long she might have, if that had been the case.

Vegeta gripped the side of his head and closed his eyes. Apparently, they believed that they were either stronger or cleverer than him to even attempt to capture her. They must be old enemies or some fools who believed that Vegeta deserved some revenge despite his disappearance from the universe for some time. The possibility for revenge against him was the most present. Once they had her secure they would make his mate pay for his crimes then kill her.

He refused to let any harm come to her.

There was their  _bond_ though. Unfortunately, it was a link for her, not for him and they had never strengthened it. In this case, he could perhaps follow it to her, they still had a link. He slowly tried to reach out to her, feeling her energy. A response came moments later and he felt pain, his body flinched.

It was an old feeling. He had experienced it when they were separated, those months alone, and how in the beginning he had marked her. But the biggest feeling to be able to draw himself closer was that he would need her to want him close. To have him come and save her.

His heart began to twist and turn inside. It was almost nauseous. But then as he felt himself being guided. His body was trying to end the separation and the feeling of loss by instinct. No matter his reasons, his own instincts had drawn him to her in the first place. Why could it not draw him to her again?

He let his body take off, he did not look, his mind focusing on the pain in his chest as he let his body guide him. The only thing focused on his mind, both of their minds as that they would find her, they wouldn't allow anyone to harm her or his son. If her life was forfeit, then so was his.

She would not  _die._

Vegeta ignored all the screeches and cries, he did not care about this world. His anger and rage was burning brightly like a star. He had been locked away and now that he was back, he wanted to have her back in his arms, safe, protected. He would kill everything and anyone who got in his way. The fear of his cruelty and sadism wasn't enough to deter someone with basic common sense not to take his  _mate_ from him.

He ignored the pain in his chest, as he felt his heart grip him with a heavy feeling of loss. However, he felt closer to her every growing second. Suddenly, his body broke up and left as he kept going. Seconds were precious, he wasn't going to waste time. They hadn't traveled here by foot, and they hadn't left the planet. Which kept their options limited but to say that they could not leave soon would be a possibility.

He couldn't imagine losing her again. He was going to bring her back. Once every bastard was bloody and mangled on a spike.

The speed did not increase, following his instincts. He kept wanting to locate her, and his mind echoed with her voice, she was screaming for him, and it only made his ki spark around him. She was  _calling_ for him and still he couldn't find her! She never called out for him before.

That had never happened before, he had been able to watch as she slowly changed. She was different every single day. The other part of him never wanted anything to do with her, he was the one who loved her, and tried to show her that they were supposed to be together. Had he not of done what he had they never would've come together, so why did she readily accept his company? Why was he okay with being her? She still didn't  _want_ to be with him.

[***]

Bulma was panicked, her breath was extremely fast and erratic. There was something covering her eyes, she had something covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming any further. She couldn't even remember what had happened since it had occurred so fast.

The last thing that she could recall was being in the bathroom, washing her hands, when the door opened. Of course, Bulma hadn't paid any attention since it was a restroom, people came and went all the time. She had felt a pair of hands grabbing around her mouth and trapping her arms, she couldn't scream or move.

She felt two simultaneously explosions, one came from outside and the other as the wall was knocked out, Veneta's cries as she was sent into a wall was all she needed to know that this wasn't a human. She recalled several others as they quickly dragged her away. Mumblings of making sure the field was secure for the moment was also discussed.

They had taken off nearly making her blackout from the vertigo, her voice freed she had managed to scream for Vegeta, but doubted he'd had been able to hear her. Obviously, she had quickly realized, that he hadn't. She was hopeless in this situation.

Her life was more than likely in danger but that of Trunks as well.

She didn't know who it was, but clearly Vegeta was their target. This wasn't a human action. But they hadn't just killed her outright so what were they going to do with her? Could Vegeta come and find her? Or any of her friends? But it would have to be Vegeta no one else knew what was happening and she solely had to rely on him in all of this panic, though that thought didn't feel that strange.

Tossed into the back of a chair, she winced as her back connected. Her hands wrapping around her stomach, the feeling of her heart hammering within her chest. She still couldn't see, and trying pull away her bindings was pointless, because they might just hit her or her child. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, it slid along her back as if feeling her skin.

Her instincts were telling her this was already a bad situation and to do something, but she didn't move. She couldn't move, as the grip locked down around the back of her neck.

"So you're the whore, I'm surprised Vegeta took someone this weak."

His words made her whole body freeze and she felt her breath also stop.

She felt hands slip back towards her neck and undo the bindings around her head. The cloth was pulled away. Her eyes were a bit blinded as she opened them, there were several people standing in front of her.

Bulma didn't address them, she could already tell  _alien._ That wasn't hard as two had orange skin and a third had a light pale blue. He resembled a human except for his much shaggier hair that covered his ears. Her fingers held her stomach, her first thought wasn't to protect herself but her son.

"Do you know what situation you are in?" The light skinned man asked, his voice smooth and collected.

She nodded her head slightly. "I'm your prisoner."

He chuckled a bit, "no but you are in fact a very big piece of a puzzle, both you and that little shit you're carrying." His voice shifted as he cruelly mocked the baby she was carrying.

She was stuck in a position where there was little she could do. But her mind was quickly processing that something needed to be done, or they might both die.

"You are the mate of one of the worst monsters in the universe, and while normally death would be acceptable. I think bigger than just petty vengeance."

"I haven't done anything to you." She responded quickly and boldly.

"No, you have not, but I can guess what kind of woman would ever want to be with Vegeta. You probably just wanted the thrill of having some murderer in your sheets. Then bear him a kid? You are a special type of whore."

She spat in his direction. "I didn't get any choice in this situation bastard, the only thing I didn't do was kill my child."

He looked over the woman and just snorted in disgust. It had been a long time coming, but finally he had something. Some payback for his people, the Tuffles, they had been nearly slaughtered to extinction, but the few survivors that remained now could finally have their revenge.

When he had learned that the prince had survived and worked for Frieza he had spent years trying to find the proper means of killing him off. Considering his kind died all the time nowadays, it wouldn't be that hard. For years, almost a decade, he had tried every possible mean, and not once had it worked.

Then a day had come, a spark was revealed.

Vegeta had sent out looking for doctors, that rumor had come quickly which he found strange, but he didn't need to ask.

Subtly, he had discovered through finding these doctors. Through them he had discovered a critical weakness, the prince had a mate? The biggest opening, he could've imagined was being offered up to him on a platter.

So many ideas bounced around his head, this would be it, his final and perfect vengeance against the saiyans.

Those filthy monkeys had taken everything from his people. They had killed them, and forced the few survivors into small gatherings out in the wastes of the universe. How they had to scrap and fight just to live in the edges of space where the prince now tried to live with a woman on some derelict space station.

He had waited, his eyes and ears all over the universe informing him of the prince's departure to a backwater planet called Earth. He hadn't imagined this is where, of all places the prince would be hiding.

Though it did explain how the prince had remained so inconspicuous.

He knew that speed would be on his side, that he doubted the prince would be expecting his arrival so soon.

Then finally one day, he had located the object that would bring the prince low. He had seen her, a weak frail woman. While attractive, she possessed nothing else, he wondered perhaps if this was some type of ruse. A smoke screen that the prince was laying a clever trap for anyone with a woman as bait.

He had to be certain, and when the men who were observing her he used them in his best chance to confirm the truth. He had attacked, getting just a small cut on the woman in order to get a small sample of her blood and poison her with a tracking serum at the same time.

His results were as the rumors had shown, she had half-saiyan blood in her. Meaning the baby, she was carrying was half-saiyan, she was the true mate of Vegeta. This had sparked his idea to be more than just some simple revenge.

In that moment, he had decided to use her. Obviously though he wouldn't be able to pull this off on his own. His hired hands were growing restless but more pay always kept them in line. Some refused and left, saying the prince was never worth this much coin. Those that remained were promised spoils in the future to be paved and made in the glorious new world.

He should've taken her back then, but he had only wasted one opportunity.

He had followed them, tailed them, and with their new ki dampening fields there would be no chance at the prince being able to detect them. If it hadn't shown when they had captured her. The fact the prince had not arrived yet now either proved their worth.

She had seen him, earlier, his surveillance was working but the prince had not noticed yet she had. He had originally feared discovery but Vegeta had tried to locate him instead of going after him. The first move was on him, and he made it.

For his work, he had succeeded, Vegeta's mate was his.

Now with her right in his hands he would soon have the ultimate trump card over the prince. His mate was his life, so long as he had her he would have the prince. He would turn the greatest enemy of his people into a vessel for its rebirth.

Revenge by killing her would be sweet, but enslaving the prince, turning the monkey into a dog with his mate hostage would be a better payback than he could've ever imagined.

Soon the Tuffles would return, and Vegeta would be the key.

Also, once he got the prince's son he'd had another form of leverage. He could use both to secure his compliance if not, then he could exterminate them.

Slowly he brought his nails along the back of her neck, he felt her stiffen slightly but she did not show fear. She was a strong little thing he'd give her that, but she was no threat to anyone.

"You're very important, and if you behave you'll remain unhurt. Along with that little spunk inside of you."  
Bulma kept herself back from growling, the sight of him and the way he talked to her made her sick. She was just a pregnant woman, and was clearly going to be used in some type of game against Vegeta.

It was already stressful enough, as she was right now depending on Vegeta to save her but there was nothing she could do. Her only chance at freedom would be her running for it, but right now that was impossible.

She swallowed, "What do you want?"

He snorted. "You, that's all. You are the link to the mighty prince of all monkeys."

"Do you have any idea what he'll do when he finds you? You are going to piss him off something fierce and you'll regret laying a finger on me." she shouted back at him.

It didn't matter who the hell was talking to her, no one kidnapped her. Even if she couldn't fight back she knew a lot of people who would give someone hell for hurting her. She wasn't going to cower and beg, she was Bulma Briefs.

Although, he did not seem to care for her tone. Her face jerked to the side as he slapped her. His strength causing a burning along her skin and red lines to appear. She didn't cry, or show that much distress but she only held her stomach tighter. She'd offer up her face so long as they didn't hurt her baby.

He slipped up a bit. He did not intend to hit her, but she was in no position to be talking down to him.

It was making sense why this little one was Vegeta's.

But still, she was nothing but his whore and that made her on the same level of garbage as the prince.

He hit her again. Except he didn't slap her, no her punched her. This vile bitch dared to lay with a monster and have his children, be his mate? She truly had to be just as sick as him, as all of those monkeys before.

He grabbed her jaw and cheeks with his fingers.

"Now listen carefully bitch," He spat in her face.

"You will behave, you will speak only when spoken too and you will do exactly as I say." He moved his other free hand and touched her stomach. "Or maybe I'll take it out on this vile abomination."

Before Bulma had blinked, the man was rocked backwards, clutching his hand. He snarled at her, but looking towards her stomach. Her eyes looked down as well and she saw it glowing with an aura that soon covered her.  _Trunks._ Her baby didn't like being threatened and showed him what happened when he crossed a Brief. She smirked as she looked up to stare into the face of the man.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but if you leave now this didn't happen and I won't try and I'll try and convince Vegeta not to kill you."

Her heart was still pounding, as she had to be careful but she also had to give them a way out. She was praying that Vegeta would show up at any moment. It was a strange feeling, that the man who once took so much from her was probably the best savior right now.

As she remained there in the growing silence she wondered exactly what Trunks could do within her womb? She couldn't have the strength to shove someone back like that. Yet her own son had done it and he wasn't even born.

The man's eyes looked disgusted at her stomach.  _That_ disgusting creature shouldn't have been able to hurt him. But it was a monkey's blood. They didn't know their place.

He wanted to watch her die, but her life was important for now, but that did not mean her world would be without pain. He jumped at her, his fingers squeezing down on her shoulder, feeling his own ki glow out and begin to burn her skin.

Bulma screamed as she felt her skin on fire, she closed her eyes as she tried to do something, the burning sensation going through her flesh was incredibly painful. She begged for some help.

 _Someone_ listened.

The Tuffle was rebuked once again, as an aura flared around Bulma's body pushing him away. But he didn't care, he saw the blood drip down her shoulder. It looked a little rough but the pain was worse than what had done physically.

Today was the beginning and he would need to start breaking this damn woman's spirits.

"You better behave or I'll give you more." He said tersely.

She fought back the tears and glared at him.

"I won't tell you again, leave."

His eyes narrowed, the nerve of this bitch!

"You don't make demands here whore."

She bit into her bottom lip, she wanted to spit more back at him. But she also needed to keep a level head. She was buying time, she believed that Vegeta was looking for her.

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but a massive crash shook the entire room. Every head and Bulma turned in the direction of the impact.

"Get ready to move, he won't do anything stupid. He knows we have her."

The man nodded. Bulma couldn't help but feel her own spirits lifting. It had to be Vegeta, only he could've come so fast and in such a way.

"What about her?" Another voice asked behind the Tuffle.

He cast a glare towards the whore and then gestured towards her.

"Get her out of her and secure," he said as another pair of hands grabbed her and pulled her up to her feet.

Bulma was dragged around, keeping her footing barely as she heard the barking Tuffle behind her. The only thing though that made her focus completely was on escaping. She just prayed Trunks was following what her mom's thoughts were.

Her hands were on his back as he pulled her along by her wrists. As they entered an empty room. She begged Trunks to do this for her, and she felt something gathering just in the base of her palms.

In a shocking turn the man yelped, as a blast of ki fired into his back, he hit the wall with some force but not dead as he clutched at the wound before pulling back towards the damn woman.

Bulma did her best to run away, though with her huge belly she found it difficult, but did not give up. She ran through a hallway. She heard voices shouting, but Bulma didn't stop. The place was rocked again by another explosion, her pace and balance rattled.

She slipped and crashed down upon the floor. Her head was spinning and pounding, as she pushed herself to get up, she managed to get on her knees and claw her ways forwards. Her heart was hammering in her chest, she could feel the pain building.

She could do this, she  _had_ to find Vegeta.

A hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt and she was thrown into the side of the wall. She tried to throw her legs and hands up to protect her stomach. Bouncing off the wall to the floor a sting of sharp pain shot through her body. She waited for another blow to come, as the room was rocked by another explosion. Her hair was sprayed with dirt and debris as she clutched her stomach.

She whimpered and gasped as pain filled her thoughts. Her fingers rolled down and she felt something jabbing hard into her belly. Her eyes looked down and she felt her mind stop, her heart freeze. A metal piece of rebar was jutting into her stomach, and a thick substance dripped out from down her wound.

"Mama No-!" A voice shrieked as another crash as spikes impaled a being into a wall.

Her teary blue eyes met onyx black as the glow of orange stood behind her. Her rescue… had come a second too late.

 

* * *

**Chapter 39: Rescue**

* * *

 

Every moment that passed, he had felt himself getting closer to her. And as he got closer, the more his rage increased. Once he had her back in his grasp again, he would kill the idiots that stole her away. His eyes were strained from a fury that only existed at one time for Frieza.

As he descended, he caught a faint tint of her scent. His mind quickly flared as he realized it was hers, he banked in his direction to follow it. While they were never fully bonded, he didn't realize that it would always keep them linked, because of everything their bond had brought him to her. He would not waste this opportunity.

She could also be calling out to him, looking for him to save her. She did not fear his other half as much as she had in the past. That part frustrated him, she was with  _him,_ but she could not stand the half that loved her. He was happy to know that she was his, and eventually she would finally come to love him.

She remained by Vegeta's side of her own accord, though the danger might pressure her she still made the choice. She  _needed_ him, both of them, at all times of the day, because he could feel what her soul craved. She needed someone to help her, so why not him?

When she had escaped from him, he felt as if his whole heart had been ripped out. He had felt nothing but rage, but with her so close he no longer cared. Her touch, smell, and voice were his heaven. She was the only woman for him, and he would not let her forget that fact.

He loved her, and she needed to know it.

Right now, he focused on saving her. She could see that he was perfect for her that she would come to him willingly. She tolerated the Vegeta who barely considered her dirt for almost a year.

He saw a small nestling of old warehouses,  _how juvenile and predictable,_ he looked backwards as he caught sight of Phoenix catching up with him as he had slowed down. He would be the distraction, Phoenix would collect his mate, they would more than likely expect him to go straight for her, but if he did not they would assume he couldn't find her and leaving her exposed.

Phoenix's massive body was sustained by eight thrusters underneath his body, the large machine looked at Veneta who was restored, her memory uplink had been damaged in the fight had forced him to place back her old memory device. He had been concerned that she would be traumatized but she had not been, her mind was focused solely on her Mother, she was in danger, Trunks was in danger. She didn't care about the past, she just wanted her mama back.

"Get her, I will break through the opposite side, give me a moment to get their attention then go get her!" Vegeta ordered before sparking his aura as he flew downwards. He could not sense any powers inside, but that was probably a fact they had an ability to cloak their ki. But that did not mean he couldn't smell them.

With his arm thrown forwards, a section of the building imploded. He was here to get their attention, and he had. Several men jumped from over the debris to challenge him.

He clenched his hand into a fist, his golden ki sparking around it. It took everything he had not to just kill them all as they came closer. He watched as they seemed so certain of themselves. Apparently, they did not know with whom they were fucking with!

"Give her back to me, or else your heads will be locked in a picture of agony that even in death you won't lose!" His voice screamed of vengeance and a suffering that only the monster inside of him revealed in.

They scowled slightly in response, clearly, they were not expecting this reaction. "You'll behave unless you want that bitch-"

Vegeta's ki exploded from his hand, it ripped into one of the fool's bodies without a second's hesitation before it splattered him all across the walls.

"Where is she?" He demanded again.

Another looked to retreat but that was already a mistake, Vegeta's hand caught him around the throat and squeezed tightly. There was no escaping him, or his wrath. He broke his neck so easily.

The husk collapsed down on the ground as Vegeta stood over him a deepening rage building within him.

The third tried to escape as well until he was slammed into a wall, Vegeta's other fist was slammed into his stomach, digging into his skin painfully but not enough to kill him... yet.

He would allow this one a chance to talk. "Where is my mate?"

The answer he got was less than expected, he had this pathetic weakling spit in his mouth which sent the Oozaru over the edge with rage. These insults were never going to be taken lightly. The blatant disrespect would only increase the amount he was going to suffer.

His fingers dug into his stomach punching through his flesh allowing them to dig into his organs making him release an agonizing scream as he dug them in further and slower.

"You fucking bastard," He screamed and trashed. "We'll kill that slut of yours if you don't stop!"

Vegeta's hand ripped outwards along with most of his insides as he was tossed along the floor, his painful sputtering last moments were in agony as he saw his insides strewn about the room.

The prince's head turned as he heard laughter. Obviously, more fools needed to be taught a damn lesson, though Vegeta paused as he saw his face appear. "Your kind, I suppose I'll have to find the rest of your nest and burn your fucking race from the ashes of history." Vegeta seethed as he saw the face of the Tuffle. "However, before I do that tell me where my mate is, and I promise you will have mercy before death."

The Tuffle chuckled. The prince was a fool, so blinded by rage for a weak woman did he not know what situation he was in?

"That whore? She's quite the little spitfire, too bad she breaks easily."

Vegeta's teal eyes burned red as his desire for blood burned stronger. Who dared attack his mate, did they not know who in the hell he was! He began to charge a blast until a second explosion ripped out from behind them.

"MAMA NO-!"

Vegeta's attention shifted as Phoenix's massive spikes impaled another alien into a wall far down a hallway that had debris in it.

Veneta's shriek stunned the prince for a moment as the Tuffle saw the large machine behind him. The man in charge of Bulma skewered to a wall, he had to make a chance to escape now.

The next explosion blinded Vegeta as he snarled but as he looked back to where the Tuffle was, there was nothing left, but no blood or remains.

The smell of blood quickly reached his nose, his eyes widened a bit,  _Bulma's blood._ She was hurt.

He shot forwards unable to move fast enough as he rounded the corner. Huddled on the ground, against the wall, her back was facing him. Ventea's small frame panicked as she looked at her injuries. Hearing her rapid heartbeat, he moved beside her and brought his hand to her head.

He observed as her eyes opened a little, she stiffened slightly but she groaned and Vegeta soon saw why. The small quarter inch piece thick metal was jutting out from her stomach where a blood quickly flowed. He found himself unable to even breathe.

"V-Ve-Vegeta," She softly cried her voice barely audible.

He brought his head towards hers.

She panted, her lips parted. Bulma couldn't see very well, but she knew  _which_ Vegeta was in front of her. She could feel his presence and how different it was. Even still, he had found her, he had come for her. He wasn't going to harm her.

She wanted to cry, that she had been hurt and foolish, that she had done something reckless instead of waiting for him. But she couldn't find the strength. As more blood leaked from her stomach.  _Trunks…_ Bulma's fingers gripped the hand holding hers.

"Trunks, save Trunks." She said almost breathless.

Vegeta was pained, he understood what she meant, but to save him he would have to hurt them both. He saw all of the blood escaping from where her shirt was. He ripped it away to expose everything as he saw

Bulma winced as she felt the pain growing. Tears were burning in her eyes as she whimpered. She didn't care about herself right now, the only thing that mattered was her son. With a hand, she reached up to grab Vegeta's shirt. Clinging to it.

"Save him," She paused, "please, I can't lose him before he's born." Her tears were streaks down her cheeks and she wasn't able to stop them.

Vegeta drew one hand to cup her own against his. His other came to her face. He knew what she meant, he didn't want her to be pain as he felt the same feelings coursing through him. He brought his lips to her cheek. "I will not let it happen."

Bulma was half conscious. The pain from her injuries had weakened her. Her fall, and the energy she had taken from her son and used was forcing her into a losing battle to stay awake.

She couldn't see Vegeta anymore, but her fingers kept his shirt close.

"It will hurt," He spoke as his one hand held her face and the other slipped down to the metal, his fingers wrapped around the bloody puncture wound. He saw her whimper and he kissed her cheek again before he pulled it out. Her scream was short but she screamed with the small hole now remained.

He held her closer now that the offending piece was removed from her body. She buried her head into his neck as her hands wrapped around his neck.

_Get her out._

_**I have to kill the rest.** _

_They will both die if you do not get them out of here._

The two Vegeta's argued with one another. He was not going to let bloodlust dominate him.

_**They will come for her again, one has escaped** _

_Do you want her to die?_

…  _ **I will take care of mate.**_

The Oozaru did not completely trust his other half but he would also not deny that Bulma's situation was more critical.

He breathed in her sweet scent, her hair was so divine and he wanted to do nothing but destroy more. The blood made him settle his dispute.

She was secure against him, as he flared his ki brightly, Veneta hoped into Phoenix's arms as he took off behind them. The warehouse collapsing shortly after their departure.

[***]

Vegeta was shaking, but Bulma wasn't stirring as he had fully encased himself in a ki barrier to prevent any debris or wind to affect her as he rocketed over the space towards their hotel.

His grip on Bulma only tightened as she was yet to respond to him, though she was not dead but extremely weak. Her heartbeat was still there, weak but there. The Oozaru didn't want to put anything in hoping she would be okay.

As he stepped inside the barrier of the gravity chamber, as he did he felt something pulling at him. Though it wasn't from Bulma, it was his other half.

_**I am caring for her.** _

_You do not know what you are doing._

_**I will save my mate.** _

_The devices inside are sensitive, do you know exactly what you are doing?_

_**She needs help!** _

_Then let me, you may delay everything._

He growled, he wanted to resist. But he did not, her wellbeing was the most important thing to him, but he didn't know if he could trust his other half.

He shook his head. He had to focus and not be distracted.

If it was for her, for her sake, then he would give up everything.

His mate needed to his care, and love. All of which he gave to her, because he cherished everything about her. She made him angry at times, but no matter what, he would never wish her harm. All he wanted was her.

He longed for the day she would accept him, he kissed her again on her temple before letting go. The golden locks faded and his teal eyes returned to black, no hint of red remained.

With Bulma back in his arms, he made his way inside of the gravity chamber and straight down to his quarters. He brought her down on her bed, as he let he slip from his fingers, the effects of the day finally hit him.  _He_ had fucked up. One single mistake, and he had almost lost her life and his son.

He studied the wound on her shoulder and it made him growl. Someone had marred her flesh, but the blood had stopped leaking from her shoulder and he looked back towards her stomach. He could almost see inside the hole and it made him want to vomit. Vegeta ran his hand through his hair in agitation, he felt the bang of Phoenix touching down inside the gravity chamber before he exited the larger body and he saw the small humanoid one drop down from the ladder, Veneta shortly after him as the two of them quickly brought themselves to Bulma's side.

He watched as they immediately set about working on his son….

If she died, because of his own failure.

He would go mad.

His life was forever linked to Bulma, but her life was linked to his son.

In one fell swoop he could lose them both.

He sat down in aggravation as Veneta darted to and from, wiping down all of the blood from her body while Phoenix quickly set about cleaning the wound.

Vegeta tried to reach out from here and call to his son, but he did not get a response. He wasn't sure if the wound had killed his son, perhaps it was just bleeding. Even if he did get hurt it was his blood, his son was strong. He had developed fast, too fast to lose his life like this.

She was not going to lose Trunks.

 _We-_ _ **We**_ refuse to him.

He did not think about the other voice inside of his head.

"Damnit what is taking so long!"

The prince almost jumped as he felt something grasp his hand. His eyes went to Bulma, looking at her eyes that were halfway open. His fingers curled with hers as he leaned slightly closer than before.

"Vegeta?" She asked softly, her voice told him exhaustion.

She struggled to recongize where she was. She had been kidnapped? She looked back to see Vegeta's blurry figure, her eyes trying to focus on him but she couldn't. She was dizzy and tired, as her hand lifted up from his which he did not resist.

Vegeta paused, almost as if he did not wish to move. He found his breath stilling as her hand touched his face. She held his cheek and she gave him a weak smile, he could see she was still in a daze. He kept his mask in place but his hand held her soft fingers against his face.

"Trunks, he's hurt," She said her eyes filling with tears.

She tried to move her one hand but the prince grabbed it before it went to her stomach. She just stared at Vegeta's face as she began to cry. "I-I did this. I should've w-waited for you," through her tears as she feared this was it for her son.

He knew what she would say, but he did not believe it was her fault. It was his fault, she was in pain because he was blinded.

"Silence woman, your tears should not be shed. You don't look ugly when you cry like this." She found herself almost laughing, he was being a jerk but for a moment she forgot.

"You were protecting him, I know you would never put the boy in danger."

The bastard had stolen his woman, but hadn't imagined that had she remained in his hands before his arrival longer that she would've been better off.

"Trunks will survive."

Bulma's lips faltered as she nodded her head. She was feeling so guilty, and her eyes were showing it. Her baby boy was hurting because of her, she was screwing up so much and her son had not even been born yet.

She began to breathe more rapidly but stopped, as Vegeta drew his fingers to caress her head. His fingers sliding through her hair and along her face softly.

Vegeta knew she needed comfort, and she needed to be focused on him, if she worried what his two servants were doing then he would cause her body unnecessary stress. Her mind needed to be put at ease.

"The boy will be lucky to have you as his mother, no one else would be better than you woman."

Vegeta was being kind and it was making her already emotional state worse. She was crying more, and her heart was hurting, perhaps because of the pain, exhaustion, or her own fears. She swallowed as she tried to steady her breathing. As both her hands were being held by Vegeta.

"Phoenix and Veneta are caring for you now, if anything else is needed they will get further help."

Vegeta's own stress was rising as the minutes passed by, but still Phoenix said nothing, his orange eyes and metallic hands never stopping.

"D-Don't. LL-let go."

Vegeta's eyes shined with surprise but he did not refuse her request as his thumb rubbed the inside of one of her palms. While he continued to stroke the side of her face he saw that she was feeling just slightly better as her eyes closed slightly and rested down on the pillows.

Deep inside, he needed things to start calming down. He needed her to be safe and secure before going back out and hunting down every single alien on this planet. He now knew their scents and that's all he would need to find them out. Once she was safe, hell would be ready to embrace them with open arms.

He was brought back as Bulma's nails dug into his hands.

"Woman?" he asked, his eyes shifting to her face.

Her face was constricting with pain as she bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"It will pass my lord, I am closing the wound, painkillers might danger both her and child." Phoenix spoke moving quickly and efficiently as Veneta held her mother's body still while he worked.

She screamed in pain finally but Vegeta held her head tighter, coming to kneel at her side, their face just inches apart as allowing her to feel and smell him.

Bulma was on fire, the pain inside was killing her from the inside. She squeezed Vegeta's hand as hard as she could.

"Pl-Please!" her voice desperate.

He snorted, as if he would leave her like this.

"Shush woman, I am not going." He told her his voice just against the side of her cheek.

Her pain hit again, her fingers were beginning to turn white as she squeezed his hand. The pain was becoming unbearable, she tried to thrash. But Vegeta blocked her with his chest resting lightly overtop her own. The position awkward but necessary as she could only move her head and hands.

She wanted to cry and scram at him but she did not, he was preventing her spasms, his nose came to her neck and softly his face nuzzled her own. He could feel her body getting hotter, perhaps a fever?

She wanted to scream but took the offered view as her mouth bit down hard on his shoulder. The prince barely flinched, his flesh had been through thousands worse. He breathed softly and consoled her the best he could.

It was until Phoenix stopped and Bulma's body finally went limp did the teeth finally begin to relax.

"I told you, woman you have a hell of a mouth on you."

"You're… such a jerk." She almost coughed.

"I am." He smirked pulling back.

She didn't open her eyes but she smiled, "Thank you."

And he felt his heart beat differently.

 

* * *

**Chapter 40: Guilt and Comfort**

* * *

 

This was taking too  _long!_

Phoenix was a damn machine; how could he not understand that he needed to work faster? Bulma had slowly collapsed and given into unconsciousness, though she had wanted to stay close, he had to move away from her, he was going mad. The bite into his shoulder was itching and he couldn't stop it irritating him.

He found his fingers idle and kept having to clench his fists as he paced around upstairs. Even with her no longer awake, he could still see the pain on her features, he couldn't pretend it wasn't there. Also, there was another nagging concern, because it wasn't just her that was suffering.

He was hoping that she would not suffer a miscarriage.

After everything she went through, what he had put her through… this wasn't supposed to happen, and he very much doubted she would ever get over this one.

He was a damn super-saiyan and still he hadn't been able to protect her! If this went wrong, then he had no right to even call himself a man.

A small figure popped out from his quarters, Vegeta's head snapped in the direction of her. He released a frustrated growl as he saw Veneta.

She nodded her head slightly before slipping back down the ladder. She wasn't trying to annoy her prince, but she could tell by the look on Vegeta's face, he was in no mood for any type of games.

Vegeta came back down, and noticed immediately that  _this_ problem was not going to be an easy fix as he saw blood soaking through the sheets.

He looked to Phoenix who shook his head slightly, making the prince almost roar in frustration. Again, he was in a situation where he could only sit and watch, his anger boiling over at himself.

"Ve-ge-tah?" Her voice was soft pleading moan.

He stopped as he took a step towards her on instinct. Bulma's eyes were still closed, she was softly rolling her head on the pillow. He could smell the sweat forming on the side of her face, her brows were knitted together, she was confused.

"You need to be by her side," Phoenix told him looking back at her.

His presence would possibly be the only comfort she could need right now. Phoenix knew that right now Bulma was not the only one suffering. Both her and the unborn child were in pain for completely different reasons. He had to tell Vegeta for the reasons for his son's pain, he doubted very much that this would make the situation any less stressful.

Phoenix knew the look of pain when talking with Bulma about her son. Though if he spoke now with Vegeta he only hoped she would not remember what was being said.

"Your son protected her. He gave her his own ki several times to save her from harm, but it drained him of everything he had and left him vulnerable." He shook his head, "We found her on the ground as you saw."

"The fall," He sighed heavily. "The boy could not protect himself from the shock, then the steel which punctured her… and hit the boy as well."

Vegeta's face became whiter as he listened to his words, his mind was preoccupied with new thoughts he faded out from listening to Phoenix. He could possibly lose both of them, because he was too god damn foolish!

Vegeta had one thought on his mind, but he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. "Will my son live?"

Phoenix looked towards Bulma. Honestly, he wasn't liking the numbers to this question. If he was speaking about a human child, then it would already be dead. But this wasn't a human child. The child had…  _a chance…_ a very slim one.

"If it weren't your son it would be dead already." He paused, "But even if it's your son, that blow… I will not have your hopes set to high."

Vegeta growled in aggravation, his son could very likely die, to a damn Tuffle no less!

"She will survive," Phoenix said gesturing to Bulma. "She is weak from shock, and blood loss, but she will be okay."

"What can be done?" He wouldn't risk anything else, the woman had done much to protect and safeguard the child already. She had tried to escape, to protect both of them.

"Nothing can happen to her, she must not leave this place or even this bed would be best until the child is ready to be born. It's only a chance but my probability gives your son only a twenty-three percent chance of survival."

He had to give his lord the bad news, lying to him was not in his character. He saw Vegeta's eyes looking at Bulma as if he had committed the most terrible sin.

"Remain here." He said, "I will have Veneta prepare her diet and meals that are appropriate."

Without another word, he climbed out of the chamber, Veneta who had remained silent throughout the conversation followed behind him. She and Phoenix both knew that Vegeta needed to be alone with her. If a miscarriage took place it wouldn't be any easier with both of them present.

Vegeta took his seat beside the bed. He reached out and brought his hand to hold her own. This soft fragile woman needed him now. She wouldn't be able to leave his bed, but he did not care, they both wouldn't risk it.

HIs other hand, came to her face and brushed away her bangs. Leaving her forehead bare, he slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss against it. He could taste the sweat forming above her brows, as his nose inhaled her scent. He pulled back after a few minutes and remained sitting next to her. He would not let  _anything_ happen to her now.

[***]

A slight pain burned into muscles as she found herself waking up, but she could not open her eyes. Her breathing was sharper, and harsher, making the pain in her throat grow and her to want to stop. The cracks in her lips were aches, and she could taste blood on them. The only feeling that brought her relief was a warmth against her hand.

She was in agony, but she couldn't remember. But there was someone who could help her. Through her breathes she managed a raspy voice.

"Ve-Ve-ge-g-t- Vegeta?"

The pressure around her hand increased.

"Damnit woman can you at least say my name without screwing it up?"

He had slipped out of his own mind but as she stirred and called out to him, he had brought himself back to reality. He could feel agitation as he waited for to answer him. She had been unconscious for several hours, and every minute just made his stress build and build.

"Woman?"

She did not speak, leaving the prince in silence. He growled in growing frustration, "Cool cloth at once!" he barked to which Veneta who had been resting on newly cleaned sheets beside her immediately got up to fetch a fresh cold washcloth. He could feel that she was still so warm.

It didn't take too long for her to return. He quickly replaced the old one with a fresh one. Frowning in disapproval as she squirmed slightly, when he replaced the cold washcloth. Her lips parted as her breathing increased again making the prince's heart beat heavy with worry.

He exhaled, "Bulma?"

Then she shifted slightly. He could see her eyes were attempting to open but it was clearly a struggle, so he had to be patient.

Bulma took a minute to finally lift her eyelids. Everything was a grayish blur, and she couldn't see shapes, or colors. She blinked again to get herself to focus. Though she was able to quickly recognize Vegeta, who was by her side, his head just a foot away from hers.

She couldn't ignore the soreness and pain, but the look on Vegeta's face made her mind regain her focus. She felt like hell, but she couldn't remember what had happened. Her mind flicked back to her abduction.  _She was injured, Trunks was hurt!_ Her body jerked upwards as she tried to sit up, without even noticing the pain.

"Trunks!" She screamed out, her already pained throat grew worse.

Vegeta felt slightly relieved that she was at least somewhat back. Though he would have to tell her the truth, admit to her all of the problems that would be ahead of them now. He gripped her hand which she ignored, as he needed her to calm down. Agitating her nerves and causing her stress would do no good for either.

"Woman, lay down."

Her panicked eyes looked to him, she needed to know. He had to know!

"He is…hurt."

Bulma listened to those three words, and slowly felt her heart rate increase. She was panicked and hurting. He wasn't dead but hurt? How hurt was he?

She felt his fingers tighten around hers, she drew her face to look into his onyx eyes.

He had no intention of lying or deceiving her. "The bar hit him, he was weakened from the day and he isn't well."

She felt like breaking down and sobbing. "Is he…" She couldn't say it, she didn't want to.

Trunks was her son, her world. She had yet to even hold her son, and she was going to possibly lose him? She loved him dearly, she had felt him within her for so long. After everything, she didn't want to lose him now.

"Twenty percent… if you stay in bed, if you do that then he will have a chance."

_One in five?_

She knew the odds, and it wasn't ever a gamble she would put something through. Unless it was 99.99% would she ever gamble with her child, but now he was in the very low possibilities.

"Can we do anything?" she asked holding back her tears.

 _Why am I such a fool? Why did I run? I should've thought about Trunks safety!_ She was berating herself mentally.

She was a failure as a mother.

"Enough woman, your thoughts will only weaken him. Be strong for him and he can pull through."

Bulma nodded, unable to keep her tears from sliding down her cheeks. She didn't want to be so hard on herself, but when it came to her instincts she couldn't stop herself. The burden of failing to care for her unborn child was falling upon her shoulders.

She couldn't stop it this time, she didn't try to.

He brought Bulma closer to him, letting her head fall into his shoulder as she broke down and cried. He owed her a shoulder, as it was his own fault for this fiasco. He was supposed to protect her. He wasn't prepared and he had failed to do so.

The damn Tuffle.

Vegeta had not forgotten about the bastard. He hadn't the opportunity to finish them off. The fool would come again.

He didn't want to leave her side at all, but sitting down here waiting would only make him vulnerable, he needed to be hunting, but he also just couldn't leave his mate alone…

Bulma whimpered in pain as her hand gripped the side of his neck as she cried, making the prince's heart ache with her.

He wrapped his other arm around her back, his fingers rubbing her back as she clutched at him tighter, she needed his protection and strength more than ever.

Vegeta was going to support her, even as she shook in his chest, her tears running down his own skin. It was the first time for the both of them that she had initiated the deep contact between them. It was a relief for him because if she was reaching out for him it meant that  _she_ was at least feeling better.

He had never been this close to her by his own choice, yet the feeling was more natural. Neither one was thinking of anything else except the need for each other's comfort.

Bulma was crying out her tears, her sorrow and misery, clutching to Vegeta, as her only anchor that kept her from being torn apart by her own emotions. All of the pain, concern, it was flowing between both of them. She couldn't feel her son like she had before, as if the life inside of her had left a gap. She could not bear to lose him now.

"Please," She said through her tears. "Don't let him die."

Vegeta's face was buried in her hair, he was taking in her scent. His mind needing the comfort just having her so close gave him. "I will not." he told her as if it was a certainty.

He could not guarantee such words, but they were words that she  _had_ to hear.

"Promise me?"

It would be a lie, because he could not promise her this. But she needed his comfort, but she would break if he did not. Vegeta pulled back, one hand sliding up from her waist to tilt her head to look at him. Gently, he held the side of her cheek with his hands, where her blue ocean filled eyes still brimming with tears looked into his own eyes which shined with emotions that she had never seen before.

"On my honor as a prince."

Bulma wanted to smile, to cry at his confession, but she couldn't find words. His intense gaze, the emotions that she had never seen before, the comfort of his hands. It was too much. The fact that he had once dismissed her as an afterthought, only to chase after her to save her and her son's life. He had come to save her, to  _rescue her._

She couldn't stop her tears, with a swirling mind of emotions, her heart felt ready to burst. She let her eyes close, as Vegeta's fingers caressed the side of her face.

Vegeta felt… worry for her.

She needed him, he needed her. Vegeta did not wish to let her go, but she had to do this. Her fingers wound tightly in his hair as she closed the distance between them. Vegeta's eyes went wide as she pressed her lips against his.

His  _Mate,_ **Our Mate.**

His tongue plundered her mouth, he wrapped his fingers into her own blue curls.

She didn't move, as Vegeta returned her kiss. Doing what he could to take away her pain, to make her forget. Her heart beat against his chest. She had just done it without a thought.

She had to be out of her mind, but Vegeta did not let her thoughts linger for long.

Her tears rolled down her cheeks but the saiyan male in him would not let her suffer. He had kissed her previously, but she had asked for this quietly, telling him to help her.

She would fall if he pulled away from her.

Bulma couldn't move, as Vegeta's arm tightened around her, his tongue sweeping inside of her mouth trying to drink away her pain and sadness. This was his way to help, but was he doing only to help her, or because he actually had  _feelings_  for her. She wasn't sure if she did, yet. But he was here, his lips were touching hers and he only pressed further.

She kept her eyes closed as Vegeta pushed her head down towards the pillows. His hands retreated from her face leaving her skin burning from their loss. But gently, his lips left hers, a longing hung in his eyes. As Bulma let herself rest.

"Rest woman,"

He brought his hand up to caress her hair, they had perhaps used each other in that moment. But at the moment they simply required it, she needed his comfort and he brought to her what he could.

"Stay with her… she needs you." He cast his look to Veneta who had been silent the entire time, her tail coiled around her waist as she watched her adoptive mother and father be so loving and intimate. She felt like she wanted to cry but she knew Bulma didn't need more tears.

She bowed her head slightly before climbing next to Bulma, her small body quickly being held by Bulma's fingers as she nuzzled underneath her chin.

Vegeta cast a glance at the two, feeling strange with such a sight before him, but it wasn't wrong.

[***]

Bulma had slipped into blissful sleep, but that unconsciousness began to part. Her eyes weren't open but she had no desire to do so. She could still feel some pain from the previous day but most of them now were from the groans in her stomach.

Her memory was a bit hazy, but she remembered the important parts, what was wrong with Trunks. The guilt already rose forcing her to open her eyes. Though as she did she was met with a wall of tan male flesh. She had to blink to make sure, as she recognized this particular chest. It was  _Vegeta?_

She could feel her conscious thoughts. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, his head resting above hers. Just below her chin was another pair of limbs. Veneta's face was smashed between both of them, but with the way she was currently buried in her chest she didn't seem to mind.

_When did he come back? How long has he been holding me?_

Bulma never thought Vegeta would be much of a cuddler. But this wasn't that. This close and warm feeling, one that she felt when in the arms of someone who cared about her.

She didn't want to move.

Was it right to feel such things, did she enjoy his arms all around her?

Her body heated, as a small surge of thoughts tickled her skin. For everything that she had been put through, since his return to earth, Vegeta had been a crucial support in her life. He did things for her without asking, while she may have disagreed with them at the time he was giving her a choice.

It might be his way of making up for his mistakes in the past. But did she want a relationship between them? Was it a Friendship?

Or something more  _personal?_

Bulma had gotten over what had happened, she wasn't going to dwell on her mistakes and his, as trying to fix every wound between them was impossible. But was this growing intimacy with Vegeta, was it too much, or too soon?

Could the man she had labeled as a cold son of a bitch, and murder, become someone close to her?

The thought should've been insane, but she didn't feel that way.

She might be losing it, but as she remembered how that  _kiss,_ that warm heated kiss that she had started and Vegeta had finished. He had tried to tell her without words that he was here for her. And he was not letting her suffer through this alone.

"I smell it woman."

His voice surprised her, it made her jump. Had he actually been awake? Her heart began to hammer as she felt another body roll between them letting out a small yawn, before contentedly snuggling between her swollen breasts and hugging her waist tightly.

"I'm just hot," She answered, though it was a weak one.

"Yes, you are." He chuckled.

Good gods was he making pillow talk? She just stared into his chest. But as she calmed down, he was making a jest to keep her unfocused on the stress from the other day.

"Can you help him?" She stated, lifting her head upwards and his eyes slowly opened.

"Is there something we can do for him?" Her tone was asking him to give her the world, if it meant saving their son.

He knew that she would do anything. But there were risks with every action they took. She was willing to do anything, but he also wanted to be cautious, they had to be sure of everything, doing more damage to him was not an option.

"I will do what I can, but there are no guarantees."

Vegeta didn't want to dash her possible hopes, but he wouldn't lie to her. If something worked on Trunks but harmed her, then it would serve no purpose.

A tiny sigh escaped Bulma. She couldn't hold out hope for everything to magically work, but it still hurt.

She did her best to try and re-focus on everything happening here and now. Although there was still a question ringing in her mind.

"Did you…" She paused unsure of how to state her question. " _Deal_ with who kidnapped me?"

How he wished to tell her that they were dead, have their heads presented to her as a token gesture. Because he wished to have her do that herself, his mate would-!

He blinked, was she truly? He dismissed those thoughts, "The Tuffle… he escaped. I do not know where he is, your safety was more important."

Bulma pulled closer to Vegeta, her fears of her kidnapping while brief were still traumatic. Those that hurt her were still alive, they could come back after her and her child. Not too soon, as they would rethink their strategy. The pain those monsters had done to her made her heart ache, they had nearly stolen her child from her, they didn't care about her or the baby.

She was safe though with Vegeta close by, but she also had friends that could help. Trusted friends who would make sure nothing would happen to her, but for now so long as Vegeta was this close to her she wasn't afraid.

"Will you…" She never believed herself to be a hateful person or someone who wanted revenge, but the blood of a saiyan was inside of her. She shared thoughts with a powerful warrior, repressing them would be impossible. "Handle them? I don't care how." She whispered against his neck, finding such comfort but her body was pushed slightly apart as a loud gasp came up for air.

"I was suffocating in there!" Veneta exclaimed her head popping up over Vegeta's arms. "Your breasts are huge mom."

Bulma couldn't stop the laugh from happening as she brought a free hand to roll through Veneta's spiky mane of hair.

Vegeta glared at his servant before she ducked back under his arm and snuggled closer to Bulma. Her head resting between them now.

He looked at Bulma before deciding to let go of her, he had to get up, he had to train and prepare for the day.

"Stay in bed woman, I will be upstairs training." He ordered though his usual emphasis was gone as she nodded her head.

"Momma… I'm happy to have you back."

Bulma smiled, her hands wrapping around the saiyan in her arms now as the two enjoyed each other. She felt the loss of Vegeta's presence already as he disappeared up to the second floor.

"Trunks will be fine," the soft reassuring voice said as a tail gently touched her stomach, rubbing it and soothing her stress a bit.

"I know, we will all be okay."

 


	5. 41-50

**Chapter 41: The Link**

* * *

 

Veneta was strewn across the bed shared by Bulma while watching TV. Bulma was under the sheets, resting as she continually slipped in and out of consciousness. She was happy to be back by her mother's side, but she was still extremely worried. Listening to Phoenix explain to her what had happened, and how they were quickly rushing through to save her and that she had lost some of her memories was frightening.

At the moment, she just remained idle flipping through something to spark her interest. Even with galactic channels and earth one's she was just unable to let her mind calm down. Seeing her mom in a lot of pain was something that made her feel helpless.

The only plus she had was Vegeta was staying by both of them more and more. He would leave Phoenix on full guard duty, his massive frame having been upgraded since his last encounter, his turillium spikes were replaced by a massive beam weapon. Phoenix had a measure of pride and honor still inside of him and refused to be caught unaware and unprepared.

This left Veneta to look after Bulma when he was away, she did not say anything because she wouldn't let anything happen to her. She might not be as strong as Phoenix but she could still do something.

Since Bulma couldn't really leave the room, she would just stay here as long as she could. She also got to cuddle with Bulma who used her as a soft stuffed animal for a few hours.

A soft groan escaped her mother's lips as she stirred.

"Vegeta?"

The small saiyan girl quickly climbed over to her, though she would've like her mom to call for her. She didn't mind it being his name.

"He's not here," she whispered, in a soft voice as her hands grabbed a cloth to wipe away her face.

Bulma tried to open her eyes, the world was a mess of blurry colors. She had to brush her eyes as slowly her vision became clear.

"Veneta?"

She recognized the small frame above her. She didn't feel much better than she did yesterday, she was struck with hot flashes and nausea. Making the time when she fell asleep a welcome relief.

She smiled down at her, "It's me. Do you want some water?"

"Please," She said weakly before pulling herself up so that she could sit on the bed. Veneta floated over to a small storage unit and pulled free a cup of cool water, she had a dozen made and ready for her mother.

Her mind wondered where Vegeta had gone, but she very much doubted that he would leave her. Not after what had….

A mild blush spread across her face as she remembered what had happened. Perhaps it was better than he wasn't here right now.

Bulma slipped from her distraction when she was handed a cup of water. She smiled taking the cup from her hands and bringing it to her lips.

Slowly she let the cooling liquid slide down her throat, taking soft sip until it was quickly gone.

Veneta sat beside her, her brown tail flicking around her back slightly as she never imagined that Bulma would be so thick with her son. Though she didn't dwell on it as she had to make sure her mother was doing alright.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded, setting down the cup on the table beside her.

"Yes, but I don't know if my stomach will let me keep it down."

Her lips dropped into a slight frown, she knew Bulma would still be nauseous…

"Something light then? I know you need to eat for you and…"

A hand wrapped around her neck curling into her black locks.

"Trunks," The older woman said softly.

The pair hugged each other tightly. "I missed you mommy," She softly cried her tail coiling caressing Bulma's bulging belly.

"I missed you too sweetheart."

They both, needed this. To be comforted, she needed someone to be with her, Vegeta might be by her side some days, but this little girl was something special in her heart.

Bulma let out a sigh, before pulling back from the small girl, her face still brightly beaming up at her.

"A little food would be good for us."

Though she was worried that she would not be able to keep it down, she had to try. She hadn't eaten very much to anything at all over the past few days. She needed something for herself and her child. She could always ask for something to suppress her nausea.

"I have a nice broth soup heating upstairs," she said before nearly jumping up the ladder.

She let her go watching her with a smile, as she was just as she had been before back on Haven. Veneta hadn't changed, and she never wanted to hurt her again.

Bulma felt the strands of her hair loosely sticking together all over her face, taking her fingers she wrapped a messy ponytail for her hair. It wasn't much longer after that as she heard the small clatter of ceramic as Veneta descended down the ladder to her. She set down the bowl of soup and it's aroma filled the room. A beef broth, with diced vegetables. "Do you want to watch something?"

Bulma nodded, figuring a little T.V. wouldn't be too bad.

The small girl clicked on the screen, but as she did the screen flashed. Veneta pouted her lips as she pushed a few buttons on the remote device and as she did the screen turned back on. It wouldn't have been out of the ordinary had the next image on the screen had not been so surprising.

She sat more upright in the bed as she looked at the picture on the screen. It was one of her, back when Vegeta had returned to Earth before Frieza arrived. It was the outfit that Vegeta told her made her look 'hideous' and how he hated her hair in a perm.

The screen flipped to another picture, it was from the family Christmas party at her house four months after the boy from the future had warned them. The focus was on her again, more pictures filtered through. Each one of her, some were more recent, others were from Haven.

Why did Vegeta have pictures of her? Why were they here on the ship? For how long had he been collecting them?

She wanted to see more, but she didn't know the purpose. They were his pictures, even if she was in them. He must've had a reason for them.

"Change it please…"

She looked away.

"But don't you like them?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Their Vegeta's, I want to ask him first and know why he has them."

Veneta nodded as she got the screen back to something else.

Vegeta was different, confusing, and a problem that couldn't be solved. Bulma wasn't sure how to talk to him about this. It was strange that he had pictures of her from before, but it made her wonder. Had Vegeta taken an interest in her before any of this had happened? In some way did he care more about her that he told her aloud.

Her relationship with Vegeta had been thrown on its head several times. The new Vegeta she was with was completely opposite from the one she met. He had broken her trust without care or concern for her in the past. Now she had let herself trust him and she didn't even realize it yet.

She had even kissed him.

Everything about her and Vegeta was complicated, considering everything. The past, their child, and the world around them was all different.

She didn't know what she wanted from him, a  _friend?_ She didn't know considering everything in her life right now.

[***]

He had to take a moment to control him, Veneta and Phoenix would be fine to watch over her for now. After that damn kiss, his Oozaru was restless. He could feel its thoughts pushing into his own but it did not seek control… not yet.

It spoke into his mind.

Vegeta knew back on Haven when he had managed to push through to his other half. It was just like that now, except the roles were reversed. However, the reason for their communication was them becoming whole.

He had to understand what his primal side needed from him, he didn't need his own body to become a distraction, not right now at this critical time. He didn't need the stress and neither did the woman and his son.

Sitting alone he brought low his outside distractions as he focused on trying to listen to his Oozaru.

"I know you hear me, speak."

Vegeta expected some type of response, but nothing happened. Growling, he changed his tone.

"You will answer your better."

_Why are we not with her? You care for her now correct?_

A strange irony came to the prince as he originally wanted nothing to do with the woman and keep her away from him so that he could concentrate on his training. Now, he was with her more often, spending time by her side of his own accord.

"She is well, but that is not what I want to speak of."

_Her happiness is important, her warmth is for you. You love her, our mate._

He didn't love anything, he was a saiyan he did not feel human emotions. He mated the woman but he could still walk away from her.

His son would not need him, the woman was strong enough to raise him, perhaps he could still see him, but they did not need him. He had what he needed, and once he was victorious against the androids he would have nothing else.

She wasn't going back to the weakling and she also would be free from danger once these fools were eradicated and then he could leave this planet and kill any other pursuers. Ensuring his mate and son would be alright.

"She does not require us, she merely needs protection until she is safe."

_She loves us, she touched us, kissed us._

He regretted the act now, feeling her lips on his made him burn with a desire to take away her pain. But she had been the one to start it, to start the gesture.

It was his duty to care for her, and he would, but her care was as a result of his failure.

That was how things would remain, until they both finally passed, his life being kinked to hers.

_Mate bit us, marked us._

"No, that was a mistake."

_You care for her, you know why she is ours._

Vegeta growled trying to shake the thoughts of his other side away.

"So why are you able to speak more clearly to me now, you never have since she left."

_I am you, you are me, We are one._

His eyes looked at a blurred reflection of himself.

"We are becoming one again?"

He was not given an answer. Only his thoughts remained, if they became whole again, would that make him want to remain with her, to stay behind? No, that wouldn't be right. He would not put the woman through that again and nor would he do that to himself.

The woman had done much for him already, she had forgiven him once, he doubted it would ever be a second.

[***]

Vegeta remained idle for another several hours until his thoughts were disturbed by the heavy movements coming up from behind him. He did not need to guess who it could be.

"My lord, they are coming."

Vegeta who had still been occupied with his thoughts, snapped his head in his direction. He let his mind feel out to see if there were anything amiss.

"Where?" he inquired slowly standing upright.

"They are here, but exactly where I do not know. I have Veneta guarding her, and the ship set to launch should any beings enter this space."

A spark of red outlined Vegeta's eyes though the prince did not feel different. "Then I will kill them."

They dared come here so soon? Did they feel they could come and try and steal his mate again? Harm her and his son. They would pay dearly for this insult! The few that had survived were only lucky because the woman took priority.

Phoenix's hand extended a massive golden beam blade, "Please allow me some honors they insulted me previously."

Vegeta growled, "if they near my mate you have my permission. But you will protect her until I find them all."

"As you wish," He handed a small clip to Vegeta.

The saiyan clipped it to his ear, the small bud device would vibrate creating sound and untraceable communication that would travel through his ears.

"I believe you should tell her of the situation," Phoenix commented, the prince said nothing but grunted as he headed towards the capsule ship.

Vegeta headed to the lower level but as he came down, he noted the way she was looking at him.

"Woman? Why are you looking at me like that?" He could see the way her eyes were staring at him, she wanted to ask him questions.

Bulma bit her bottom lip, "Would you give us a moment alone?" She asked Veneta who nodded and slipped past the prince.

"I- well we." Bulma looked at the screen. "I saw them."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed for a moment but his expression shifted slightly as he looked towards the screen. He didn't understand how, but it was too late to change what had been done.

"Why do you have pictures of me? Before I ever invited you to my house, when we barely spoke, and even when you weren't here?" She asked confused.

"I had been watching you woman, I didn't trust anyone. I had to know what type of person you were."

Well that made a little sense, but that didn't explain why the ones after she escaped. "But, how did you get them after I left?"

"I needed to see how you were doing, if I had to escape early I could've found a way. You and I were linked."

"So, self-preservation?"

He shook his head, "It wasn't just you and me woman." He turned on the screen and the ones quickly flipped to the ones of her and her swollen belly. How she wore her maternity gown and sun hat visiting Yamcha.

"Why did you still have them?" She looked at his face for an answer.

"Because they are mine." His tone giving nothing away as he looked at the images, finding it hard to look into Bulma's eyes. He sighed bringing a hand to his head. "Perhaps I still don't understand."

"What?" She said, leaning forward to touch Vegeta's shoulder as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I still know nothing." He rubbed his forehead but as he did heard Bulma gasp, her hands pulling back. He drew himself closer to her. She reached down to hold her stomach, and Vegeta felt worry rolling through him.

He brought a hand to her back to support her. "What is wrong?" He asked, looking to see if she was injured elsewhere.

Watching her reaction he thought she would be in pain, but instead she smiled at him. He could feel her glowing, as she took Vegeta's other hand and interlocked her fingers with his, giving them a gentle squeeze.

"He kicked," She said her voice filling with joy. "I can feel him moving."

It was more than just the feeling, because that meant he was still alive and well. He was letting mom know to stop worrying. Her body was glowing again slightly as his ki washed through her veins. Her fingers only gripped Vegeta's tighter.

She noticed his eyes were still looking at her stomach, which was covered by the sheets.

"Do you want to feel him?" She asked, the emotion of having her son alright making her eyes sparkle.

She was so happy and wanted someone who could understand why she was so happy. She could tell that Vegeta was worried about Trunks like she was. But this was a reassurance for both of them. Their son was still there, and she forgot about her pain and sickness, it was replaced with a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time.

Vegeta was struck by the gesture but he only nodded his head.

Bulma pulled away the sheet and lifted up her shirt slightly to expose her swollen belly. She brought the hand she had been holding just to where her son had kicked her. They waited for their son to recognize his mother and father were waiting for him.

She felt her tears growing in her eyes as her son kicked their hands, both parents could feel it. Vegeta suppressed his own urge to smile but he did give a slight grin. His son was happy to see his father.

He kicked again and Vegeta did not stop the smile this time.

Trunks had not moved much, not since  _then_ and Bulma hadn't felt this great in days. She had been worried sick about her son, and now everything would be okay. Unconsciously she leaned into Vegeta's shoulder her head resting alongside his collarbone.

Vegeta's own head tilted slightly, his cheek touching the top of her head. He could feel her tears against his chest but it did not matter.

They stayed like this for several minutes, with Bulma's soft breathing against his skin. Though as he sat there he smelled a foreign liquid, his eyes darting down to look towards the bed and notice a growing wettness between her legs.

It wasn't arousal, but she was getting wet. He leaned his head back to look at her, though as he did her head looked up to him. Her pupils were wide, her one hand holding onto his fingers tightly, her knuckles going white.

He looked down to her stomach then back to her face. "Now?"

"Ve-Vege-tah?"

She felt it coming, she knew what this meant. A sharp pain quickly ebbed away from her, originally, she just thought it was an old injury, but quickly that had become wetness. She now looked to Vegeta who quickly confirmed what she had thought.

Vegeta's face turned into a slightly scowl. His son had told them he was fine, and now he wanted to be born?

"You're going into labor."

She was shaking slightly, but he kept an arm wrapped around her for support. "You-You're right."

Her heart was pounding, fear had gripped her but she also knew what this meant.

"Trunks is okay, I can do this." She said trying to reassure herself and Vegeta.

She pulled herself closer, bringing her head under Vegeta. The prince held her close, his nose smelling her hair as he closed his eyes.

Bulma had been so fearful of losing her first child, but that fear melted away as he was now going to be born. It wasn't perfect, she didn't have a team of doctors, her mother or father, but that was secondary. As long as Trunks came out alright that was all that mattered.

The wound along her neck pulsed where Vegeta had placed his mark, but neither could feel it at this moment. Vegeta was unsure of what to do, this situation was critical but so was the one outside.

He did not want to pull away from her, his mate was going to give birth to his son, and he found no desire to leave.

Doing her best to remain calm, as Bulma knew she had to be. Strength would be necessary for her first child, she had to be ready for this.

Without warning Phoenix dropped down into the room, Veneta coming soon after. The mechanical guardian had detected the change as well, and the small girl did not want to be left out either.

"It is time, my prince you must  _handle_ our other problem I shall tend to this with Veneta." The machine quickly set about turning the room into a makeshift hospital, pulling away the sheets and grabbing the medical supplies needed.

Vegeta reluctantly knew he had to as Veneta scrambled over to Bulma.

"What do you need momma? I can help?" her tone showing just how excited she was.

Bulma laid back down, as the pillows were arranged to support her back, the mechanical doctor quickly setting about having her legs set and removing her undergarments which she did not care about.

Vegeta couldn't contain his own stress and anxiety as he felt his fingers trembling. He was soon to become a father, and it almost made him laugh. But he watched as his two servants set about taking care of her, but that would not be enough…

"I will be back woman,"

Her blue eyes looked to him not wanting him to go, "Please don't leave."

"I won't be gone long, I need to make a call."

He did not wait for a retort as he climbed up the ladder as the first wave of pain hit Bulma, her hands gripping the small saiyan beside her as she felt the first contractions begin to hurt.

Though as she laid down she could hear the agitated prince yelling upstairs.

"Yes you clown! She's giving birth, get you and your damn harpy over here now!" Before something slammed ending the conversation.

Bulma steadied her breathing as another presence quickly filled the air. "Hey look whose gonna be a daddy!"

"Goku! This is not the time nor the place for jokes, now where is she?"

"Down there, my two servants are with her, tell them anything and they will do it."

Bulma watched as a form jumped down the ladder, "H-hey. Chi-Chi." She tried to smile as another contraction hit her and she groaned.

The raven-haired woman quickly took a seat ignoring the mechanical man and girl as she began coaching her through what would happen. She had given birth to one half saiyan, and it was an experience… "Okay Bulma we can do this, just talk with me okay?"

Bulma smiled as her friend sat beside her, she was finally going to have a family. Happy to hear that Goku was upstairs and the best midwife a woman could have right now was here to help.

But now, she and Vegeta were going to be linked together by the one person who brought them together.

By their child.

_Trunks._

 

* * *

**Chapter 42: Delivery**

* * *

 

She wasn't able to move much, not that she wanted to.

All there was just pains coursing through her stomach, she didn't scream but her groans escaped often as she tried to just focus on her breathing. She knew labor was painful, she wasn't foolish enough to think that would ever go smoothly, but she also wasn't in the best of health.

She had so much taken out of her over the past few days, she barely walked around on her own. Of course, she needed to be calm, but Bulma just couldn't keep herself from being distracted by her own thoughts.

Chi-Chi gripped her hand, having her propped up enough with the pillows. She was the only woman to have given birth to a half-saiyan and it had been no picnic for the young fighter with Gohan. Bulma could only look to her for support as Veneta wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Though relaxing was tiring as the mechanical Phoenix continued to examine her, the embarrassment wasn't there as it was a machine though there was a mind inside of him he was being meticulous, watching her dilate, and timing her contractions to best know the proper time and event.

She could also hear the sounds of Vegeta and Goku talking just above, though she wanted less people down here, those two could help her through this as well. With how weak she was feeling physically, she needed all the help she could get.

Chi-Chi smiled at her holding her hand, though the younger woman her calm and dominating presence transferred to Bulma or maybe even Trunks as she closed her eyes and just focused on breathing.

The black-haired human turned her head towards Phoenix who stood there stoically his glowing electrical eyes showing no hint of expression or emotion. "So, what do we call you two?" She asked not wanting to make the need for conversation awkward.

"I'm Veneta, that's Phoenix." The young saiyan girl introduced.

She knitted her brows as the little girl's response but did not want to press their situation. "Did she start when Vegeta called us?"

"Correct." Phoenix answered not moving from Bulma as his one hand touched along her thigh to measure her temperature and heart rate. He was no fool to birth's but his people, when he was still flesh were born through different means, but he had the capability of understanding these special situations in his mind without experience.

Vegeta watched from the small hole above, finding himself uncomfortable being down there with so many people. He should've been able to push his own feelings aside. But his focus was on her safety and the delivery of her child.

Phoenix continued to check, calculate, and monitor many situations as he kept his focus on Bulma's situation. Until he finally finished after running several possible simulations he had an answer. "Still not time, she's not ready."

"What do you mean she's not ready?" Vegeta barked from upstairs.

The machine dismissed the prince's tone. It was merely his frustration of a very delicate situation.

"Her body is not ready. We still have to wait."

"What do you mean  _Wait!?"_

"It's alright Bulma, you just probably haven't dilated enough for him. You need to remain calm, this isn't a one hour process."

Bulma didn't want to hear that, she wanted to get this over with. Not that she didn't love having Trunks but she was ready for this pregnancy to be over. An aggravated growl escaped her lips as her head hit the pillows behind her. Her fingers holding tightly to Chi-Chi's as she felt another wave of pain hit her stomach. She wasn't planning on screaming but damnit if her boy wasn't trying to make her do just that.

"Well can you give her anything to ease her pain then?"

Phoenix did not know, there were no records of half-saiyans making what he knew and could properly assess, all of it limited his answers. There was one thing he knew though was of the possible need between both members linked to unborn child.

"Possibly," He said before looking towards Vegeta.

The prince saw the look towards him and he could already follow what he was going to ask.

"Your energy and presence can settle the boy's restlessness and reduce her pain possibly. Many times, your presence has calmed him, I would not doubt that it would have an effect here."

Though Bulma wouldn't mind Vegeta being here with her, she also didn't want to have anyone take this load from her. It was her son, she could handle this.

Vegeta couldn't, because right now there was a more pressing issue than her levels of pain but her life and perhaps his own.  _Right now,_ he simply couldn't she needed protection not his comfort.

"Once a situation is cleared I will join her and not a moment later." He looked to the third class who looked back to him.

"Follow." Was all he said.

Phoenix did not object nor did Bulma, though Chi-Chi shot the prince one hell of an angry look for leaving a woman pregnant with his child alone.

"I'm alright, I can do this." She said redirecting Chi-Chi back towards her.

"If you say so," Chi-Chi said forcing a smile then back to their mechanical doctor. "How much longer."

"I do not know. I shall remain on alert until that time but I still have other needs to take care but I will leave this shell here in case." Phoenix said, his mechanical body flashing yellow for a moment and then the heavy whirr of another machine upstairs marched outside.

Leaving the three women all alone as Veneta wrapped her arms around Bulma's neck for comfort and support. Chi-Chi remained by her side not planning on leaving for any reason.

[***]

A very long and tedious several hours passed, and Bulma was still not ready to give birth. Her body was still weak and even though she could feel some pain, it was her own exhaustion that worried her. She had slipped into sleep for a few minutes at a time, every time Vegeta would appear silently watching Bulma as Phoenix remained outside with the other saiyan.

The prince found himself pacing in agitation as Kakarot just sat back looking none the worse for wear a sly grin on his face as he caught glimpses of the agitated saiyan. The mechanical quadruped had left, having cloaked himself to go  _hunting_ though the staff and hotel residents could feel the movements none were wiser of the twelve-foot giant machine of war that stalked the building looking for intruders.

Vegeta growled, his hatred and anger was boiling deep within him, it was a deep craving for blood. Just like he had wanted to crush the life of the tyrant that had ruined his world and people. He wanted to feel the heartbeat of the perpetrators in his own fist as it was torn from their chests. Had he not of been focused more on saving Bulma he would've scoured the world in search of them.

Now he had to wait, because it was paramount that Bulma was going to give birth. He could not track them down, not even with his saiyan abilities and so he was forced to  _wait_ for something to happen. When it should've been his job as her mate and as a father to get vengeance for both of them.

But he also couldn't pull himself to go too far from her as she was so close to giving birth to their child.

"Vegeta you know killing them won't make what they-"

His voice was interrupted by the glare from Vegeta. "You were not asked about your opinion on the matter clown. Nor are you the only super-saiyan on this planet, so do not think of lecturing me."

"Let them have a chance to go, they won't come back."

He growled angrily. "They had a chance to leave, but now they've come again. I as a true super saiyan do not show  _mercy._ I will make them pay for what they did."

"Everyone deserves a chance Vegeta."

The prince spat on the ground. "Blood for blood Kakarot. Had they targeted me they could've walked away with most of their limbs. But no, they targeted  _your_ friend and her baby. So, tell me would you allow them to come back within a mile of your wife and son?"

"But Vegeta that's not what I'm-"

"Enough-! I will hear nothing more.  _ **My mate will live.**_ " He growled his eyes flickering red for a moment slightly unnerving the other saiyan as he never heard such a tone of voice come from Vegeta.

' _My prince, I have two.'_ A voice ringed in his ear, the vibrations from the small ear clip causing Vegeta's hair to flash to gold. "Stay here Kakarot, protect  _ **them both."**_ His voice cold as he jumped from the building coming down through one of the side entrances in a flash.

Vegeta knew it wasn't the Tuffle among them as the tone inferred he had only two idiots stumbling around and not that bastard in charge. He doubted that Phoenix would give someone that chance to strike back.

His mechanical steward would be in the process of pulling that information, the presence of a mad saiyan male would perhaps spark a more productive conversation.

Phoenix was in the underground parking lot. Though he knew that if human's saw a massive machine pinning two humanoids to the wall they would not ask questions and forget what they saw.

Vegeta was craving blood, it didn't matter if they weren't the ones directly responsible. They were all a part of this game, just like Frieza's henchman who'd he slaughtered in search of Kakarot. They were only peons, but they were just as guilty of the tyrant's evil as he was.

Phoenix threw one from the wall, the other dealing with a massive energy blade shoved into his leg.

It took less than a second for the prince to snap. Being faster than their eyes did he slam his fist into the face of one orange skinned freak. "Did you think to fuck with me? That coming back here would've been your best decision…" He snarled viewing the side of his victim's jaw caved in from the force of the blow rendering him unable to talk but gurgle as Vegeta grabbed him by the arm and hauled him up into the air. He could see the panic showing through the eyes of the fool. Clearly, they were nothing but sniveling cowards.

They had no desire to fight him like a warrior.

He tasted his own blood in his mouth as his teeth ground together. His ki gathered around his wrist and began to burn, the half cry and scream ripping from the alien's mouth did not please the prince as it should. It wasn't painful enough but he did not have the time to waste killing the scraps. He melted through bone and flesh until his hand punched through his chest.

Until the blood and jerking motions of the fool's body stilled did the prince release him, the thud and wet and burnt flesh filled his nostrils as he turned to Phoenix who pulled his catch from the wall, shoving him down to the floor, a massive spike shoved from his huge quadrupedal feet kept him locked down like a boulder atop his back.

"Where, I will ask once and only once." Vegeta snarled as he looked down into fear filled eyes of the next fool.

The alien's chest could scarcely draw breath until Vegeta raised his finger ever slightly to alleviate enough pressure for his lungs to gain some air.

"Inside… don't know-" His voice screamed as Vegeta's finger lowered down as did Phoenix's crushing pressure. The sound of bones crushing as the ground began to crack from the force.

"Go my prince, I will join you in a minute." Phoenix said looking down at the alien.

While loathe to leave him alive and not dead by his own hands, the machine was right, there was a more important son of a bitch that required his attention-!

"That son of a bitch!"

Vegeta snarled, realizing the god damn truth. These two were nothing but a fucking distraction, how could he be so foolish! His attention had been diverted, that clearly had been the point. He threw open the door to the outside before leaping into the air, his eyes looking to the only place he could be. He had never moved faster in his life, as he shot towards the rooftop villa, the small top housing the capsule to his ship and two beings standing out front. One in front of the capsule ship, the other just yards from him.

"Bastard-!" Vegeta roared flying down from the sky his ki sparking all around him as he made his entrance, his eyes flickering red and teal.

He looked to Kakarot, who hadn't let the estranged Tuffle close to the ship, thanking that idiot hadn't decided to invite him in. Though the smug son of a bitch smirked as he landed. "How delightful, prince Vegeta I must admit you do have the most  _unique_ companions." Clearly his words inferring Kakarot.

Vegeta was ready to dive and tackle him but Goku placed a hand in front of him. "I won't ask again, leave this planet. Otherwise I will not stop him."

"You won't stop me even if you tried." Vegeta snarled shoving past him.

"Such a shame, I had hoped to take you back to space. Make you pay for all the sins of your race, but I suppose I'll have to settle with just your death." The Tuffle sighed shaking his head. "Such a shame to leave your mate a widow, and your son just the bastard that he is."

The words he spoke sent Vegeta into a raging fit, his control snapped and he pulled his arm back and jumped forwards. His fist swinging straight for the alien's face but he missed, the man's image reappearing just feet away.

"Such barbaric ways, but that's all you monkeys every were."

Vegeta's golden ki sparked and flared as he lunged back at him. He missed again, the Tuffle laughing as he held up his wrist.

"You aren't fast enough Prince Vegeta." He chuckled tapping his wrist. "This little device allows me to move faster than even you. Another example of brain over brawn. I wanted to go inside and kill that little whore of yours, but your friend here talked me out of it. So, I'll just have to make do with you."

"Whore? She is not a whore!"

Another laugh, before he moved out the line of fire. "It is fun Vegeta, but I suppose killing you will have to suffice it will-" He was stopped as a hand grabbed him on the shoulder. It was not the prince, but how? He moved as fast as the speed of light, how could someone even touch him!

"Killing, won't change anything. It won't make everything right. So I'm-"

The tuffle never got the chance to speak, his ability to teleport away was ruined as Goku's hands touched him, the field around his body was disrupted making his device worthless.

Vegeta did not hesitate, his fist slammed through the Tuffle's stomach as Goku's eyes watched in horror as the Prince slew the man right in front of his eyes.

Vegeta could feel the blood running down his fist, but he didn't care. He only wanted revenge right now and it was the only thing that was important. Ignoring the look of shock on the other saiyans face he flared his ki incinerating all trace of the once arrogant bastard.

"Vegeta…" Goku said looking disappointed at the prince who snorted.

"Spare me Kakarot, I don't allow threats to remain, not when it concerns Bulma and my son." He spat at him venomously, mercy was the death of fools.

"Why are your eyes red?" Goku said snapping the prince's thoughts, "Vegeta… they aren't teal. They are red."

He did not even feel it himself, he felt normal. There was no overbearing presence forcing his will down. The prince's golden aura faded, but his red eyes remained.  _ **Must hurry, Son calls to us.**_

Wiping his face and blinking Vegeta felt no different but ignored Kakarot before heading inside the capsule ship to hear the scream of Bulma. It was guttural as if she was trying release all of her anger and pain through her voice. He jumped down to the where he saw the woman sweating, her breath coming in heavy pants.

"Vegeta-! Get over here and hold my hand you bastard!" She said glaring daggers as he appeared.

"You do-"

"NOW! Not after your speech about your damn saiyan prince crap, get over here!" Her words were almost violent. But begrudgingly he felt complied. Phoenix was currently waiting, his metal hands with a towel, and other rag.

Chi-Chi managed to get her own hand free from Bulma, seeing the red lines formed along her skin as the prince took her place.

He felt the intense pressure of her fingers, though only a minor feeling to him it would no doubt hurt a normal human. Without thinking he knelt in the bed beside her, his chest becoming a slight pillow for her head.

"Push, you must continue." Phoenix said almost sounding bored with his mechanical voice.

Vegeta felt awkward but Bulma's other hand grabbed his other wrist, her nails digging into his flesh as if trying to share her pain with the prince. Her breathing coming in more shallow as each push he felt her fingers dig into him a little bit harder.

"It's almost over woman, just a bit more." He whispered, his soft tone only enough for her to hear as she pushed, her whimpers and tears coming as she pushed with each breath.

Bulma felt the sweat dripping down the side of her face, she did everything to bring her son into her world.  _'Push…'_  Vegeta's voice kept her focused not allowing exhaustion to break her at the final step. She could do it. It was just a bit more. The pain didn't lessen but she could feel the warmth between them making it bearable.

He felt her trembling body against him, how she appeared weak and breakable. But she didn't look fragile, she was strong.

' _one more big push.'_

Bulma felt her tears rolling down her cheeks, as she strained and cried out, as she did that final push. She felt Vegeta's lips atop her head, his breath tickling her hair as she ended it. It was all over, and she fell backwards into his arm, all her energy drained away.

The only thing that allowed her remain conscious was the loud scream, coming from her son. Bulma was pulled up by Vegeta, her eyes cracking open as she tried to finally see her first glimpse of him. Her vision was blurry from tears and sweat, but she could see Phoenix cleaning him, the umbilical cord cut, before he was wrapped in the soft towel, the mechanical doctor cradling the small boy before offering her the small child.

Vegeta looked at his son proud but his smile dropped as he looked at Phoenix. "Where is his tail?" He asked knowing that even a half-breed should have one.

Phoenix did not answer him immediately as he handed Bulma her son, her tears of joy came pouring out of her eyes. She saw the small patch of lavender hair and his thick full cheeks. She didn't care what they were talking about, her baby was here and alive and well.

The prince eyed the machine with aggravation until it became clear as he watched it clean up the refuse from the birth. A small brown tail that looked as if it had been sliced off. Was pulled from Bulma. A vibrating in his ear spoke to him as Phoenix did not believe it a proper place to worry about the boy's tail in front of the mother.

" _It was cut when she was injured, the boy's tail was cut almost at the base, the damage will not allow it to be regrown. But the young heir will be fine as will she. Until then I shall take my leave."_

Phoenix exited the bipedal body the heavy thuds of his quadruped form coming to life upstairs.

Veneta squealed covering her mouth as to not disturb the baby as she came next to Bulma looking down at Trunks with big eyes.

Chi-Chi and Goku remained quiet as the pair had their moment but Goku knowing that they would be fine and he was happy to see young Trunks in this time was born. He wrapped an arm around his wife and within a flash both of them were gone.

Bulma's tears finally stopped, allowing her finally look at her beautiful baby. His cries and wails ceased the moment he had been placed in her arms, now his soft blue eyes were staring right up at her. The most wonderful smile was painted over Bulma's lips as she couldn't stop looking at Trunks.

Her light inside of her, the baby boy who protected her from inside the womb. The one she had loved and cherished and done everything she could to protect. Nearly losing him, but now that was over, she was able to finally hold him in her arms.

After all the pain, the sadness she had felt before, none of it mattered. Because  _he was here._ He was alive and healthy.

She brought him up to her face, before pressing the softest kiss on his forehead, causing Trunks blue eyes to open wide.

It allowed her look down that she could see his face. He had her father's hair, her eyes and soft complexion but Vegeta's brows nose and jaw.

"Trunks… your mommy is so happy to see you." She whispered to him, though he was not even hours old he seemed to know as his eyes closed slightly as if relaxed by her voice.

"Can I hold him?" Veneta asked her body trembling from the spectacle of birth. She had never seen or felt anything like it and now she got to see the amazing baby that had been inside of Bulma.

"Of course, sit next to me." Bulma didn't object as she lifted one arm up so Veneta could slide in beside her. Slowly transferring Trunks to her small hands.

Vegeta was silent now, as he looked at the three of them. Guilt ripping at the edges of his heart. One woman he had harmed by forcibly taking her as his mate. The other barely clinging to life in a chamber just feet away from them, but her mind living as a normal being. Then his son, the one who he had wanted to cast off because of his half-blood at first. Seeing him now, he felt bitter about his feelings he had back then. Vegeta wrapped his one arm around both of them his head resting beside Bulma's.

He had a family now, he had a son.

The legacy he had always wanted, a proud and strong female. But, he couldn't have them…

 

* * *

**Chapter 43: Family**

* * *

 

A soft whimper disrupted the night. His eyes were the first to open, while Bulma quickly brought her lips down to kiss her baby boy. Her maternal instincts overpowering her body and she squeezed his small frame against her chest.

The prince hadn't realized how exhausted he was, his transformation, his emotions, and the stress of watching over Bulma for so long had allowed him to finally drift into unconsciousness. Her reasons were obvious, she had been in labor and had given birth to her son. Even still despite not being able to even open her eyes she still held her baby close.

The soft skin of his forehead was a reassurance enough as his cries quickly softened. Bulma did not think about her actions as she tugged up her shirt enough to allow Trunks to more than likely eat. It was probably the first thing he would need as a half saiyan no doubt. She let out a silent gasp as she felt her son latch around her breast. It was a strong pulling sensation but not painful.

She rubbed his back as slowly her own body relaxed and soon her milk began to flow much to Trunks delight and the tugging slowly faded to soft suckling. A hand touched her shoulder as Vegeta let her know that he was awake as well.

She sighed, her head resting into her pillow as his hand left her arm, his fingers dragging over her skin. It was almost normal now, she had shared Vegeta's bed with him for several weeks now, his presence around her had become one of relief than stress. Despite the previous tension, they now had a son together, they had Trunks and no matter what was pointed at them they were still a family.

Bulma softly murmured as she was still half sleeping. "We need baby things… a crib… diapers." She dragged a bit as she shifted slightly getting comfortable.

Vegeta merely grunted. "I will send someone to fetch the child's things."

Though as he remained like this he had yet to inform her of the fate of the fools.

"They will no longer harm you or the boy again." He spoke his cold tone causing her one eye to flutter open.

Bulma knew what he was referring to, and she didn't care right now. She wasn't a pacifist, or one to just go out and wholly murder someone. But the mother inside of her was screaming out for revenge, and she felt better knowing they had been taken care of.

It was them or her and Trunks and she was still one for self-preservation. She had almost missed out on having her son, had anything gone worse she more than likely would've lost him and that would've made her heart demand that their blood be shed.

But she had Trunks, she was safe, she did not care about them anymore. Bulma let her eyes fall closed again, she was still so exhausted and Trunks just kept nursing.

"Vegeta?"

Her voice was quietly directed towards him, as he opened his eyes. He was just feet away from her but he felt such a strange feeling that he did not belong. What had happened to him? He was less than a year ago a warrior without feeling or emotion, a singular purpose and goal of gaining power. But now, that had all changed.

Her blue eyes were only slightly parted looking at him and he felt something gripping his heart. Why was she looking at him like that? Even after telling her he had just killed the beings that had tried to harm her. Was she not appalled? Didn't she hate him for what he did in the past.

Was someone actually capable of looking at him and forgiving him? How could she after everything he had done to her?

He felt shame, he a saiyan prince was ashamed of what he had done.

It didn't matter what his son was anymore. He was just relived that he was healthy as was the woman. Though his son bore few similar features to that of a saiyan, he had some parts of his father in him. But even for such a young age Vegeta could sense a great deal of strength in his son. His son's power would make any saiyan father proud.

"You can hold him." She whispered as Vegeta shook his head slightly.

"The boy needs you." His gruff voice hiding the fact that he didn't feel he should hold his son.

He was about to roll over onto his side and let his back face her but she brought one of her hands to his shoulder, stopping him though physically he could've continued. "Vegeta, you need to meet your son."

Vegeta just couldn't argue with her as she slipped her son from her chest and gently laid him beside his father. The soft blue eyes of his son opened and looked up at his father. The tiny fingers stretched out for him. The boy had a connection with his father before his birth and still wanted one now.

She brought his hand to his son's head, gently and wordlessly showing him how to cradle and hold his head right. It made Bulma smile as she saw just how close their son had pulled himself to his father.

Bulma had enjoyed the love of a mother and a father in her life while Vegeta had none of it.

Though, she wasn't exactly sure what their situation was between no. It was no longer the same as it had been before any of this had happened a while back. It had been… awkward recently, yet other times, she was actually able to feel safe around him. Was there anyone else who could understand her and her situation like the both of them?

She could still remember even now how close the two of them had been when she was giving birth. She remembered clearly all of the pain she had been feeling and how he had come and taken some of it away. She could vividly recall the warmth his presence had been to her. While normally it had been nothing but coldness, but for just that moment…

She had been filled with his emotions, his concern, pride, and anxiety. Then that overwhelming relief and peace when it was over. How she wished to be embraced again like that, to re live that moment again. The thought was warming but it also terrified her, her mind was at war with herself.

[***]

The had crashed again, their son apparently needing just as much rest as his parents. Though Vegeta been waking up slightly as he had pushed his son back into Bulma's embrace. The newborn whimpered when he was moved from his father but Vegeta preferred the boy being with his mother.

Bulma's eyes were not able to open, blaming it on her own exhaustion as a matter of fact. Vegeta had yet to even change, or she in that same aspect since yesterday. It just proved just how much energy he had used the following day and wondered if possibly she had also been taking some from him.

She felt a brush of movement as the weight of the bed got lighter and she knew Vegeta was up but she said nothing. He shook the cobwebs from his head deciding that he needed a shower to remove the blood from his clothes and then he needed to have the child's things purchased.

He did not wish to rush the child's return to capsule corp. Though he no doubt believed the woman would want to share her joy with the annoying blonde haired creature she called a mother.

"Veneta." He said in a low rolling voice stirring the sleeping girl from the other side of Bulma who popped her head up, she looked like a mess but she still smiled.

"Prepare her morning meal and coffee, I will tend to my own matters. See to it everything she needs is taken care of."

"Of course, V-Vegeta." She said her words slightly stammered as she was still just waking up.

Bulma grunted something incoherently, but Vegeta floated out from the bottom level and up to the next.

The small saiyan girl quickly relocated herself to the next floor as Bulma got herself resituated, she was grateful for the help as she didn't know if she would have the strength to do much more demanding tasks over the next couple of days. Her hands resituating Trunks as he yawned before letting his head sleep just atop her chest made any of her pain or worries fade.

Vegeta reached the outside to find Phoenix outside, his large mechanical frame resting almost as he just looked towards the rising son. "Phoenix, we will need supplies for the newborn."

The quadruped looked to him slightly nodding before gazing back at the sunrise.

"I wonder if this sun is like the one back on my old home world." He said, his calm voice almost like a sigh.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his mechanical servant who seemed rather aloof.

"Will you still need us now?" He tasked aloud. "You have more than what you ever did with us, but you still keep us here?"

"She will always need protection, and I don't want her or my son to perish now."

Phoenix's head dropped. "You will do that better than I can." He turned towards him, "We are relics my prince, I offer you nothing that she can. Veneta is no longer a replacement for your imaginary heir."

"Watch what you say."

He shrugged, turning back up to look at the skyline. "It will be over soon my prince."

Vegeta was taken back by the statement. He had no idea what his servant was babbling about. Normally calm collected and in control he seemed aloof and despondent.

"Speak.

Phoenix chuckled. "Thing's don't last forever, I have had a great privilege to live a second life, to be reborn into his world. But even a Phoenix dies after its rebirth and I have been reborn for a very long time."

"Is it your desire to die?"

"Desire, Vegeta my desires are locked away within this shell, and while I do believe you to be a most noble and admirable lord, I have grown weary and jealous of you. You have many things I no longer possess and being there to deliver your newborn son just reminds me of all of the things I no longer have."

Slowly he pulled himself back up into a fully upright position. "Veneta is a shadow, and my ember is burning out… My prince you no longer need us. You have a family now, you can live as you desire. There is no more reason to not embrace this."

"That is enough Phoenix, you still have a duty, until that time you have a job to do now see to the woman's and my son's needs."

Vegeta turned away from him and headed inside to shower, the room of the penthouse much more inviting and spacious than his cramped quarters in the ship.

It bothered him with what Phoenix had spoken to him about, it was true that he now had a family but that did not mean he was going to discard both Phoenix and Veneta.

The presence of the woman, his son, and his servants had all become routine now. He didn't want things to change now, he had control, for the most part, of this life of his. But he hated to admit that it somehow bothered him, feeling that it was normal to have all of them. Should he have a mate and son after all the things he had done?

He was a murderer, and he had taken pride in it before. But now he was different from what he had been before, he wasn't some animal that had taken her by force.

Turning on the water, the prospect of a shower seemed less enjoyable as he let the water spray down his face.

The woman was damaged enough by his actions. She could be touched, caressed, and held, but never could she be his. Bulma never was his, she had a boyfriend a  _fiancée_ when he had taken her by force. She might've forgiven him but she could never be with him. What woman would trust a man who raped her, forced her to bear his children and then nearly killing her due to his old enemies.

He wiped the blood off himself before exiting his shower in a rush. He let his head drop.

Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he could control his emotions?

He returned back to the ship, heading down to the lower level to see Bulma gently walking around the room with Trunks wrapped up in a sheet in her arms.

"Walking and rocking, he likes it." She said offering him a smile as she looked back to Trunks who just remained pressed against his mother.

"You and the boy are going back inside the room; the child's things will be set up for him in the bedroom and you will be able to wash properly." Vegeta said doing his best to sound disinterested in the process, but Bulma blushed slightly as she looked at him.

"Thank you," She smiled but added a small bit. "Would you mind carrying me, I get a little light headed if I go to fast."

The prince said nothing as he walked towards her and put his arm around her back and holding just behind her thigh. With ease she was lifted up, and floated out of the bowels of the ship. He avoided looking at her as the situation warranted him trying to be focused on her well-being and not his own emotions.

She didn't object as he carried her with him even after they exited the basement. She leaned her head against his shoulder as she held Trunks as they made their way inside the penthouse.

Letting her slip gently from his grip Bulma felt the floor finally. Inside there was a set of baby pajama's, a crib, and several packs of diapers along with food. A small note attached to the items as  _'Compliments of the Hotel, and to Mr. And Mrs. Briefs, and their newest addition. Sincerely, Hotel Staff and Company._

Bulma smiled at the greeting, several flowers and wreaths, clearly presentation was important that and the money Vegeta was putting out each day.

A slight glow enveloped Bulma which made her eyes widen but Vegeta did not jump as he felt exactly who it was. His son's aura flared and with the direct contact his power coursed through her skin and all but made her glow.

"Trunks?" She asked looking to her son.

Vegeta smirked his son was flaring his own ki naturally. It was a sign, a basic call to out to his parents instead of crying. "The boy is talking with his ki, he's letting you know he's hungry."

Bulma looked to her son who all but let a giggle escape his mouth. His reaction making Bulma smile, her body radiating as Trunks flared his aura more to make her smile. "Okay Trunks, but know mommy is only human." She spoke softly, her voice like a kiss over his face.

Trunks shifted slightly and she  _knew_ that he was understanding her. Bulma moved to the side of the bed before shifting her top just enough to let Trunks find her breast which he did eagerly.

Vegeta watched with Bulma's back to him, finding himself that he should leave, but he was unable to tear himself away. He couldn't understand whether it was the feeling coming from him or his Oozaru, but he felt himself  _caring_ for her. He didn't want to see her in pain, he felt something gripping him and he was helpless to stop it.

He was a saiyan… but his body rebelled, he was a father.

Why did he care about a human? Why did he have feelings for her? This wasn't right of him, he couldn't let her suffer because of him.

_But._

Why did he not to let go of her?

What if he could make up for all the guilt inside of him?

Could he even make it up to her?

_But._

She could refuse him.  _No she should…._

Vegeta felt his head spinning slightly, what was wrong with him. She was simply his mate and he had to protect her and his son, nothing more. They didn't require him to survive, they would only be put in more danger with him around.

Vegeta tried to ignore the emotions and he felt something burning inside of him, he forced himself to look away.

But Bulma felt something too. A slip of her fingers came as a pulse ran down her neck where the mark originated. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath, it came again and she felt her heart pulling inside of her chest.

Once more it happened.

Then nothing.

Vegeta felt the relief before finally leaving the room. He could not sense the change in her or his son as he was too distracted.

Or the way Trunks's ki stopped rolling through his mother at the same moment. His blue eyes closed as he peacefully nursed until finally drifting off into a peaceful slumber, in the warm embrace of his mother.  
  


**Chapter 44: Time**

* * *

 

"You should begin bonding with your son."

"The boy is fine."

"It is not me he is looking at"

The day's events were heavily taxing on the prince and Bulma, she had managed an hour of uptime until falling asleep. Currently they were in the main room, Bulma quietly sleeping in the master bedroom. That left Vegeta and Phoenix in the open area. Trunks Crib set just to the wide of the table.

Veneta had arranged his entire crib with stuffed animals soft colors until she required some rest. Though she did not often need it, She should take a breather. This left the only other beings awake to be with Trunks. Phoenix had been trying to push Vegeta towards his son quietly but still it was having a less than successful outcome.

Phoenix was tired, he was a being already hundreds of years old. Taking on his life in this machine was even more than he cared to admit.

"Your son needs you, you helped him before his birth why do you not hold him now?"

Vegeta grabbed his own drink. He wasn't about ready to destroy the giant quadruped but he was making a damn fine push for him to reverse his mind on that decision. His son didn't need him, he only needed his mother.

"This is not something that can be replicated, you only get moments like this once in a lifetime my prince. You need to embrace this."

The metal servant was making Vegeta's brows twitch. He wasn't speaking lies or untruths, but, he was irritating him. He ignored his words focusing on what would come. The androids, and ultimately their return to capsule corp. The woman wouldn't want to remain her forever.

Releasing a sigh of frustration Phoenix looked directly towards the prince. "Love is not a weakness,"

 _Love?_ Vegeta did not feel love, it was a human concept, not a saiyan one.

He wanted her safe, it was mutual survivability.

"I don't need love."

"But you need her?"

Phoenix understood this relationship more and more, no matters it origins he did not stop from pushing them together. What had happened, did happen, but that was not the two of them working together. How they shared time with one another. Even without a heart or skin to feel he understood that they were more alike each other than anyone could imagine.

The only thing that he saw holding Vegeta back, was that he had hurt her. He had lashed out, perhaps it was jealousy or anger, but he came for her the only way a saiyan like Vegeta knew how.

It didn't erase all the sorrow or the torment of his actions. But it explained why it had happened. Vegeta's primal nature was nothing like the lower scum that lurked in the universe's depths.

However, it was not his place to tell Bulma that. She had her life, and she made her own choices. Seeing just how radiant she had been when she had her son, how happy she was, it stirred something deep within the circuits of a being who could not feel.

"I've talked with Bulma about moving forward with or without you."

"I'm sure you have." His tone coming in a rough growl, he looked away. He shouldn't be getting riled up about it but he looked away from his servant.

"Does that upset you?"

"It's not my buisness of her choice."

His shoulders slumped. "You care for her, you feel for her."

Vegeta's fist clenched into a fist as his own infuriation grew.

He observed how Vegeta remained silent, He had to push them a bit more. "She doesn't want to be alone."

Alone? He was confused by that statement. SHe would never be alone, she had more people that surrounded her than he ever would. But there was no way they could be together, that wasn't possible, or if they would survive the run in with the androids.

"She fears she will not be able to help your child."

Vegeta clenched his teeth together.

"She wants to try."

He didn't want to try, his involvement had caused enough trouble with her life. Nearly killing her, what point would there be in trying?

Phoenix truly wondered if he was either too old at this point to be playing a matchmaker. "You should see if it can work. Take an evening to see if the two of you would like it."

Vegeta ignored him, the mask on his face remaining in place. "Bulma would be in no mood for it, she just gave birth and I doubt she would like to leave her son behind."

"You have us to care for him as well." Vegeta didn't react. "You can enjoy yourselves here. The young child can remain in a room nextdoor with me and Veneta. If there are any concerns she can be nearby."

He wasn't in the mood to be hearing this. It was ridiculous, she and him were not made for one another. That idea was a fanciful piece of fiction. They were nothing alike, they had nothing in common, What would make them right for one another in a relationship?

"The woman doesn't need a murderer with her."

"You are not a murderer," Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "You are barbaric, cruel, and a saiyan but a murderer of your own choice no."

Why did his servant have to be so damn stubborn. Vegeta rubbed his eyes in aggravation. "I am evil, I killed people of my own accord how does that not make me a murderer?"

Phoenix walked forwards towards the small boy his heavy frame and stabilizers barely shaking as he stopped beside the drib. "Because no murderer, wouldn't care about his mate and son. You accept what you've done, but you use it as a shield for your actions. Were it not for your past you would not be the man you are now." He gently adjusted the blankets on young Trunks he shifted slightly in his crib. "There is only one person who understands her, knows what she has gone through. You're the only one who can be there for her."

Vegeta scoffed. "I'm the reason for all of it, do you believe that my presence will change anything?"

Phoenix nodded his head. "You marked her did you not? You came back here to protect her, you stayed by her side until she was born. You've done everything to show her that you have no intention of putting her through that again. You and Trunks are the only people she has right now."

"She has her family, she has thousands that would wait on her hand and foot."

"They do not know what she has endured. She is also your mate, she will live many more years beyond her normal human life. You can atone, you can make this up to her."

Vegeta brows furrowed together as he scowled. "Just because I marked her means I should make her mine to make up for what i've done?"

"Is that not what you've already done?"

Vegeta stalled. He had swore many times to protect her, to make sure she was safe. But.. she was not his, she could never be his.

"She would never agree to be with me."

Phoenix softly rubbed Trunks back. "Then ask her. You have already done so much for her. Would she not be worth it?"

Vegeta looked away, pondering that question. Though he felt conflicted he knew one thing.

She was more than worth it.

[***]

Bulma was gently rocking Trunks in her arms. She was slowly walking around the room, a small hum escaping her lips that made her son's blue eyes shine up at her. As she slowly walked around the room she could feel Vegeta staring at her. She had mostly ignored them as she had gotten up over an hour ago, spending her time to devoting to her baby boy. Though as she thought about it she hadn't informed her mother or father of their new addition.

Looking back to Vegeta, she wondered if he was still in some phase like he had been before. Was he nervous about being a father? It didn't appear to be so with how much of a figure he was to Veneta. Was he perhaps thinking he couldn't do the same for his son?

She couldn't understand it, so she chalked it up to intuition, but Bulma knew that her son was craving contact with his father. After so many times he had been inside her womb and called out for his father it would be impossible to imagine he wouldn't want him close now.

Later she'd push Vegeta to be with his son. He needed his father and she vowed to bring this up with him later on. For right now this was his post meal rocking, with a short snack from Bulma's other not sore breast and another round of walking until he would sleep. He was very hungry, and a general feeding session was nearly twenty minutes every hour or two.

She adjusted the blanket around his body wanting him to be comfortable as she slowly walked around the room. Leaning down to kiss his forehead earning a happy gurgle as his small fingers touched the side of her face almost holding her chin to look at him. She was practically melting with joy.

Vegeta had been unable to train. It was not something he often did, but today he couldn't shake these strange feelings he had been having. He tried his whole life not to feel, believing it to be a weakness and a waste of time.

Yet he had been having feelings, and they grew everyday.

It would be best if he just said he tried and once it did not work out he could say he tried and be done with it.

"Would you spend this evening with me woman?"

Bulma stopped, she didn't look back towards him.

"Here, just the two of us." He didn't wish to pretend this was an evening out. She would never leave her son behind.

Bulma felt Trunks tap her neck, his blue eyes looking up at her.  _You want mommy to say yes?_ She smiled down at him. She turned around to face him, noting that even if he wore his mask of indifference she could feel the waves of stress ebbing off of him.

She'd spent time with him in far worse situation.s

"I'd like that," She said offering him a gentle smile.

The prince's eyes widened slightly in shock. Did she just agree? That easily? "I will train and be back at seven." It was what he quickly uttered to quickly hide his taken back appearance.

She nodded. "Vegeta…"

He looked to her, as she smiled. "You're cute when you're nervous." She teased as his face went red with embarrassment.

Offering not another word he made his way from the hotel as she laughed watching him exit the room with all due haste.

Bulma laughed as he made it inside the gravity chamber, though as she watched him retreat a slight tug of her hair drew her attention back to her son. He held some of her ends but did not pull hard enough to harm her, but to merely get her attention. Pulled him up so he could look at her face to face.

"Do you think daddy is cute when he gets embarrassed?"

While her son could not provide her with a real answer, he gave her a smile and stretched out his hands. "I think so too." She hugged him beside her neck.

She had worried slightly that her son might turn out too much like his father, but that thought had faded when she had him now. He was more like her dad, having his hair and her eyes. His face reminded her of Vegeta, but he was so pure.

He was her son and she loved him, and would've loved him no matter how he looked.

"I love you Trunks."

Her son purred against her neck as she rubbed his back. Trunks gave her an answer back.

She smiled kissing his cheek, glancing towards the clock she had another four hours to get ready. She only needed three to get ready.

[***]

Vegeta reclined in his chair, his fingers idly thrumming on the leather armrest wondering what was going on with him. He had been here for nearly twenty minutes, from when he had completed his last training session he had come back, only to find the woman had locked herself in the bathroom.

He released a sigh, a headache was brewing, he could feel it.

Was such a simple thing so tiring to him?

He didn't know, he always ate quietly, doing his best to focus on what was needed, since normally no one bothered him. He actually couldn't recall the last time he had ever talked with anyone during his meals aside from the occasional grunt. He wasn't one for simple small talk, but with the woman it was different. She spoke to him blunty showing no fear or hesitation in her words. She was no fighter, but her knowledge made her a strong mental opponent.

The door to the bathroom opened up. He found himself casting a glance to the side where Bulma exited. She had clearly showered, her hair undone and hanging in a loose ponytail behind her neck. She had a nice summer dress on, it was white with blue flowers around the hem. Vegeta had to admit, she did look good all considering.

"I didn't mean to take that long," It was a half apology as she made her way to the other side of the table he was sitting on. It had been an impromptu set up but the idea was there.

Bulma had not been intending on being in there so long, but she just needed time to focus. She'd had meetings that were far less intimidating than Vegeta over dinner.

She glanced around a bit looking if there were any other guests to be joining them. Apparently they were not. "Is it going to be just us?"

"Yes, they have Trunks safely tucked away for the evening. He's been fed, washed, and placed in his crib."

She felt a mild twinge of irritation, seeing that she was his mother, but it was Phoenix and Veneta. They were no harm.

"That would be best."

Neither one began to eat, as a strange silence filled the room. The meal was made to its usual high standards, a variety of all kinds. Though neither just felt appropriate right now.

"You can eat whatever you wish woman," He said adjusting his seat.

Bulma sat in the chair, she felt stiff. Though she was a bit hungry, her saiyan appetite had long vanished when Trunks left her. Though she did wish to talk with him about their situation, it just never felt appropriate enough. Though of all the situations they had been with, they were right now by far in the least stressful.

She picked up her fork and knife quietly before cutting into the main course of her beef sirloin, a dash of alfredo sauce wetted her appetite as she looked up and saw Vegeta with a look of contentment.

"Do you plan on watching me eat dinner, or were you going to partake?"

He smirked, "A little of both woman, if I began eating I doubt we would be able to converse as you would probably like."

The honesty of his words and a slight teasing smirk, soon found Bulma with a slight blush streaking across her cheeks. She knew how Vegeta would eat, so he was sitting here patiently so that he could talk with her. Not that he wouldn't eat.

Though if that was his honest answer, she'd give him an honest question. "Vegeta, what do me and Trunks mean to you right now?"

That was a heavy question, but he understood what she meant. This was still a difficult situation for him, it was uncharted and foreign. Though he wished to walk away, he also felt pulled towards her. "You are two people that I care about."

It shouldn't have been any sort of surprise, no she expected that reply. But it was strange to actually hear him say it. It made her smile as she set down her utensils.

Vegeta brought a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I do wish to make amends woman." It wasn't directly him, but it was his actions that led to all of this. He had honor, he would try to do what a man with it should.

"Bulma." The use of her name drew the heiress eye's up towards him. "I don't ask that you forget what happened. But allow me a chance to right that wrong."

It was easy to find the right answer. Originally she would've thrown him from her home, that she would be better off without him, but that wasn't the case. She could honestly call Vegeta more than just a friend. "You can under one condition."

He took a deep breath, then brought his hands to his chin. "I will try to give you what you ask woman, name your condition."

"You have to hold your son first."

 

* * *

**Chapter 45: Ashes Of The Sun**

* * *

 

Silence his mouth had opened, but he had not expected her reply.

Bulma felt a small amount of joy as his reaction came.  _You have to hold your son._ What kind of condition was that? Of course, she wanted her son and father to bond. It was necessary for all parties involved.

He sighed in defeat, well at least she wasn't making him castrate himself. Though her reason for asking still confused him. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat before trying to speak again.

"I agree to your conditions woman." He brought his hands together, his fingers linking together to avoid showing his irritation. "If this is what you want to begin righting that wrong. But I must ask this question of you."

He had never been one for words, his actions as a saiyan and prince spoke more than his lips ever could, both good and bad. His onyx eyes looked into her own. "I have a final request to ask of you, but I am a man, a saiyan, and a prince. I understand that everything on this world is foreign to me, but I shall try to follow your customs."

He stood up from his seat, coming around the table and took a knee beside of her. Bulma's eyes widened a bit as he took his stance, he almost looked as if he was going to ask for her hand. Her heart began to race again as once again he was submitting to her.

"You humans refer to them as dates. But I as a prince do not date, I wish to properly court you."

It sounded strange in his mind or maybe because it wasn't something he ever imagined putting in front of himself. It made the already awkward situation more uncomfortable. He kept his eyes locked up into hers, as he made his request, they knew nothing of one another  _through_ each other, just what was on the shell.

Bulma was a tad shocked by his request, but a prince had come to ask for the right to woo her. It had been her fantasy as a little girl, though she believed that old memories would surge back of the time she had spent with him before. They did not. Because the Vegeta in front of her, was not the one she remembered, this was the Vegeta she knew.

This Vegeta was the one who gave her things without asking, and taking when he was told.

She had learned over this period of time, through Phoenix, and her rebonding with Veneta who this new person was. He was not the nightmare that she once believed he was before. No she had begun to look past that and see him for who he was.

She saw him not as the monster he had been built to be, but as a  _man._ He had fears, emotions, just like her, and he did feel something for what had happened, he also felt something for her.

Bulma had once believed that he never cared about what he had done, that he felt neither guilt nor shame. That to him it had been forgotten as another tale in his life. He was never truly evil, he was never given a chance to be anything else than what others wanted his entire life up until his death.

Vegeta had comforted her, kissed her, held her and in those moments she had never felt that fear from before.

"No mate of mine even in name alone will be burdened, human's place such necessities as marriage or appearances. I do not wish for you to be seen in that way." He bowed his head slightly, "You owe me nothing woman, if you do-"

"Wait," She said finally interrupting him.

Vegeta looked up at her again. Her teeth were pressing into her bottom lip, she appeared conflicted. It made the prince feel some small bit of happiness that she might accept, but she also might reject him, not that he could ever blame her.

"I don't want to rush things." Bulma said shaking her head, "But I also am an impatient woman." She cracked a smile almost laughing at her own perception.

"We are both that if anything woman." He joked back with her and she let a laugh escape her. He knew that he didn't want to see her sad anymore.

Just on the other side of the room Phoenix lamented, he could hear everything and it made the old being inside his shell wish he had a face to smile. But there were things that could not bring him to smile, not right now.

He looked at Veneta, her form sprawled out on the bed appearing to be asleep but she did not need rest as one believed.

"You are fading…" Phoenix sighed slowly coming over as he left Trunks unattended for a moment, the young saiyan heir watching him move with such care and softness for his size.

From his hand a large coil escaped, a probe attached to the back of Veneta's skull, finding small holes no bigger than a human hair and locked inside of her machine body. His orange visor flashed and blinked as he made a download of her current being and status.

He looked to the prince as the small boy's blue eyes watched him. The boy desired his mother and father to be together, their bond while greatly strengthened was not complete. Trunks could not feel both through either one of them. It was why he tried to lure his father closer to his mother, the flaring of ki was a signal.

The boy did it on instinct not knowing, he called to his father to come closer, a spike in a beings ki through a bond could be felt. It was why Trunks was so in tune with his mother, he understood her without knowing, he felt things through her.

Phoenix shook his head, he looked to Veneta. "You damn girl, you are picking the wrong time to go. But It is not your choice, you would love nothing more than to continue living this charade, but you and I are not real."

A small cry escaped from the crib as Phoenix reached down to console the young boy.

"Do not cry for her."

His words seemed to stop Trunks, but his eyes began to brim with tears.

"Crying will only make her sad, you are the little brother she never had. The family she always wanted. Even if only for short time."

Trunks seemed to understand, because the young heir knew the trouble the little girl was experiencing. Vegeta was too lost with paying attention to Bulma that he could not see it, but Trunks could.

But before anything else happened, Veneta screamed. Phoenix whirled about his hands going over to her, trying to find her sensors to disable her link to her body but the damage was already done.

The door to the room opened as Vegeta flew inside with Bulma shortly behind him. Worry was on one, confusion on the other.

"What is the matter?"

Before he could respond, Veneta let out another gargled cry and he was too late to stop it. Turning his head to face Vegeta he saw the glare coming from them. He could not hide it.

"What's wrong with her?" Bulma asked concerned as she had never seen her in pain, only when she had fled had she seen this girl suffer like this.

He couldn't  _lie,_ though Vegeta might not wish it, this was no longer in his control. Phoenix knew that the shadow would soon fade, as would he. Their lights and time on this world were soon going to end.

"She is dying."

Vegeta shoved past him and grabbed Veneta from the bed, his own face twisted in a pained expression as he held up the girl he once thought of as a servant, but somehow became a daughter.

"Fix her." He said not even looking to Phoenix.

Bulma was unsure of what was going on, but the tears bubbled in her eyes as she saw the girl's limp form. Was Veneta truly dying? She was fine the other day what could kill a healthy saiyan like that?

"I can not fix this, her heart is finally fading. There is nothing more that I can do for her my prince. The stasis chamber can no longer support her existence…"

"No-!" Vegeta roared grabbing her body and dashing outside towards the gravity chamber.

Bulma looked to Phoenix unsure of this situation as he sighed, "Please tell me… what is going on." She was going to follow Vegeta but she refused to leave Trunks here. Her hands grabbed at him and pulled him out of his crib.

"Follow me. Your eyes will tell you." he said before turning and leading her out from the bedroom and towards the gravity chamber.

She felt a chill run down her spine as Trunks cried slightly, her hands rocking him slightly trying to shush him. "It's okay Trunks." But she did not believe those words that escaped her lips, and neither did her son.

Vegeta stood at the edge of his bed facing the wall, a feeling wearing through him that he did not understand before. The commotion from the other room had sparked his concern, because it was not his son's cries and he had hoped that something wasn't wrong.

It was the worst possible time.

He looked at the green glowing chamber, the bubbles and sensors flashing as it struggled to maintain the life inside of it. No it wasn't maintaining a life anymore, because the life was fading. Her ki was spiking and dropping as he looked at the expression on her face, the way her body twitched ever slightly inside the tank.

She was not the vibrant young saiyan girl of nine years… she was almost fourteen, she should've been turning into a female. But she was painfully thin, a thin matting of black hair clung to her head barely seven inches in length. Her tail was without fur, a pale white lump of flesh hanging between her legs.

How could she be dying now? This had worked for so many years, she had endured and survived this long why was she fading now? She was all that was left of the true saiyan race, Kakarot was not a saiyan, he was an earthling with saiyan blood. Was this truly happening?

He enjoyed the spirit that Veneta had, her fire, her passion, and obedience. He had plucked her from the tyrant's clutches too late, and now Frieza was finally going to take her from him. Steal the life of his adoptive daughter, all because he had been too weak to save her, to slow to realize she was still alive.

There was no cure for her, the only escape was death…

His fingers pressed against the cool glassy surface, his trembling fingers curled into a fist as he pressed his forehead next against the outside.

"I order you not to die, I am your prince!"

His orders were in vain, she could not hear him, nor could she see him. Her heart rate had begun to slow to a bare thud barely a blip in the monitor. He could hear it even through the thick walls and solution holding her together.

His position did not move as he heard a noise coming from the ladder, he knew who it was. She came down the ladder, and he could already feel the tension rising in the air, she could see the truth now. There wasn't any smoke and mirrors. The limp vessel lay sprawled out on the sheets, while the living body floated inside a stasis chamber.

"Dear Kami," she whispered, her eyes taking in the full physical appearance in front of her.

She stood there fixed to her position, she could not see what Vegeta had been blocking from view until she was in the bowels of the ship.

"She is not well." He said, not looking back at her. He knew that her time was coming, and he was powerless to save her. Just like Bulma and Trunks, he failed someone else. This time it was Veneta.

Bulma was about to open her mouth but stopped herself. She wanted to understand what was going on. There lay an unmoving Veneta but just feet away was a young girl's sickly body.

"This is her, not the shell you've grown to love." Vegeta's head raised upwards to look inside to see where Veneta struggled to fight for her life.

"Why?" was all she managed to say while remaining where she was.

"She could not be saved, Frieza destroyed everything about her before I found her. Her spirit, her body, and her mind. All that she is, all that she knows is through a machine, one that allows her to experience the world without leaving this cold tube that has kept her from dying for nearly nine years. The personality was a fabrication, played upon to allow her to know joy and happiness, and protect her mind from pain. Like living in a dream almost, except once she wakes up she will die."

"Is she really-" The fear in her words cut off by the blunt voice in front of the chamber.

"Yes," though he wished above all other things he could be wrong. This was the case…

Bulma looked to Phoenix who stood above her holding Trunks, his head bowed to her in acknowledgment.

"H..Hel… p" A voice struggled to come through the shell.

Without a thought Vegeta grabbed her from the sheets holding her up in his arms, Bulma joining him as she struggled to hold back her own tears as the lips of the little girl moved in his arms.

"Veneta… speak." Vegeta said with such a strain, trying to will her to speak. To have her talk back to him.

"Veneta please." Bulma whispered her hand reaching out to touch her face, it was all cold.

The pair sat down on the bed together as Vegeta looked up at the chamber. His lips fell open, as a pair of black eyes looked down at him from inside.

[***]

Night had fallen, turning the sky black with a blanket of darkness. The sky itself rumbled and flashed, threatening to boil over into a rainstorm.

Mother nature herself could feel the turmoil surrounding the saiyan prince.

Their dinner and evening long forgotten, as they stood idly by one another. They did not even try to speak to one another, Bulma remained by his side, seeking comfort from his presence. But he made no attempt to move, perhaps comforted by her being there but the inevitable was coming.

They would not have long to wait.

They remained there as the green fluid began to drain away, the wires tubes, and psi adaptor for her head had been removed. Phoenix had enable her removal from the chamber. A timer flipped on the screen.

[5:00] And then it began to count down.

It was not a countdown until her being able to leave the chamber.

"At zero her heart will fail, the drugs and suppressants will not last longer than that."

Vegeta exhaled deeply, watching slowly as the timer flicked downwards. He could feel Bulma's fingers digging into his forearm. The two of them were helpless and removing her by force from the chamber would kill her faster.

Bulma did not even want to speak as she saw the frail almost skeleton girl How much had one girl suffered in her life to be put into a situation like this. Her mask on her face popped off as she slumped forwards, the liquid causing her to float slowly towards the bottom. Her head and hair barely supported her body was allowed a few short moments until it lay limp on the container's floor. A mess of limbs, her eyes unable to see, for she had not used them in almost a decade.

[4:00]

The hiss of the pressurized container as it slowly opened up revealing her body to the air for the first ime of earth. Vegeta and Bulma came over to her, the Prince's fingers adjusting her with the delicateness that one would uses when caring for a fragile flower.

Rolling her head to look at them, his other hand situating her arms as to not have any pressure on them. She was barely breathing, her small boney body remained there unmoving save her lips and twitch of her fingers.

"Veneta, your prince is here." He softly brushed his forehead against her own, letting her feel his ki as it softly rolled from his skin to hers.

Her lips parted as she blinked again, her pupils unable to focus as she was blinded by a white light. She was hurting so much, why did it hurt? Where were her mom and dad? Why weren't they there? He heard muffled sounds and pressure but no one came for her.

_I don't want to be alone… Someone help me. Mommy… Daddy please save me!_

Her heart was being wrenched harder than on a rusted bolt with a torque wrench. She'd never seen someone so sickly, but for the added belief that this was in fact Veneta. The sweet little girl who wanted nothing more than to be loved by her, to be cared for and wake up with someone holding her. It was so much to bear.

Vegeta's other hand rolled up the side of her face, tilting her off the ground, he could feel every single bone and contour in his palm. It made him sick, as her skin felt more like a rubbery texture than real flesh.

"M...omma…." She breathed in a whisper, her eyes blinking as the light was drowned out by darkness, one that had spikes as shapes took hold in front of her face.

Vegeta could remember the day he found her and plucked her from that cage she had been trapped inside of. He looked down at her hand and noticed the way that even Bulma's fingers were nearly twice her size.  _You bastards…_ He thought of Nappa and how he signed her to this fate, and how Frieza gleefully tortured her, starved her, and crippled her to where her body would not survive. They had not suffered enough.

"Veneta i'm right here." Bulma said, calling softly to her. Speaking to her as if she were Trunks, she could tell the girl was conscious but not cognisant, it was hard to imagine just what she was seeing or feeling.

[3:00]

"Wh...ere a-a...re y-y..ou?" Veneta rasped her small hand barely able to clutch the one touching her, she could feel someone but she could not see them. She could not hear them.

Vegeta's posture slouched, he could feel the faint taps of her heart, they were like agonizing seconds each delay growing longer by the microsecond and he could tell each one. "Do not be afraid. We are here for you, your prince will not leave you."

All three remained in silence, as only Veneta's soft breath's could be heard. Her eyes blinked as the form of a man with black hair took shape, but her eyes fell where a pair of blue eyes appeared despite the light and the darkness.

Bulma could feel the tears running down her face as her small fingers rolled up her hand, she slipped her own in between them. The gentle squeeze came from Bulma as Veneta's own thumb pressed down atop her hand with the pressure of a feather.

"Mom…" Veneta whined her eyes running with a small thin tear. It was her mother, she was here! She had her mother, she could feel her mom!

Blue eyes, blue hair, a soft white smile, it all began to appear as Veneta's eyes adjusted and she saw someone smiling down at her. She felt a warmth in her chest and on her cheeks. It was a something she couldn't recall but she liked it.

[2:00]

Vegeta watched the blood run from her nose, a thin dark red trail slipping down at and down the side of her face, he did not look towards the clock, he did not wish to begin to count to know these would be his last moments with the only girl that once had been his entire life to avenge and protect. "You will not be forgotten." He spoke, avoiding growling as he felt his own eyes burning. His palms were beginning to sweat, and he could feel the whirl of emotions rumbling inside of his chest.

Bulma watched as those black eyes rolled upwards and a smile danced across her thin lips. "P-Prin-ce?" She managed each syllable growing harder to sound as her tongue fumbled inside of her mouth.

Veneta wondered why was it so hard to talk. She could see him, the black flame upswept hair, his face. She learned the face of royalty when she was born, she knew of his face and her duty to him.

He struggled to control himself, Bulma's emotions and his own emotions were making it hard to control himself. Keeping his mask on was not possible, he could not avoid the inevitable… but he could… just lessen her pain, she would pass on to the other side and as her prince he had a right to her. She was his people and they came first.

"No… i'm not your prince." He whispered against her, seeing the slight confusion in her eyes as she tried to speak again. " I am your father. You are my daughter."

Bulma looked to Vegeta, she could feel his reasons and thoughts as though they were his own. She gave him a smile that he could not see. His attention was focused solely on her, he did truly love Veneta. He wouldn't let her die as a servant. But in her mind she was his own flesh and blood, nothing less would suffice for his adoptive daughter.

[1:00]

"Mom… Dad?" She couldn't believe it, was it really both of them? Were they here? They had came for her! They came to save her!

Vegeta watched as she smiled, the blood from her nose came quicker, her tears turned red as well. The suppressants were almost gone, a thin trickle of blood escaped her mouth as she smiled.

"Veneta… I love you. My little girl." Bulma said hoping that she could hear her, the blood from her ears ran down over Vegeta's fingers. She gripped Vegeta's free hand tightly, his rough hands were trembling and his own eyes were shaking as he saw Veneta's eyes slowly fading.

Veneta felt herself getting colder, and her eyes saw the face of her mother and father. They were so perfect, her mother beautiful like flower. And her father the prince of all saiyans, the strongest warrior of their people, she was lucky to be saved by them. Frieza could finally stop hurting her, she could finally sleep without the pain. Without the scientists… She could finally be happy… she could be loved and back with her mother and father.

The storm crackled as water down poured outside by the bucket. The pelting rain blinding the drivers on the street and those on the sidewalk ducked inside for cover. Standing in the middle of this rainstorm was a solitary being, his duty finally coming to an end. He looked upwards as lightning flashed above him. It was nothing like the electrical storms back on his home world.

He held out his hand but he felt nothing as the rain pelted over him, he long since then could not feel anything. Phoenix had no real emotions, just an illusion of them, his orange visor flicked with the timer as the final moments came.

For his life was linked to hers, a fail safe placed in by Vegeta. It was a means to assure that no harm would come to her while he was gone, he was not mad with the prince. It was a blessing to him, he got to experience being more than a machine, a piece of equipment. He was seen as something more than that as he rolled his eyes upwards towards the rain. He sighed, how much he wished to feel the water on his face, the wind and hear the lightning with his own ears. Such a simple thing was so important, for one like him.

The circuits on his back sparked, and for once in such a long time Phoenix felt a burning wash over his being.

Veneta coughed up blood as her hand was brought to her mother's face. She felt cold and tired. She felt the feeling of her mother's face, it was so soft.

"I lo…."

Phoenix's body burned, the circuit that held all of his memories, knowledge, and his very consciousness burned up. His eyes flashed red, as his leg collapsed to the side, his monitors screaming alerts, telling him that something had gone wrong. A flashing warning error until the blackness enveloped him.

" _Nahda gahla!"_ (Unto Death! I serve!)

Veneta's hand went limp, her face fell into Vegeta's chest. The heavy slam of a body outside shook the entire building, but neither Vegeta or Bulma could tear their eyes away to inspect the sound. For five minutes Veneta felt a life she had only experienced in her mind and dreams, for those brief five minutes she learned love, joy, and happiness. It was something no one could take away from her.

The cries of Trunks breaking the reverie as the young half saiyan sensed two presences leave him, he was unsure what was going on. Scared, and alone wrapped up in blankets upstairs all alone as his parents remained downstairs looking at the body of his 'big' sister.

There was never another Veneta, no copies, no illusions, no smoke and mirrors. After nearly ten years locked away, inside a chamber she was a prisoner no longer to the tyrant Frieza. She was free, dying as she dreamed... the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta.

[0:00]

 

* * *

**Chapter 46: The Reflection**

 

Sleep.

They all needed it more now, it hadn't been the luxury it was before.

In their case their son's caretakers were gone.

Veneta's body was stored away the frail girl was gone forever. Bulma had wished to have known about this sooner, but she could not change that past. She had  _almost_ hoped that things could've gone on the way they had been, however, she and Vegeta had needed the night to grieve. Not for only her but the guardian. Phoenix's death had been announced as his heavy body slammed into the surface. The smell of burnt metal and electrical fire had told Bulma what had happened.

She remembered him yelling something before he had collapsed. Yet here was his massive body, as Vegeta had ripped open his back to find the charred and melted insides around his memory unit. The two beings that had been by Vegeta's side loyally for years were now both dead. One was the last female saiyan in existence, the other a warrior servant who had lived two lives.

Bulma rolled in her bed, trying to obtain some sleep. With Trunks sleeping just beside her bed in his crib she knew she should be getting as much rest as she could, but she couldn't.

With both of them gone… it was only her, Vegeta, and Trunks.

But Bulma wanted to return home, her mother and father would probably be a little upset to have missed the birth of their grandson, but with him happy and healthy that would a secondary point.

Even after that, she still wanted Vegeta to be involved with her son. Even so young Trunks wanted to be with his father. Either his presence or his touch, Trunks always was aware of his dad's movements.

She was also lacking Vegeta right now, Vegeta remained away from everyone, having taken Phoenix's body inside the ship to rest alongside Veneta's. He had sat down and looked at both of them without moving.

Checking to see that Trunks was still asleep, an unable to sleep Bulma wrapped herself up in a robe and made her way towards the ship. The night was cool but it wasn't cold as she made her way towards the capsule ship.

She was being quiet perhaps hoping to see if Vegeta had moved since that evening.

When she peered inside she could see that he had not. He remained sitting in front of them. He had not changed his clothes either, it was a little upsetting to see him like this.

Bulma came up beside him, the prince making no effort to move as she knelt down beside him. It allowed the heiress to get closer to him. It was strange to be trying to comfort Vegeta, the man who had taken so much and hurt her in so many ways. But as she had gotten to be around him, and see the real man underneath she began to know why the way he was. He had just lost two very dear people to him. She might've been very attached to Veneta but to the prince it was clearly more than anything.

In his eyes Veneta was the true last of his people, it was Frieza finally taking another thing that mattered to him, as a boy it had been his father and world. As a young man it had been his freedom, and ultimately he had taken his life on Namek. He was a person who lived with loss everyday, shaped and molded against his will and the only positive thing that he had alone was gone.

"Woman… the ship is leaking…" Vegeta said as his hands trembled overtop one another.

Bulma was on the ground next to him, as she looked to him. His face having long lines of water running down them from his eyes. "I'll fix it later." Her gentle tone and touch slightly getting Vegeta's eyes to look towards her.

"She was happy," she replied after a minute of silence. "She loved both of us," She added before slipping her fingers between his giving him a small smile.

Vegeta looked away again, "I kept her like that, for nearly ten years… I kept her like that."

Bulma looked at him, her head rested against his shoulder. "I don't think she'd trade it away." She spoke. "You tried to make amends… just like your doing with me."

Quietness filled the room as they remained there together, his fingers squeezed her hand gently. As time went by, Vegeta's eyes fell closed. They felt more at ease, there was nothing right now except it just each other. That and Trunks.

Vegeta's head dropped as a couple more minutes went by. His ear twitched slightly.

"The boy needs you."

He could hear him waking up, the ki and whimpering could be felt. Bulma's head turned backwards towards the room. She could feel something being off. Her instincts kicked in as she got up and walked towards the door. She stopped as she turned back towards Vegeta as she paused in the entrance. "You should get some breakfast, me and your son would like you to join us."

He didn't look back, his eyes stuck on the frail body in front of him again. Taking a full breath, he stood upright and followed behind her. He should finally give them peace. Perhaps food and a shower would be a way for him to relax.

[***]

The morning went by, the small family was gathered together, almost as if it were normal. Though to Vegeta's relief Trunks wasn't trying to get his attention, he seemed content being with his mother.

Vegeta sat at the table finding it hard to eat, the room service that had been prepared was nothing like Veneta's cooking. He stole glimpses at the two of them as Bulma's finger proved to be endless entertainment for the young saiyan who held it and sucked on the edge of it as if it were his thumb. He knew that she wanted him to be closer to Trunks, but after everything. He decided to just keep to himself for now, he turned back and tried to continue eating.

Meanwhile BUlma was happy to be spending some time with her son with Vegeta in the room. She knew he kept stealing glances at her, it was obvious, also because everytime he looked at her she could feel the waves of emotions rolling over him whenever his eyes were on him.

But she also was tired of being here, she wanted to be back home. She wanted to show off Trunks to her mother and father. She wanted to go back to work soon and being herself again. Not that she was opposed to motherhood, she just wanted to be able to do all the things she had before.

"Can we return home?"

Vegeta didn't look up from his food. Though he did not move to eat any. "I'll make the arrangements to leave tonight."

She smiled. "I just need to see my family again."

For an instant, the look on Vegeta's face changed, before he nodded. "I understand." She was probably tired of being surrounded by so much death, perhaps her home would be the most ideal thing for the two of them.

Them being her and Trunks.

It had been a small world, between the two of them. It was simple but Bulma had never been one for remaining cooped up in building for so long.

There was just another hurdle she had to get through. Losing Veneta and Phoenix still hurt her dearly. Nor did she want Vegeta to think that she was pushing their memories away or under the rug. But, she could tell he was still dealing with their loss. Perhaps if they went back and buried them he could have some closure. He needed it.

Bulma took a deep breath as the time rolled by, Trunks finding the stuffed teddy bear a worthy substitute for her finger. Vegeta took his own food back, something he never did, even while he was at her home.

She followed him into the kitchen as he set down the stack and started the water over them.

"Hey," She said softly though he did not turn around to greet her.

It was probably difficult for Vegeta to open up even more, getting him to talk to her had been a chore before. This would probably be more challenging.

"Do you want to do anything special for Veneta and Phoenix?"

"No," he replied his hands cleaning the dishes slowly and methodically.

"Vegeta, it's okay."

"He won again woman. No matter what I do, he always wins. Even as a damn super saiyan he still beats me."

She knew what he was talking about, she reached out and brought her hands around his back. Her hands touching together on his chest. He stiffened but he did not push her away.

"Don't, I don't want your pity."

Bulma shook her head, resting between his shoulders. "He's dead Vegeta." She waited, as his heart thrummed beneath her fingers. She didn't want to let him go right now, she had seen Vegeta cry. But she had yet to see Vegeta grieve, he had been trying to do right by her. She could do the same for him.

Vegeta's arms slipped further from his plates as the water ran over his fingers. How did this woman care about him? Perhaps it was because she did truly pity him. His head slumped further. "Woman… you got water in my eyes."

Bulma said nothing as she heard him speak, she knew what he meant. "I'm sorry Vegeta. I'll be more careful."

As the pair stood there, they missed the blue eyes of their son as his eyes looked from the side towards his parents, the limb of the stuffed bear being chewed upon slowly.

[***]

Vegeta stood by the side of the crib. He could tell that his son was awake, but he did not cry, Vegeta merely assumed that the boy was fine. Bulma had left him alone to go check them out from the hotel, everything had been paid for up until that time but as everything had been quickly encapsulated the only thing that was left was the ship, and the  _bodies_ on board.

He was angry with himself and as he watched his son, because there was no one else to care for the boy at this time he was forced to face all of the pain he had put his unborn through, from the time on haven, the strained ki with his mother, and the near death caused by the kidnapping. Having a son had never been something on his mind for years, he had Veneta and that had been enough. Even if she would never be able to 'live' she was his only legacy for years.

So why now, with his own flesh and blood that had not been corrupted by Frieza did he feel so inadequate?

Vegeta was a ruthless saiyan warrior, a prince, and a super saiyan. In the eyes of his people he would be a shining example of power and pride. Yet here on this world, in the eyes of the woman he felt ashamed. He felt ashamed of what he had done to her and what he had put his son through.

He had to have his son know that he was not afraid of him, but he had to ask for his forgiveness. His hands slipped down and he picked up his son, he sat back on the edge of the bed with his son resting atop his thighs. His son wasn't fragile but he still was careful as he held him.

Trunks opened his eyes wide, looking up at his father, his tiny hands resting atop his father's wrists. Vegeta's thumb slipped up gently stroking the side of his son's face. He had none of the markings of his family. There were no scars, no wounds, soft skin and emotional eyes. He found his fingers trembling.

His son would never be like him.

This boy had come out of a poor situation, all of the hardships his mother had gone through to bring him into this world were nothing short of a miracle, but he did not deserve a son. Vegeta's own anger and rage boil over when he thought about his own father. The bastard who gave him up to Frieza and then died like a weakling, achieving his son's permanent enslavery, and his race's destruction. He hated his father, and surely his son would hate him. He was a mistake in the way he was created, but not in his existence here and now.

He had been raised by a sick tyrant, who revelled in making Veget suffer. His mother had died when he was two, slain by a lieutenant of Frieza. He had to let go of feeling, of having emotions, connections, and weaknesses. If he had nothing to lose except his own life, then he would be stronger. He lived for more than twenty years that way. But on Earth, the way humans treated him, the woman before all of this happened, her family. He saw just how  _good_ emotions could be, looking at Bulma now, he realized that he had lost something. It was something he could never have back. Bulma was a strong woman, stronger than he had realized.

Strength existed beyond the physical, he endured tortures, beatings, starvation, and stress that broke lesser men. She had been in something he had put her through since this began, and still she tried to forgive him and let go of the past.

He never could let go, the marks of Frieza built him to hate, to see the suffering of others as a release.

His eyes flicked to his son, he never wanted his son to be like him.

Trunks should be like her.

He bowed his head to his son unable to look into the eyes that came from the woman.

"I'm…. Sorry."

"You can hate me son, but do not hate your mother."

Trunks small fingers grabbed his thumb along his cheek. Holding the appendage tightly unwilling to let his father go, as if his fingers slipped his father would be gone.

He might've berated the woman for being so naive, so trusting, but it was her world. Vegeta saw the types of fighters and intelligence it had given birth to. So many things he had not experienced before, since his first trip to earth he had become a different person.

After his death there had been his transformation.

Perhaps it was her? She was the one who had found Kakarot, turned him on the path he was today.

He should consider himself lucky that she had even offered to give him quarters, to allow him to progress faster than ever before. Then how had he repaid such an offer?

He felt something, more than before, it was in his blackened heart.

He felt a desire for her, perhaps it was the bond or maybe it was because of his son's influence?

 _No._ He shook his head, that was not it. It was from himself.

He found himself laughing, almost at the hilarity of the situation himself. Of all the situations he had predicted his life would take. None of them involved him being mated to a woman, holding his own son.

He should've died on the battlefield of Namek, and joined his people.

But he hadn't. He threw his head back laughing, when had this world changed him? Or had he simply lost his mind?

 

* * *

**Chapter 47: Together**

* * *

 

She gave herself a once over in the mirror as she put her hair up. Trunks while adorable had been picked up a habit of grabbing her hair to get her attention. But she could deal with that once she got home. Resuming her job of fixing her final appearance before she left for the day to go home to her mother and father.

She missed them, she wanted to get back to normalcy. There had been enough highs and lows here for one lifetime.

Not that she wasn't upset about what had happened, losing Veneta and Phoenix still hurt her. But it hurt Vegeta more.

A sigh rolled off her lips as she stopped and went to return to the room.

Her schedule was all but done for the day. Things had to be put behind them, it was the same way for moving forward with her relationship with Vegeta.

As soon as BUlma stepped back into the room, she watched as both boys turned to her.

Trunks happy cooing from his blankets as he laid atop the couch. Everything else in the room had been put away and out of sight. As soon her boy saw her it always made her smile, but Vegeta still looked withdrawn.

He hadn't slept at all since his loss. Bulma could tell. "Is everything okay?" She spoke knowing that clearly Vegeta was anything but okay.

Vegeta, sighed nodding his head slightly. "The boy is ready. Are you?"

"Thank you for being with him," She replied, walking towards him.

He turned away slightly, but his gaze still watched her from the side as she bent down and picked up her son, talking in the soft baby talk that made him smile and gurgle with delight. She looked more beautiful than ever at that moment. Vegeta's stress had been building ever since what had happened.

He was going to be taking them back to her home, the place where all of it had started. He had felt his Oozaru more and more over the coming days. Clawing back up, whispering to him in a voice that he could not understand.

"We're ready."

Hearing Bulma's voice pulled him out of his thoughts as he looked at her. He nodded his head at her.

Her fingers were twitching slightly as he cradled Trunks against her chest. The door closed behind them. The ship was tucked away in her bag, Walking alongside Vegeta they made their way towards the elevator to leave.

"Thank you, Vegeta. For everything."

He nodded his head slightly. "It was nothing woman."

She looked at him, her heart was heavy as she knew just how much he was hurting inside. He had grieved, finally. Letting his heart go was difficult, it was why she kept pressing him. The way she had caught him earlier with her son told her that Vegeta was trying to move past this.

Listening to him talk to his son, completely unaware that she was there. His hands holding the little boy, as he held back onto his father. It was hard to imagine the impact it was for him to apologize to his son. His own flesh and blood.

"Vegeta." She whispered her one hand sliding up his shoulder and to his neck. She pulled his onyx eyes towards her.

He found himself with two warm wet lips pressing against his own. The action surprising him as she kissed him, softly, tenderly. His hands gripped her sides, unable to push away, to let go of her. The presence of his son, the warm rich scent of hers.

He responded, his hand sliding up and around her neck as the other held the small of her back as he returned and grew their passion.

Trunks didn't mind as his father and mother kissed. He let out a warming glow as his ki washed over both of them. It was soothing, relaxing both of his parents and allowing them to draw each other closer.

Vegeta's tongue slipped alongside her lips as he pressed the woman against the corner of the wall. Kami how she managed to make him feel like this. Their tongues swapping against the other feverishly. She was so sweet, so rich.

Moaning, Bulma's hand pulled at Vegeta's neck, the other one holding onto Trunks as even in their state neither parent put any undo pressure on their son.

They continued to kiss, even as the elevator door rang, they stumbled inside alone. Vegeta's fingers pulled at her hair, undoing all of her work. "Woman." He groaned as he kissed her, his foot kicking the button to go down.

"Vegeta… oh Vegeta."

Her voice drove him wilder, his hands smoothed through her hair. Undoing so much of her painstaking work but she didn't care. The gentle thrum as the elevator moved down, didn't matter. They lost each other in their lips and taste for as long as they could.

Their bond linked them stronger, the desire and feeling each other so close was driving them together. The shaking of the elevator as it stopped on the bottom floor broke apart the moment as Vegeta pulled back, his eyes looking at hers before looking down at his son. The small boy was quietly smiling as he looked up at him. The boy was fine, but as he looked at Bulma her eyes shined at him.

"Thank you, Bulma." He whispered pulling back from her. She offered him a smile. As he stood back from her. Thankful she didn't have any unnecessary lipstick on it certainly Vegeta would be wearing most of it on his face.

He wrapped an arm around her side, unable to contain himself. The bond, wouldn't let him let her go.

Bulma leaned slightly into her saiyan prince who escorted her off the elevator, most people passing the couple a glance, though none could imagine the surge of emotions both were having right now. As Trunks safely curled against his mother's breast and let his eyes close.

[***]

It took about twenty minutes, of them flying backwards. Via her own personal flying service, Vegeta. She was scooped up against his chest, bridal style as he carried her, flying back at a pace that was suitable for both her and the baby.

The pace wasn't too fast, as they just remained with each other. Though she wasn't ready to say she was in love with the egotistical saiyan. She needed him near, through a force that was entirely beyond her control. The warmth she got from his presence was soothing, a far cry from what would be dread. His touch was welcomed and not feared, everything about this Vegeta was so much nicer. He was attentive to her, caring, and even when he was still in pain he did not reject or deny her.

Bulma's head tilted her head to the side, looking over the land below. The bright domed building of capsule corp coming into view.

"Vegeta, before you found them were you alone?"

"Loneliness was standard in Frieza's army. Nappa and Raditz were never good company, always too whiny or bitching about something. I preferred it actually."

His words made sense to Bulma, he had always enjoyed his space. "And now?"

He exhaled slightly. "I didn't ever get bothered when I alone. He paused for a moment. "I didn't believe I needed anyone until, you invited me into your home."

Bulma blinked slightly, but she couldn't help but ask the question on her mind right now. "Why was that?"

He had often wondered that himself. "I suppose for once, I wasn't treated like a dog."

She frowned. "That was all?"

Vegeta nodded, "After so many years of being told where to piss, where to eat, sleep, who to kill and fight. I assumed I would always be a dog. It was the only life I only knew. Told to roll over I had to, told to bark I would, told to attack I would. I lost myself for a very long time."

Those days blurred into one, but he still knew them. Each day counting off how many days he'd been a slave. Every moment of his life was in someone else's hand.

"You humans and Kakarot showed me… of all people mercy. I told you that I would come back and make me pay, that you would regret letting me go. But it never happened. I perhaps felt indebted to the third class."

It made sense why he allied with the earthlings on Namek, why he had faced off against Frieza and had saved their lives. They cracked opened the door inside of his mind that had been closed for a long time. Bulma and her family however threw it open.

"I'm sure you liked being pampered by all my mother's cooking, the access to a training device and your own room."

Her words were short, but it was true. After everything in his life, for once he was treated as something other than a mongrel.

He always believed that somehow it was a trick, that they weren't being genuine. He was relieved for once to be wrong.

"I thank you."

After their short conversation, they finally came to a rest above the building, but Vegeta stopped to look at Bulma. Everything that they had been through, the way in which Veneta had looked up and believed Bulma to be a worthy mother had allowed him to put a different perspective on the way everything had happened.

Vegeta lowered them towards the ground not once did Trunks or Bulma feel unsafe even when his shoes felt the soft grass she did not ask to be put down, nor did he try to do so.

Bulma couldn't quite understand the way in which Vegeta had changed. He was still arrogant and as prideful as before but just as he was deadly, he was also just as sweet.

It was confusing and slightly complicated.

Being around him now was normal, and she wanted to start out fresh with him, but she knew that the past between them would always come back. She also wouldn't try and hide from it; she had to face it. The new memories between her and Vegeta had been replacing the old ones.

Vegeta finally released her, letting her own to feet finally touch terrafirma. It was welcome, relief for her feet to feel the ground but as she did, she felt his hand run along her arm, and draw her blue locks around the back of her shoulder. Vegeta leaned closer, but he did not push with his lips, his eyes asking for permission.

She closed her eyes and leaned forwards in approval. His hand slid upwards cupping the side of her cheek.

He closed the distance between their mouths, her hand holding Trunks closer as she felt something coursing through her. He greeted her with a short sweet kiss, it made Bulma's heart begin to flutter as he pressed her lips again in short small reassuring tender touches.

He finally pulled away, his hand still holding her cheek as blue eyes fluttered open, a blush across her face as she held her breath as she was lost within his own Onyx gaze.

"You should go and greet them first, I will join you in a bit."

Bulma knew that he was probably not exactly jumping at the bit to be assaulted by her mother. But, as she looked at Vegeta there was something deeper forming between them. It was true this Vegeta, and not his other half had done a bit more than kissing, but perhaps this was going to be more of a real and stable relationship.

Nodding her head she took a step back, feeling his fingers fall away from her face left a lingering touch. She went towards the door of her home, as Vegeta could only stand back and watch as she did so. He found himself wanting to be beside her. But he couldn't be by something so pure and innocent. The sounds of his newborn son cried out happily as the door opened inside of the house, clearly the boy wanted to make his entrance.

It took not even three seconds for Bunny Briefs to scream and hear a human woman run so fast from inside.

[***]

"You are just adorable!"

Bulma smiled as she sat in her living room. "I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you but it was a bit crazy."

Bunny's blue eyes shined through as she held her grandchild. Never had she beheld a more beautiful sight then that of her grandson. "I'm sure that you and Vegeta were busy, I got a phone call from Chi-Chi asking if you were alright after your birth. The dear assumed you had come home and was concerned."

"Sorry I didn't call you. I just wanted to surprise you." Granted she was a little upset that Chi-Chi had ruined that for her, but she was just trying to check up on her. She couldn't be too angry, for someone trying to look out for her.

Their little escapade was finally over, meaning that she was home. Her mother could now become the greatest grandmother in the world to her new grandson. Still, her mother knew something was bothering her daughter. Her daughter had certain tells that something was off.

"What is wrong sweetheart?" She asked, cradling Trunks against her chest as the other slid around her daughter.

Bulma smiled as her head leaned against her mother.

"Veneta and Phoenix… you know the little girl and the machine?" For further clarification, knowing that her mother might not have been as familiar with them as she was. "They died."

Her mother's expression fell, "My poor dear, i'm sorry." She said kissing the top of her head.

"Vegeta is still getting over it, he hasn't taken their deaths very well."

Bunny looked to Trunks, the boy who looked very much like his father. "The boy probably is lonely, but i'm sure you two can help him through it. " Family was always the best way to get through loss.

"Thanks mom," she whispered softly.

Bunny laughed softly. "That's what mothers are best for. But why don't you go get yourself resettled and let me have some time with my new grandchild?"

Conceding that would probably be for the best right now, Bulma left Trunks who watched her go but as soon as her mother turned on the charm it was all giggles and happy cries as he learned that grandmother knew best.

[***]

Vegeta had remained alone, having encapsulated the ship and the two beings inside. Phoenix's massive quadruped legs were upright, but his torso and arms were slumped forwards. It was like a poor statue, the smell of burnt circuits still wafted in the air around him long after.

The other was Veneta's safely stored away in a preservation capsule. Even still he saw the raging effects of the diseases inside of her. Her skin had splotched, and her sunk into her face. Her hair had begun to drop all away.

It was sickening to the prince, he would not bare to watch her suffer like this any further. Even if she was dead, her body did not deserve to be ravaged anymore. She was not carrion, she was a saiyan.

The decision had been made to prepare her funeral. One of the Brief's tree's had been commandeered for this action, the large tree split into two and laid out as would be tradition. He remembered the funeral of his mother, he would give the last female saiyan the same treatment.

A sigh escaped his lips as he brought out Veneta's body from her capsule. Laying her across the pire was difficult still. But he would not let his mind be dissuaded, he had freed her mind and soul, it was time for her body to do the same.

He ran his fingers through his hair as he observed looking over her form. Thinking about her being gone, it left a pain inside of him, but it had dulled.

She was his servant at first but had become almost blood.

This was his choice, and it would be what she wanted no doubt. He was the prince of all saiyans, he had a duty to his people, even if they were no more.

He lit the small pyre with his hand, watching as slowly the flames rose up and engulfed the wooden slate. The crackle and popping as the wood burned was the only sounds that escaped as Vegeta watched the flames roll over her body. He watched her go, and he did not turn away.

[***]

She rushed slightly outside when she smelled smoke, Bulma fearing that something might've happened but as she looked out from her balcony window she looked towards the ship and just off to the side she could see where the smoke was coming from.

Coming outside, telling her mother to give her and Vegeta a moment as she passed by. Her face slightly flushed as she rushed to be outside.

The prince did not acknowledge her appearance, though he did tense slightly as her hands touched his shoulders. Bulma knew the gesture in front of her, as she could see as well as partly smell what exactly was happening.

"Her condition was getting worse, I couldn't wait any longer."

Bulma nodded against him as she offered him comfort, her hands squeezing his shoulders as the pair watched the dancing flames in front of them. Veneta's body had long since blackened over and was no longer visible except for the bright flames.

The joy of her return quickly drained away as she looked down at the pyre in front of her. Her heart sunk more as this would be their final good-bye.

"You made her happy Vegeta, don't believe that she didn't love all of us and who she was even at the end."

Silence came upon them, both of their eyes glued to the scene before them.

Tomorrow, they could move forward. She and Vegeta could work through what had happened together. This was letting the past rest, a new start with no one else, it would be her, Trunks, and Vegeta.

One hand trailed down his shoulder until it came to rest on his palm. She slipped her fingers slowly over intertwined both of their hands together.

Vegeta glanced at her blue hair against him, wondering.

He squeezed her fingers together. His thumb rolling alongside her palm.

Their two hearts could finally beat together, for in that moment they were simply with one another.

And that was just right.

 

  
  
  


**Chapter 48: A One on One**

* * *

 

Startling.

Like a deer caught in headlights. She was the deer, and the headlights were a pair of red eyes.

He stood there, quietly observing her. It had been a long time… or as it felt to him. They were together standing quietly in the room. Unmoving but he could that she was trying to keep herself from losing her own self control. She was afraid of him… why?

After so many times since she left him, why was she afraid of him? He had done nothing to harm her, he loved her. He loved her so much.

"Why don't you wish to speak to me?"

She didn't say anything. Her actions caused Vegeta some pause. He wished to wrap his arms around her, to feel her close to him once again, but her unease and her own nerves kept him pinned where he was.

Bulma's heart was beating like a drum, she had not expected this after putting Trunks down in his play pen for the morning before going down for lunch.

Vegeta's expression remained the same, everything about him was the same, except for the color of his eyes. Those red pupils were full and looking at her.

Bulma didn't pull away, she wasn't afraid of  _this_ Vegeta. His primal Oozaru, but she wasn't about to pretend that nothing would happen. This Vegeta didn't believe in logic like she did, there was also little to protect herself, but knowing that his and her life were linked together she wouldn't die.

So she hoped.

His eyes were locked with hers, as he remained he smelt it. He had been so focused on finding her he had not realized it until this moment. Vegeta could smell  _her._ But not just her as in where she was standing. But all over him? She had shared her scent with him, and he had shared his scent with her. Unlike before when they were together she always removed it, she seemed hesitant to be so close; but now she wore his scent, she touched him and he had touched her.

Was she ready to accept this?

He could also taste her, she was upon his lips. This was clearly more; he wished to hear her admit this. That he and her were finally ready. He gave her a smile, it was genuine and he saw the look on her face sa she saw him look at her.

"Mate?"

Bulma gripped the top of her shirt in her hand, the other touching the dresser in the hallway as if to use it for balance.

Bulma couldn't call herself Vegeta's, only to this Vegeta was he  _her's._ SHe had never orginally wanted anything with the prince. But as they had come closer, she realiized that this was also another part of Vegeta.

"No, we're not." She corrected him, her gaze not breaking from his.

Vegeta's lips pressed into a flat line. That wasn't the answer he had been expecting.

Bulma didn't back away as he came closer, his eyes penetrating her own as if trying to uncover answers by simply look at her. He brought both of his hands up and softly touched both sides of her face. She flinched slightly, not unsure of what his actions here.

"Why? Why does mate not like being with me? You have my scent, and I have yours."

Bulma looked at Vegeta's face. It made her stomach slightly twist when looking into those red eyes. The ones that once dominated and put fear into her and made her body twist in worry, they didn't have the power they once did. Taking a breath she brought her own hands up and pulled his away.

"I am not yours. You do not own me.

No matter how many times he told her that she belonged him, and he would rebuke her and  _take_ her. Bulma did not let herself falter.

"You are mate, I am yours. You are mine. You are with me, you chose to be with me now."

She didn't chose to be with  _him._ "You are not your other half, he is the one I care for."

Vegeta's lips pulled back into a scowl, why did she saw that as if they were different. Didn't she understand after so long? "Me and him are the same. We are not different. If you care for one you care for both."

"I do not have to."

She may not wish for this other half to be there at all. Vegeta was still Vegeta without his Oozaru. The other part of him refused to admit that he had done something wrong.

How could they share one body and yet be unable to both see the same reasons.

"You do not care about me, you only desire me." His care was out of some twisted obsession. It wasn't love. Because if he did care about her he wouldn't have hurt her. However, if they were going to be having this conversation she was going to tell him that it hurt her. The other Vegeta felt regret for what it did so why couldn't this half?

Vegeta had regret, and wished to make amends for what he had done to her. Not forcing her, not pushing her, asking her, helping her.  _Why?_ Why couldn't this part understand how it made her feel?

"You didn't know me, you and I never spoke. We never talked, except when arguing. How can you stand here and tell me that you could care about me when you didn't even know anything about me?"

His other half claimed her, said she was his. That he loved her because she had to be his, but how could anything who said they cared at all about someone stand there and be indifferent about the other person's feelings.

"It had to be you, a saiyan knows his mate."

He could not forget about her. She captivated him; her looks, her personality. From all of it, he had taken only minutes to place her above everyone else. But he had resisted, initially, fought against the truth. She had always been different, wild, and bold. There was nothing more fit for a prince than a princess, she was one in her own right. He didn't need any other reasons.

"You don't know, these things so simply." She looked her face away from his. "You just did what you wanted, never once did you ask me, did you try and talk to me about this things. You can't say you love me as a mate, but then rape and hurt me." She felt her old anger pushing up to the surface, but she wasn't going to let it control her. She was going to move on from this. "You took me, hurt me, and stole me. Simply because that is what  _you_ wanted, my choice didn't matter."

She closed her eyes, and took a calming breath. "Why did you never ask me before? Why after that first night did you ever come and talk to me about what happened?" Back before then she woudln't have minded having a fling with the prince if only for purely physical reasons. She and Yamcha had always been on and off, and the prince was as she had to face an incredibly attractive man. But if they had agreed to something before hand it would've been fine. Her choices were all made for her, her consent did not matter. "I never asked to tie my life to yours. It was always about you. You only care about what you want."

The way things had turned out, were far worse. Perhaps had the Vegeta she knew now and her began a relationship there wouldn't have been a great begining, but she couldn't just erase what had happened to her.

"You were going to go with him, he wanted to take you from me."

Bulma kept her words about that day pinned away in the back of her mind, but she didn't know about any of it had Vegeta not have lost control. "What if I wanted to marry Yamcha. I liked the idea of getting married and being with him."

They had a rocky relationship. But she still had loved Yamcha at the time, maybe it was still childish, but he he wasn't the skirt chaser all the time. Other's he was compassionate, caring, and listened to her like the friend she had known for years.

His Oozaru growled, he didn't like hearing that. "He is unworthy. And you knew that because of that pain we shared."

Bulma's lips parted slightly as she repeated his words. "Pain we shared?"

He tipped his head slightly. "You and I accepted one another. We drank each other's blood in the moonlight…. I tasted you. When I tried to run did you not feel the strain in your heart when I was gone?"

"What?" She didn't know what he was talking about. She and Vegeta had never been in pain because they had been separated.

Vegeta's eyes fell slightly, she could see the saddness within them. He cupped her hand and brought it up and placed on her chest. "This pain, your heart, and mine knew."

Her mind flickered back to the moment, when it was she and Yamcha together, how she struggled to breathe. How she felt as if something had been ripped from her.

Was that really because of what she and Vegeta had done?

She shook her head, it wasn't because she had missed him, she had never been worried about him. He had been the one to miss her right?

"No I didn't."

It was a lie, but only a partial one, because she did not know it was because of that. In her mind it had just been a reaction to something. Vegeta's personalities were both stubborn, and perhaps this may hurt the other Vegeta if he was conscious of it or not. She needed to express her feelings about what had happened to this side. The reason for all of it.

"You didn't have the right to do that to me. You stripped me bare. You just took me without asking. And even right now you don't care. You don't want to understand why that is."

Vegeta was just confused by her; she was happy now was she not? She had a son, he would protect her, and care for her. Why did she resent him for doing this? He did everything for her. He treated her like his queen on Haven, he tried to be human for her. Yet she was never satisfied with what he did.

"You weren't happy? We tried your way, we did things as you wished."

She didn't do things with him to make herself happy, she had tricked him, because she needed the ability to make her escape. Giving him just enough to please him, so that he might give her more in return. Though as she 'behaved' he treated her far less roughly and although he still touched her it was nothing like start.

But his Oozaru did feel regret. He had been been trying. He wanted her to be happy, and he did those things that she wanted. It was just a way for him to get what he wanted in the end.

"You knew that I was not happy, but you kept making me feel that way. You only think that what you did was right. You did everything for yourself, I was second."

He took his hand away from her chest. He brought it up and let his fingers touch across her neck. "I wanted you to be happy. Should I have not have?"

He sounded withdrawn, like her confession had actually hurt him. But she shook her head, not allowing her mind to think that this side of Vegeta could be hurt.

"You were hurting me. I told you that's all you were doing."

Was he so simple in his nature that he didn't understand the amount of pain he was causing her? it was as if he felt nothing he did was wrong.

"Why did you not just accept  _us?_ We could've just been happy, you would not have had to hurt."

A saiyan female would understand the situation and move forward from there, they had been chosen by a superior male. She simply needed to understand that everything would've gone better had she know her position.

But she wasn't a saiyan female, she was a human, she would never be anything more, or less.

"It was never my choice, it wasn't right for me. I never wanted it."

Bulma looked into those red eyes and wondered if she and Vegeta might be able to be together one day. Would she ever feel safe with him if his other side would look down upon her like he had before. That she in the end belonged to him and there would be no say for her in it.

"Please understand, I want to move on. I just need you to know how much it hurt me."

His head dropped slightly, his eyes unable to look into her ocean blue ones. It pained him to hear her like this. He always cared about her, and she never seemed to understand that. Her stubbornness was another attraction of his to her, but even now she pushed back, did she not see how much he hurt?

Vegeta knew that she would've been miserable had the human been able to marry her, to ruin her world. How much it would've broken her to be cheated and lied to under the pretense of 'love'.

He frowned as he heard her speak more words. She was going to tell him more things, she was going to hurt him more.

"It was wrong. Vegeta it may be a saiyan thing, but it never was for me. So please understand." She looked as his eyes turned upwards into hers. "Please, just tell me that you know that you hurt me."

If he could acknowledge it, then maybe she might not be so apprehensive about it. She kept her thoughts and mind under control. She wasn't going to break down and cry, she was stronger than that. Bulma wanted to push through this and move past it.

But prince Vegeta apparently wasn't going to remain locked away by his primal side as she saw him stagger backwards. Hands reaching up to grasp at his face, a grunt as the entire presence in the room began to changed.

Bulma saw between his fingers as the red in his eyes drained away. But even she couldn't understand the emotions that were in his eyes as they were soon returned to black.

Releasing a heavy breath of almost relief. Vegeta regained control with himself. Standing just several feet from her. He didn't recall the moment he had been controlled, but it wasn't the fact that he had lost control was the problem. It was what happened, his Oozaru immediately sought out Bulma. Trying to find her, but he refused to be deterred. The woman would never want to see that version of him.

But Bulma had been stronger than he thought. She didn't back down and she didn't try and run, not that he would've allowed any harm to come to her, even if locked inside.

Vegeta felt something squeezing in chest as he saw her features slightly panicked but unwilling to give in. But he wanted her to know that  _he_ was sorry. Truly. He took a step forwards his arms slid around her back and pulled her close to him. Her response was immediate and she forgave him, her hands slipped around his back and she buried her head in his chest.

He didn't say anything because she didn't need his words. He might've never done the right all the time, but he would be there for her when she needed him, he was the one responsible for them to begin with. Vegeta rested his nose in her blue locks and breathed in her scent, he didn't want to leave her, and he would stay until she no longer needed him.

It was strange that she used his strength, since it was his lack of it that caused their situation.

Vegeta had been reliable, unwavering when he told her things. He was nothing like his Oozaru, and spent his time trying to receive her forgiveness, but she would probably never forgive the other part of him. But why did she feel as if she  _needed_ him? She wanted the warmth, to feel the rugged male chest, his rough and calloused hands pressing into her back. Perhaps it was because he knew the truth, a truth that no one else could know. Vegeta also wouldn't press her, or make her talk about things. He would be the one to hold her until she asked him to stop, he would not care why, he would merely be there for her her.

She needed him to support her, because even if he wasn't perfect. He would be there for her during the hard times, he took responsibility for them, because no one else could. She felt his fingers run through the top of her hair as she kept herself against him.

Bulma had moved forwards, and could push forward without him initially. But, as time had gone on she realized that it didn't have to be just her. Vegeta would help her carry that burden, he had to protect her world from the androids.

If he didn't die in the battle ahead.

"Vegeta?" Her voice whispering against his chest.

He grunted absently as he massaged her neck with his hand.

"Do you and  _it_ talk?"

She didn't know how much Vegeta and his other half got along wince it never seemed like they did in the past. But there were answers to questions that perhaps Vegeta could best ask to his other half.

"I can, he is at the edges of my mind right now. His thoughts are intelligible, but if I wish it I can draw him out."

He could feel the reasons deep inside of her. She could hold herself in front of him like that, but should his other side move to lash out against her- which he believed it would never do-, she wished for his help. But he couldn't deny this simple request, she had asked very little of him, and he so much.

She allowed him to be close to him, to hold her like she was now. It was a small request that he would honor.

For along time he believed that having attachments made one weak. But since she had and him had come closer he had never felt stronger. The tuffle had tried to use that against him, but when she was nearby and fighting for her, it only made him fight harder.

This weak hideous, fragile woman… she was also strong, beautiful, and able to resist forces that would break others wills in half.

She was his mate.

He kissed the op of her head as if to soothe her. His actions made her face twist upwards, allowing ocean blue and onyx to meet once again. Her heartbeat and his become one as they pressed against one another.

She couldn't help but pull his face towards hers. Noting how Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as his dry lips were met with hers. But it didn't take him long to pull her lips even closer. His hand cupped the back of her head as he bent her backwards, his other arm supporting hr as he dominated her mouth.

This softness, this taste of her upon his tongue was something he enjoyed. He had disregarded it at first as his duty, but he come to relish in it. When she was in his arms, they were simply the two of them. Though at any moment she might push away from him and walk away, but he  _needed_ her….

His Oozaru had chosen a woman for him; and it was the right one.

He could only wish that one day she and him could be closer.

Vegeta didn't believe that he could bring her happiness, because he spent his life sowing the opposite, he would only bring her further sorrow and pain. Yet the longer they were together, the more he realized that perhaps he could do something for her. He was not a perfect person, or hell a good person by most accounts. But he did know one thing, he cared about her.

He wanted her to be happy.

Because he  _needed_ her to be happy.

How a human woman created such a desire within him was not for him to know. If it meant fighting against his Oozaru until he breathed his last than he would, Bulma would never experience the pain of that life again.

This he promised.

 

* * *

**Chapter 49: Pushed**

* * *

 

Enjoying the moment.

It was something Bulma was very familiar with. For everything in and out of her control this past year she finally had something.

Vegeta disappeared to train before the sun rose and beat himself down until the evening; She barely got to see him anymore, and she wished that he was around.

Vegeta's desire to focus on his training more than ever left her with Trunks and her mom.

Bunny had some quality daughter, and grandson time. Bulma's workload had yet to return, and no one could convince the primed debutante that was Mrs. Briefs, even her husband that she should go back to work.

"What do you think dear?"

She turned her head, looking to her mother who had a collection of baby clothes ready to be ordered. "I think they would be great mom."

"Oh perfect, do you think Vegeta has any tastes about his little boy?"

Bulma smiled, it was hard for her to imagine that this was the situation she was stuck in. She'd imagined that Vegeta from back then probably would've blasted her on the spot.

"I don't think he'll mind, as long as there is blue."

Bunny bounced Trunks on her knees, the small baby held onto her hands smiling and giggling the entire time.

Trunks really loved his grandmother, and the feeling was returned.

"Honey, when do you think that that lovely boy will finally ask you?"

Bulma couldn't the laugh that escaped her. "Mom!" She said in mild embarrassment. "Vegeta and I are not getting married anytime soon."

"Oh but honey, you and Vegeta need to tie the knot. You can't let any woman have that man after having little Trunksie!" Truthfully she'd have imagined them being more serious, the way Vegeta was more protective of Bulma. Keeping an eye on her when she didn't realize it, everything about him was different.

"Mom I think for now we should just worry about Trunks."

"Just asking honey," Bunny said before bringing her nose down to elicit more laughter from her grandson. "Plus I would love more grandbabies. Perhaps a girl or maybe even Twins-No! Triplets!" She exclaimed cheerfully happy at the prospect. Having another two baby Bulma's and little Vegeta's would just turn her home into a grandmother's paradise.

As if on cue, Trunks emanated a faint glow, the warmth flowing over his body and into his grandmother. Bunny gasped, while this was not the first time he had done it to her. Seeing her son glow and exude such an aura was a feeling Mrs. Briefs couldn't put into words.

Bulma while not afraid of her son hurting her mother, always kicked on her maternal instincts. But as the glow enveloped her mother she relaxed as Trunks happily purred as he was hugged in her mother's chest. But the moment was dashed as he tried to find a place to feed.

"Oops! No, no Trunks. It's grandmommy." She chided as she pulled him away to hand to Bulma who knew the routine.

Carefully she brought him back to her and tucked him just right to pull down her top to allow him to nurse. The glowing ceased as he latched onto her nipple and drank happily. This unspoken communication being quite the godsend as Trunks rarely cried. Using his own untapped ki abilities to speak for him.

"I think i'll get some lunch ready for us, and a little food prepared for him. I know how much he likes to eat." sad Bunny getting up from her seat on the couch to head to the kitchen.

"That sounds good mom," The mother replied as she stroked the side of baby's face.

[***]

The intensity of his training had shifted from purely physical, to his mental training. His Oozaru and his thoughts were still at odds with one another, but he was still cautious with how he had to be mentally on top of himself.

Vegeta wasn't pleased with his recent lapse in control. He had tried speaking with it, but the act had only caused him to be flung into his mind by his inner strength.

_How? How do you continue to control me?_

" **Why do you keep mate from me?"**

A foreign feeling pushed itself into his mind, he could feel actions that were not his. He was not fully in control, but neither was he out of it.

_Answer me!_

" **She is ours. Why does she still fear me?"**

_You're the reason._

He felt some relief come to him, but there was a growling that reverberated inside of him. His Oozaru knew that she wanted Vegeta, called out for him. She gave birth to his son; what else did she want from him. He knew she loved family, it was why he gave her his son, he would give her many more if she desired it, but why did she hate him for it? He was the reason she had a son!

He would do anything for her.

" **I love her, I would not hurt her."**

_All you have done is hurt her, how do you not see that?_

A snort escaped his lips. " **I. Love. HER! I do everything for her!"**

_You do what you want, she is not a saiyan, she is not like us. She needed choice, and she wants you to show forgiveness._

**Never. She is my mate, I am hers!**

Forgiveness? He had done everything out of love for her. He had been rough with her, that he would not deny. But he would still hold nothing back from her, he told her his feelings, he did things she wanted. She was his life, he had to what was best so that they could be safe.

" _You stole her."_

" **You did not object."**

_I wouldn't have done it, were it not for your actions._

**We could've lost her, watched her be tainted by the human. Would you sit back and have that filth soil her body with his son?**

_She could've chosen-_

" **No! You would've risked everything!"**

_She was not ours to take, you can not make her choices._

A roar escaped Vegeta as he pushed himself up from the five-hundred times gravity. The Oozaru raged inside of him, it did not accept Vegeta's words, she was the only one worthy. There could be no one else.

" **Do you not love her? Do you not wish to keep our mate?"**

Vegeta wanted to let go of her, he should. Because it wasn't right of him to force this upon her. He'd lived alone before, he could do so again, once the androids were removed. He could depart in peace, empty, and alone. But his life would go on.

_If she wishes us to stay. Her choice once they are all safe, is the only thing that matters._

" **Choice? What choice is there in being a mate? She is ours, we are hers."**

_She is not a possession!_

Vegeta growled angrily as he pushed himself towards the control panel against his will. The Oozaru inside of him did not see Bulma's world. He saw it as one who had the eyes of a saiyan. She was being honored in his eyes….

" _You do not understand."_

" **What?"**

_I will show you…_

Vegeta knew one thing, he experienced the memories of what he had done to Bulma through their bond. If she could send him such images, then he could send his other side the same ones. Perhaps then he might show him just what it was like to see what he  _really_ done to the woman.

_She screamed into the mattress. "Let me Go! You bastard stop this!"_

_The image of her tears, and how she was in pain, how her body was wracked by his body. She sobbed and cried as she was violated over and over._

" _I hate you Vegeta!" She screamed at him._

" _Don't touch me!" She tried to strike him. "Get away from me!"_

Every single memory that made Vegeta's mouth fill with bile, but he did not stop. He couldn't stop.

" **Bitch you will regret my punishment do you understand?"** He could taste her blood on his lips.

" _You are nothing to me Vegeta!"_

Something trembled inside of him, what was wrong with that? She was his mate, and she refused to accept him. He had to discipline her, she needed to know that this was for her own good.

If she only behaved, then he would've never done it.

He wasn't to blame for her actions.

" **She did it to herself, she was supposed to be a mate. She refused so much."**

_Is that what you say when you raped a weak woman? To care about her than harm her._

" **I had to! She did not learn."**

Vegeta released a snort in indignation. This was his other half, this was the thing that had done all of those things to Bulma. Was shame and guilt not becoming of a saiyan's nature? How could he feel this and it nothing?

The gravity disengaged but Vegeta dropped to his knees as pain tore through his heart. He gripped his chest, his other hand planted on the floor as he shook. The pain grew, and grew.

It was agony.

He screamed his eyes shut tight before collapsing to the ground. Something shoved into his mind, more memories, more feelings that did not come from him. He didn't know where they were coming from as they assailed him with different emotions and pain.

Inside there was a ripping as Vegeta realized he was not the only one suffering.

" **No MORE! NO MORE!"**

The pain did not subside, it only grew.

[***]

"Bulma dear?"

Her eyes came from her daydream, as she returned to her mother's kitchen. Seeing her mother with a healthy tray of food, and a mixture for Trunks.

"Worried about your future husband?" She teased slightly.

Bulma glared at her mother. "Mom, please don't start saying that around Vegeta. We'll work something out, just right now we've both got things that are more important.

"I'm sure you two could manage it."

She rolled her eyes, this was where she learned her stubborn ability to talk with others and not quit.

"Dinner is all prepared, I have Vegeta's ready as well if you would like to go tell him it's ready."

"Mom, he doesn't need a baby sitter he'll come in like clockwork." It was the way he always was. Down to the minute.

As if by fate itself, the door to the backroom was opened, but instead of immediately being greeted by the sight of a hungry saiyan.

It was Vegeta, but he wasn't looking too well. He looked hell.

He seemed unaware of their presence, his head raised slightly looking at the two of them. His eyes showed some level of surprise, as if unaware that the two of them were even there.

He stopped for a moment and regained his composure. "I will clean myself and return for my meal." Though his words lacked the greater emphasis that he usually held.

Bulma's eyes watched him depart, a hint of worry shined in her blue gaze.

Something had happened but she didn't know what and trying to pry that information from Vegeta would be impossible.

Mrs. Briefs paid the aloof Vegeta little mind, to her Vegeta was just a hard working man. She merely looked to her grandson who appeared just as transfixed like his mother.

"You should check and see if he needs anything Bulma." She offered her daughter a smile.

Although not keen herself on getting involved, she was curious. "Yes, maybe I should." She spoke slightly delayed before getting up.

"Okay honey dinner will be waiting for you two." Bunny said before scooping Trunks up and placing him in his high chair.

Bulma made her way up the stairs towards Vegeta's room. The growing tension and apprehension was building in her heart as the waves she could feel rolling off Vegeta all but claimed he was in distress.

She pushed open the door to the door to the bathroom, as she could hear the water running. Vegeta's forearm was braced against the wall inside as she could see his outline from behind the curtain.

It took him a few seconds for him to raise and turn his head back around to see her.

Vegeta prided himself on not showing emotion, that he couldn't stop the current whirlpool of conflicting emotions inside of him. He was angry but sad, he could feel fury in one half of him and despair in the other.

He looked at Bulma as he turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. He felt anger and pain when he looked at her.

But she hadn't done this; none of it was her fault.

He felt as if his control was slipping and he couldn't allow that.

Vegeta also knew that Bulma was aware of his state. She looked at him and he could see it. She was worried about him, that he wasn't being him. The loose tendrils of her thoughts slipped into his own.

"Woman."

"Vegeta?" She replied her eyes scrutinizing him even more.

When did she start to care about him?

"We can talk, if you wish."

He wasn't sure exactly what he could say, but she should at least know what had happened. Hurting her now, after everything was something he could not accept.

Vegeta departed the shower barely drying and wearing only baggy training shorts. She took a seat on his bed as he brought a hand to his forehead rubbing the side of his temple. He could hear her heart rate increasing, her anxiety only added to his own.

" _We_ talked."

Bulma felt something tilt inside of her. Was that a bad thing or a good thing? Although the context of what they discussed would probably be the importance of the matter.

"I told him how you felt, how it was wrong, but it didn't listen."

"I see." She felt her heart drop just a little bit, yet looked up as Vegeta placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I showed it the memories of us. How you saw everything, how it hurt you and," Blue and onyx met. "We shared that pain and now… now he longer speaks and I can not hear him or feel him.

Wasn't that a good thing? Him not wanting to be there? That was supposed to make it safe for all of them right. Maybe if it understood why she was so upset with it, it might leave her, and possibly Vegeta alone.

"I don't know what happened woman. I can't feel my Oozaru. Normally he's always there, a dull ring in my ears or a pull on my back. But there's nothing."

"Thank you for trying." She offered.

Vegeta had wanted to better things between them, he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He also didn't want to put her through anything like that again. There was a guilt that rolled around inside of himself, but the rage refused to abate.

"I had to do something." He answered in an earnest reply,

Bulma smiled one hand pulling down at the back of his neck. She bent forward enough to press a soft kiss against his cheek. Telling him how much she truly appreciated what he did for her, but felt a shift as Vegeta's arms wrapped around her back in a close embrace. A gasp escaped her lips as his nose buried itself into her hair and breathed in deeply.

It was more common that they shared intimacy, but the forwardness of Vegeta caught her off guard, and she did not push away from him. She could feel which Vegeta this was, and she brought her own hands around him in response.

Vegeta  _needed_ her scent, he had to know that she was here and his tongue escaped to lick down her neck and over the mark he had placed upon her. This closeness he would never pressure her with, but he was being compelled and he couldn't fight back against this.

His heart was beating against his chest, this wasn't him. His control, what was happening to him?

This wasn't him, this wasn't right.

He moved to pull back, but Bulma did not let him. She could feel the turmoil inside of him, he wanted to be close to her and yet at the same time away from her. She wasn't going to let Vegeta retreat away from her. She had to know what was going on with him.

Before she could offer him words, he spoke first.

His lips pressed against her own, hauling her up into the air so that he could passionately move his lips against her own. Bulma's eyes were wide with his kiss, her lips failed to move, but then she wrapped her legs around his waist and returned his surge with her own. As he rocked his hips upwards Vegeta felt that this was going to far.

Breaking away from her, Vegeta buried his nose in the crook of her neck startling her.

The kiss itself wasn't that bad, hell it was pretty good since it was so spontaneous and passionate, but it was troubling Vegeta. He wasn't being him, she could clearly tell this wasn't the way he acted.

What was happening?

"I- It was…" He mumbled against her skin his tongue escaping again to lick at her skin.

He could taste Bulma on his lips, he just needed a bit another taste, then he could.

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Bulma asked against him, her legs sliding from their previous position as he set he back down on the bed.

Was this his other side, by showing him one thing had his Oozaru given him something else. This was bad, he couldn't be around her.

He pulled away, his mouth slightly panting. "I need to train, don't worry about food." He mumbled making a move towards the windows to jump into the backyard.

"Vegeta please, wait-" Before she could finish he disappeared from view, her hand reaching out for him but he was already gone.

[***]

" **I won't go back! I WON'T GO BACK-!"**

Vegeta struggled to control himself, as he felt it. The slamming force of his Oozaru refused to let the prince go. He lay on the floor of the gravity chamber the pain in his chest gripped him so tightly he felt like he was being suffocated. His body shook and before he knew it he was soon screaming his lungs out.

He was in agony, as he rolled onto his back, raking his chest with his fingers. Sweat was already pouring down his neck and formed across his chest. He was losing his mind, there was nothing Frieza had ever done to make the prince suffer. This was beyond even his threshold.

Vegeta slammed his head into the ground not caring if it hurt or not. His eyes blurred as he grabbed at the sides of his face and tried to remove some pressure atop him. His suffering was intense as he felt something shoving at him, dragging him back down.

"You… will never… hurt."

Red eyes washed over his own, drowning onyx away as he pushed himself up and onto his knees. His Oozaru knew that this was it, there was nothing for him. He had been ignored, rejected, pushed away, and insulted too many times. "I am leaving."

Vegeta could feel himself being swallowed, what did he mean leave?

_You can't abandon her._

"Coming here was a mistake, this was all a mistake."

_You can't control me!_

"I am you, I am what makes you strong. You showed me the truth, you showed that she is not right."

Vegeta couldn't understand, what the hell was he talking about.

_Explain yourself!_

"My return, is for you. You and I will suffer."

He was supposed to have control, since becoming a super-saiyan he had always been able to be in charge. And decide his own fate. Apparently his other side had been holding back.

_She is mine, I will not leave her._

"No. We will."

Vegeta couldn't understand this, his Oozaru had demanded and controlled him countless times to be with Bulma. That it was his only function was to be around her and praise her. Had sharing those memories caused this?

He didn't want to leave, he wanted her to be in his life and his son. When had this position truly flipped?

_If she dies, we'll die, you can not abandon her._

He had to argue, he had to show reason to his primal side that focused on survival, that used basic needs and logic in everything it did.

"Then so be it. I will not suffer like this anymore."

_You told her you loved her, so why are you running from her now?_

"Love is for the weak."

"Our attraction was a lie!"

_You aren't making sense!_

"She is not mine. She can't be yours."

_Did you not mark her? Did you not bind your life to hers!?_

"I. Do. Not. CARE!"

The red eyes looked towards the compound, nothing but bitterness and anger filled him. This was the only option, this was the way things had to be. His other side, that pride and vain side did not see the truth. It was all a lie! Now he knew the truth.

_I… Need her._

He spat at the notion, "You needed no one before, you claimed for months that she was weak, that a half-breed son would be nothing. You have no qualms about stating that the only blood that mattered was Veneta's. She was just a means to an end."

Vegeta felt the rage fill him. He'd dealt with such indignities before, to have his other side shove him into this situation in the first place. That he had been the one to try and mend  _this_ relationship between him and Bulma. But now, he wanted to have her. He asked her forgiveness, given up so much of what he once was, he had lost Veneta and Phoenix, was he going to lose Bulma and his son too!

_You won't stay away from her, we will come back. You can not hide your feelings for her!_

"Feelings… I have none. I am the sleeper inside of you prince of all saiyans. We will return to destroy the androids, but nothing more."

_You would leave her vulnerable? Do you want your own death?_

"Death wasn't bad the first time. I doubt it will be much worse on the second."

_You claimed to love her! You stole her from her world to keep her for yourself. Now you are going to abandon her, leave her to her own fate for what reason!_

He couldn't do this now, not now!

_Please, we need her._

"I need no one."

The Oozaru could feel the pain sting his chest once again. But he didn't falter, he made his way towards the controls and set the coordinates for space and locked them in. "I will return and destroy these androids, and you will no longer interfere." There was almost a year left, plenty of time to get stronger and enjoy the coming battle.

_Do not leave!_

The words echoed throughout his mind but his Oozaru did not heed them. He pushed the start button and took the ship into space. As he broke through the atmosphere he felt a darkness envelop him, this was the pain of leaving a mate, leaving one behind and trying to close the link between them. He hit the floor face first.

He had lived in this universe alone, there were no saiyans left.

Nothing but a false mate and a half-breed bastard.

 

* * *

**Chapter 50: Split Decision**

* * *

 

(Two months after Vegeta was forced to leave)

"Vegeta?"

The prince stopped as he recognized the voice. Initially he was filled with rage, but it did not come from him. But she had found a way to override the manual control even from earth and speak to him. His other half was privy to many of the ship's controls but clearly her mind was greater than that.

Bulma took a deep breath, she had finally gotten through, two months of painful fiddling and tinkering trying to find out what had happened. Though she could guess, Vegeta's Oozaru had regained complete control of his body once again. But he never remained in full control, but still he could at least say something.

She didn't want to call out his name again. The voice had gone through as all of the systems had green lighted that everything was working as intended. Surely whoever was in charge of Vegeta right now would at least have the decency to speak to her.

She… could possibly send him home but the prince resisted speaking that unsure of what else might happen.

But why did she seek him out… She had Trunks and her family on earth, Bulma did not need him. Though a part of him wanted to her to be looking for him, worried about him and perhaps she knew that too. Maybe it was the link they shared still faintly that allowed her to push through and seek him out. She refused to let him go, after everything

It was why he needed her.

"I'm sorry woman, it forced me to flee."

The sound of Vegeta's voice, it let Bulma breathe a small sigh of relief. "It's alright…"

She knew it, but then why wasn't he trying to come back?

"I don't want to hurt you woman." He knew what she was thinking. It was hard not to.

He would've found a way to get this ship turned around if he could… but a part of him couldn't do it. He was himself right now but he felt it slowly clawing its way back up from inside of him. It would always put her in danger. He wouldn't do that to Bulma anymore, she could not be in the grasp of his primal side for her safety.

That was always his excuse and it made Bulma feel a small streak of anger, she wasn't afraid of Veget no matter how much he tried to protect her from it. She could accept the danger, she already had, but why did he not see that?

"Please come home."

"I don't have a home, my world was lost years ago."

He had to push her away, she could never be safe with him around. The reasons were all there. It was for her safety, that and of his young son. They couldn't be with him and he without him they could have some peace.

"Vegeta you can't just run away from me, i'm a genius and if it takes my spare time tracking you down and dragging your but here to be there for your son you can bet I will." She said forcefully into the speakers.

She wasn't afraid, she had put up with far too much seen the good and bad to just give up. Inside of Vegeta there was something. Despite their difficult beginnings she wanted him around and she never ran away from a challenge.

His heart squeezed, as something dug into him. He couldn't hurt her anymore but, it was not just his choice. He could not return, if he did what might happen if his Oozaru gained control around Bulma or his son? Vegeta didn't want to imagine it as his other side made it clear that it wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Let me go, please." he said painfully through his teeth.

Bulma had at one point wished to have been able to do that; she could no longer accept that.

She had spent so much time despite her fears of discovering the worst. Bulma had to know that he was alive, and there could be something inside of him. But there was more involved than just her own feelings.

He was able to remember all of the things that the two of them had managed to share during their time together back on Earth. But even before this entire thing started she had involved herself with his life.

Watching her from afar he learned feelings that were not normal, then learned to desire her while being by her side. He cared deeply for her. But he could never admit it, he came from a world where such emotions did not exist. His actions might have been to protect her now, but the separation might kill him.

"Vegeta please talk to me, tell me what is going on." She asked though Vegeta looked away from the console as if she were really talking to him.

"He doesn't want us together anymore, he is angry with you and me."

"You mean your other half?" She said though a bit of surprise slipped through her response

"He no longer wants you."

It should've been a good thing, the only real enemy left had been his Oozaru. It was the reason all of this had gone this way, but on the opposite, the main reason they had connected was now doing the exact opposite. If neither side agreed on what they wanted then the two of them would be separated.

But why?

That question lingered in Bulma's mind; why didn't it want her? Hadn't it said many times he loved her? That she was worthy, that he had given her a son. There were questions without answers that only seemed to mount.

Bulma sighed, wishing that she could at least see that Vegeta was okay. "Please, come home. We can work through this."

She wanted Vegeta back, even if they couldn't be together having him fight the androids was necessary. Even if he was fated to die, they needed him to be there. Her life, his son's life, and the entire world required Vegeta to be back on Earth.

"I can't," Vegeta said his voice still pained.

If fleeing was its goal, then presented with Bulma and his son could put their lives back in danger! If not from his Oozaru then other enemies. If one thing could hurt her, than others. In the end she would still no doubt suffer from either choice he made.

"Do you want to be with me?"

Vegeta wanted to answer her, to speak the words that he truly felt; but his own body betrayed him.

"Vegeta… you and me… all of this, we can work through it."

"I can't stop it, he could hurt you."

"Vegeta it's hurt me before. I've made it through it." She admitted though, she was unsure if she could make it through another time especially if it was adamant of staying away from her.

Vegeta growled in frustration. "I don't want to see that happen to you!"

"If he doesn't want me, then it won't be like that."

"It'll be worse woman!"

What could be worse? Knowing that someone you cared about was a prisoner of their own body, of course she understood she could be hurt. That was always possible, but if didn't want them together now why didn't it show itself, why didn't it talk to her.

Bulma refused to let sorrow overtake her as she just wanted things back the way they were, because even the prince didn't want to come back, thinking he was doing her a favor. That by running away it would spare her more pain. She'd suffered the loss of two people just before, losing the Vegeta she'd finally been able to meet would only cut a hole deeper into her heart.

Bulma watched as the monitor on the screen flickered, it was being activated. Her eyes widened and her lips parted as she saw the expression on Vegeta's face and her heart stopped.

She looked into the screen and saw a pair of red eyes looking back at her.

The one's that always reminded her of the the hell she had been put through.

Despite her heart pounding heart she didn't look away. She had to deal with it now.

"Why do you bother me? We are done."

"No we are not," She shot back at him, there was no physical threat.

This other half did not have the right to do this to her, he had turned her life into a living hell; taken away everything from her for months. This bastard didn't see like Vegeta who wanted to make amends to her, he just wanted to run away.

She was angry, no furious that it dared to walk away from her. In her mind she had every single right to ruin his life, scream, curse, and hit him until she died. Her hands shook as she stared at one half of the man who had hurt her.

The Oozaru did not say anything, he was still transfixed by her. How long had it been since he'd seen her beautiful face, where emotions were stretched all over her soul.

"You can't leave."

He raised one brow questioningly. "I did."

Yet, he still stood here conversing with her. "This is all your fault, you forced yourself upon me, preaching about how much you loved me. Then when it's convenient for you, you just leave!"

Bulma's face began to turn red as she yelled into the screen. "After all the abuse, pain, and lies you spewed to me, you simply just skip out on me and your son! You do not have the right to make me suffer anymore than you already have!"

Though she'd rather it not want her anymore. But all that did was say that everything she had gone through had meant absolutely nothing. All the pain he had done to her had no purpose. This side had wanted everything from her only to discard her. She needed an answer… it could do that at the least.

"You said I was everything to you?"

"Does it matter now?"

His answer surprised her. "You told me you…"

"I loved you, I wanted nothing more than to have you. But you hate me and now that I am finally gone you still keep chasing me."

"But you just turn and leave like that!"

Vegeta snorted. "You humans are able to change mates with leisure and frequency, I changed my mind."

"But I was never given a choice, then when it suits you to run away you get that option when I never did!"

"Were you stronger you could've kept me, maybe like Frieza did." It said bitterly

"You're pathetic!"

"Why do you care now? He's me and I am him and yet you want him."

"Because… I  _need_ him."

"You are a woman of means, you don't need  _us."_ He spat venomously.

Bulma's lip twitched. "You don't like it because I want him and not you? Are you a man or just a jealous child?"

"You think we are different, that somehow we are not the same. I can not be jealous of myself. If you never wanted me then you never wanted him."

He continued. "You aren't his, you are not mine. Whatever piece of happiness you think you could take from him is not real. I am forever a part of him, but you still don't see that."

His words made her stomach twist on the inside. "So why don't you feel like he does?"

"I do feel, I do know because he showed me everything. You wanted nothing of what  _we_ are, you only wanted that lie."

He had mated her, because she was everything. He love her and she was the only one who could be more than he imagined. She could handle herself, she could raise a child. But he also felt the pain of being separated from her and when they began to bond he wanted to show how much she could be happy.

Perhaps he had tried to do too much too fast. But she should've been happy, he gave her things that she asked her, he did things he did not understand and yet it was never enough for her. She still did not accept him.

When it was just the two of them he wanted her to be happy, she did not see how much he suffered because of their separation. He tried to give her those things back but she didn't want them. He only wanted some of his feelings returned but did she care? No. She didn't even care about his feelings.

She never wanted him.

Then  _it_ started happening, where the other part had tried to bow down to her. Apologize, ask forgiveness and show weakness. But what happened to him? He got everything.

 _Why?_ Why did she only care for the other part.

"You simply want half a man."

"He is happy without you."

"But he can't be himself, he won't be strong enough. To have him… he  _needs_ me."

"He doesn't need you."

He growled annoyed. "You never would've had him if it wasn't for me. All of these emotions, your son, you would've never had. No matter what you say you think that I took everything from you, but even still I love you. I would've given you everything you asked. He didn't even see fit to think of you as nothing more than dirt."

"So why didn't you ever do it the right way? You say you love me, but still all you do is hurt me."

"You were going to mate that bastard!"

His voice snapped harshly, she heard the shift. He was jealous and if he hadn't of done anything Bulma would've probably married Yamcha.

He slammed his fist down on the console. "You agreed to be his mate like a human not knowing what he really was. How could I sit back and watch you be tainted by him? I am a saiyan and saiyans do not ask a mate, they take them because you were worthy. If you didn't believe I was you would've beaten me back."

Bulma was a little shocked by his answer. "How could I have beaten you? I'm just a human!"

"I see that now and that is what  _he_ wanted me to see. He wanted to see that I was causing you pain. Then I felt all of the agony of knowing the truth."

"What are you talking about?"

"That I could never be with you. That you would cast me aside and walk away without a thought."

She would never understand him and hate him for what he did, because she wasn't a saiyan. Yet he tried doing things her way, but did she try to understand him? No.

"He had never wanted you, he may have watched you. But I always did, even when he did not know I would protect you. Yet in the end you chose him."

"Because he cares for me, and doesn't force me into anything."

"I would've chosen you to be my Queen. But to you i'm just a monster. Your world is all you know, but you don't understand there is more to it than just your small blue planet."

"This is my home, this is where I live and did you ever explain your way to me?"

Of course that wasn't always true, in her world there were monsters worse than Vegeta. But she didn't come from that. She lived in a world of choice, where Vegeta had none his entire life.

"I always tried to make you happy, but you never let me. But he could barely try and you do nothing but praise him."

It was true to Bulma that she had forgive Vegeta, let him atone for his actions even if they weren't all his. Still, Vegeta had never been awful to her, crass and annoying but he never went too far.

"Was raping me your answer to making me happy?"

"I saw your body react. I believed you would understand that it could've been more. It was why I gave you a child; I know your desire to be a mother, you've always liked being with young saiyan children, your own would've made you happy."

"Only a monster would do that to a woman and her son."

"Did I abuse Veneta? Did I strike her, berate her?"

"No." She had to concede that he was never cruel to the little girl. "But she was the last saiyan female alive, your son wouldn't be."

"I still did nothing wrong. You and I would have a strong legacy a powerful and intelligent son. But you still do not care about that."

She wanted to curse as her own anger began to boil. Violating any woman for whatever goals while she begged for him to stop. It was unforgivable.

"You still refuse to change!"

The very thing that drew him too her was now one of the reasons he wanted to walk away. He tried to leave, but she refused to let him go. Physically dominating her was the only thing he could do, her stubbornness and spirit would never be changed.

"I am who I am, you're the one who changes on a whim."

"You only are trying to ruin my life!" She screamed into the monitor her eyes starting to shine with tears.

"I have done nothing to ruin your life. You're the one who was trying to be with someone who cared little for you. The rest of the world does not know the real your or understand you like I do."

"But I always had a choice."

"You had no alternative, that is not a choice."

"I wasn't forced into anything."

"I gave you a child, love, attention, devotion, and my heart. Just because it wasn't in the human way, you rejected everything. I tried to love you like a saiyan. You simply hated me for it."

"Because you're cruel, even now you still hurt me."

"Why can't you just leave and let me have Vegeta." She shook her head at the camera. "He doesn't need you."

"If you believe that, than I do not need you."

"Why must you make us both suffer? You would probably remain and space and perhaps let us both die if you had the choice right?"

Everything was being ruined, by a piece of the man she had fallen for.

"It wouldn't be bad, i've suffered more than you can imagine. You think you're the only one suffering. I suffer everyday. But do you care what I see, what I feel. No."

She was always selfish, no matter when he tried to appease her desires first, but it still didn't matter. She would never understand him. When he saw the visions about her, he was devastated, but she would never accept the ones he could give to her.

"Bulma… We are the same. I know and i've seen how you let Vegeta kiss you, but would you ever let me kiss you with these same lips?"

He read the apprehension on her face. She still didn't see a difference, where it was just the tone of his voice and color of his eyes. One was her lover, and the other was her tormentor.

He sighed. "You still wouldn't…"

She swallowed and looked squarely at him. " I would, because I care for him."

"I love you more than he ever has, before he even looked at you. He thought you were worthless, and beneath him. You still don't forgive him for that?"

"Vegeta didn't-"

"I AM VEGETA HE IS ME I AM HIM!" he snarled cutting her off. "You want everything and nothing! You say you need him, but you could still toss him away. Is he supposed to remain there idle for months? Years while you make you your mind? I've already been tossed aside, and I will not let him go through that pain!"

She was taken back by his words. "What pain?"

"I love you and yet you threw me away because I mean nothing to you. But I know what you will do, you will do what humans do and move on and toss him to the side but he will forever be stuck waiting because he only has one mate."

She felt her own fury building in her heart. " I wouldn't do that to Vegeta. There isn't another man who could understand me and help me more than he has already."

"Humans are fickle creatures, you would discard him if it suited your needs and if he does anything that could harm you. You will break him."

That wasn't true! She wanted to have a real fresh start with Vegeta. She didn't blame him. He also took things carefully, not abusing her; not betraying her.

"The longing he has for you. He wishes to bury his nose in your hair and caress your body and mark you with his teeth. Will you continue to toy with him? String him along while he forces himself to remain in check?"

"He wouldn't do what i'm not comfortable with. Vegeta cares about me and I care about him. We both would be better off without you!"

It made him roar with aggravation. STILL! Still she saw them as two different people, when they were the same. Why did she still not see the truth? It was wrong. He loved her so much, he would love her better. He wanted to make her happy but still she only wanted him to suffer. Yet his other half got everything that he wanted.

Was forgiving him so hard? Was loving him that bad to her?

"You must have both of us or nothing… so what will you do, accept me or no?"

She shook her head as she felt like crying but she couldn't. It was months without Vegeta and everyday it left her heart straining. He had begun to heal her wounds and slowly helping the other ones. It was the man who made her feel safe.

"I don't know." She confessed.

"Then leave me alone…." He hissed before his fist drove into the monitor and severed the connection.

He understood. She didn't want him. Though it pained and saddened him greatly, both of them as he could feel  _both_ of their hearts together. They both now cared for her. But she had made her choice, and that was for things to remain as they were…

The gut wrenching howl escaped from Vegeta as he buried his face in his hands and let his heart tear itself apart.

_We can't go back. She doesn't love us..._

 


	6. The End

**Recourse**

(Two night before the androids are expected to arrive)

The room was completely quiet and it was just Bulma and Trunks. The small growing little boy having to share a room with her mother simply because he needed just to see or be with his mother most of the day.

It had been at its worst with her son in the following months of Vegeta's departure, but his crankiness had dropped off as the months went. Just seemingly wanting his mother's attention for upwards of an hour where he could just be with her. Not playing with her, or eating though she guessed he didn't mind that part as a half-saiyan. But no, it was as if her presence calmed him.

Bulma just sighed as she looked down at the crib beside her bed. The small boy asleep, sprawled out on his back. Truthfully she missed Vegeta almost as much as her little boy not knowing if he would ever come back to Earth. She hadn't seen or heard from him since he left so long ago.

"Is there a problem Momma?" A quiet feminine voice said as a blue light flashed from a nearby doorway.

Turning her head Bulma smiled and shook her head, "No Veneta everything is fine."

A small humanoid shaped figure stood in the doorway. A sleek metal frame with two small hands with matching bracers covering both with small openings atop both, with a newly built and redesigned leg system that used normal bipedal legs like humans not rear jointed. With a small white dress and shoes, she could be mistaken for being living were it not for the chrome on her joints as she held a mess of blue hair.

Bulma had taken what remained of Phoenix's other bipedal body that was left here at capsule corp and converted it to a smaller version and uploaded it with the A.I. program that was used to create the dream world for the living Veneta. Except she was just a program, there was no free will in this system only strict obedience.

Bittersweet as the girl resembled the little girl, but she was a custom design to help care for Trunks in lieu of making a permanent nannybot or having her parents look after the little guy. Plus she was more than capable of protecting Bulma from any normal human attackers with a pair of energy blades in the bracers on her wrists that could cut through reinforced steel like butter.

"Command, overwatch." Bulma said which the small bot's eyes flashed for a moment and then nodded.

"Complying, I will tend to young Trunks until morning. Please rest well Momma." Veneta said walking inside the room moving to behind Bulma and looked outside the window to his room.

She kissed Trunks on his cheek one last time, a finger touching his cheek as the little boy slept softly. "Goodnight Trunks, sleep tight." With a final glance at her Veneta bot she left the room to prepare herself for a good night's rest. She had a full day ahead of her tomorrow, the joys of business before the rush of the androids came the day after tomorrow. Leaving her to hope that maybe the androids may not come in this time and spare her having to worry about any of her friends losing their lives. Though without the androids she feared that she might not ever see Vegeta again.

There was no way to contact the ship or had she received any communication back, leaving her with only the silence of day after day and not hearing anything from him. Not even the  _other_ Vegeta had even said anything since ending communication with her a long time ago.

She wished to see him again, that they might be able to say their part. But with the  _Oozaru_ in control she couldn't ever really feel safe. Just because he loved her he did things to her, things she could never forget. So much had happened to her in such a short time…

Sighing as she made her way inside of her bedroom Bulma shucked herself from her shirt and pants before heading to the shower to wash herself up a bit until the next day. A day of boardroom theatrics. ' _Oh joy for me.'_

[***]

Bulma drove her sports car into work the next day, like always she arrived ten minutes before the scheduled meeting was to begin. She was always  _just in time,_ and if anyone had a problem with it they could kiss her ass.

Stepping out of her reserved parking spot, her blue business suit and white blouse, and knee length matching skirt were perfectly set along with a pair of heels. Though on the other side of the car door popped open a new image of capsule corp.

Veneta holding an awake Trunks gently in her arms, the surrogate nanny walked behind Bulma as she fixed her purse and checked her watch and phone.

' _No changes, and no emergencies. Alright it's show time.'_ Bulma thought to herself before heading inside the main entrance followed behind her by her A.I. and Trunks who always like touching the shiny metal thing that carried him around.

Trunks just smiled and laughed at the automatic doors as he was kept cradled in a pair of small arms.

"Morning Miss Briefs!"

"Good morning Vice-President."

"How are you today Bulma?"

The chorus of greetings came the moment she stepped inside but Bulma still smiled at them.

"Morning Rebecca, Steven, and Rachel." The three main receptionists to the front hall. A young red-headed girl, a middle aged man with thinning hair and his wife a slightly stouter blonde woman. But all of them were all smiles and cheerful. It was their job after all.

Rebecca smiled as she moved from behind her desk, as was normal as she loved how adorable Trunks was and since Bulma wasn't pressed for time she slowed down to greet the other two as the young woman gushed over Trunks.

Though she was carefully watched by the eyes of Bulma's A.I. Veneta who let her touch his cheeks and talk about how cute he was with his blue eyes and lavender hair. She was no threat.

"Veneta please make sure Trunks is secured in my office, I'll be in my meeting until later this-"

"Your meeting runs until 11:40, I shall ensure Trunks is cared for and notify you of any changes." The program cut her off knowing the answer to her request. "You have three minutes Momma, you should arrive at your destination with one minute left."

Sighing a bit her creation as it quietly turned left and headed inside of her office. The small play pen, changing station and other motherly necessities seen for a glimpse as Trunks and the Veneta A.I. program walked inside with her baby boy.

Knowing that nothing would harm her son she carried on and went to her board meeting.

She opened the door exactly one minute before she was too arrive as she checked her watch. Walking towards her seat Bulma gave no indication of noticing anyone else until she reached her seat.

"Miss Briefs, welcome."

Her lips were pressed flat but she did not seem aggressive as she looked at all of her board members. "Thank you for the welcome Dr. Strilling." She said to the older man who had worked in her company for years, his balding head and thick glasses no longer bound in a lab coat but a two piece black business suit.

"How is the young one?" Another member asked, a middle aged woman with short brown hair and a mirroring business suit to Bulma's save it was a ashen gray.

A curt smile and nod towards her. "Fine, I just had him put in my office by my A.I. nanny."

"Momma did you call for me?" A voice came from Bulma's phone which was muted but overridden by the sophisticated program managing her son.

Shaking her head Bulma looked down at her phone in her purse. "No Veneta, please keep watching Trunks I'll call for you by name if I need you during my meeting."

"Confirmed." It was so lifeless as a voice without the spirit of the little girl that it once helped create a world for.

"Simply amazing Bulma, I wish you would allow us a little peak at that marvelous creation. I've never seen anything like her."

Bulma waved that off with her hand. "That A.I. is still being worked on and I don't feel the need to give away such a big project of mine until i'm certain it's ready. Also I need a full time nanny to keep watch over my son." She was never going to let anyone ever touch Veneta's A.I. it was still very sophisticated and allowing her to be simply used a test platform for anyone wasn't going to happen.

The immense guilt still filled Bulma when she thought about what had happened to the little girl who treated her like a girl in need of a mother. In addition she very much doubted Vegeta -if he ever returned- would be pleased to see what he had done with the program that gave her such peace.

"Let's get to business and focus ladies and gentlemen we've got the next fiscal year's budget to plan…"

[***]

This was simple, very simple. Bulma felt herself wanting to sigh at just how dull things had become. Business was simply that, business. It paled in comparison to the adventures she'd had up to this point in her life.

Even more so with the entire incident involving Vegeta. How close had she been for wishing for death during those dark times, after all the abuse she had suffered for those few months only to be returned to Earth and then forced by circumstance to be closest to the man who had hurt her the worst.

But he was and  _wasn't_ the same man, a split personality or one in the same? That was the question that she wanted answered.

" _I feel the growth has been acceptable does anyone have any suggestions?"_

Her mind slipped away from the meeting going into an autopilot mode. Bulma was more than capable of doing things like this in her sleep, or so she felt at least.

Flipping back to the impending deadline and the fact that she had nothing from Vegeta. What would she tell everyone?

This was the fate of the world and many innocent people's future. Not to mention not everyone was aware of Trunks and her relationship with the saiyan prince either…

" _Are there any pressing concerns that need to be addressed?"_

What she wouldn't give to have the real Vegeta back… ' _I really miss you Vegeta, please come back to us.'_ It was rounding into lunch when Bulma's phone buzzed and it took no time for her to realize what was being required.

"Well I think a short break is in order. Shall we take thirty minutes and reconvene?" Bulma said stopping the current topic of discussion.

Most nodded, "Agreed Miss Briefs."

Pushing herself back in her chair Bulma tucked away her purse and her phone without waiting for idle banter to leave. Some tried to get a word with her but she was out the door in less than ten seconds and heading towards her office.

Waving to her secretary Bulma walked inside her office to be properly greeted to her little boy playing with a set of blocks on the floor. His head tipping upwards as she came inside and he elicited a happy cry and bright smile, his project abandoned as he wobbled to his feet and came towards his mother.

"There's my little saiyan." Bulma beamed proudly as she scooped up her little boy nuzzling his face to which he purred in appreciation as his tiny hands gripped at the blouse of her business suit.

"Mama!" Trunks giggled as he felt his mother's nose brushing against his own.

Looking to the back of the room she noticed Veneta standing there quietly looking outside. "Veneta?" Her questioning tone looking for a reason for the behavior as she did not act like this. She wouldn't idly stare outside especially with her son in the room. "Is there a problem?" Bringing up her other hand to cup Trunks in her arm allowing him to lean against her shoulder.

"Un-Un-Unable to determine." The voice stuttered, "L-L-Lacking data."

The A.I.'s eyes were flicking around in the backdrop of the city as if trying to track something and Bulma could see it. "That's enough Veneta, restrict your search to only the building."

"I-I-I-I"

" **That would be the case if she could."** A voice spoke from behind Bulma causing her to all but jump forwards clutching Trunks tightly against her chest.

"Defense!" She shouted instantly snapping the A.I. into action as she leapt from her position two glowing energy blades shined from her wrists as she jumped backwards and aimed at the direction the possible threat by the given command by Bulma. Except before the machine body could even process what was in front of her the target had moved and grabbed both of her wrists holding the small body upwards without the slightest resistance.

Bulma spun around at still holding tightly to Trunks fearing the new found intruder but what she saw both terrified her and allowed her some relief.

Standing in the doorway holding Veneta was Vegeta, having nothing but shredded clothing save the pieces that comprised his armor, gloves and boots. But even then those were still barely holding together.

" **Call it off before I break it."**

Taking a moment to gather herself Bulma looked from Vegeta to Veneta who continued to struggle against the vice grip holding her in place. "Stand down Veneta."

The weapons turned themselves off and she was released landing on the floor as a pair of red eyes looked at ocean blue ones.

Just like that he was back, as swiftly as he departed he had come back to her. She just had to look at him for a moment as he did in return back at her.

In her arms though the small boy turned and looked at the man in the doorway. His thumb in his mouth as he did not understand the tension surrounding his mother and the man but quickly his mind picked up two very familiar things.

Scent and Ki.

"Dada!" He cried happily his small hands waving about as he recognized the man in front of him. It had been so long since he had felt that energy and smelled him but he couldn't forget it. It was ingrained in him the two of them shared more than just blood in many ways.

Bulma barely noticed Trunks attention as she met the red eyes looking at her, those red eyes meant so many things. Good, bad, and many things in between. No matter how much she had tried to prepare herself mentally for having to see Vegeta again or dealing with  _this_ one she couldn't keep her thoughts going in one straight direction.

So she merely opened her mouth and spoke. "You're back."

Vegeta said nothing, his eyes still looking at her with a fierce intensity. So many emotions were running in those eyes and perhaps behind them flickered the other side who wished to scoop her up in his arms and hold her and his son but the Oozaru was not that Vegeta.

"Did you come back to fight the androids?"

Her words were met with more silence.

She looked to Veneta with a brief flicker of her eyes as the A.I. did nothing but wait for her command or the man in the room to act aggressively.

The silence was ebbing into her, it was almost suffocating as he still said nothing just looking at her. Was there supposed to be a certain reaction, an exchange of words or something else that the Oozaru was waiting for?

"Vegeta… please say something."

With an disapproving scowl flashing over his lips Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. " **Who am I mate?"** His eyes were burning at her, he wanted to know something crucial. It wasn't just recognizing that it was the Oozaru she was speaking to. But who was he to her?

Was the man in front of her now the same monster, the one she hated, loathed and wished to never see again? Or was he something else to her after so long?

"Vegeta-"

" **Answer!"**

Bulma cringed back slightly at his barking tone, his lips were dipping into a frown as his hands clenched against his chest. There were so many things, he wasn't a simple label or just a part of a picture.

Vegeta stood there his anger slowly beginning to rise as the woman did not answer him, perhaps all of this was a damn mistake just like he had believed it to be. The damn fool he was to have imagined that anything would've changed.

" **I see that-"**

"You're Vegeta." Bulma cut him off her soft words stopping the red eyed saiyan who paused for a moment. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she held her son who looked up at his mother a look of concern flashing over his infant features as he felt the emotions of his mother shift and drop. She took a slow step forwards as she brought one hand up and moved the small part of the business suit that covered a hidden secret. "The same man who wished to court me and also the same man who gave me this." Pulling free the small part of her collar she exposed it.

The mating mark, the beginning of their bond and mental connection.

The red eyed Vegeta shifted back slightly but his visage softened for a little while as the woman came towards him until she stopped just an arm's reach away.

"But who am I to you Vegeta?"

" **My mate,** (My Bulma)" Two voices spoke from one mouth as a pair of black eyes resurfaced through the red ones by sheer force of will and before either knew what was happening lips planted over the other's and Vegeta kissed her to taste her, feel her, and have her again for as long as he could not knowing when he would be thrust back inside of himself because he was back on Earth.

Back with Bulma and his son, but still there were issues to be discussed and problems to be addressed but that didn't matter for these few fleeting moments he had them both again and he didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go.

 

**Merge**

* * *

The glow of her digital clock showed 08:48 and normally when she would be crashing from a full day of work and Trunks. But that wasn't the case as there was a powerful presence in the room. A pair of red eyes looking at her with a guarded expression.

Dressed in only long blue training pants, chest, hands, and feet bare in the middle of the room eyes focused solely on her.

" **Mate, are you afraid of me still?"**

"No, I'm not afraid of you."

He didn't look convinced as he studied the way she shifted, sitting upon the bed. Her unease radiated from her, she was fearful. Though he didn't understand about what, their time apart had broken that mental connection that was once so strong as he shut her out completely. Yet now he wanted that back, it was a strange turn, he had believed himself able to be rid of her.

And yet, here he was.

" **You are scared, I can smell it."**

She sighed, slowly shaking her head as as she took a moment to gather herself. "I'm not afraid of you, because you won't hurt me." His face twisted into a scowl, "No, i'm afraid because of you, but that you'll leave me again. That this will really be the last time we see one another."

" **You think i'll leave you? Mate I tried that and still here I am."**

"No, in one day the androids come. Or did you forget?" Her blue eyes watched the red in his flicker with amusement.

He chuckled amused with her words, " **I am a super saiyan, that boy's future will not happen. I will defeat those androids without trying. You can just tell those weaklings to not even bothering to show up."** There was nothing he could not do now with his massive gains in strength their would be nothing left to stop him. The end of the androids and his final battle with Kakarot to place himself back as the strongest saiyan in the universe. As he so deserved.

"And then what?"

Shifting his head Vegeta raised one eyebrow at her curiously, " **Then what? I will have won."**

Pushing herself from the bed wearing some loose jeans and a short white top with her name spelled across it in teal. "No, between us?"

" **That is entirely dependent upon you mate."**

Her brows knitted together slightly, but she let his words slide. Bulma had to approach this properly and directly. "Do you love me?"

" **You are my mate."**

"That doesn't answer my question. I want to hear you admit it, that you love me." Putting her hands on her hips as she awaited his words.

" **Bah!"** Annoyed at her words, she knew the truth. He had not been able to stop himself from coming back despite trying desperately to do so. " **I made you my mate, and proclaimed that I loved you before** _ **he**_ **ever did, now you ask of me to repeat what you know."**

His red eyes followed her as she came closer stopping just a foot away from him. "You said that before you knew a thing about me, when the only way you could have me was by force."

If he loved her, then he could admit what she felt. That somewhere deep inside of this primal side that he could tell her how he truly felt. There had always been… a feeling.

" **Mate,"** He growled warningly " **What are you getting at, there is something in your mind. What are you seeking from me?"** Without a strong connection to her he couldn't understand what this was leading too.

"I want to hear you apologize. That everything that transpired between us was not how it should've been." She wanted to hear that, to know that the beast inside of Vegeta could admit that what he had done to her was wrong, merely in how it happened. Not that she wished to undo what had happened, but give her that recognition. "You felt how much it hurt me didn't you? I know that he showed you."

Bulma watched as one of his eyes slowly faded and became black, the other side remaining red. " **I know, but you refuse to forgive me."** There was guilt in his voice and remorse in his eyes for a few moments before it left and he looked back at her with hurt in his own eyes as he continued. "  **You still refuse to understand that this is all I know. I do not know affection in your human world nor do you realize that these concepts do not exist in my life. I did what I felt I had to do, I thought you would understand that."**

Her hand reached out towards him, the red eye narrowed and the black one looked concerned but she brought her hand next to his and wrapped her fingers around it, resting in his palm. "I do understand that now." Her soft words and gentle touch as she brought herself closer. "Vegeta, don't you understand that I never knew anything about you, your past until you began to show me?"

" **You don't need to see my past, I don't even like it."** There was nothing that he had enjoyed, despite his bravado in being an elite planet purger and warrior, all he really had to show for it was a small space pod credits, and the humiliation that he was nothing but a vagabond prince.

Later to be amplified by his death to Frieza, not being a super-saiyan like Kakarot, and then watching as the mate he had chosen defied him. Ran from him, and turned away from him. He'd taken too many blows to his heart and mind and simply tried to return to the way he was.

"I may not want to see it. But that doesn't mean i'll turn away from it or turn away from you because of it."

Both eyes watched as her other hand came up and touched his cheek, the softness of her fingers it made him shiver as he pressed his other hand overtop of it. " **Then,"**  He started, both eyes fully locked with her own blue ones. He could see his own reflection inside of them, two parts still inside. Two halves who wanted to be one. But they needed her for that. " **Will you accept us? Accept me as one? Knowing that the man inside may not be the same man once we become one again?"**

She nodded, "Will you change that much? Will you be a new person or a combination of both?"

" **I will have desires, feelings, and act like a new man. I may not be the gentle Vegeta who cradled you and kissed you when you gave birth to our son or the Vegeta who took you by force. I will become who I was before all of this, a saiyan prince. But I will still be your mate, I will still care for you and our son. If you would have me?"**

She smiled and pressed herself against him, the gentle thrum of his heart. "I will have you Vegeta, because I do love and forgive you. If you forgive me for what I did."

" **There is nothing to forgive mate."** He smiled leaning down to kiss her lips, she met him in kind. Their arms wrapped around the other, holding to other tightly.

His lids fell, with the taste of his mate in his mouth, and Bulma's body so close. The two minds bound to their connection to this woman became one. The blurring of thoughts and minds as no one side had a total voice over the other.

Brushing his thumb along her cheek to look at her, truly she was the only worthy mate. One worthy of his affections. This human woman, scientist, and female with a spirit that refused to be broken. Brashness and foolishness had caused her pain and nearly crushed the perfect cerulean flower that she was by locking her away in space.

Yet she refused to yield and in doing so allowed him to transform and now be able to protect her. He owed so much to her, more than he could ever say but she knew it. Were it not for her brain he would not be the man who he was now. She did not make him weak, instead she made him stronger than ever before and more importantly gave him purpose. Where his goals had been focused on gaining power for selfish reasons. It was now because of them, her and Trunks.

Pulling back his lips from her, both of his eyes opened revealing two onyx orbs that now reflected into her ocean blue ones.

" _ **How are you woman?"**_ He asked his voice speaking with two separate tones.

Smiling she saw that it had happened. "I'm fine, but how are you Vegeta?" Bringing her hands up to touch his face as the emotions displayed across them were not the man or the Oozaru inside of him.

"It is good to be whole woman." He said offering her a rare gentle smile which all but melted Bulma's resolve as he saw the shining of her tears in her eyes. "Don't start crying on me woman, tears don't suit your ugly face."

Stopping it was pointless as she cried and laughed into his chest, letting her tears mix into his skin as his arms gently pulled her close. "You're such a jerk, but i'm just so happy to have you back you egotistical saiyan." She half laughed and cried into his chest.

They remained like that for several minutes until her tears dried and she just rested against him. "I'm going to get my final preparations ready for the androids," tilting her head back up to look at him as his expression hardened along with his hands on her. "I don't want to see you there, you stay home and look after our son."

"I'll go just to see my friends Vegeta, it's been awhile since i've talked to a lot of them." She had made her plans already to go and  _him_ returning or not she wanted to at least talk with everyone. Who knew the future ahead of them after everything that had happened.

"Fine, but do not be anywhere near the battle. I can't risk showing my connection to you so openly, all it would take to bring me down is you."

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be fine Vegeta. If I can handle being with you then I don't need to worry about a pair of androids."

He smirked slightly amused. "You're damn right woman." Letting her go Vegeta headed towards the balcony. Stopping as he opened the door to look back over his shoulder at her "Don't die on me woman."

"You either Vegeta." She said smiling as he grinned before taking back off into the air. Leaving Bulma alone, though before she had a chance to reflect a wail burst from the room next door. "Duty calls for a mom." She sighed before going to take care of the baby though looking back towards the window where Vegeta once was.

For everything that had happened between them she still loved him, she just hoped she wouldn't lose him like the boy from the future had predicted. Living without Vegeta after he had left had been hard enough, having him die. She didn't know if she could handle that. Turning back she headed to the room that held her son.

The lavender haired boy that brought them truly together, their mixed blood Trunks.


End file.
